


The Final Fix

by End_before_grace



Series: The Fix Series [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: Lines are about to be drawn. Pizzeria VS Theme Park. The last of the mysteries about to be solved and relationships are on the line. Will Mike and Bonnie get back together, How far is the gang willing to go to protect Matt? And just who is behind the killing animatronics? All answers are inside...if you dare.





	1. Goodbye and Hello old Friends

The Final Fix

By 

End of Grace

A/N: Hello all if your about to read this, you need to read the other four stories in the "The Fix" series. All caught up? Great! Welcome to the fifth and final part. We’ve come a long way over the last couple of years and to think this had originally started off as a Plot what plot story with a lot of mindless animatronic/human sex in it. While there will be sex in this one, it will not be as much as the others as we have a lot of plot to go though. So as a warning though if your still here after so long you know this is a M/M story with some M/M/M M/F/M and F/F. If you don’t like the idea of any of that, you may skip ahead or press the back button. Now tissues at the ready and here we go!

 

Chapter one: Goodbye and hello old friends

 

The weather was all wrong. It was a bright, hot sunny day with birds singing. Completely wrong in Adam’s opinion for a funeral.  Of course he might be a little more on the uncomfortable side, because he was in full security guard, black shirt and tie under the baking sun, he could feel the sweat pour down his back. Plus he was standing in front of a very large hole just a few feet away from the entrance to Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria where Golden Freddy, Goldie, was to be buried. There had been a small debate whether or not he should be buried here or in the small garden area at the cove but everyone had agreed that it should be at Freddy’s as it was his home. Mike had a bit of trouble convincing the council of his actions but since he owned the land that was part of Freddy’s there was little they could do about it. Kevin, the reporter slash photograph had reported Goldie passing in a small column in the local paper and was there to report on the funeral as well, because of the major turn out, which surprised everyone. Goldie had been serving and entertain children for almost seventy years and was the oldest animatronic known and loved as Critter County never kept theirs for long. Children who had met Goldie when they were kids had bought their children and their grandkids to see him and were now standing with their families to say goodbye to the bear that had given them such happy memories.  The car park was full of people, some even had flowers, while others bought their teddy versions of him to hold. The animatronics from all four restaurants stood behind and to the sides of the grave save for Big Daddy, Freddystein, Freddy and Sooty. With Adam was Jeremy and Mark, while Mike, Connie, Jack and much to Adam’s surprise Thomas McBear, stood ahead of the store staff, retired and new before the public. Over the loudspeaker came the happy tune of Freddy Fazbear jingle and everyone stood to attention as the four bears carried the coffin that held the old bear. They laid it down gently and went to stand with the others, Sooty hugging his father’s shoulders and holding tissues to wipe their oily tears. Thomas McBear stood up and walked over to the stand and faced the crowd.

“Hello, My name is Thomas McBear and my father created Goldie, or as he was known in the beginning as Freddy, which changed much later to Golden Freddy to simply Goldie. I’ve know...knew Goldie all my life. He was my father’s first creation and was very much a part of our family. He loved to sing, loved to entertain and he loved children. But most of all Goldie loved his family, he would do anything for them, from giving advice to how to scare the pants off of the guards” 

That got quite a lot of laughs from everyone, except Freddy who burst into sobs and hid his face in Sooty’s neck joint, who patted him on the back soothingly. 

“...He was a very much loved bear, not just by us humans but by Freddy and of course his son Sooty and Freazer his daughter...” Thomas continued, ignoring the chuckles at the daughter comment. “Goldie loved this place, it was his home and he protected it, the staff and mostly the children while they were with in its walls, even after he retired from the main stage and mostly helped the guards or lets be honest more like hinder them, while making sure stock was right, the delivers were on time and that no little children got lost out the back. I’m sure many have asked and will ask in the future why he didn’t he simply get repaired or fixed.  As I have said I’ve know Goldie all my life and I am in my sixties, so you can imagine he was a very old bear, he saw the passing of my father and of his other son Toy Freddy, how was destroyed in a robbery gone wrong and this deaths weighed heavily on his processor. So much so that when the time came to be upgraded, Goldie refused, saying he wished to remain the way he was, so that when he passed on, both my father and Toy Freddy would recognize him” 

“He hasn’t once mention my dad! My DAD was Goldie’s best friend!” hissed Plush oil already falling from his golf ball optics and was shushed by Big D. 

_ “And your old man was his lover, it must be hard for him too Plush, so please don’t  make a scene here! We’re here to support Freddy and our friends. Let Mike deal with the humans”  _

Plush shook and tutted loudly as he stepped back to get far away as possible from the human that had cause his family so much grief. What on earth did his dad see in that human? Shadow saw his cousin sulk off and looked at his papa, wondering for a moment if he could sneak away and go and cheer up Plush, the dark glare on his face told him it wasn’t a good idea.  

“So Mike, how did you get grumpy McBear to come let alone do the opening speech? You didn’t promise to move out did you?” asked Mark in a slight whisper as he stood next to Mike and the newly wedded Connie. 

“No! I knocked his door, told him Goldie passed away, he burst into tears and punched me in the face”  laughed Mike “At least tried too, I kinda winded him with my cane, after which he invited me in and called me seval names until he got it out of his system so we could talk properly”

“If he did hit you, I would have sued his sorry arse and have his sorry butt out on the street” Mrs Schmidt as she brushed down her black suit “It’s no wonder his father didn’t trust him” 

“Mom” Mike whined slightly “Let it go. We’re here for Freddy and to say goodbye to Goldie” 

“Well it’s not like I can go up there and say “Goodbye you old pervert and thanks for ruining my white suit trousers””

“Yeah, I don’t think “See ya Care Bear, thanks for all the times you almost made me wet my pants, going down to well either” said Mark. 

“And the couple of times he actually did” add Connie quickly with a smile. 

“Yeah and the….I DIDN’T! HE NEVER….” Mark voiced raised before he quickly covered his mouth as the others quickly shushed him as everyone turned to look at him. “WHAT? NEVER SEEN A GROWN MAN GRIEVE OVER A TEDDY BEAR BEFORE?” 

There was some mutterings, one being that Mark must have been very close to Goldie, also a lot of giggling mostly coming from the animatronics, who knew that Mark was Goldie’s favorite victim. A few more people spoke, Mike and Freddy and an old man who used to go to the original pizzeria often just to see Goldie, then it was time, Freddy and Friends goodbye song was played and everyone stood as Big Daddy and Freddystein lowered Goldie into the ground. Simple refreshments and nibbles were passed around by the animatronics and staff and people stood in little groups to talk, trying to ignore the large truck laying down new tarmac were Goldie was now buried. Adam was talking to come of his college friends who came by when he noticed Mike helping Sooty take Freddy inside. He felt a lump appear in his throat, realizing it was now an end of an era for the animatronics, Goldie had always been there for them and now he was gone, leaving behind a space. Did this mean Freddy was going to retire and leave the stage? Or was Sooty going to fill in his father’s rather large paws? 

“Hey Adam? You ok?” asked Rowen as he rested his hand on Adam’s shoulder

“Huh? Oh yeah...just a little worried about Freddy is all” 

“You don’t think he’s going to go all crazy do you?” 

“What? No way! Freddy is the most stable animatronic out of all of them. No but he might be a little out of order for a while” 

“Do you think your boss will cancel the halloween event for here? I mean Goldie was the star of that” said Maggie looking sadly over at the entrance. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Adam frowned looking at his friend. She was a fellow builder but was really struggling with the programing part. 

“Oh that’s right, you only moved here a couple of months ago, so you never been to the halloween nights” said Rowan as Maggie pulled out her phone and looked up a video before showing it to Adam. 

**“I’m not the bad guy, I’m just a bit surprising….”**

Adam’s jaw dropped as he watched the bear sing and dance on stage. Holy crap, Goldie had some moves and that song was creepy as hell and the bear was lapping up as he acted out the motions. 

“Is that Goldie? Which year was it?” asked Connie as she came over after hearing the song. 

“Last year. He was so awesome” said Maggie “We were just wondering if the halloween event would be canceled” 

“Canceled? Not on your life. Mike would have a revolt on his hands if he tried too. Certain employees enjoy that season a bit too much and have already started planning their decorations and scares” smiled Connie jerking her head in direction of Big Daddy.  

“I went to Nightmare Cove with my granddad. He loved it. He likes going there for his poker games too” said Josh the youngest of the group, with blond hair and freckles. 

“And we hope you come this year too. Of course it won’t be as scary as here. Not with Goldie anyway” 

“What do you mean?” asked Connie frowning at the older woman. 

“Come on” smiled Connie in a low smoky voice as if she was sharing a deep secret “Do you really think an animatronic that has lived for almost seventy years is really going to lay down on the job with people entering the pizzeria when their not supposed to?” 

She laughed as the colour drained from their young faces  “I would feel very sorry for the poor soul that trespassed here. Goldie would probably climb out of his grave to stuff them in a suit” 

“Connie love!” Jack called out with a wave “we need to get going. Big D is saying all this sunlight is bad for his optics” 

“Right! See you later Adam. Bye!” 

The small group of teenagers watch her go before they round on Adam. 

“She was just pulling our legs right?” 

“Of course she was…..I think” said Adam as he looked over at the cooling tarmac with an uncertain expression. After his experience last week with Ms Afton haunting Balloria’s body, it really wouldn’t surprise him if Goldie really did come back as some sort of zombie animatronic to seek revenge on anyone who was harm the pizzeria.

“Come on Adam, we better get going, otherwise we’re going to miss afternoon classes” said Rowan as he patted Adam on his back and instantly regretted it when Adam let out a loud hiss “Aw Shit! I’m so sorry Adam! I totally spaced!”  

“Nah, it's not as bad as it was, it's just still a little sensitive is all” smiled Adam as he picked up his backpack “I’m just going to run inside and change, see you guys in class ok?” 

His friends waved goodbye and he quickly made his way in to Freddy’s, he took the long way round to the employee room though the kitchen so as not to disturb Sooty and Freddy who were both sitting on the stage hugging each other and silently crying. He quickly changed out of his uniform and looked down his arms before using the mirror to look at his back. Balloria/Charlie had caught him with a knife and while the wound itself wasn’t deep, it still needed butterfly stichting and cleaning to stop infection.  Mike had given him a few days off and covered the medical bill and while Adam’s mum was grateful, she didn’t want Adam working there anymore, despite Adam assuring her it was a one time thing and that he had been hurt because of his own stupidity not because of the job. Well, at least his week hadn’t been as bad as Mike’s.

  
  


\----Line Break---

 

Mike had just finished saying goodbye to some of the older patons before he slumped against the wall in the shade and sighed deeply. It had been a week from hell and no mistake. First, there had been the repairs to the Sister and  Nightmare, secondly, sorting out the funeral for Goldie and thirdly and most tiring was of course the new “Baby” twins. The Sister had stayed opened during the repairs, though the seating area had greatly decreased due to the destruction caused by Balloria/Charlie, the cover story being she was near a plug socket when the lighting hit and got fired which led to the destruction. Though of course fans of the restaurants had come up with their own theories which he had informed the staff to neither confirm nor deny as it brought in more business. The phone pole outside Nightmare had fallen in between it and their neighbours, which meant they had no phones or wifi. The other problem at the Sister was the fact that Fox and Freazer seems to be set on telling kids not to go to Critter County because the animatronics there were “bad”. He asked them to stop as they was no evidence at the moment and he didn’t want the rumour mill going around and pointing back at him and Critter County doing him for slander. At least Goldie’s funeral went ok and with a lot more people than expected. The old bear would have had a kick out of that and he would have had trouble deflating his ego. Then there was the “Baby” twins, dear god, where to fucking start with those two. Red haired Baby was now called Belle and was the more mature one due to Mike’s upgrades. She knows about The Joys Of Creations but no longer knows the words or what purpose it serves and it was Mr Afton that programed it in to her. While she was repair and upgraded, she noticed how kind and warm he was, so different from her creator, that’s why she wanted him to be her daddy. The original Baby, the one upgraded by Net and insisted on calling him mummy was a very scary conundrum, she was an animatronic in every sense of the word save for the one long tube connected to her pump and her main processor  that was filled to everyone's horror with blood. Mike’s blood. To make matters all the more worrying was she couldn’t be upgraded. He had tried. He used every trick he knew but nothing worked, her processor was locked up tighter than Pandora’s box, refusing him any entry to change or upgrade. Had that been Net’s doing? Then again Baby did act a lot more….well human that her animatronic counterparts and a scary thought was that she was going to age like one too. She was also very clingy like Shadow had been as a cub and would cry if he left her alone overnight which meant he usually ended up taking the twins home with him to his apartment. Which led him to his other head ache...Bonnie! He was pissed there was no other word to describe him. He wanted the girls both deactivated and thrown into the warehouse in a crate and under a lot of cement. He saw them as an insult to their relationship and their son Shadow and this was Net’s twisted way of getting back at them. Mike agreed about Net but he wasn’t in good conscious going to terminate two animatronics which out good reason, besides terminating Baby would count as murder in his eyes. So Bonnie wasn’t speaking to him and refused to do so until the twin misfits were out of their lives. It was not a good idea for the twins to stay at the apartment, it was his personal space and where he now was making the new puzzle board against Afton and Critter County, plus they really needed to be trained in serving and dealing with human customers. So because of Bonnie, they couldn’t go to Freddy’s, Foxy refused to have them in the cove since they were both exkillers and the Sister animatronics didn’t want them because of the history they shared. Big Daddy had been slightly reluct in taking them on to train as he felt they didn’t really belong there. Yet to everyone surprise they fitted in just great as the customers compared them to the twin sisters from The Shining and enjoyed being scared by them. The only problem was when it came to closing and everything was cleaned up, Baby would start to cry and want to go “home” with mummy which led to Jack for the last three nights driving the twins to Mike’s apartment in the dead of night. 

“Are you alright Daddy?”  

“Mommy are you tried?” 

Mike opened his eyes and saw the twin girls looking up at him with worry in their optics. 

“A little tired, it's been a busy morning and it didn’t help when you turned up in the early hours of this morning. You promised me that you would stay at the Realm”  

They both bowed their heads “Sorry Daddy/Mummy” 

Mike sighed  and placed his hands on their heads and softly stroked their hair “Girls, I get it you want to spend time with me, but you two have a job to do and you need to make new friends, which means staying at the restaurant. Plus my apartment is really too small for all of us. So can you please promise me that you will try to stay at the Realm tonight?” 

“Yes Mummy I will try” 

“I’ll watch over Baby Daddy” said Belle taking her sister’s hand and smiling up at him. Mike couldn’t help but smile back as he took their servos and led them back to the main groups. They were such troublemakers but they were his troublemakers now and Bonnie was going to have to except that. 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Adam’s had early classes today, so went home for the rest of the day to work on his “mission”, before heading off to the Sister to guard for the evening. He booted up his computer and pulled Cherry out of his bag and plugged her in.

“Ready Cherry?” 

“Ready! Empty folder read for input and search engines are ready to go!” she squealed excitedly “This is so much fun! It’s like we’re on a spy mission” 

“Yep! Now, let’s dig us up some dirt!”

Yet to their surprise there wasn’t much, at least in the sense there were links and pages only to be met with blank screens, out of order or page can not be downloaded and so on.  

“Could it be the server Cherry?”

“Unlikely. Some of these pages have long been forgotten about or not properly deleted. It’s more likely that Critter County simple hacked the pages and deleted what they needed too or went down the legal route and got it stopped that way” 

Adam tuted under his breath before clicking on the “tube” icon  “Well, how about we look up the animatronics? There are always people putting up their videos from Critter County online. Maybe we can see how they act or behave” 

To say it was depressing was an understatement, what videos there were and there weren’t a lot, the animatronics were...so bland...boring...robotic. This was really Freddy’s compertistion? It seemed insulting. 

“All the animatronics look miserable” said Cherry as she looked at the videos with him. “Hey! Adam! Look at that one next” 

“What one?”

“The one labeled “Kids vandalize poor robot and staff do nothing”” 

Adam clicked on it and enlarged the box and watched with disgust as a group of kids dumped food and sprayed paint over a small child cat animatronic that stood outside a store saying hello to everyone. To make it worse the video also zoomed in one three members of staff that were clearly watching them and doing nothing and laughing about it. 

“Poor little guy” Adam muttered as he paused the video and screen captured the animatronic. “Hey, Cherry, don’t you think that this animatronic look kinda like the Tony’s did before their makeover?” 

“Yes. He looks really cute too. Should I save this story to my file?” 

“Yeah. If animatronics are attacking kids or in this case defending itself and the staff are watching and doing nothing then that’s negalence. I wonder if…” 

Adam scrolled down the comments as well as opened up another page and started to look up the location in Critter County this was and hoped to find what he wanted. After fifteen minutes or so, he found it, a clean picture with an even cleaner animatronic. The small cat boy was in a sailor like suit with a little hat on his head with his hair cut like he had had a bowl stuck over his head. He had large cat like eyes and a tail and it was his job to greet guests as they came into the shop. He clicked on the image and sent it to his  gallery that he shared on his phone. He could show it to the twins later when he went to work. 

There was a knock on his bedroom door and his mom came in, she looked tried. 

“Hey mom, just finished work? Want me to cook dinner?” he asked not liking the look on his mom face. 

“No thanks dear, I can handle it, besides I think it’s just us and your brother again. The girls text about going to a friends house”

“Right. Cool.” 

The room had become so awkward  and uncomfortable suddenly. His mom looked around his room looking at everything and nothing while he tried to mainly look at the floor, wondering when he last hovered it.   

“Are you working tonight? I thought we could see a movie that wasn’t 12 rated” his mom gave a helpless laugh but stopped when he shook his head. 

“Sorry mom I got work tonight” 

“Oh...yeah...course….at Freddy’s right?” she sounded as if she was almost pleading. 

“No...um I’m at the Sister tonight. Jeremy is going to pick me up and….” 

“Staying with you?”

“No….mom I told you...it was my fault for not following…..”

“I know!” she snapped but quickly catch herself and took a deep breath to calm down “I know but that doesn't’ stop me from worrying and don’t think for a moment that I really believe that “not following the rules” story young man, cause I don’t buy it. You never look me in the face when you lie, even a half lie like this one, so that make me even more worried. What happened there that night that not only got my boy so badly bruised and hurt that he looked like he been mugged but he can’t tell me, his own mother, what happened!” his mom sat down and looked down at her hands as she rubbed them. “These last few years haven’t been easy for any of us. Me and your father fighting, him leaving, the move. I know I haven’t been around lately with this job…..but honey you have to understand that I’m your mom and I’m always...ALWAYS going to worry about you. Now, I don’t want to be a overprotective parent but I don’t want you working in that restaurant anymore….” 

“But mom….” 

“Not the company...just the Sister location. I’m sure our neighbour, your boss, won’t argue about that” 

“But I’m going to be trained to do day shifts now and the Sister is going to be my store!” Adam jumped out of his seat, there was no way he was going to lose his place there “If I told you….90% of the truth would you reconsider?” 

His mom frowned “Depends. Will it be 100% true truth?” 

Adam sighed and he rubbed his head “That night, an animatronic escaped Mike’s office, when we tried to put her back, we discovered Mike was uncovered something about them and other animatronics at Critter County. They had been debility built with the intent to harm kids maybe even kill them. He had lots of paper clipping and court things over kids being harmed and stuff to prove it” 

“What? Are you sure? Surely someone would have….?” 

“It’s all been done out of court and most of the time the blame is placed on the parents for not watching their kids. While we were in the office, lighting hit and Bal...one of the animatronics want crazy, possibly went back to her original programing, so I got myself and the other animatronics to safety. Then I did the stupid thing of thinking I could fix her….it didn’t go down to well...and that’s how I got hurt. I should have stayed locked up with the others but I didn’t. It really was my fault.” 

“And this is 90% the truth?” Adam nodded and flinched as he watched his mother rub her face “I see. Well. I’m glad you told me about the animatronics. I’m guessing their all safe now?” 

“Mike went over all of them that morning with a fine tooth comb and the one that went crazy is out of order” 

“Adam...you realize by telling me that these machines were built to hurt people only makes me want to order you to leave there even more right?” 

“Yeah but like I said Mike has fixed them. He’s removed everything about that terrible place and whatever crazy thing their creator is up too.” 

Adam’s mom got up and walked over to Adam and pulled him into a tight hug. “Adam, you're my first baby and I know you're almost a grown man but...I’m not going to stop worrying about you” 

“I know mom….” 

“No you don’t but it’s alright. Just promise me that if things get bad again….” 

“I’ll make sure I’m safe mom. I promise” as he patted her on her back and smiled up at her “So chinese?” 

His mom huffed and messed up his hair and said before leaving the room “No! If going to be homemade hotpot. With lots of healthy vegetables” 

Adam sighed and rubbed his own face as he sat down, he didn’t like lying to his mom but what could he say? Mom it was actually the dead ghost of a woman who was stuffed and killed by another animatronic? Hell, she would be calling the doctor out for him and handing in his notice to Mike if he told her that. Best not. 

  
  


\----Line Break---

 

Jeremy  quizzed him on store safety on the way to the Sister. Sure, it was part of his punishment for not following protocols but it was also getting him ready to take the small written test that Mike has given all the day time staff to take. 

“Are you at college tomorrow morning?” the older man asked as he pulled into the carpark. 

“Not until 12. Why?”

“Because Mike wants to hold a meeting for all of us at Freddy’s. Your to pick one animatronic to go from the Sister and he or she will be its voice on the matter” 

“Is this about Critter County? Is Matt going to be there? About what you guys found….” 

“In the morning kid” Jeremy chuckled and patted Adam’s shoulder “Work first! Mark will pick you and whoever up from Cove most likely with Foxy” 

Adam nodded and excitedly jumped out of the car. Finally! A council of war. He knew he should be taking it more seriously but it still gave him a buzz that he was working on a secret case to bring down a major corporation. He could show the gang the video of the animatronic being vandalized and the staff doing nothing. Which reminded him, he had to show the twins that picture, maybe they knew him or maybe heard about him being vandalized. 

He unlocked the doors and swiped his card on the keypad before going in. On the small stage stood the animatronics, Fox, Freazer, Tony and Toni, the fifth was locked up in the animatronics sitting room, under house arrest until the priest could be organised for an exorcism. Adam went to the security room and checked everything over, all the cameras were working, mostly to check in on Balloria/Charlie, who was simply watching soaps from her seat. If by some kind of ghost power, Balloria/Charlie looked up at the camera and waved. Adam fiddled with the camera so it waved back and thought about going down there to check on her later. Obviously with some back up he wasn’t completely stupid. He waited a while still looking at the camaras, the odd foxes making its way across the carpark with scraps in its mouth, he might have to mention it to Mike as there were a lot of them. After midnight the animatronics woke up and started their evening chorus of getting ready for the morning. Tony stood with his ipad and talk about how things went throughout the day and their takings, before handing out the jobs to each of them and himself. Adam did a quick swipe of the camaras again before taking a light job back down the hall. 

“Freazer, Fox I would like you two to mainly concentrate your cleaning efforts in the ball pool tonight, you know we had a lot of younger children today and if there have been any “accidents” then it needs to be cleaned”  said Tony pulling a slight face. 

“Thanks Whiskers. Give me and Sugarcube the crappy job!” snipped Foxy as he saw Adam coming down the hall “Hey kid! How’s the back?” 

“Fine thanks. Just need a quick word with you guys after Toni is finished” said Adam as he leaned on a table. 

“Sister, the main party room and party room 2 are in need of an extra clean. The human stuff were just as overwhelmed as we were today and didn’t really do a great job of it” 

“We need to have another animatronic here. With five of us…..” Toni started but was cut off by Fox. 

“It’s for a little while Toni! Cause there ain’t no way, no how, are we letting that….whatever out of that room and Balloria is given the ok by the doc” 

“I know, I’m sorry, but its just so many little children are asking me why she is not here and I feel so bad when I see their sad faces when I tell them she is broken” 

“Well, there is a meeting tomorrow, Mike called for it” said Adam “Maybe you can mention you guys need more help here for a while I mean Blu goes to Freddy’s now and again if their short handed” 

“Sounds like a good idea. Maybe Mangy or Shadow could help out? They seemed nice” 

“As long as it ain’t anyone from the Nightmare lot I’m good” said Fox. 

“It really should be a girl” said Toni “Maybe  Ms Mangle or Ms Chica could do it”

“Good idea. We’ll bring the idea to the good doctor tomorrow” said Tony adding it all to his to do list.  

“Whoa wait a second, Mike only wants one of you too go, you know to represent the store?” said Adam. “Like, it will most likely be Freddy from Freddy’s, Captain Foxy from the cove and Big Daddy from the Realm. So who are you guys going to send?” 

Toni, Freazer and Fox all looked and pointed at Tony who looked directly at Fox. 

“Don’t even think about it Whiskers. I ain’t no good at organising squirt. Plus we all come to you for everything, even some of the humans, you're the leader here” 

“Are you sure? I was under the impression that Captain Foxy had wanted you too….” 

Fox waved his paw “He’s all right for an old bot but he ain’t the boss of me nor is he the boss of here. Here! To put your processor at rest we’ll vote on it with Adam incoulded to make it more fair. All in favor of Tony being our leader raise your servo or hand” Everyone but Tony raised their servo/hand “Any against? Good! Tony you're the boss! And if you ever need a bit of muscle call on….” 

“Adam” said Toni quickly. 

“Adam” said Fox who blinked and snapped “ON ME! I meant me!” 

Everyone laughed and Tony pulled out his pocket watch. “Well if we all get on with our jobs now, we should have time to have a quick chat about what we need to bring up to the doctor and watch that movie Freazer wanted us to watch” 

“Goodie! Bye Adam. See you later” said the white and pink bear as he dragged his fox counterpart to the ball pit. 

“I’m going to clean up around the arcade. Some of the children have been sticking bubblegum over the consoles” said Tony as he slid his ipad away. “I’ll see you all in the employee room later” 

Tony walked off leaving his sister and Adam behind. Toni bounced over to him and gave him a hug and buried her face into his hair. 

“I’ve missed you Master Adam” said Toni “It feels like forever since we had any time to have maintenance”   

“Sorry Tony, but you know the rules, no mainterence during work hours. Say Toni, you said when you were in Critter County you were part of a team of animatronics right? That ran a coffee house?” 

“Yes. It was me, Tony, Granny and Tomkin. Granny would make the drinks, while me and Tony served and Tomkin would greet the customers” 

“So Tomkin….was he your little brother?” 

Toni went still and her smiled became a sad one as both her ears and tail dropped. “Yeah. He was so small and sweet. Out of the four of us he was the only one that wasn’t scrapped” 

“Then Granny….?” 

“She was scrapped the day before you came. She was in a really bad way, birds had even made a home in her chest section, still it wasn’t nice seeing them drag her away” oil started to spill from her optics and Adam reached for the tissues he kept in his pocket. “Thank you. Why did you want to know about them master Adam?” 

“Huh? Oh right. Here! I was looking up places in Critter County and I found this picture of an ice cream shop on the main high street. Take a look” Adam handed his phone over and Toni looked at the picture. For a moment she looked puzzled and then her optics went wide and her jaw dropped. She turned quickly on her ankle joints and ran over to Tony. 

“Brother! Brother!” 

“Toni! You shouldn’t be yelling! Even after hours” 

“Look! Look! LOOK!” she practically shouted as she shoved the phone right in front of Tony’s optics. 

“Happy ice cream parlour? I don’t under….wait..TOMKIN! Toni! It’s Tomkin! He’s still operational!”  Adam had never seen Tony so happy, he was jumping up and down, spinning her around as they laughed. “Look at him. He looks so well. Do you think he’s had a new paint job?” 

Adam felt his heart sink. How could he tell them that he had just seen a video of their brother being vandalised? That that picture was a good year old if that….for all he knew...Tomkin had already been sent to the scrapyard.

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Sooty shifted in his seat uncomfortable and kept looking up at the clock and then at Mike. Talk about being thrown at the deep end. He and dad had sat down and talked. He, Freddy, wasn’t really ready to retire nor was he really able to do Goldie’s old job, so he had asked him to take over his papa’s position as guardian of the backstage and pizzeria.  Sooty felt his processor whine in protest. It was a lot to take in, a lot more responsibility, a lot more working with the “adult” humans, a lot more paper work, a lot more sneaking around, alot….

“Sooty, calm down, your about to overheat yourself” said Mike as he placed a large can of oil in front of the purple bear. “You have nothing to worry about” 

“That’s easy for you to say Uncle Mike” said Sooty sadly as he he placed his top hat on the table and ran his servos though his short purple fur. 

“Hey, do you think it was easy for me to go from a simple security guard to the owner? It was crazy. I made many screw ups and tried to take to much on at once and I have a feeling that is what you think you need to do” 

“Papa left some pretty awfully big servos to fill” Sooty muttered as he rested his head in his servo. 

“Yes he did. He also left three very large boxes of porn magazines, dvds and toys, which he left instructions for you younger lot to take your pick before donating the rest to the old peoples home. Though why I have no idea” Mike tutted as he looked over his own papers. 

“Dad said its because Big D said the old people they needed to have some fun, so Papa said he would donate his toys to them” The younger bear chuckled as did Mike imagining old people going through Goldie’s collection. 

“Well, that’s what I mean Sooty, your papa did a lot of work backstage but he never forgot to have fun or be a family bear. Plus whenever there was a big job, he use to call on Springtrap, Chica or whoever was free at the time. We have a good team here Sooty and everyone will be jumping to pitch in and help” said Mike as he rubbed the bear’s head softly and gave his ears a quick twik. “Your in good hands and servos cub. Don’t forget that”

Sooty leaned into the touch, a lot more calmer than before, his pump no longer racing. Heavy footsteps broke the peaceful moment when Matt came in, still a bit wet from his shower but, wearing dark jeans and a T-shirt. 

“Aren’t the others here yet? We need to do this meeting fast before any staff turn up” 

Mike looked out of the window “Their just pulling up. The animatronics living room is set up for you for the day Matt. You don’t have to worry” 

“Just don’t want to overstay my welcome is all” said Matt as he sat down, giving Sooty a glare, the purple bear glaring back. 

“Behave both of you. It's hard enough having these meetings with Jeremy and Mark being the comedy pair with out the two of you at each others necks” snapped Mike as he walked over to the door and let the group in. Jack and Big Daddy came in first, followed by Mark and Foxy with Adam and Tony last.  The large black bear walked over to Sooty and gave him a shoulder hug. 

“ _ How you holding up cub? Sure your up to this?”  _ said Big Daddy, his voice filled with concern. 

“I’m good Big Daddy. Thanks!” smiled Sooty as he glance up at Mike “Uncle Mike is keeping an eye on me” 

“If you don’t mind me asking Lad, but why isn’t Fox here, I would have thought the cub would have wanted to be in on this” said Foxy to Tony. 

“We voted sir and I was the one that everyone wanted. Even Fox. He said I was the leader while he was the muscle. I’m sure he didn’t mean to cause a offence” 

Foxy’s ears dropped as his tail curled around him “It not be that lad and I mean no offence to ye. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with me boy is all” 

“Ok, everyone sit down, we don’t have lots of time and we need to cover a lot” said Mike as he snapped his cane on the ground. Animatronics and humans quickly took their seats around the table, the small chair groaned loudly under Big Daddy bluck, making him look funny as he tried to push his tummy down in between him and the table. 

“Right. First thing first, It's not right keeping you guys out of the loop but its too hard transporting everyone, so from now on, the four of you will be meeting up with us on a monthly bases for now. These meetings are for you guys to know about what we’re finding out about Critter County and Afton but also to discuss any problems your having in your restaurants as well as any upcoming events” said Mike  “Where would you like to start? Events or Afton?” 

“ _ I think we best start with this whole Critter County and Afton. You said that the Sister animatronics were built delibilaty to kidnap or harm children?”  _ Mike nodded  _ “Does that mean that I...no we the Nightmares….”  _

“Oh No! No! Big Daddy, no, while you guys were built cheaply and badly, I do not think it was intentional for you guys to harm children. When I told Dahl about it, he was admitted that he didn’t know about it and had even told his men not to cut corners” 

“You say that Mike. But thinking back on it, kids would have been hitting them and they had exposed wiring, that’s an accident waiting to happen. Seems kinda deliberate to me” said Jeremy as he looked at Big Daddy “and then there’s when you attacked Mike too and bruised all his ankle. At the time you didn’t know any better but imagine if that had been a kid you were grabbing. We’re talking crushed bones, a permanent limp or even ampliation” 

Big Daddy nodded sadly  _ “Had you not come and reprogrammed us when you did...I hate to think of the harm we might have caused”  _

“So we can agree that their animatronics are being built dangerously and without safety measures. From the paper clips we can also assume the staff are told not to get involve either. It's more than their jobs worth”  said Mike sadly “Adam, did you find anything?” 

Adam almost panicked as he glanced at Tony but then looked straight at Mike. 

“I looked over website, chats, message boards, but whenever I got to the final link, the page was always gone or a sign was up saying that the page had been forced down for legal reasons. Their really covering their tracks. The only thing I was able to find was a video of an animatronic being badly trashed by a group of kids and three members of staff just looked on and watched it happen. Cherry saved the link if you want to watch it later...if they haven’t got it taken down yet” 

“Thank you Adam. Keep us posted on anything you find” said Mike with a small smile “Jeremy, Matt, how did things go at Afton’s house? Any sign of Net or that animatronic that Balloria mentioned?” 

Jeremy and Matt exchanged a look, then Jeremy waved his hand as if to say go ahead, causing Matt to sigh dramatically. 

“There was no sign of Net or any other animatronic. But what was there was a lot worse” 

“What can be worse than an animatronics filled with human souls?” asked Sooty. 

“Cops! Dozens of them. The whole place had been bought up and dug up for rebuilding when they uncovered a lot of dead bodies. Mostly kids. But that wasn’t all they found either, there was also one adult body, covered in cement” 

“An adult? Could be someone who uncovered the villains true nature perhaps?” suggested Foxy as he rested his head on his hook.  

“Who ever it was, the cops were keeping it under wraps, they didn’t like the fact that I was snooping around and asking questions” said Jeremy as he pointed to Matt “Matt broke in there after dark and found they hadn’t bought up all the bodies yet” 

“Jack what do you make of this? What do you think the police will do next?” Mike asked. 

“Well the first step would be to try and figure out who the house belong to, 90% of the time in this sort of case, that’s the guy we want. But if he is already dead...well...plus if they can’t find out who the bodies belong to then most likely the case will be declared unresloved. I can try a few contracts...see if I can find anything out” 

Matt looked at Mike and saw that he had his arms crossed and was frowning deeply.

“What’s wrong Mike? You look worried” 

“Something is bothering me. Afton was very careful but also picky about the children he took. The low risk kids, runaways, the “bad” kids no one would really miss. Then suddenly he seemed to move his operation to a theme park? Why? And why so many kids?” 

“And why use animatronics?” Mark asked “I mean yeah sure kids gravity to them sure but lots of kids get lost and that. Wouldn’t it be just as easy to snatch one of them? Isn’t getting lost because you didn’t hold mummy’s hand bad?”  

“Not as bad as being told over and over again about not touching. If your told not to do it again and again but still do it, then you know your being bad and doing it on purpose. While getting lost can be accidental….” Mike’s words slurred off as he started to tap his lip. 

“What Mike? You thought of something?” 

“Might be wrong but what if he is using the animatronics as a test? Only the bad kids would touch them right?” 

“Hey that's not fair though” said Mark “I mean I remember going to Critter County when I was a kid and a was a brat! I wanted to do everything, wanted my mom to buy me everything, it like taking a kid in to a candy store and told them just to look” 

“I’m with Mark on that one. It’s a set up. I mean even when the kids come here, no matter how many times their moms tell them, their kids will always run over to Freddy and the gang instead of ordering their food” said Jeremy “Before he  **_was_ ** punishing bad kids. Kids that stole, did drugs, even the odd bit of whoring. But  **This.** ..this is a gamble...the kid not necessarily “bad” just to excited or just plan misbehaving” 

“So we need to figure out why he changed his game plan, why take the risks he taking and why does he need the kids souls in the first place?” said Matt. “I have a nasty feeling it's got something to do with “The Joys of Creation”. Have you looked anymore into that Baby with the blood?” 

“ _She acts very much like a human child._ _Even last night she cried because it got dark, then cried because Mike wasn’t there, Freddystein had to cuddle her back into recharge. She only seems to act like an animatronic is when there is humans around to serve”_

“We will deal with the Babies another time, right now, we have other things to deal with” said Mike, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. He paused for a moment for dramatic effect. “Like the all important competition….” 

Sooty, Foxy and Big Daddy cheered all with the guards while Tony and Adam looked confused. 

“Er? Can anyone clue us in?  What Competition?” Adam asked looking around the table.

“Oh, you know the events….” said Mark but noticed Adam’s still confused face “You know, each restaurant gets to go out and visit places and raise money for charity” 

“And the restaurant that makes the most gold be crowned the winner” Foxy smiled “Me cove have one two years in a row ya know” 

_ “And before that Nightmare Realm held it for three!”  _ smirked Big D with his servos crossed  _ “And we’ll be winning this year too!”  _

“Bring it ya scurvy throw rug!” cheered Foxy as he waved his hook at Big Daddy. 

“Hey! Don’t forget about my Dad and the gang. It was really close last year and we’re sure to win this year too!” 

Then all three animatronic heads turned to Tony, their grins predatory as if any moment they were going to eat the poor cat alive. Tony straightened himself up and put on his best smile. 

“Gentleanimtronics, gentlemen, the animatronics of the Sister will raise to any occasion and will quite happy kick your derrieres in the process” 

“Spoken like a true animatronic leader lad!” said Foxy approvingly with a nod.  

_ “May the Best animatronic team win!”   _ said Big Daddy as he slapped Tony on the back. 

“Right. Freddy’s team will be going to the hospitals, Foxy’s to the local orphans home, Big Daddy’s team deal with the elderly and finally the Sister will be dealing with disabled children. Now each team with have their own colour tins to collect money for their chairty’s but you guys have to come up with ideas of your own to raise money and awareness. You have a  week to write up your plans and give them to me for the go ahead. Any questions?” Mike asked looking around at the excited animatronics faces. 

“I have one!” said Adam raising his hand “Don’t you think the Sister is at a real disadvantage? It only has four animatronics while the others have large groups?” 

“Once Balloria has been...dealt with she’ll be back online too help” said Mike confidently. 

“ _ And I’ll be happy to throw the twin Babies back at ya!”   _ said Big D as he smiled nastily  _ “Unless of course you're saying that your little team isn’t up for the challenge?”  _

Tony was about to speak but Adam slammed his fist on the table and snapped. 

“We’re more than able to kick your large robotic butt and will happily give you a napkin to wipe away your oily tears when we win!” 

Mike groaned while the other four humans, Sooty and Foxy cheered as Big Daddy growled. 

“Well that blows my plan out of the window” Mike muttered as he pulled out a pen and started to scribble on his paperwork. 

“Er...am I in trouble?” 

“Huh? Oh..no..it's just during this period of time, I assign one guard per restaurant, that way no plans are leaked and there is no cheating involved. You were originally going to cover Nightmare and work with Connie during both their day shifts and night shifts but since you have spoken so vocally on the Sister’s behalf, you will be assigned there and Jack will be shoved back to the Realm” 

Jack groaned but Adam continued to look confused “But the Realm doesn’t have day shifts” 

Big Daddy chuckled  _ “Of course we do. We’re just not opened everyday! We’re special!”  _

“It’s also where you will be doing your induction to day shift work Adam so try and get along with Big Daddy please” said Mike with a smile as Adam gasped as he looked over at the large bear he just insulted. 

“So what do we do from here Mike?” Matt asked “Are we going to keep digging?” 

“Yeah but we have got to be even more careful now. Matt, after resting..NO your are resting! For the day and the whole of the day! No arguing!” Mike snapped as Matt went to argue “ You are resting and then you can go back to the town were Afton lived, speak to a few people, ask questions but for god sake don’t getting fucking caught!”  

“Yes sir” Matt sulked  in his seat with his arms crossed. 

“Aw don’t be like that Matt! Mike enjoys bossing us all about” said Mark as he patted his old friend on the shoulder “Makes a change to us boss him about!”

“Note to self give Mark a pay cut” Mike muttered “Jack, if you can use your old contacts to get any information, it would be great but try not to step on any toes. We don’t want the police breathing down our necks because we’re sticking our noses into their investigation….even if we’re a lot closer to solving it then they are” 

There were a few sniggers but they quickly stopped when Jack gave them the eye. He still was a bit touchy about them thinking that all police were incompetent even though he knew what the old police force was like. 

“Everyone else just keep your eyes and ears open to anything coming from Critter County. We’ll meet up in a month’s time to keep everyone in the loop. Until then, get some sleep and the rest of you get to work” 

Adam got up and had just swung his bag on his shoulder when a heavy paw landed on it. He followed it up with his eyes into the large grinning face of Big Daddy. 

_ “Looking forward to working with ya kid! I’ll have a couple of special jobs just waiting for you….you’ll love it!”  _

Adam looked at Mike and Jack for help but the pair of them simple shrugged. You should never mouth off to the leader of the nightmare crew, especially since he was trained by Goldie himself. 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

BB and Betty were in the first aid room at the Cove setting up the computer and the camera. They had been planning to do this for months after watching Mark on “The Tube” on the internet. They had saved their earnings together to buy the equipment and were now ready to start their own channel. 

“Is the camera feed working?” asked BB as he sat down on the spinning stool. 

“Yes! It's all working! Let get on with it! Foxy will be back soon and the others will be waking up!” said Betty excitedly as she clicked on the recorder button and the screen flashed up with their image. “So we’re going to introduce ourselves and explain why we are doing this and then play the game. Errr….BB are you really sure we should play this one?” 

“Yeah! Its an adult one! And the more adult like it is the more viewers we’re going to get. Don’t back out on me now sis” said BB as he quickly wiped his face to make sure he had not kiddy fingerprints on it. “Ok! Ready? OK! HELLO EVERYBODY! I’m Balloon Boy or BB for short and this is…”

“Betty Bubble his twin sister! And we’re from Foxy’s Pirate cove where the famous “Tube” star Markiplier works part time” 

“Now we have been watching Mark’s videos for a long time and we thought if someone  as simple as Mark can do it then so could we!” said BB as both he and his sister giggled “So we have picked a game that Mark has done but we’re going to do better. Because we are better! What is it we’re playing Betty?” 

“Five nights at FuckFreddies” Much like the Five Nights at Freddy’s game, you have five nights to complete the game only this one is a little different. Instead of wanting to kill you, Freddy wants nights of debauchery and goes around trying to convince the other animatronics to join in. Freddy must complete serval sexually acts and aqired several sex toys and fulfil every animatronics sexually fantasies before the five days are up. Now it goes without saying that this game is rated eighteen! So if you're not eighteen or older, you should click the back button” Betty explained. 

“Now before you start moaning that we’re not over eighteen, let me explain something to you” said BB in a serious voice “Me and my Sister were built to be fourteen and act like fourteen years old, over THIRTY years ago, so we are very much over the age limit. And unlike the irresponsible Mark, who drank his way through this game, we will not be doing so!” 

“No because we are sensible and fully grown up animatronics. So lets click on start” 

The screen shows Freddy alone standing on the stage in eight bit along with a list of instructions. 

“Have him go over to the camera first and see what he does” said Betty as BB controlled the mouse. BB clicked on it and the eight bit Freddy walked up to it and a bubble appeared “I’ll leave the cameras on. It really turns me on to think someone is watching me being naughty” 

“What does that mean?” Betty asked looking at her brother. 

“No idea. Maybe if we click on Foxy he’ll help us” said BB as he clicked on the old Pirate's cove. An eight bit version of Foxy appeared with its own speech bubble.

“Freddy I have lost my holy dildo. Can you help me find it?” 

““If I find it for you, you must let me fuck your hole or suck me off while you play with it” I don’t get it?” said BB as he looked at his sister. 

“Well, Foxy obviously has lost his favorite toy and wants Freddy to help him look for it. In return Freddy get to play with Foxy with it…..I guess….maybe Chica knows where it is” 

BB clicked on the kitchen where the eight bit version of Chica was. Two new bubbles appeared. 

“”What the fuck do you want Freddy?” “I want to smear your southern fried ass with icing and eat it” YUCK! Freddy wants to eat Chica like a cupcake?” 

“And he wants to start with her butt too! That’s gross!” giggled Betty “This game is crazy and it  makes no sense. Why do you people enjoy it so much?” 

“I heard that if we win the five nights, then all the characters from the restaurants are released and we can pick and choose who we want in the game” 

“Really? Even the Sister animatronics?” 

“Yeah...why?” 

“No reason….” said Betty as her pink cheeks lit up brightly. 

“Ahhhh someone has a crush! Who? Come one tell me!”

“NO! Beside we’re meant to be playing the game. Now look in the toilets and see if you can find Foxy’s…” 

There was a rather loud knock on the locked office door causing the twins to jump and BB too quickly turn off the screen. 

“Whatever the two of you are up to, knock it off now, the captain has just turned up and wants a group meeting” said Blu in a sulky voice then added mostly to himself “It better be important to interrupt my beauty nap” 

“We’ll finish this after everyone goes into their evening nap” said BB as he started to shut down everything. 

“BB...you don’t think we’re going to get in trouble because of this do you?” Betty asked a little bit concerned. 

“Nah! After all the dumb stuff Mark has done over the years here and Mike still hasn’t gotten rid of him, I think we will be ok. Nothing to worry about” 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Tony walked in to the Sister with his head held high. He was not about to let his team down, his team would not be beaten, he would prove the Sister animatronics were good! There were some of the humans staff already getting ready along with Luigi who was wiping down the new counter.  

“Luigi, can you please call all the staff together while I get the animatronics? We’ll meet in the main hall in front of the stage in five minutes” 

“Er sure...is there a problem?” 

“A slightly one but nothing we can’t handle” Tony smiled as he went over to the animatronics and asked them to wait until the humans had gathered before he started to speak. Tony took his place on the stage and raised his hands for quite. 

“Everyone. We are one team, animatronics and humans together and  together is what we now must work! Doctor Mike or Mr Schmidt as most as you know him, has announced the yearly competition between the restaurants to raise money for charity” The humans whooped and cheered while the three animatronics looked worried “Freddy’s pizzeria, Foxy’s cove and Nightmare Realm have held the title of King for years but now they have to fight against us! The Sister! And all though we’re new, all though we’re small, we will take them on and prove we are the best!” Everyone clapped and cheered as he continued “Our group is focusing on disabled children. We have a week to come up with an idea of how we’re going to raise money for them, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated, but remember to keep them off social media so that the other restaurants find out. Now lets work hard to prove that we’re not to be underestimated and become number one!”

The humans cheered again and went back to work while the animatronics gathered around Tony. 

“That’s all well and good Whiskers but did you get any help?” said Fox his tail swishing side to side. 

“I got lots of good ideas. I hope I remember them later to write them down for you” said Freazer excitedly. 

“Freazer you have your memory chip you just simply recall them” said Toni as she patted his head. 

“Yes….but it’s where I put them in my memory chip is the problem”

“Yes, but because of the competition I doubt we will get any help, though Big Daddy did offer to hand over the twin Babies” said Tony as he looked down at his pocket watch before placing back into his tails pocket. 

“I’d sooner have that crazy chick out here then those two!” snarled Fox. 

“I’m glad we are in agreement” said Tony as he started to walk down the hall towards their resting room. 

“Wha….Tony! Whiskers! Ya can’t be serious! She’s off her rocker!” said Fox as he ran to keep up with the cat animatronic. 

“No, she is an animatronic, a sister animatronic. She just so happens to also be possessed by a ghost. She hasn’t done anything to harm or attack anyone since that night and the doctor himself said she seemed to have calmed down. Besides what the number of parties we have today, we need her out”

“I don’t disagree with ya on that score but I’m sure that the doc would rather someone else here rather than you allowing her out” 

Tony then spun on this ankle joint and face Fox who had to skid to stop himself from crashing into him. 

“Fox, since we have become a team and members of the Freddy Fazbear group, the others have looked down at us. We’re the baby group, the newbies, this is our chance to show not only can we stand next to them as fellow animatronics but beat them as well. And to really rub it in their faces plates we need to do it with only our team...and that includes Balloria and Baby and since we all agreed that we don’t want Baby here...we have no choice but to count on Balloria” 

“Hey I want to beat them too, I’m with you on that hundred percent, but she is dangerous. What if she hurts a kid?” 

“Then as the leader I will except the consequences of my actions but I feel this is worth the risk. Her father was the killer not her and during her time here before we found out that she was a ghost, she was most excellent with children. I’m sure this will be worth the risk” 

“Ok, I’ll back you up, but to be on the safe side I say one of us or at least two humans have to be with her at all times and in down times she locked up in here, sound good?” 

Tony nodded and with Fox knocked on the large plating that covered their resting room before using the key to open it. The large metal plating split open and showed Balloria standing in the middle of the room behind the sofa. For a moment she appeared to be a normal animatronic but then the ghostly aura surrounded her and Charlie Afton stood before them as well. 

“Good morning Tony, Fox, I’m surprised to see you both here, especially so close to opening” 

“Ms Afton. We are in need of your and Balloria’s help” explained Tony and the ghost smiled. 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

In the darkest part of the night, Net and the bunny animatronic slipped into Critter County’s back factories where the security wasn’t so tight, in fact it was near non existent. It had not been easy traveling with the bunny, as it had children souls inside of it, it was naturally overly curious and tired easily causing them to take a lot more breaks then needed.  As they creeped though, keeping to the shadows, the bunny thing seemed to become upset. 

“YoU sAiD We WeRe GoInG tO ThE ThEmE PaRk! YoU LiED AgAiN!” 

“I did not lie to you. We are in the theme park, just behind the scenes of it, because of the security cameras. You’ll see it in the morning I promise” 

The bunny hissed but said nothing more as Net led them in to a large warehouse labeled the repair shed. Inside there were many broken animatronics, parts, tools and paints but most importantly enough hiding places that they could rest without being caught. 

“WhO aRe….?” asked the bunny as he poked a broken dog animatronic. 

“These?” Net smiled “Their just junk. They do not matter. Now I need to check that the….” 

Net suddenly frowned and looked closer at the broken animatronic, than at other, and other a hiss building up in his voice box.  “Go to the back of the warehouse and make camp there. I’ll be back before sunrise!” 

“BuT WhErE ArE YoU gOiNg?” 

“To look for answers” Net hissed as he practically ran from the warehouse. It was a lot easier on his own, he blended in to the darkness easier and could move a lot more swiftly. He reached an office like building and found a vent to crawl into. He had seen a light on outside and decided to check it out, it may have a clue as to why those animatronics were built to be killers and not entertainers. It was very deceptive, you had to know animatronics very well to hide such things and Net had seen it before in his original master’s work, but that had been almost two whole thirds of a human life and his master was not a young man even when they were together. So an apprentice maybe? Or someone else? Then again his master was a wizard it would not surprise him if he was alive. He climbed through the metal tubes until one little vent lit up in front of him. He peered through the bars to see a young harassed man sitting at his desk looking over designs and on the phone. 

“We can't use these designs! One of them is a wolf animatronic with Real sharp teeth, I hate to think what that would do...yes, yes, I know the policy here but children are going to be danger...yes. Fine. I refuse on the wolf though. No I’m putting my foot down. You can have the others but not that one! I’d sleep better if that wasn’t built! For good sake! We have designers and engineers why can’t we…? I’m sure some of them could…yes sir. No, no, I understand. Yes, good night” the human slammed the phone down and buried his face in his hands. “DAMN IT ALL! I WANT NO PART IN THIS!” 

Net slid back down the vents and quickly returned back to the warehouse. Something dark and evil was at work here. Was it his old master or someone else? Either way it was going to cause trouble and give animatronics a bad name and he knew his Mike would not stand for that and come running. He would not have his Mike caught up in whatever mess Critter County had gotten itself into. He walked back to the warehouse, a plan forming in his mind as his tentacle picked up a couple of the animatronics as well as tools and paints. The bunny animatronic looked confused as he watched Net lay each animatronic down and started to work on them. 

“I tHoUgHT yOu SaId ThEy WeRe JuNk?” 

“Oh these? No their not junk. Their going to be our new friends….isn’t that nice?” 

 

To Be Continued…..

Please feed the writer reviews, she can’t write without them!    
  



	2. Day Training

The Final Fix 

By 

End Of Grace

 

Chapter two: Day training 

 

It was nice morning, birds singing, flowers in bloom and Adam was miserable, nervous and tried, as he pulled up his hood and curled up on his seat on the bus. Today was his first day shift as a guard. Which meant he was on the shop floor for everyone to see and for Big Daddy bear to make his life hell as he had promised. Adam tried to get his head around what Big Daddy meant by special? As far as he was aware the Nightmare realm was only a night time place but Mike then told him that Nightmare realm was open all weekends plus three days for a few hours for lunch. He got off the bus and kicked serval stones along the way. He had been up a good part of the night looking up Tomkin and whether or not he had been moved or even scrapped, but so far came up with nothing. As a last resort he posted the old picture he had up on one of Critter County’s main sites and directly asked them if the small animatronic was still there. He really hoped he was, for Tony and Toni’s sake, they were in such high spirits over it, he couldn’t bare to tell them the little guy had been scrapped. As he started to walk up the path he noticed something really odd. A que, mostly of old people and their families, all leading up to the Realm. He quickly ran past them and went around to the staff entrance.  Even from the open door way he could here the big black bear barking orders. He walked briskly down the hall and almost crashed into Plushtrap who was carrying dozens of menus. 

“Sorry Adam! You better dump your stuff quick and get to the shop floor, we’ll be opening in fifteen and Connie wants to go through a few things with you” said the tutty bunny as he ran to the main floor. 

Adam quickly dumped his bag and hoodie in the corner of the security room and checked himself in the mirror. Because he was on the shop floor, Mike insisted he wear the official shirt and badge and was to look presentable. He quickly checked his  reflection for any spots or hairs out of place as Jack came in. 

“Adam, move your buns, the horde is outside waiting to get in! Grab a walkie talkie 21, it’s already set up for you, now move” The older guard practically pushed him out of the little office with walkie talkie in hand. He ran down the rest of the hall and walked on to the main floor, which was unusually lit up and a few more tables and chairs were out. 

“Connie! Daddy!” JJ called out in that way that children did when someone else was in trouble “Adam is FINALLY here” 

“JJ stop being a little turd and actually go and do something useful!” snapped Fi as he rushed past to get to the kitchen “Hey Adam”

“Hey...um Ms Connie?” 

“Over here Adam” Adam walked over to the door then quickly broke out in to a jog when he saw the pregnant woman trying to move the large poster board for outside. Adam took it off of her and move it just to the side of the front door next to the podium. “Thanks hun. Was starting to think you were going to be a no show” 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I had to be here earlier, otherwise I would have made sure too” 

“Never mind, you clocked in? Good. Right. Our customers this morning, are usually a noisy bunch, picky, confused but usually friendly. Your job is to make sure that no one gets lost, stop fights before they start, its usually over checkers...but you say your going to take it away, they usually settle down” 

“You make it sound like I’m dealing with kids...but there is a huge group of old people out there” 

Connie blinked and then rubbed her forehead “Didn’t any of the muppet squad tell you what kind of clientele we serve during the day? The Realm is on the back end of the  Eugene H. Bloom Retirement Center for assisted living for the elderly. When we first opened a few of the residents came in here, some by accident because they got a little confused in the gardens, but soon word got around that there was a bar and a place for them to go where they wouldn’t be watched over by carers or nurses and have a good time too. While talking to some of the them, many told me they didn’t see their families much and grandkids found it boring to visit them, so I came up with this!” 

Connie pointed to the large board with the bright colour poster that read “Bring your grandparents and get 35% off of your food bill. Over 60’s also get discounts” 

“Wow. No wonder there were so many old people”  Adam muttered as he also peeked at the window. 

“Yep. When they told their families about this place and the discount, more people have been visiting their relatives. Its kinda sad that people would rather save a couple of bucks rather then visit their mom or dad but that’s the world we live in now” said Connie as she rubbed her bump “Though I hope things get better, even a little just for this little guy” 

“I don’t think you have to worry Connie. With the way Big Daddy and Mike are, the only problem your going to have is that your kid is going to get really spoiled” 

They shared a laugh when a loud bell rang out over the speaker system. It sounded like an old church bell from a horror movie when Big Daddy’s voice came on. 

_ “Welcome mortals to Nightmare Realm! Be warned this is not a place for the faint of heart. We are here to scare and entrain you but should you stay when the lights go out...hahahahahahaha”  _

Connie rolled her eyes and waved Adam away as she opened the doors and greeted the guests. Adam went to the far back and clicked on his walkie talkie. 

“Any hints on what I’m meant to be looking for Jack?”

“Only keep an eye out  for the youngsters and the elderly, they tend to get lost on the way to and from the bathroom.  __ Also make sure you go around and introduce yourself, we have a lot of regulars here and they would like to meet you” 

Soon the place was full and noisy. The animatronics were running backwards and forwards delivering drinks and food to tables as well as playing either the board games or arcade games. Connie walked around talking to families and regulars, many asking about the wedding and when the baby was due and such and now again she would introduce Adam to them as he felt too awkward to do it himself. He walked around the arcade and found it hilarious watching some of the older people playing the video games. There was one old man playing Zombie forever with his teenage grandson, swearing like a sailor whenever a zombie scared him and would yell at his grandson to put more coins in when the credit almost  ran out. He looked around watching some of the old people with their families and you could see that many of them had missed them dearly and was dragging out the fun as much as possible. It made him think of his own grandparents who lived three states over. He only ever saw them on the holidays and even then it wasn’t most of them. He couldn’t actually remember when the last time he had spoken to them and felt guilty over it. 

“Adam! Adam come in!” 

“Adam here. What’s wrong Jack?”

“Little old lady at the front door looks like she is distress. See if she’s ok”

“On it!”  Adam quickly rushed over to the fount door to see a very slim old woman with a thick cardigan and slippers on, her wispy gray hair fell around her ears to her shoulders and her eyes were full of tears. “Hello madam. Are you alright? Can I help you at all?” 

“Could you?” her voice was almost pleading as she shakily took Adam’s hand. “I’ve gotten all turned around and lost. I think I’m meant to be in my room but I wanted some air. So I sat in the garden, I am allowed to do that…..but when I tried to go back….I must have taken a wrong turn or something, because there was all these bushes and trees then I found myself here. Can you help me get home please?” 

“Um...sure! I’ll just tell my manager and then see if I can’t….” Adam started but a deep voice cut him off. 

_ “There is no need to bother Connie kid. Hello Margret. Have you come to visit me?”  _

The woman looked puzzled for a moment and then her face lit up with pure joy as she raised her arms up and ran to Big Daddy for a hug. 

“Teddy! Oh Teddy! I’ve missed you!” the old woman smiled as she hugged Big Daddy tightly. 

_ “Come in and have a drink with me. Tea with lemon right?”  _

“Oh Teddy, you know me so well and your such a gentlebear” the woman gushed as Big D led her by the servo to an unoccupied table. Adam pulled out his talkie and clicked the button.

“Jack! It’s Adam. Big Daddy seems to know the old lady. Said her name was Margret” 

“Ah! Ok. I’ll call the home and let them know she’s here. Big D will walk her back later” 

“Is she a regular?” 

“Kinda. She often gets herself lost and ends up here but it’s fine. Her doctor actually incourges it as it stimulates her mind and memory in a way the drugs don’t. Plus she has no family, so she gets really lonely, so coming here cheers her up” 

Adam looked up and over at the table were the old woman and Big Daddy were sitting, the large scary looking bear looking completely at ease pouring tea from a small teapot in to a cup, listening as the old woman chatted away with a bright wonderful smile. 

“But why does she call him Teddy?”

“No idea. She just came by one day, lost, just like today but the moment her eyes set on Big Daddy he was her “Teddy” and none of us  had the heart to correct her and Big D doesn’t mind. You can leave her in his servos Adam and continue your round” 

“Ok” He looked over at the old woman once more and made a mental note to call him grandparents when he got home. He checked in on Chloe and Freddystein who were working in the kitchen, Plushtrap and the triplets were working the floor while Bon Bon was at the bar, doing drinks and flirting with some of the old men who all laughed and claimed that they “Still got it”. 

“Err….Big brother Adam?” 

Adam leapt in the air before quickly turning around to see the twin Babies looking at him. 

“Baby! Belle! Don’t sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack” 

“You can’t have a heart attack silly! Your to young” said Belle as Baby giggled. 

“Maybe anyway, what’s up? Is something wrong?” 

The two girls looked at each other and nodded before placing a finger to their mouths and going “shh” before waving at him to follow. The hairs went up on the back of his neck, although Mike had removed their old programing and what made them dangerous, they still could kill him with their strength and by ganging up on him. He picked up his talkie. 

“Jack, can you follow me with the camaras?” 

“Can do….why?” 

“Just follow me. The Babies are up to something….I think” 

“Roger” 

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed the girls to the back of the arcade where the older game machines were. One of them was the slightly larger claw machine that for three dollars you had a couple of chances of winning a large teddy. It was very rarely used as most of the usual customers preferred the video games. There were a few kids standing around it looking in, some had worried expressions while others looked amused, while JJ looked miserable. As he was stuck inside of the claw machine! 

“We didn’t want him to get in to trouble with the grown ups” said Baby “So we thought if we get you he won’t get into trouble”

“How and why is he in there?” Adam asked as JJ slammed the plastic sheet that was holding him and the teddies in. “And why can’t he get back out that way?” 

“The claw got stuck on one of the teddies and wouldn’t go up. JJ said he could fix it and climbed in through the flap where the teddy comes out. It was a tight fit going in…” explained Belle when Baby chirped in.

“Because his butt is so big!” 

“...and he fixed the claw but when he tried to get out, he found he couldn’t fit back down…” 

“Because of his big fat butt!” 

“HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!” shouted JJ as he jumped up and down in the machine making it rattle loudly. 

“JJ, if you don’t want Big Daddy to know about this, you’ll stop that right now!” snapped Adam, as he rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on.  JJ stopped and made his optics larger and pleading looking with oil threatening to fall. 

“Adam! Please get me out! If Big Daddy finds me in here, he’ll send me to the corner for sure” 

The children all shouted no and started to beg Adam to help him and the Babies joined in. 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll see what I can do but no promises. Your lucky I carry a few small tools with me” said Adam as he bent down and using the small torch attached to his belt looked over the flap where JJ got it. It looked like the flap and the shoot where all connected. If he unscrewed the flap, he’d be able to pull the unit out and JJ could climb out without anyone being the wiser. 

“Ok, can someone hold this for me? Thank you Baby” as he handed the girl animatronic his torch and he looked for the small screwdriver set he kept in his trouser pocket. He selected the small flathead and started to unscrew the flap. The children gathered around him to watch all curious as to how he was going to rescue their small friend. Once he removed all the  screws, he started to yank and pull at the metal grate that held it together. After some huffing and puffing he placed his feet on either side of it, took it by the hands and started to pull with all his might, but it simple wouldn’t move. 

“Dam..dang it! Adam hissed “Looks like  I’m going to have to get the grumpy old bear” 

“Big Brother. Can I have a try?”  Belle asked holding her hand up. 

“Er sure...but don’t strain your servos ok? I don’t want to have to call your dad in” said Adam as he got out of the way. Belle knelt down and pulled the metal swiftly, the large unit coming out easily with her servo.  

“I must have really loosened that up for you to do that” said Adam as everyone laughed and cheered as JJ climbed out with the teddy for the waiting child who hugged it tightly. “Now I’ve got to get this back on before Big Grump see this and….”  

_ “See’s this and does what young Adam?”   _

Everyone jumped and turned to see Big Daddy standing behind them with an odd sort of smile on his face. Adam gulped as he tried to come up with an excuse. 

“The claw machine was broken Big Daddy, the claw was stuck on a teddy and we got Adam to fix it.” Baby explained quickly as Belle dropped dropped the metal box. 

“This was hard to remove so Adam asked for us and JJ to help him. We removed the box while JJ climbed in and got the teddy for the little boy” added Belle with a smile hoping Big Daddy would believe them. 

_ “Really? Well if that is all that happened...then there is no harm done and you can all go along and play. I’ll put a out of order sign up on it later. Go along now” _

The children, JJ and the Baby twins quickly left Adam alone with the giant black bear who’s creepy smile just got that little bit bigger as he placed his large paw on Adam’s shoulder. 

_ “Good job there kid. Shame a girl had to help you out with the heavy lifting but with your puny arms I guess we can’t expect  much. Now I have the perfect task for you! Come with me”  _

Big Daddy didn’t really give Adam much of a choice in the matter with his firm grip, guided Adam though the Realm, down one of its small hallways, until they stood outside the Men’s toilets. 

“ _ Now Adam...do you remember when I said I’d have a couple of special jobs just for you at Freddy’s?”  _

“Er….yeah...kinda…” Adam mumbled, dread all ready settling in to his stomach. 

Big Daddy’s grin only got bigger “As you know we’re quite busy out there, so we have no one to clean the toilets right now, so  guess what your going to do!” 

“Great...so I just pour bleach down the johns right? No big” said Adam mockingly as he opened the door slightly. THE SMELL! Adam quickly pulled the door shut and made heaving noises as if he was going to be sick.

_ “Yeah, I’ve been told it's quite  powerful, ya see one of the old men, Bert, has some tummy trouble because of his tablets. Means he can’t do the number two that often, so when he does finally go, well you can smell the result. Well I’ll let you get on and I’ll be back in fifteen minutes to  make sure you haven’t passed out”  _ The large black bear threw his head back and laughed as he left Adam staring hopelessly at the door. Adam tried to open the  door again but the smell just was too much, what had the old guy done, crappy all over the toilet? Plus he knew if he wasn’t done with in the fifteen minutes that Big D had given him and Nightmare Bear would give Mike a unfavorable report about him and would more than likely find even more grossier jobs for him to do. It was offishal! This first morning shift sucked!!

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Bonnie was in a foul mood and it wasn’t made any better with Mike keep looking up at him from across the room with that beautiful yet furioting smile as if nothing was wrong. As if Net hadn’t built or made a child that had Mike’s blood in it and even looked slightly like him, just to insult their relationship or their son Shadow.  As if there wasn’t an insane killer that was using their living room as a damn motel! Damn! He was playing A cord when he was meant to be in C, he quickly recovered but Freddy gave him a look. Freddy’s emotional circuit was all over the place recently. One moment he was angry then depressed. One moment happy then the next in tears. He understood Freddy was still grieving, he missed Goldie as well, he was like a mentor/parental figure that they had know all their lives and it was hard seeing him slowly break down the way he had. 

“The band is going to take a small break, we’ll be back in a few minutes, be good kids” smiled Freddy as he waved to the cheering children. Bonnie was just hanging up his guitar when the bear grasped his shoulder joint. Bonnie’s ears fell as he turned around to look at the bear.

“Bonnie, what’s going on? You never mess up” said Freddy with concern. 

“It’s a little of everything Freddy. Sorry. It won’t happen again” 

“Well, go  for a quick walk and try and clear your processor, or maybe you could put on your big boy bowtie and actually go and talk to Mike” Freddy said firmly jerking his head in Mike’s direction “You can’t keep avoiding him. It’s upsetting everyone but mostly you, Shadow and him. And this gloomy atmosphere is going to start affecting the children soon….”

“But you don’t know what it’s like Freddy! Those….those THINGS! Thinking their Mike’s children when their are not! And that Person! You’ve seen how he looks at Mike!” 

“Yes I have but Mike has never, not once, returned that look. No, his eyes are always and always have been on a stubborn possessive, stupid bunny, who can’t see beyond his own optics. Even when Mike was allowing us other animatronics to play with him Bonnie, his heart had always belong to you, but now he shares it with those he sees as his children, but that doesn’t mean he loves you any less. Hell, you don’t even have to like the Babies, you will most likely hardly them, but when you do, all you have to do is be civil for his sake” Freddy sighed as he noticed that Bonnie wasn’t really paying attention  “Maybe you should stop thinking about how this all effects you and thinking about Mike for a change” 

With that Freddy walked off and went down to the colouring table to chat to the small children there colouring away happily while Bonnie stood on the stage conflicted. He  looked up at Mike who was on his mobile, his face white and his eyes showed he was on the edge of panicking. Then he saw Jeremy rush out on to the floor his keys in his hand and watched as the the two humans run to the door. What was all that about?

  
  


\----Line Break----

 

Balloria/Chaire was having a great time, she was instructed the small group girls to dance like ballerinas, enjoying their giggles as they twirled and their dresses floated about. She understood the reasons for her to be locked up, had even agreed with them, but there was only so many reruns you could watch before your processor felt like it was going to melt. Tony had explained that they were struggling to keep up with the children with just the four of them and asked her for her help. He had also told her about the charity event were they were expected to raise money for disabled children and beat the other three restaurants, who thought the Sister wasn’t competition. Something about that made her want to grind her teeth! Sure they were new...well newish and yes there  were only the five of them, but they were a good team and they could more then certainly give them a run for their money! She had serval ideas as well for the charity event to discuss with Tony later. It was weird how excited she was about it but then she had admitted to herself that she loved being Balloria and her time in the Sister was a lot better then any of her time when she was human and working for Critter County. She and Mike had not really spoken about her time there, only what he had found out about her dad and family and about her getting out of the body she was trapped in. He had been...understanding she guessed and understandably angry about her hurting Adam, something she was truly ashamed of and was ever so grateful for being stopped but it still hurt. It hurt to think a man she had admired and loved, despite his earlier abuse, had been a killer and could have quite possibly be the one that led her uncle astray. Not to mention that his wonderful creations, things that are meant to bring joy to people, are really being used to test for naughty children to either harm or kill them. Mike had asked if she knew why her father was doing this and the truth is that she had no idea other then he always insisted that children should always be good and the naughty had to be punished. 

“Now do you think you can stand on your tiptoes? Do your best! Ballerinas like me have special shoes that allow us to do it and dance on them. Once your on them, raise both your arms in the air, like your pointing towards the sky. That’s right” she smiled as she watched the children try to copy her. There was a slight commotion outside her party room and she could only guess that Mike had just been informed of her release. 

“Think of the devil and he appears” she thought as Mike and Tony walked into the party room. Some of the children simple waved hello while a few others ran over to speak to them. She had thought he was going to stop the party but he didn’t, instead Tony went back to his job while Mike stood at the back talking to the parents while he and another member of the human staff kept an eye on her.  The party came to an end and the children with their parents left, Mike asked the staff member to wait outside for a moment as he wanted to “check” Balloria over before the next party. Mike approached her like a someone approaching a wild animal, slowly but maintain eye contact until he was a couple of inches away. 

“Miss Afton….” 

“Balloria please….or if you must Charlie. I understand your upset that I have left my prison Mr Schmidt and no doubt Tony has explained his reasons why…” 

“Indeed and despite the fact that their good reasons, I feel he has made a bad choice in releasing you, how can I trust you not to hurt anybody...be it staff, animatronic or children” 

“I noticed you left out parents…” 

“Well you and I both know what some parents are like...that’s why I didn’t include them” said Mike with a small smile before coming serious again “Balloria...Charlie...Can I trust you? The Sister needs you and I still have not heard anything from the church so it may be some time before you are free. Tony told me he is having you watched and such but that still doesn’t mean anything if you don’t follow the rules and put others in danger. So I ask you again...can I trust you?” 

Charlie felt her pump beat hard as she looked at his intense green eyes and she knew in her soul that Mike was a good man and was giving her another chance to prove she was a good person too. 

“You can trust me Mr Schmidt. On my soul I promise never to harm anyone be it man or machine” 

“That’s all I can ask for. Please continue the good work then Balloria” Mike said with a nod of his head before turning to leave. 

“Umm...Mr Schmidt...perhaps when you got a spare moment...we could talk...I have somethings to tell you...about Critter County that you may find helpful” 

Mike nodded as he waved goodbye and asked the girl on the door, if she would mind continuing watching Balloria for the rest of the day. Tony stood nervously at the end of the hall.

“Sir...Doctor Mike...I know you are cross….” 

“Cross is a very light word for what I am Tony. I understand your reasoning I do, but that’s neither here or there now, I want her watched when ever the public are here and I want you all to be extra careful too, she has promised to be good but let's say better safe than sorry” he sighed then “I know you're understaffed at least in the animatronic department and I know I keep promising about building more but at the moment I just don’t have time...would you and the others be opened to...just for the upcoming event, me assigning the Babies back here” 

“The Bab...sir! The rest of the team don’t want them here...their…” Tony was panicked but Mike tapped his cane hard on the floor stopping him continuing. 

“Tony, the Babies are meant to be part of the sister team. Secondly, it will allow us to test Mrs Afton’s promise not to harm anyone and thirdly test your abilities to be leader.  These Babies are not the ones they have dealt with before. They have been reprogrammed and are well behaved….for the most part” said Mike firmly before softening and placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Though if everyone really is against it they can stay at the Realm but Tony, with them you’ll  have better luck in raising money for the competition, I have every faith in you, I’m sure you can talk them around” 

“Thank you sir….I will try” said Tony straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest. 

“Great! Keep me informed of any developments and Tony….if she looks to hurt anyone...you have my permission to stop her anyway you can….you understand?”

“Yes sir”

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Mike’s office in the cove was lite up by the computer screen as the twins continued to recorded their “Game video” for the Tube. BB and Betty were very red cheeked, the small bulbs were threatening to break soon, as they watched the 8 bit Foxy shove his large dong in to the even large butt of Big Daddy.  A small picture of Big Daddy face appeared looking flushed with a speech bubble as another small heart on the rada turned red. 

“Foxy your fucking me so good” 

“Keep yapping like that and I’ll make ya me bitch yet” 

A small gold torthy appeared with the title “Sex Buddy” and Foxy returning to the cove. 

“Ok viewers, We have had Captain Foxy conquer Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Toy Bonnie and now Big Daddy. We have to conquer one more nightmare animatronic before we can finally move on to the Sister location!” said BB into the camera. 

“I really don’t get the point of this game, because it seems so silly, I mean why would the Captain give Big Daddy a special toothbrush and help him clean his teeth? Then after we give him another gift, they do that weird Dong dance. It just doesn’t make sense” 

“Well this game was made by a human right? So it doesn’t have to make sense since their so simple right? Their not brainy or smart like we are” said BB smugly. 

“Your right! Your so smart Brother!” smiled Betty “I can’t wait to get to the Sister, though I wish we can change the character to me, then I could...never mind” 

“You like someone at the Sister? Really? WHO?” BB smiled as he started to tickle his sister “Tell me!”

“You got to promise not to tell first!” giggled Betty as she pushed her brother away. 

“Promise! Now who is it?” 

“It’s Toni” said Betty shyly as she used her servos to cover her brightly glowing cheeks. 

“Tony? He’s a bit of a stick in the mud and he’s really tall….is that why you like him?” BB asked as Betty shook her head. 

“Not that Tony! The other one! His sister Toni” 

“You like the girl cat? Why?” 

“Well, I think she is really pretty and I heard she really like music and dancing. She has a really pretty smile too”  

“I remember when we met them, you were looking at her funny and then the rest of the time you spent it watching her. Did you ever talk to her?” 

Betty’s cheek’s blow their  bulbs at the thought and she quickly shook her head. “She would think I’m weird...and ugly” 

“Why would she think that? I think you look a lot prettier than her and if Toni is as nice as you say she is, she will think so too.” BB looked at the computer screen and his optics became large as he took his sister’s servo into his. “I have a great idea!”

“What!” 

“Mike’s coming to the Cove tomorrow to met his mom for their weekly lunch meeting! We’ll have his permission first but I’m sure he’ll be all for it!” 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

The guard mentally counted in his head as the left continued it descend. The smell of the food would have made his own tummy rumble if it was not already in knots. Guarding he was use to. Watching TV monitors all day no problem. Hell, even delivering food to prisons was not usually a problem for him. Yet this guy….he didn’t know...he just didn’t seem right to him. He carried the tray of food to the small glass house and looked over at the guard standing by the glass door. 

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks to trade places with me” 

“No way. I drew the short straw yesterday. Your turn” said the other guard as he swapped his card against the glass door that swung inwards. “Be quick and try not to breathe through your nose” 

He nodded his thanks and walked in and waited for a moment for the door to shut behind him. He didn’t know why the old man was being kept like this and didn’t really care and on an even personally note thought it was a good idea. The guy was just too creepy for words. He sat upright at his desk and froze when he saw him come in. He ever so slow placed his tools down and then placed his hands on his lap. He sat there, still and with a wide grin on his face. His hair was shaggy gray and reached down to his shoulders. His skin  folded around his chin and neck as if it had been stretched to fit a much larger face then his. It was also a weird grayish colour that almost seemed to glitter oddly in the light. What was odded was his eyes, they were brown usually but at times they looked like deep black holes on which if you stared to long at them, you would be sucked in. Then there was that weird giggle of his. He would suddenly start to giggle, sometimes a little others a lot to the point where he would bend over and slap his sides. It was if he had performed the greatest joke of all and wasn’t  letting anyone else in on it. Then there was the smell, like some had died and it was rotting, and it was him. The guard swallowed as his eyes began to water. 

“Here’s your food. Please leave the plate by the door along with any list you have written” 

“Thank you, I will, I’m in need of a lot of parts tomorrow. I hope your employer can supply them in time”  

The guard simply nodded as he placed the tray down and quickly turned to get away when he heard that annoying high pitched giggle. 

“Something funny sir?” 

“No, no, hehehe, don’t let me stop you, hehehehehe” said old man laughed as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Had the guard not been in such a rush, he would have noticed the black oil like stains on it.  

 

In a vent high above the glass house, stare out two pairs of optics, one dark, the other red and twisting this way and that. 

“ItS hIm! ThE bAd MaN! He KiLLeD Us! WhY Is He HeRe?” 

“Your wrong! That is Not him” Net hissed his optics never leaving the gray figure.

“WhAt? BuT ThAt IS hIm” 

“It looks like him...barely. I’m surprised the humans have not figured it out yet” 

“BuT If He’S nOt ThE bAd MaN….ThEn...WhO Is He?”

“Who indeed. All I know for certain….is he is not Mr.Afton”

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Mike walked unsteadily with his cane up the slight hill up to The Cove  were he was meeting his mother for their usual weekly lunch meeting. He still shook his head  every time he saw his prim and proper mother sitting in her over expensive suit with her laptop in a booth, that was actually labeled as Mrs Schmidts on the table map, while BB waited on her like a real waiter would and the creepy part was the fact that Foxy and his mother flirted back and forth. 

He often wondered what his eighteen year old self would have made of this image and probably thought that he was either dreaming or was on drugs as back then his mother wanted nothing to do with the place. He went to reach for the door when Donna the manager of the Cove, and daughter of the previous manager Jenny, opened it for him.

“Hi Mike! Just in time. BB was just getting your drinks” 

“Thank you Donna, how is your mom doing?” Mike asked as he adjusted his bag. 

“She good thanks, personally I think she misses this place though, she keeps saying she’s going to bring the kids over here as soon as their old enough” 

“And they will be more than welcome and you know if you ever need to bring them…” 

“I know” Donna said with a grateful smile “I just don’t want to go through what mom went through with me and my brother...ya know?” 

“Oh you mean when you kept on insisting on sleeping over and living here because it was way much more then then living at home” Mike laughed as Donna blushed brightly. “Pass on my regards to your mom for me. Oh, and could you get someone to cover Mark for a bit as well please?” 

“Will do boss!” Donna saluted with a wink and went to find one of the new recruits that were  being trained to cover the cameras. One of the main reasons for this was for the week long trip that they were going to take to Critter County, since all the seasoned guards will be out of town and Mike didn’t want to  hire anyone else, some of the already more trusted members of staff were being trained for the day shift of guarding while the animatronics would guard themselves at night. It wasn’t the greatest arrangement, but it was one everyone agreed on and the animatronics promised not to stuff any intruders….after a little fun of course. 

BB carried the tray over and placed the drinks just so, like Mrs Jane told him she liked and asked if she was ready to order food. 

“Not yet dear, I’m still waiting on...AH! Here he is!” the older woman smiled as she stood up and kissed each of her son’s cheeks. “Your not eating again...I  swear I can see your ribs” 

“At least it’s not my spleen like least time” said Mike with a smile.

“Not funny son. Don’t make me start making you packed lunches again cause I will and I will bride both human and animatronic to make sure your eating it” 

“You do know that I am a well off, company running man and a well viewed pillar in this city?”

“I’m still your mother which trumps everything, so do as your told and put on a few pounds, BB, we like a couple of “Mangle salads”, A large stuffed crust Foxy’s cannonball pizza, and ½ a Betty cheese for me please” 

“Right away Mrs Jane!” said BB before looking at Mike  “Mike? Can me and Betty talk to you later?” 

“Sure, let me, Mark and Mom have our chat first then come over and see me ok?” 

BB smiled as he plodded off as Mark came over from the security room sweating slightly. 

“Mike we need to get a better fan in that office, it's getting unbearable, hello Mom” said Mark cheekly as he kissed Mrs Jane’s cheek before sliding in next to Mike. 

“Hello dear, and how is your mom and family doing? Well?” 

“Their all great thanks. Have your guys order already?” 

“Mom got us a large stuffed Foxy to share” said Mike “Which means half and half, not two slices for me and you the rest” 

“I’m insulted that you think I would even do that to you….I’d leave you at least three” Mark joked as he drank his soda. 

“Now, lets to get to business, we’ve got a lot to cover before I have to  head back to the office, Gwen is covering for me and taking my calls” said Mrs Jane, referring to her own personal animatronic Golden Bonnie or Gwen for short. “As you know I had a friend look in to Mr Afton’s death and such. All of his belongings have been sold, including his house, and all his money has gone to various charities. The death certificate is genuine but that is it. When I asked for any details about the body, there was nothing, not even details about where he is buried”

“But then how can the death certificate be real if there is no body?”  Mark asked.

“You only need a doctor’s signature on it and it probably wouldn’t take much to bribe one” 

Said Mike “So unless we  find the doctor and get him to confess which will be unlikely, we no where closer to finding out whither Mr Afton is dead or alive” 

“I did uncover one unusual thing, the land on which Mr Afton’s house stood, in fact a few houses stood, was brought up by a small company that's known for putting up small cheap houses for rent, who’s parent company belongs to the Dahl’s aka Critter County” 

“So the Dahl’s are really trying to rub out Mr Afton and anything connected with him that could lead to trouble. Which Charlie dead and no other close family they must be thinking their in the clear” said Mike as he leaned on his hands. 

“My contract said the police are being very tight lipped over what they found there. Suspiciously so. He thinks they too have been paid to look the other way and if those children are mostly runaways or black market metraiel then the police won’t look into it for too long” 

“Huh? Why? I mean a mountain of kids bodies? Surely that would be something to get worked up about?” 

“Depends how old the bodies are? Whether or not they can be identified,  which is highly unlikely and since no parents or family are breathing down their necks about it, they can push it away when ever they want with the usual excuses like man power and money.  Why deal with old murders that might led nowhere when there are so many fresh new ones out there ready to be caught” said Mrs Jane “It’s a sad fact but a true one. Unless someone makes a fuss about those bodies their not going to be a priority” 

“Well….can’t we kick up a stink about it? I mean, even if we just let it out like a rumour or something?”

“To dangerous. As the company’s lawyer, I’m highly against it, I’ve already had to deal with one of Critter County’s lackies calling me to inform me that anymore questions asked about Mr Afton or any persons on my payroll found snooping about, I will be facing a lawsuit” Mrs Jane snorted “Snarky little upstart”   

“So Critter County know we’re looking into Mr Afton then but do they know we’re looking into them as well though?” Mike asked as BB bought over their food.  Mark picked up two slices and placed on top of the other as if this would confuse the body into believing it only had one while Mike poked at his salad deep in thought. 

“It would be a safe bet dear so if I were you any more staff you higher do very deep background searches into them incase Critter County try anything as well as beef as security a little, maybe a few more camaras? Also if you boys are still determined  to do this insane little trip of yours I suggest you do it fast. Go during the summer break. It’s their business time of year and the staff will be too busy to watch what the four of you are really up too. But for goodness sake Mike don’t bring anymore animatronics back with you!” 

Mike gave his mom a look while Mark choked with laughter. 

“I’m not as bad as Adam”  he muttered as he picked up a slice of pizza. 

“Ten bucks Mrs J says that he brings back more than one” said Mark. 

“Your on” Mrs Jane smiled as she ate her salad. She was truly grateful for Mark, Jeremy, Jack and  Connie. While Mike was recovering from his leg and taking over the business, they had been his rock, making sure he had brakes, eating and making sure he was ok in general while she helped out on the legal end of things. Though there were times she could hear her husband in her ear, complaining about their “low class” and such, she knew she had to only ring one of them for help and they would come running, wither it was for computer support or even just to help with the shopping.  

“So we got to just wait on Jack to hear from his friends. See if they can give us any leads” 

“Hmm, yeah, it's a shame Charlie was an only child. Other then her aunt on her mother side of the family there isn’t really anyone else we can talk too” 

“Charlie  wasn’t an only child” said Mrs Jane with a frown “Well...in the dead sense. She had a older brother...but he died a few years before she was born. Head trauma I think the paperwork said” 

“Another naughty kid? Were the police or anyone involved?” 

“It was an accident, at least that is what the report says, he was playing with one of his father’s robots, did something he wasn’t meant to do and snap. The robot’s jaws clamped down on his head taking most of the fount brain with it” 

“I think I just lost my appetite” said Mike as he pushed his remaining slice over to Mark who didn’t even blink when he picked it up. “So there was a boy….a naughty boy...could be have been the trigger?”  

“Mike! Mike! Can we talk to you now?” BB asked excitedly as he held his sister’s hand.

“Huh? Oh, sure BB, Betty, what can I do for you?” 

“We want a night of debauchery”  said BB clearly and the Cove went quite.  The few adults that were nearby turned their heads, their mouths dropped in shock, as they looked at the two teenage like animatronics.  

Mike blinked and then rubbed his ears “I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right? Can you repeat that...a bit quieter just incase” 

Betty leaned in close “We want a night of debauchery. We want to take it in turns loving each other and playing with our dongs, butts and….” 

“Yes! Yes! I get the point!” Mike snapped his face glowing bright red as he looked up to see Foxy coming over “Did the Captain put you up to this?”

“I be doing no such thing! And who be telling you two guppies about debauchery and the like?” hissed Foxy, slightly hoping it wasn’t because they had caught him and Mangle doing “Maintenance” on each other. 

“He did” the twins said in unison as they pointed to Mark. Mark’s eyes widened behind his glasses as the slice of pizza slipped from his mouth. 

“That’s a lie! I wouldn’t, I couldn’t, How? Who? Huh? When? Today? I...wha?” 

“I think this conversation needs to be done in private don’t you think?” said Mrs Jane as she got up “Twins, Captain, let’s go to Mike’s office and discuss this. Mark, I hope you have an explanation”

Mark continued to look gobsmacked as he and Mike climbed out of the booth. “Mike you believe me don’t you?”  

“Nope”  

“MIKE!” 

 

Mike closed the door behind him as Mark walked over to the twins who were sitting on the work bench while Mrs Jane sat in Mike’s seat and the Captain stood by her side. 

“Alright you little snot bubbles! Start telling them the truth or so help me….” Mark snapped his eye twitching. 

“But you did tell us! You told us you played the game, so we watched your videos and now we want to understand and have a night of…” 

“Yes debauchery, got it, Mark care to explain what their own about?” Mike asked as he looked over at his friend. 

“Are you guys telling me you watched me play Five night at FuckFreddies?” the twins nodded and Mark turned to Mike “These two are very naughty Mike. They watched my video series on an eighteen rated game, which I warn my viewers about watching, so this is SO NOT MY FAULT!”  

“Oh suck it up and tell me what the game is about” said Mike already feeling a headache coming  on. 

“Well, it's a really new game, because it has all the Sister animatronics too. Basically though you play as Freddy at first and you basically have to seduce and you know with each character as well as get special items along the way which you will need to seduce the other characters in the other restaurants” 

“So  your telling me this game is basically about the animatronics...really having a night of...maintenance” Mike paled as he thought about it and Foxy growled at the thought of someone thinking that he would bottom for anyone. 

“No Mike, it's not maintenance it is sex” said BB as he giggled explaining the game “And  we got all the way to the Sister in our video blog. We think the game is really silly and doesn’t make much sense. Like Freddy went to Foxy and asked it he could bury his dung in his treasure hole” 

“Show me this video now! I be wanting to see it me self!” snapped Foxy as Mark handed over his phone, one of his own videos playing. Mrs Jane stood up and watched the screen over Foxy’s shoulder, her blush going deeper red as the video played. After a while Foxy snorted and handed the phone back to Mark.  “I happen to be knowing that Freddy isn’t that well hung and has the “biggest honey pot” of all the bears” 

“But...it's not like you...I mean….I mean you can’t really...can you?” Mrs Jane was flustered. She knew that the animatronics “had” certain parts but mainly for helping kids in the bathroom and that Mike and  Bonnie have or at least had a very sexsual relasionship but that didn’t mean the others did….did it? 

“Me and me mate Mangle get up to “Mainterence” at  least twice a night, three if we want some in between shows” Foxy smirked “Of Course before he be past  on, Goldie always looked after his Honey Pot Freddy. Big Daddy loves to cuddle with Freddystein and Bonnie Blu is in a very...er...complex relationship with Ms BonBon” 

Jane Schmidt’s face lit up like a christmas tree as she looked over at Mike,  hoping any minute that he would say that the fox was wrong but Mark chuckled. 

“Complex? Kinky is more like it and I’m just talking about the parts that Mike made for them” 

“MICHAEL!” Mrs Jane cried out in shock “You build their...their…” 

“It be called a “Dong” love” Foxy purred as he took Jane’s hand and kissed it “And be sure I have a very large one”  

“Oh..my...um” 

“Can we get back to the matter at hand here? BB, Betty, I’m very disappointed in you. Your programmed to be between thirteen to fourteen years in age! So why were you watching things and even playing things rated for over eighteen year olds? Things are labeled with certificates for a reason!” said Mike as he stood over the two small twins. “I mean you don’t even understand what the game was all about and just assumed it to be silly right?” 

“No...I mean...yes..but that’s Mark’s fault! If he could play it then anyone should be able to…” 

“Mark, despite the way he may act sometimes, is still an adult. So he has the right to make stupid choices because he can handle the consequences. Like now, he is going to explain to you all about human body parts and how their used, isn’t that nice” 

“YOU want ME to give THEM the TALK?” Mark looked horrified and for a moment looked at the door, back at Mike and then the door again. He had only gone three steps forward in his escape plan before  Mike winded him in the stomach with his cane. 

“Your right, I better supervise, otherwise they’ll be even more  confused then they are now. Foxy, will you walk my mom to her car please?” 

“Sure Lad” as Foxy took his mother’s hand and walked her out of the office, his mom still blushing as she mumbled a goodbye. Foxy bent his arm and rested her hand into his elbow joint and walked at a slower pace as the lady seemed upset if a bit confused. He walked her  to her car outside before patting her on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped me boundary Mrs Jane. I did not mean to upset ye” said Foxy softly his ears pinned down beside his head. 

“Hmm? What? Oh...No...no Foxy. You didn’t upset me...I mean I knew about Bonnie and Mike but...I never guessed…I think I’m more surprised though in truth I shouldn’t be. Well I better get back to the office…” Jane Schmidt opened her door and looked at Foxy again and felt her cheeks burn as she asked quietly “Is..is it really….or are you all talk?” 

Foxy gave her a seductive smile as he placed his good servo over his pelvis area “Ask to take a night shift here lass and come see for ya self” 

Jane got into her  car quickly while the pirate fox laughed at her and she quickly reversed out of the car park and speeded down the highway. 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

In Critter County it was late which meant the last of the human visitors had gone home or back to  their hotels, much to the relief or the staff and mostly the animatronics. One small cat like animatronic stood outside a shop. He had sweet wrappers, gum, insects stuck in his joints, his lower half of his body and tail had been spray painted by vandals, and one of his  optics were wonky because a small child kept poking it until its mother called him away. A bucket of cold soap water was splashed over him and a brush started to scrub hard chipping away what was left of his original paint job. 

“Jezz, this animatronic a mess, maybe time to send him to the scrapheap” said one of the cleaners. 

“Your probably right, but I think it's here just till  the end of summer, then they’ll close the ice cream shop down and then they can scrap it. Besides its about two maybe three years old. It well past its time” 

“Well come on, we got hundred of these buggers to clean before we can get  out of here” the cleaner grumbled as he and his partner went on their way. Tomkin, did feel a little bit clean, but he felt a lot worse, he wanted to be scrapped now. He missed his family, his two older siblings and his granny, all three had been sent to the scrap heap while he had been placed here alone to be tormented by the human visitors. He could only hope that someone would vanderlize him really badly so they had no choice but to get rid of him. 

 

To  be Continued…

 

If you want Tomkin to be rescued I’m going to need reviews. And if you want certain pairing for the night of debauchery better let me know now. 


	3. Guests

The Final Fix

By

End of Grace

 

Hello everyone! Got some fanart to share. PhoenixTurtles85 on Deviantart of Sooty and Shadow. https://www.deviantart(.)com/phoenixturtles85/art/1533236799983-Signature-757529965

I have some other works in the works, so when they are ready I will post the links in the next chapter. If you want to do some fan art I would love to know, all I ask that you mention the story where you got the inspiration from and let me know too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Also can you guess who the four men are?

 

Chapter 3: Guests

 

“So quick recap. A guy’s thing is a Dong and a girl’s thing is a Ding. Dong inserts into Ding or if he prefers guys he inserts it into their butt. Both parties making sure their clean and using a condom. Ok any questions?” Mark asked, while pleading inside that they wouldn’t ask anything. This had to be the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. Sexual education for robotic twins while Mike, his brother, boss and best friend recorded it all.

“You humans are gross!” said BB “If I ever have a Dong I would never stick it in anything like that!”

“You might change your mind when your  older, which might be a good idea to at least give you guys some more upgrades, maybe make you two sixteen, eighteen mentally….hmmm no...maybe not. It’s bad enough with the group we’ve got at the moment” said Mike as he turned off his phone and ignored Mark’s outraged look. “You two get back to work and no more  playing adult games otherwise your channel will be confiscated”

The two mini animatronics sluked off back to the shop floor when Mark stood up and glared at Mike.

“Upgrade? I’ve just gave them the talk and now your going to give them an upgrade”

“Yes….I think their upgrades will help them better understand”

“Then why have me do it in the first place?”

“Because I thought it was funny as hell and thought your fans would get a kick out of it”

“Would you fire me if I beat the shit out of you?”

“No, I’d just get Freddy and the others to stuff you in a bright pink rabbit suit and have you working for the rest of your short miserable life at the Sister”

“Damn I forgot there was a reason I wasn’t allowed to mess with you. Your still a dick though”

“I know but you love me anyway” Mike smirked as he emailed the video to Mark. “I’m serious though, this will get you a lot of likes and reviews”

“I might put it up for kicks. I’m I allowed still to cover the events for Freddy’s channel?”

“Yep! And I want you to make sure you to make sure you have everyone's permission to before you record, I don’t want that hassle like we did from that family”

Mark pulled a face “Talk about using your kids to get free stuff. Sheesh! Glad your mom got them to drop the whole thing when she said she would get them blacklisted from other charities”    

“Yeah, some parents huh, instead of  treating her child to anything she was using the money for spa trips for herself, saying it was due to the stress of looking after her kids”

Mark snorted with laughter but then looked at Mike seriously “Are you going to bring the trip forward Mike? I mean we’ve got a lot going on here…”

“I agree but I also agree with mom. We’ll go once the main part of the events are over and then they can keep up the money raising on their own. Is that ok? Because I know you’ve been busy with your own channel lately”

“Hey! My public isn’t going anywhere and who else can brag that their going on an expenses paid trip to the so called happiest place on earth for a  couple of days”

“Excuse me? Expenses paid trip? Think again! I’m still bleeding from the last trip you three took on my dime!”

“Yeah but that was under orders and come to think about it so is this and since we’re not working to earn our daily bread and all that….”

“I’m sure you have some savings you can dig into”

“That’s for my retirement plan. A small hut with wifi by the sea kinda thing, I can’t dig in to that”

“Your right, I shouldn’t ask you to break into your savings and homes by the sea are expensive. So I’ll tell you what I’ll do. I’ll cancel all your holidays and put you on double shift  duty say four, five times a week? I’m sure when your ready to retire you will have enough for it” said Mike who smiled with all his teeth showing as he opened the office door.

“Evil rotton salve driver” Mark muttered as he sluked all the way back to the security room.

  


\---Line Break---

 

Despite being bright daylight outside, the office was dark with the A/C turned up to the max, as a group of men sat around a large table, newspapers and documents scattered all over it.

“Visits have hit an all time low. We used to double no triple the amount of people coming here this time of year”

“It's the financial climate at the moment, people simple can’t afford to bring their families here anymore. I suggest we put on an offer that allows families to pay for one child and bring the other free. People like the idea of a bargain or having something for free. Or maybe have a couple of extra nights free of something”

There was a murmur of agreement and the ideas were written down. Another man looked around the room, some made eye contact while others didn’t and with a sigh decided to bring the dread item up.

“Have there been anymore….accidents?”

The room went quiet and everyone’s eyes looked down the table to the man in the large chair at the end, who’s face had become red and his mouth a tight line of disgust.

There was a polite cough and a slightly younger man answered “There have been two accidents since our last meeting. Both of course the blame of the parents and children. Signs were up to see and staff did inform them not to touch and so on. One child was only slightly hurt while the other sadly is in hospital being treated for the deep cuts. So only two instead of the five we had the month before, that is at least an improvement”

“An improvement you say? I wonder if you would feel the same if it was your child that was cut up into ribbons. These accident can’t continue! We hiring people to hack sites that have any information about said accidents and deleting it but word still gets out. Word that our animatronics are dangerous! That our staff  don’t care. Meanwhile children from miles around are begging their parents to take a trip to a city to go and have pizza at the Fazbear pizzerias. And to rub salt in to our wounds, he’s using our failed animatronics to open his fourth one and it has been a HUGE success!”

“I went there with my children a few weeks ago just to see what the fuss was about. The animatronics there dance, sing, cook, and interact with the children. I swore there were people inside of them because they were to alive like but one of them took me aside and showed me he was all mechanical. There wasn’t any room for a human inside of him. Then we went to the Nightmare Realm, where our old Nightmare animatronics are and you wouldn’t recognise them, their smarter and have all the same abilities as the others. Not only that, look at this!” the man pulled aside a paper and pointed to a large article. “Fazbear charity run again! Each restaurant picks a charity and raises money for it, they go to hospitals, old people homes and more and raise thousands. While our animatronics if you so much as touch them in the wrong place you're likely to have your eye out! This embarrassment can’t continue”

“I agree, but we can not afford the time or resources that they use to build their animatronics. I heard it takes them months to build a full grown one, in that time our group has built over two dozen. We’re a business, we don’t have time or the money to waste on such nonsense, maybe we should add  a few more guards around the place?”

“Why don’t we make Mr Schmidt an offer then? Surely he must only just be in the black with his little restuerants, If we were to offer a large enough amount I’m sure…”

“Won’t work” said a younger man “For a man like Schmidt it's not about the money, never has been, it's about that place. It was his mentors and now his. Even the great Yin sid Dahl could not persuade him”

“Then gentleman I suggest another tactic? If we can not buy them out...let’s simply ruin them”

  


\---Line Break---

 

It was after closing time at the Sister and the animatronics were sitting down around a large table, with the one light on, talking excitedly as Luigi came up to them holding a couple of items.

“Ok calm down everyone. Now, Mr Schmidt has given us the go ahead to go ahead with our idea for the charity event. The outdoor special BBQ for disabled children is a go! Now, I’ve took the liberty of calling a few places and have already gotten the swing set for wheelchair users…” he waited until the animatronics stopped cheering “but we need to show where we’re hiring them from. So we will need to put up a couple of large posters for them, I know it's not nice, but their delivering them and setting them up for us so I think it is the least we can do ok? Now each restaurant gets their own colour collection boxes and tins and ours  are yellow. Mike will come every week to empty them out, add up the money, and then fill in the online chart that will show how much each restaurant is doing. And here is some other big news, because we’re the new store, the city local paper is going to be featuring us mainly and covering our event the most as it has already done the others. So make sure your hair and fur is brushed for that day. Right, tomorrow is going to be quite, since we have no parties planned, so I was hoping during the really quite moments, you guys mind help with the delivery and doing a bit of stock checking as well”

“Sure” “No problem” “I can help” “I don’t mind”

“Great! I’ll see you all tomorrow then. Sleep well! And Young Adam will be guarding you this evening so try not to cause him any trouble. Also I’m going to turn that light off if that’s ok?” said the Manger as he turned to go back in his office to pick up his jacket and keys, the animatronics said it was fine and said goodnight as he turned off the light and locked up for the night.

“So we got the swings for the wheelchair kids and also the races. Toni, your going to do dancing statues?” said Tony as he wrote down on his ipad.

“Yep. I have the music all set. I think if we have founds of maybe ten or twenty children at a time then everyone can have a go”

“Hey Whiskers, has the doc gave the go ahead for the ball pool outside?” Fox asked excitedly but Tony shook his head.

“He’s a bit concerned with health and safety regarding that but also because of the heat, the plastic balls get hot real quick and he doesn’t want anyone hurting themselves”

“Ahhh! That was a good idea but I guess I see why he’s shot it down. Well if it’s hot how  about that water balloon idea, you know that thing thats a timer and when time runs out….”

“Yes that would be a good one” said Balloria “Most of the children will be able to throw and because it's hot will like being cooled down”

“Water balloons….I’ll send it as an email to the doctor and see what he thinks. Now Freazar, you idea for worksheets for the blind has gotten the thumbs up as well. The Doctor is getting one designed specifically for the event”

“Goodie! And and I have been practicing my sign language as well” said  Freazar excitedly. “This is such a nice idea, the doctor is really nice, the kids are going to love it as much as I am”

Fox smiled as he hugged his teddy counterpart, he loved seeing Freazar happy and at least since he has been here he has not been so anxious or clumsy, plus having actually friends and humans that they could count on was a bonus.

“Since it is only the five of us, I suggest that three of us stay outside at one time while the  other two deal with our regular guests”

Balloria frowned as she leaned forward “That would be  difficult for the two inside, although this place is not as big as the other restaurants, one of us will still need to walk around the backstage bit keeping an eye out for trouble while the other man’s the floor”  

Tony coughed polity “I was hoping to speak to you all about that...you see...what is that noise?”

A loud screeching noise was coming from the main door. Fox creeped up as close as he could and peeked slightly though the curtain before quickly returning to the table.

“Heads up guys!  We’ve got our first break in!” he whispered excitedly.

The sister animatronics smiled, their older work colleges had told them about this and had given them...ideas about how to handle such naughty people.

 

Sooty walked around the backstage with his nightvision on. He hated to use it as it gave him processor ache but Mike wanted all the lights out to save on power. He had changed all the bulbs to energy saving ones too. Something about saving the planet he had said but Sooty just wished the buzzing in between his ears would go away. He walked past the main fridge and employee room when he heard someone crying. He walked slowly and stealthy as his papa Goldie had shown him until he stopped outside his papa’s old bedroom. Gently Sooty opened the door and saw his father Freddy sitting on the bed looking down at an photo album, oil was dripping from his optics down to the floor as he wept.

“Dad?” he said softly as Freddy lifted up his head to look at him.

“Hey cub...what are you still doing up? Everyone else is rest”

“I  was guarding the halls until Jeremy got here...and shouldn’t you be resting with the others too?”

Freddy gave a soft chuckle “It was usually during this time when the others were asleep, I would sneak back here for a cuddle with your papa and look in on your brother Fred….I...I miss...miss...them...both…”

Freddy’s body shook as he covered his optics with his servos as he sobbed. Sooty quickly sat on the bed and pulled his dad into a tight hug. He hadn’t known his brother very well, as he worked in The Cove, but remembered the times they were together, he was very kind and understanding and loved to watch cartoons with him and Shadow. They sat there for awhile, Sooty gently rocking his father as Freddy’s oily tears slowly stopped falling.

“Thank you cub, sorry for being such a silly old bear, but I just...what was that?”

There was a loud thump and the sound of glass cracking. Sooty got up and peered down the hallway toward the thick fire exit door, where a large man in black was trying to bust it open. Freddy peered down the hallway as well and chuckled darkly.

“Well, tonight is going to be a memorable night, do you remember all your training on scaring and torture your papa gave you son?”

Sooty’s smile was all the answer that Freddy needed as they closed the bedroom door and waited for their prey.

 

Foxy couldn’t rest. His processor was still buzzing over that silly game. He had taken an hour break the night before and locked himself in Mike’s office to watch Mark’s videos. He was very content with his mate Mangle, he loved her with all his pump and he would be lost without her. Yet, now and again his processor would fling up a memory, a memory of a time before Mike swore himself to Bonnie.  It was only this morning he saw Mike, his long silver/brown hair resting over his shoulder in a loose ponytail as he lean against one of the tables, crossing his long legs as he laughed at one of BB’s silly jokes. He hadn’t meant it to happen but his oil bobbled and a all familiar ache returned. He was slightly ashamed of himself as Bonnie was one of his oldest friends and he would never betray him in that fashion. Yet a tiny annoying voice  argued that Bonnie was being unreasonable and that Mike needed a cuddle. Not only that, his memory would flash up times when he caught Goldie and Freddy at it, but for some reason his processor was zoning in on Freddy. Lovely cuddly Freddy with a behind any pirate would be proud to plunder. Kind, loving Freddy who would try and walk straight with fluids running down his glorious rump and plump leg joints. Foxy felt like hitting a brick wall! Freddy was his oldest friend and mentor for heaven’s sake and a recently widow bear too. He sighed and gave up on sleeping, creeping silently off the stage as not to wake the rest of the crew and started to walk around the restaurant. He walked into to the human’s resting room and locker room. There was a large billboard there with notes about upcoming events as well as photos and awards the restaurant had won. Foxy smiled as he looked at an old picture of the crew with their old manager Jenny and her two children Donna and Aaron when they were both really young. Next to it was a similar picture but Donna was now the manager and Jenny was retired while Aaron was in a business suit working in an office somewhere in the city, he came in now and again with his mom and they chatted about old times. It made him feel old and with the passing of Goldie, it meant that he and the four other main animatronics of Freddy Fazbear were now the oldest animatronics still functioning.

Foxy snorted “I still be in me prime! I’d still give these youngins the run about”

Then his ears twitched, then again as he heard a distant rattling noise, as if someone was turning a knob and trying to force open a door. He stilathly creeped quickly in the shadows to the far back of the pizzaria to see the double back doors with rattling along with some muttering. Foxy grinned. It had been  awhile since someone had been this stupid in attempting to get in to his cove. Usually the ghost stories and the rumours of what they would do to anyone that broke in kept many a thug, vandel and thief away. Hence the ones breaking in were referred to as idiots. Foxy went back to the main stage to wake the crew, he shouldn’t be the only one to have all the fun should he?

 

Big Daddy was sitting in the office with Connie looking over the books and the order foams for the kitchen. Big Daddy grumbled like a troll with a toothache as he typed away at a calculator as he added up the till  receipts.

_“I think the cubs are short changing our customers again. We’re up by almost fifty dollars according to this”_

“I thought you had a word with them about that after last time” said Connie looking concerned as she place one  hand on her pregnant belly.

_“I did! Looks like I got to have another word with them. Might be best for a while to have Bon Bon or Freddystein on the register as well, just to keep an optic on them”_

“Good idea. Might need to talk to Chloe about putting too much pepperoni on the pizzas as well. She’s been through four packets of the stuff the last two days and I can’t for the life of me see where all these pepperoni pizzas are”

“I _t's not Chloe’s fault….”_ said Big Daddy gently _“Haven’t you been visiting the kitchen recently….”_

Connie blinked “I only had a few bits….maybe few more but not a whole…..” she stopped when she noticed Big Daddy nodding “Really? I didn’t  think I was that bad…..”

_“Well at least you stopped eating the pineapple chunks”_ smiled Big Daddy _“And don’t forget you’ve got your scan tomorrow, so you might want to head up now and get some shut eye”_

“You want tomorrow to come as quickly as possible just to see the printout of the scan”

_“Of course! I’m going to be his guardian teddy bear after all”_

“Well your going to have to wait because I promised Plush he’d get first look since he’s going to be the baby’s uncle” Connie smiled as she got up and softly and waddled out of the office. She walked down the small hallway, smiled at the animatronics as they stood fast asleep, and went to make her  way upstair to her home, when she heard the glass smash. She turned in time to see a large man, covered head to toe in black save for his eyes, kicking the remains of the glass panel away as he stomped up to her, a large metal pole in his hands. She silently cursed Jack under her breath for agreeing to do the shift at Freddy’s but then snorted as she remembered who lived with her.

“I’m sorry. We’re closed. You’ll have to come back tomorrow” she smirked as  she continued to walk towards her personal staircase.

“Shut ya mouth! You fat ugly sow!” the man grunted as he lifted the metal bar in his hand, trying to look more threatening, his eyes completely on her as she intended.

“Sorry would you mind repeating that?” she said sweetly “My teddy bear didn’t quite hear you”

“What the fuck are you on about?” the man hissed as he went to hit her with the bar only for it to be snatched out of his hand.  He turned around and came face to face with a wall of black fur. Something wet and slimy slid down his face and made him look up. First he saw only teeth, two rows of sharp pointy teeth, then even higher were a pair of small red eyes, that glowed with such anger he could of swore he was looking into the bowels of hell. Big Daddy roared as he reached up and grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up to watch him squirm.

“Let me! Go!” the man tried to kick himself free but suddenly there was something pressing in to his gut and it was sharp. A rabbit...or something like a rabbit was holding a meat cleaver in hand and resting it on his shoulder while he pressed a very sharp carving knife into his gut.

“What did you say to my big sister Mr soon to be dead man? I need to know so I can carve it on to your bones as a warning to any other idiot that picks on her”

“I’m Sorry! I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!” the man cried, his face going red as he started to sob.

“To late for that sweetie!”

The man blinked at the friendly voice and looked over the bear’s shoulders and cried out in fear when he saw the other animatronics slowly waking up and coming towards him. The two creepy girls with the glowing green eyes came up to him first, each grabbing a leg.

“Oh look a new toy” said Belle with a smile.

“Can we break him?” Baby asked as she gave his leg a hard tug.

“No fair!” snapped JJ as he stomped  up to the man and pushed Baby away and pulled the man’s foot to his mouth “Big Daddy said I could EAT the next one since the triplets left nothing of the last guy!”

“NO! PLEASE! NO! HELP!”

“Alright you guys stop it!” said Connie and the animatronics groaned in unison “Big Daddy, Freddystein make our guest comfortable while Plushtrap goes and gets some rope from out back”

Once Plushtrap was back with the rope, the man was completely stripped with his boxers shoved into his mouth and the tatty bunny made quick work of tying him to the chair. Connie found his wallet in his pocket and looked through it.

“Your library card is in need of renewing, gym membership, photo of i’m guessing your wife? Does she know your here? Hmmm, no driving licence through, which means you either had someone drop you off or you got the bus here, and considering what your wear...sorry was wearing I highly doubt it was the bus. OH! But lookie here. It’s a Critter County employee discount card for a Mr Eric Larson” the man went white “Now why would someone from Critter County come all the way here to rob little old us...unless it wasn’t a robbery and you were planning something much more nastier in mind?”

Eric glared at Connie and started to rant though his underwear, but you could still make out the odd bad word here and there, so Big Daddy gripped his hair tightly and yanked it.

_“Be polite when the lady asks you something otherwise I will pop your head like a zit!”_

Eric looked frightened for a moment and then glared back up at Big Daddy with a grunt.

A heavy dragging noise made everyone look around to see Baby, Belle and JJ come towards Eric while Baby was dragging the fire axe along the floor.

“Er...Baby...why do you have that axe?” Connie asked a little worried.

“We talked it out Ms Connie and we decided that I get one leg and JJ gets the other one and Belle gets his head because she wants to play with his hair” said Baby with a smile as she lifted up the axe. Eric screamed and tried to push the chair back away form the three smaller animatronics when Freddystein took the axe off of Baby.

“There will be no cutting off of limbs. It leaves to much evidence and leaves to much mess to clean up afterwards. Maybe the three of you can draw on him a bit later when us adults have finished with him”

“Are you sure about the no cutting rule Freddystein? I’m low on ham in the kitchen and I’m sure after a good wash and thirty minutes in the oven, no one would be able to tell the difference” smiled Chloe as she held up a kitchen knife.

“Maybe a little later Chloe” said Connie “But first I want answers. Why did you come here and did someone send you?”

Big Daddy yanked out the underwear and the Eric spat at Connie’s feet “Fuck off you stupid cow!”

Plush hissed and went to pounce on the man but Connie held him back with a smile. It was a nasty smile which meant trouble for the person who upset her.

“I see. It looks like I’m going to have to hand you over to our Mistress of torture, Bon Bon, this man has been very naughty”

“Well we can’t have that now can we?”

Eric felt a chill up his spine as he slowly turned his head towards the animatronic that spoke and let out a whimper. It was a huge, round purple bunny, with huge eyelashes, bright eyeshadow and pink glittery lipstick and when she smiled it was nothing but a rows of sharp brown crooked teeth.

“Come here and  give mama some sugar!” smirked Bon Bon as she leaned down and started to smother the Eric’s face it huge wet sloppy kisses, before laughing as she dragged the chair towards the back rooms “We’re going to have so much fun and when i’m done your never going to sit down right again”

“Connie, are you sure you should leave him in Bon Bon’s care, you know she can go over the top” said Freddystein as he listen to the man’s pitiful screams.

“I plan to stop her...eventually...when he agrees to tell me what I want to know” said Connie as she pulled out her mobile and took a picture of the employee card and sent a quick text to “The muppet squad” as she called them. A few moments later her phone went off like mad and she quickly looked at the replies and burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny sis?” Plush asked as he looked over her shoulder.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones hit tonight” Connie laughed as she showed the Nightmare crew what their fellow animatronics had done.

 

\---Line Break---

 

Man number 2 final broke the lock to the fire escape door and softly walked in, his torch glowing softly in the dark. He had to get to the main floor and vandalize everything he could before twelve when the animatronics supposedly work up, so he would have to do them first. A deep creep laugh echoed down the hallway that made him jump and flash his light everywhere but he could see no one. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to walk on as two large bears sneaked up behind him. Freddy motioned to Sooty’s phone with a smile and the purple bear softly pressed the button that played the cheerful tune of six am. The man froze for a moment and slowly turned around to see Sooty and Freddy standing behind him. Both roared loudly as the man screamed and tumbled to the floor. He tripped up on his own feet as he tried to get up and run as the two bears came closer to him. He ran down the hall screaming as Sooty let out a laugh.

“Is it always this funny dad?”

“Oh yes...it's the ones that piss themselves that are the funniest, ask Mark, now where do you think he’s gone too?”

“I hope he’s hiding in our resting room” Sooty giggled “Because that is where Matt is trying to rest in his old uniform and you and I know just what he’s like when he wakes up in a bad mood”

The man panted for breath as he ran into what must have been the employee break room. He was told he had about an hour to do what needed to be done as the guard didn’t get there until midnight and the animatronics didn’t move until then either. So why the hell were those two still doing up? He had to get out of here! If the stories were true, he was going to be stuffed into an animatronic suit that would surely kill him and that wasn’t worth the couple of grand he had been promised as pay. There was a goan that came from the sofa and thin pale man in a fazbear security uniform slowly and steadily got to his feet. Was this one of the ghosts of the dead guards that got caught? It groaned again as if in pain, swaying until it looked him in its sights, and raised a gun in its undead hand.

“Your not meant to be here” it muttered in a deep dark voice as it fired the gun. The bullet missing his head by only an inch. The man screamed and ran out of the room and down the hallway. He didn’t stop when he saw the tables and chairs, he was just thinking in straight lines, hence why he didn’t stop even after he crashed in to them.

“Hey are you alright?”

He looked up at the shadowy figures of two bunnies who were leaning over him.

“PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!” he screamed as he tried to untangle his legs from the chairs. He got a few feet away from them when he head butted something hard and looked up into a scary face of a duck and screamed even louder than before. Suddenly the main lights came on and another man in a fazbear uniform came in. He took one look at him and barked.

“What the hell is going on here?”

The man’s eyes rolled back into his skull and past out onto the floor. Freddy and Sooty were laughing in the doorway as Matt and the others circled around him as Jack locked the front door.

“What the hell happened Matt?”

“Don’t look at me Jack. I’ve only just woke up from a nap when this prat came stumbling into the animatronics living room, he saw me and ran out of there screaming like a little girl” said Matt as he started to look though the man’s pockets and pulled out his wallet. “Names Frank Thomas and he works for….ooohh….Critter County”

Freddy stopped laughing then and stood up straight “You mean to tell me this is something more than a simple robbery?”

“Let’s look at what else he’s got on him but I’m willing to bet he had more than a simple robbery in mind” said Jack as he helped Matt to strip Frank down.

 

Man number 3 finally broke the lock on the back door and walked into the cove. He walked quickly with purpose and kept his head down in case the cameras were recording one. He walked into the kitchen and open the freezer and fridge doors and left them open to ruin all the food. He then went into the boys bathroom and plugged each sink up and then left the water running. He went back though the kitchen intending to break into the manager's office and make a mess and maybe steal a few things for the bosses when he notice that the freezer and fridge doors had been shut. He frowned for a moment and shrugged, must be self-closing or on a timer, either way he opened them again but this time places large enough objects to stop them from shutting. He walked over to the manager's door and was about to give it a kick when the sound of someone singing stopped him.

“Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate’s life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho”

The man leaned over the counter and looked over at the stage but none of the animatronics were moving. There were the three foxes and the two weird looking kids. Wait a sec...wasn’t there meant to be a bunny as well? There was a clatter of metal behind him that made him jump. He ran back into the kitchen and the doors had been closed again.

“Hello”

The man let out a yell and karate chopped the air behind him but there was no one there until he lowered his vision to see the boy animatronic standing there with a big smile on its face and holding a balloon.

“Hello” it went again.

“Hey. You stay there now and I promise you’ll be the only one I don’t mess with tonight. How about that?” the man smirked as he pulled out a hunting knife with a jagged edge “Or how about I just rip you apart now?” His wrist was suddenly grabbed by a blue servo and he followed it up to its shoulder joint to noticed it was the blue rabbit. “Well ain’t you a pretty girl? Don’t worry, you’ll be joining your friend in pieces in a moment, so wait your turn!”

“Well aren’t you sweet but your so not my type” smirked Blu as he snapped the man’s wrist in two. The man screamed and dropped the knife which BB caught and quickly ran off with and Blu headed off in the other direction while the man was trying to get himself together. The man groaned as he  got to his feet and looked around, he couldn’t see anyone, so he decided to get the rest of the animatronics while they were sleeping. He climbed over the counter and started horrified when he saw that the stage was empty. He had to get out of here.

“Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate’s life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho”

This time it was more than one voice but several and it sounded as if he was surrounded. There was the heavy sound of boots and the deep humming again as the man turned to see Foxy walking towards him with a swagger as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

“Well, well, be a long time since we be having a visitor after hours. And since ya have no visitors pass I be guessing ya an unwelcome visitor here to cause us some trouble. But to be sporting I’m going to give ye a chance to attack me, tis only fair after all, since we out number ye six to one”

It might have been nervous or just sheer panic but the man raised his metal bar and with a scream attacked Foxy. Foxy was able to douge it with easy and he slice through the air with his sword, zigging and zagging. For a brief moment nothing happened then slowly piece by piece the man’s clothes fell to the floor in tatters until he was left in his birthday suit. The man covered himself to protect his dignity as he glared up at the fox. Foxy simply smiled.

“Ya can’t say I didn’t give ye a chance lad. Now be a good boy and allow me first mate and son to tie ye up and we might just leave ye in one piece for the guard to find...or maybe not”

“Fuck you to metal freak” the man went to pick up the metal bar he had dropped by Mangle and Mangy were quicker and they quickly had the man tied up in uncomfortable knots.

Foxy scanned the floor and found the man’s wallet and picked it up. He looked inside and found a driver licence and Critter County employee card.

“Well Mr Ward Kimball, I hope you have been paid well, it might just cover the cost of your funeral”

 

Adam really wanted to take driving lessons, but damn it, they were expensive, and with all his outgoings it will be at least another couple months before he could afford it. Until then he’d have to put up with the shitty bus. He walked towards the Sister with his hood up because it started to rain and search for his keys. He quickly unlocked the back door and shook his coat to get rid of most of  the water and started to make his way to the security room when he heard crying and the occasional yelp. He ran down the hall and flipped the switch on the main floor, he was expecting a number of things, but this certainly was it. Toni was blindfolded and holding the handle of a mop like a weapon while the other animatronics cheered her on, while a man who was stripped down to his underwear was tied up,gagged and hanging from the ceiling like a pinata. He was already covered in bruises.

“What the hell is going on here!” he shouted as the animatronics turned to look at him as Tony whacked the man again.

“ADAM!” cried Freazar as he ran over to the guard and hugged him tightly “We caught our first bad guy and I wasn’t scared at all and we caught him and played with him just like Daddy Goldie taught us too”

“Goldie told you to do this?

“Oh yes!” said Tony with a large smile “Old master Goldie told us the day we met him that this was our home and we had to defend it. Since we don’t have the legends of the other restaurants to deter thieves and vandals, he told us what to do with the humans in question so that when the story got out, the humans would make the story even bigger and it would be come our own legend”

“Legend? Oh! You mean like Freddy and the gang stuffing people into suits and that? So you want people to believe that you stuff the humans with sweets and turn them into a pinata for the birthday parties? Yeah I can see that going down well”

“Can’t wait to show those old biddy animatronics what we’ve done” said Fox with a grin “Hey Kid! Take a picture for us! Otherwise their not going to believe us”   

Adam looked at the man and then at the excited animatronics and then shrugged, he wasn’t paid enough to deal with this, he’d leave it to Jeremy or one of the others. The animatronics lined up just under the man and Fox took the mop from Toni and held it up to him, poking him in the belly button as he gave the camera a winning smile. Adam took the picture and and sent the text to everyone under his work contacts.

“Sister animatronics got their first bad guy! Should I call the cops? And should I wait to cut him down?” he texted and then smiled at the picture, save for the tortured human it was a really nice photo. “I think I might get this printed and have it on the wall of the security office. It's a really nice picture”

The group gathered around him to look at the picture and agreed when a message from Jeremy popped up in all capitals.

“DO NOT CALL COPS! LEAVE THE MAN TIED UP! CHECK WALLET FOR CRITTER COUNTY CARD! BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES! ALL RESTAURANTS HAVE BEEN  ATTACKED”

“Was anybody hurt? Is everyone alright?” Balloria asked as Tony went to the man’s trousers to retrieve the man’s wallet. Adam quickly text the question as Tony handed him the small orange card.

“Mr Les Clark. 15% off all Critter County goods. That’s a bit cheap of them. Even Mike gives us 25% off” Adam muttered as he took a picture of the card and sent it to the others. “Oh got a reply from Mark. Everyone, guard and animatronic are fine, guests are mostly hurt and one is trumertized. What should I put ours under….battered and bruised? Hey Fox, Tony, would you mind getting him down? Jeremy will most likely be wanting to take him to the police or something”

The two animatronics lowered the man to the floor and picked him up so he sat on the chair. His face was red as were his eyes as he sobbed almost uncontrollably.  Adam walked up to him and softly with a tissue wiped the man’s face before taking out the gag.

“So. Why did you come here for?”

“We were paid too. We were told to vandalize the restaurants and dismantle or badly damage the animatronics. I needed the money...got a family...debts...no one was going to get hurt…”

Adam snoted “Keep telling yourself that, if you messed around with these guys and then they woke up in time to play with the kids, what do you think would have happened?”

Les went white as he looked over at Fox who smiled showing all his sharp teeth. There was a loud knock at the front door and Adam ran over to answer it. It was Jeremy and Mike. He opened the door and Jeremy strood in and made  a beeline directly towards Les as Mike stopped to speak to Adam.

“Adam, are you alright?  Did he hurt you? Is everyone still funcional?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t even here when he attacked or got caught, but he seemed to  just break when I mentioned the cops though”

“Because, he’s just a 9-5 guy that was offered a big reward to do a simple bad thing that wouldn’t hurt anybody really, so where is the harm?”  said Mike in a very sarcastic voice “At least that's most likely whatever spill their boss gave them to do this”

Jeremy walked past them with Les over his shoulder and his clothes under the other arm as he carried the man out to his car.

“Er...you are taking him to the police station right?” Adam asked as he watched Jeremy dump Les into  the boot with what looked like another naked body.

“Best you go to the security room young Adam and do your job. At least then you have an alibi and deniability” Mike smiled as he looked over at the animatronics that had come over.”You should all be standing proud! You defended your home and caught your first bad guy. I’m really proud of all of you and no doubt so will your human team in the morning”

It animatronics could breath, they would have all breathed in so their chests were sticking out, instead they kinda, at least in Adam’s opinion, glowed with pride.

  


\---Line Break---

 

It was the early hours of the morning, deep in a used warehouse, the four men found themselves tied to chairs in a semicircle with a  group of security guards and a man with a cane in fount of them. Les was the first to wake up after getting a mouthful of chloroform. He looked over at his friends at winced at least he had been allowed to keep his boxers on. Ward looked like he was in pain and by the looks of it, his wrist had received first aid treatment. Frank was naked but seemed unharmed  but Eric….Eric was covered in glittery pink lipstick and whip lashes and from the way he was wiggling in his seat, he had been spanked harshly.

“Good morning gentlemen” said Mike as he stepped into the semicircle. “I think you know who I am and I know why your here. Let me first off apologize for any overstepping my animatronics did while you were in their custody. They were only really meant to detain you not harm you UNLESS you went to harm them, like Mr Ward Kimball here, who thought it was a good idea to hit BB with a metal pipe…” there was a chorus of booing behind him “Or if your an even bigger dumbass like Eric Larson, who not only went to hit our pregnant manger Connie but continuously insulted her, seriously though, your Married and you don’t know when to give up? Can’t see your marriage lasting, even more so now if you go home covered in that lipstick and all the bruising, looks like you’ve been to a brothel but to go back to what I was originally saying, I should apologize for them overstepping the mark so….sorry”

There were chuckles of laughter from behind him, their hats down low so you couldn’t see all of their faces, just their smiles.

“That’s gotta be the most unbelievable apology ever!” said Mark as he coughed to cover up his laugh.

“Zip it cheapskate!” said Mike as turned back to the tied up men. “Now, first I want you to know, we’re not going to call the police, cause lets be honest their as useful as a chocolate teapot. Yet we have all of your photos, along with your discount cards and we will be posting this on our social media page. Oh don’t worry, we’ll leave your names and the company you work for out of it but we will stress that we know who you work for and that if they want to try again, we will be ready for them. Now my friend here is going to take a few more shots of you guys and then one by one you will be released, given your clothes and escorted out. Frank after your little accident we washed and dries your clothes and yes we have pictures  of that too and your van is outside. I’ve also taken pictures of that, along with your driving licence and number plate.”

“So your going to just humilite us?” Frank was confused. On one hand he be paid up front and was not facing jail time while  on the other hand he was going to be humiliated and will most likely lose his job because of it.

“Well, if anyone who knows you finds out about it, then yes you will be humiliated but it won’t be because of me, I’m a man of my word” said Mike with a smile.

“And so our we…” said one of the guard as he and the four others stepped forward and in fount of Mike  “Should Critter County try this shit again and try and harm anyone, including the animatronics, we will start to play hard ball. We know about Afton! We know about your animatronics! And more importantly we know your behind it all. So if you don’t want this all over the media, you’ll back down now, cause we’re not scared to take you on!”

“Are you nuts? Your declaring war? On the Dahl family? On Critter County?” Eric snapped in disbelief.  

One of the guards smiled and held out his phone to show it was recording “Who said anything about the Dahl family?”  

“Besides the last Dahl and his associates decided to mess with us” said another  guard who lifted his hat slightly so you could see all of his mouth as he smiled showing his sharp white teeth. “They all BIT the big one didn’t they?”

Mike shook his head  and smacked the one that lifted his hat across the back “Stop scaring them, they’ve had enough already, now gentlemen, I wish you luck and please can you pass on our message to your bosses please. Jack, Mark start letting them go please”

One by one they were released, dressed and walked out to the car. Frank was last since the van was in his name and he had the keys. They all followed him out and watched as they drove away.

“Do you think this is really wise?”  Jack asked “I mean sure they would have been done for breaking and entering and maybe  attempted robbery but considering what the animatronics did to them they would have gotten off lightly”

“No, getting the police involved now, would only make thing muckier and harder to  short out, once they got though with all of the red tape, Critter County would have had enough time to destroy any evidence and arrange a hundred alibis. No, this way, we’ve got the upper hand and we can bring the war to their door” said Mike.

“So you're going to up the schedule?” Matt asked “Need me to stick around?”

“Please. I need someone I truly trust to watch over my robotic family”

“So when are we doing this?”

“I say be ready in the next two weeks, they won’t be expecting us to make a move so soon and it will give us time to cover the events. Let’s hope nothing throws a spanner in the works!”

  


\---Line Break---

 

It was no good. No matter how many times anyone asked if he was alright, the Captain would lie and say he was fine, but there was clearly something wrong or at least bothering his processor. He was giving  lackluster performances and even relying on his old recordings to get through the day. Mangle did not like it! Not one bit! He had been sneaking off, hiding in Mike’s office ever since that incident with the twins. She was the Captain’s first mate and his mate, so why was he lying and hiding things from her? She knew he couldn’t be cheating on her, he loved Mangy like a son, Blu was in a happy if odd relationship with Bon Bon, and the twins were too young if only in body. So what was going on? She pulled the captain off the stage after their show and growled at him.

“Alright! Enough is enough! What is going on with you! Your hiding something and I don’t like it!”

“I don’t know what ya on about vixen! Now out of the way I’ve got work to do!” Said Foxy as he went to move around her but she swiped his muzzle with her servo claws.

“No! You tell me what is going on in that  processor of yours Foxy! I haven’t seen you like this since that  time I was brought back to Freddy’s newly fixed and you hurt Mike for it”

Foxy sighed loudly and sat down on a crete that held parts of the stage and Mangle sat down beside him.

“I’m so sorry lass”

“Captain….?”

“I….eh….I’ve been thinking or maybe over looking at my memories of our time together with  our cabin boy”

“Is that all?” said Mangle her voice coming across in disbelief.

“No...Ya know about the game the twins were playing? The five nights at fuckfreddies? I’ve been watching the videos of people playing the game. More of people using me as the main character and….ya know with others….”

Mangle leapt off the box and grabbed Foxy by his chest fur and yanked him forward so their muzzles were almost pressed together.

“If  your talking about either of our boys Mangy and Fox I’ll…..”

“Hold thy anger love. I would never! The boys mean everything to me and ya know it”  Mangle let him go but she was still angry “So all this time you’ve been fantasizing about mainterence with others….am I no longer good enough for you?”

Foxy growled then and leapt of the box, grabbed Mangle’s arm and swung  her around to face him.

“I would sooner rip out me own pump and crush it before I ever cheat or harm ya! Tis only passing fantasy love I swear. It will be out of my processor soon I promise…”

Mangle gave Foxy a look and she knew this was something that was not going to go away unless it was fully deleted and even then something might pop back up again.

“Is it just about Mike? Or is there something else? Talk to me Captain! I can’t help if you don’t talk”

Foxy rubbed his hook and looked slightly embarrassed “Tis before you were built. When the four of us were made, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I, we were young and new and Goldie  and Springtrap were showing us the ropes. I...use to have a small crush on Freddy but of course he only had optics for Goldie and a few years later you were built and ya stole me pump away. Yet after seeing that video….and Goldie being gone...I can’t help thinking….”    

Mangle lowered her head as a memory played back from a time of her, Chi and Betty visiting Freddy’s to see the human Emily as well as her time with Mike.   

“I understand. I know about fantasy and such….do you remember I went on a girly night with all the girl animatronics and the human Emily? We drank a lot of grog and kisses with exchanged...I don’t think it went any further than that…..but there are times I think I would like to do something like that again…”

Foxy lifted up his eye patch and started with wide optics before leering at her “So ya saying ya open for a night of debauchery? A night were ya can have ya naughy way with an animatronic of your choice?”

Mangle’s cheeks began to glow as she thought of the possibilities “Sounds grand Captain but how will we get everyone else on board?”

“Leave that to me love. I’ll make a few phone calls to Freddy and Daddy and they can talk to the others”

“Your not going to call the Sister? Er...what’s his name….Tony?”

“Cause not! Their all but babies there and probably don’t even know what maintenance is. No. Best to keep it among the old crew and the nightmares” said Fox with a wave of his hook, not liking the idea of his young cub Fox doing the nasty. “Besides this could be the best way to get Mike and Bonnie back together as well. The purple bunny has a possessive streak that can only be matched by his jealousy. Here’s what we be doing….”

  


\---Line Break---

 

The following night Mike was asked to gather all the adult animatronics, namely those who had been modified for maintenance, and too meet at Freddy’s, per Foxy’s request. It was a little odd for the fox to make such a request and it wasn’t hard since the company actually owned two minibuses that they used to transport the animatronics to events and such. Freddy got everyone to quickly clean up, despite the human staff already doing it, and made room for all their guests, while Sooty got out the large drum of oil kept aside for when the animatronics all gathered.  

“Wonder why the old fox called a meeting” Fox wondered as he took his cup  from the tray Shadow was carrying around.

“It might be because of the humans breaking in...maybe he wishes to talk about security and such?” said Tony.

_“I heard you youngsters really gave your human  guest a beating!”_ said Big Daddy approvingly. “ _Some of our young customers have been going on about the rumours that have been spreading about city over it”_  

“Rumours?” Toni asked as she sipped her oil “What rumours? Does it have anything to  do with the sudden demand for pinitas?”

There was a  ripple of laughter among the animatronics and the humans there. Mike stepped forward  and handed Tony his ipad that was open on a page called conspiracy theories. The page read “Sister location: The stuffing continues. As many people know the story and legends around the Freddy Fazbear animatronics, it seems their habit of stuffing all that cross their  paths at night doesn’t fall far from the processor. Rumours are flying out of the Sister in droves after an employee found blood over the pizzeria floor along with rope hanging from the ceiling. The main rumour is that a thief broke into the Sister in an attempt to steal from the instore safe only to  be met by the animatronics. Like their Fazbear counterparts, anyone found out of uniform is stuffed into a spare suit, sadly one can not be found at the Sister so they improvised. The next day just before a birthday party, an employee went to get the birthday pinata from storage and hung it high in the main hall. After a few minutes, another member of the staff slipped  over a puddle of blood, that was directly below the pinata. The staff gathered around and wacked the pinata with broom handles until it popped. Sadly it wasn’t sweets that fell out but the remains and flesh of the thief. Although the police were called nothing could be done as it is well known and well warned what the animatronics will do to anyone that traspasses on their home. The owner was also called to  make a statement. “Thieves, crooks and dumbasses beware. The Fazbear company and their animatronics do not take lightly to their homes and income being threatened, you know the risks, come in if you dare but do not think for a moment that if you are caught by the animatronics that your life or even your sanity will be spared”” But this isn’t what happened at all! The man was clearly alive if only slightly bruised when you picked him up!” Tony cried  with indignity.

“Hey! It took me ages to come up with that for the website!” laughed Mark “I thought it was very good myself”

“And it is drawing in customers even more now, surely you noticed a rise in the walk in ones” said Mike “Now each restaurant more or less has a story behind it and no doubt Scott will be making a game about it once he gets around to it. Ah, here is Jeremy with Foxy’s group and we can find out what this meeting is all about”

Bonnie  watched Mike hobble over to the door. His leg must be playing him up or he forgot to take his painkillers again. Bonnie was partly grateful that Foxy wanted only the adult animatronics as he doubted he could handle seeing the almost human twins. He was still annoyed that Matt was still here. He was about to go and sulk in the far corner when Freddy tapped him on his shoulder.

“Stay and listen to Foxy’s plan and then wait until the end to hear your part in it” Freddy whisphered.

Bonnie’s ear twiched but he said nothing as he watched the older bear welcome the Cove crew home.

“Mike, why be the Sister lot  here? Surely they're not old enough for maintenance”  Foxy hissed low at the human who simply shrugged.

“Believe me Foxy, they know what maintenance is and they’ve got the parts, gods know I  should know I built the damn things” Mike sighed wearily “Now perhaps you can explain why you wanted this adult meeting only”

Foxy noticed everyone was looking at him and he felt his systems heat up with embarrassment.

“Ahoy there friends. Thank ye for coming tonight. We’ve all been working hard with one thing and another and with the events coming up, well, we won’t get any time alone with our “special people” or mates. So I be proposing a night of debauchery for all of us”

He was met with silence for a while as the other animatronics  looked from one to the other and shrugged.

“Wait a second! Your on about the game we told Betty and BB off for playing. The one where you go around screwing  everybody!” snapped Mark. “Is that what your on about?”

“Not with everybody!” Foxy waved his hook “Just with the animatronic or human that you want to be with. It has to be all agreed on or no play. That be the rule. Say we closed Freddy’s for the night, there be plenty of rooms here to be deflowered in, certain animatronics stay in those rooms while the rest wonder about to each of the animatronics of their choice. Come now, I know all of ye and I’m more then sure that a few processors have wondered what it would be like….”

Foxy smiled as he noticed the almost blushing faces as both eyes and optics started glancing around the room, giving away to interesting pairing to say the least. He gave his mate a wink and  watched her walk over to Toni.

“How about it young one? I  could show you a thing or two” said Mangle seductively as she licked Toni’s cat like ears and nibbled at the tip. Toni’s whole body shook and her systems were sent in to a whirl as she heated up quickly. “Ohhh...a sensitive spot. Have to remember that for the night”

Toni meeped and quickly escaped from Mangle’s servos and hid behind her brother and Fox, her cheek bulbs threatening to blow at an second.

“ _But some of us have mates?_ ” said Big Daddy as he looked down at Freddystein and then over at Mike before looking over at Bonnie.

“It's up to ye whether or not ye come as a pair or if ya agree to do things separate. Its a night of letting yourselves have fun and trying new things as well as tightening our family bond. If ya don’t want to join in, no one will think any less of ye, it’s all up to ya”

“I suggest you all go home and message me who wishes to join in on this night of crazy. I’ll make the arrangements and make it a Sunday night?”

The animatronics nodded in agreement, as they closed early on Sundays and Mondays were usually quite, so they would have time to clean up and fix whatever needed to before they saw the children the following day.

“Mike I  can tell you straight away the answer is no from me” said Mark “I can’t believe Foxy wants a night of debouchy”  

“Same here Mike and I highly doubt Connie will want to join in too. But seriously I thought Foxy was happy with Mangle?”

“Me too...maybe he just wanted an excuse to have everyone together doing something for Freddy’s sake, I mean  if Goldie were here, he’d be all for it and even giving the others tips or making a game of it with his toy collection” said Mike with a slight smile. “Matt? Jeremy? Are you going to join in?”

“Might as well, though I doubt I’d get lucky, these guys don’t trust me too much….maybe the Sister animatronics would mind” said Matt as he looked over at Fox and Tony.

“I’ll talk to Chica first, see what she wants to do, if she wants in, then I wouldn’t mind. But what about you Mike? I mean this could be a good chance to get Bonnie to talk to you”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, say your going to  join in on the fun and watch Bonnie’s jealously do the rest, nothing like makeup sex after an argument” said Mark as he patted Mike on the back.

“You would know” Matt muttered loud enough for them to hear and made them all laugh as  Mark punched his arm.

“So does this mean I can join in?” Adam asked.

“NO!” said the chorus of older men.

“Oh come on! I’m over eighteen! I’ve had...mainterence with one or two of them. Maybe more. I’m responsible”

“But Adam you don’t know your limits and knowing these guys, their going to get a little wild. I think it’s for the best you skip this one event” said Jack softly. “It’s not that we don’t trust you, its more we don’t want you hurt or in hospital”  

Adam looked  up at his boss “Mike, please, I know I can handle it”

Mike sighed and pinched his nose “I  know I’m going to regret this but fine. But I want your word that if things get to much, you’ll stop and go sleep the rest of the night off so I can walk you back home. Secondly whatever adult animatronic is not joining in, their going to be separated around the restaurants along with the two of you, because I wouldn’t put it pass Critter County to try something”

“Do you think they got our present yet?” Matt asked Mark with a large smile.

“Oh yeah, got the email this afternoon that it  was signed for, so they must have seen it” laughed Mark.

  


\---Line  Break--

 

The few chairmen sat around the large table when one of their secretary brings in a large long tube.

“Sir, this has just been delivered, from Freddy’s Fazbear pizzeria”  the young man sweated as he gulped as the old men turned and glared at him.

“Open it! Lets get it over with.” sighed one of the old men with a wave. The secretary and another assistant helped unrolled the large poster for the men to see.  It was of the four men they had sent to the pizzerias, in the background there were all in a state of undress, three of them covered in bruises while the other was covered in lipstick. In the foreground were the four men posing in mug shots with their Critter county employee cards. Above it all was the warning “Try this again and this will be posted everywhere we can nail it up! Your friends at the Fazbear company!”

“The little shits!” someone hissed “Have we got our lawyers on this?”

“And what do you expect them to do exactly?” another snapped “We go there charging them with any form of slander and their going to drag out whatever it is they have on us or worse whatever it is they have on Mr Afton!”

“Then it’s decided. We back down for now….and we’ll wait for them to slip up…”  

 

Deep underground, Mr Afton was tinkering at his work bench when he suddenly stopped, smiled and placed what he was doing down. He gave a small sigh as he placed his hands in his lap.

“It’s been a long time old friend”

He was met with only silence. He gave a small shake of his head and went back to work but still was smiling.

“You know, I knew you were here for some time, though I’m surprised you’ve come all the way here to see me. I thought you were happy at the other place...Fazbear or something...did something happen?” Afton smiled as the air shifted slightly and seemed to become more hostile.  “So something did happen. I’m sorry to hear that. Why don’t you come a bit closer or at least reply? We’re old friends….”

“I do not recall being friends with you” Net said softly from his hiding place behind a large vent in the wall. “I recall only seeing you a few times….I’m surprised to see you here as well”  

“Yes. I was surprised when he noticed that you were absorbing his magic. You were doing it for so long” Afton laughed before he frowned and spat “Thankfully I haven’t made the same mistake with my creations, all lifeless drones...except her...Baby. She was a mistake….the second one anyway…I took the first one home..she was a masterpiece”

“Not so lifeless I’ve noticed...their able to hate...and harm…”

“Surely you're not surprised….humans are awful things it's best to correct the bad ones as soon as possible”

“Punished, yes. Physically harm, scar even kill, no. No one learns that way”

“Oh...I don’t know” said Mr Afton in a sing song voice as he picked up a cupcake animatronic from his desk and turned it around  for Net too see it. “ **_He_ ** certainly is learning his lesson”

“I see”

Net’s pump sank, his dark slitted optics taking in more than what average human eye and even animatronic optic did, as he looked at the twisted dark souls before him, one hiding while the other was trapped, as a pair of old human eyes looking up at him began to weep from their cupcake prison.

  


\---Line Break---

 

“Yes Mum. The guys just wanted a small party is all. Yes. I’ll rest. Oh..really...yeah...tomorrow then? The Cove for lunch? Excellent! See you then” said Mike as he set up his office. He was meant to  stay here and wait for the animatronics who wanted to sleep with him only for Bonnie to either occupy his time there or guard his door. He kinda hoped more for the occupying opinion but still there was a slight thrill at finding a list of names that wanted to sleep with him. He  wasn’t shocked at Foxy’s name being there nor Mangle’s but Big Daddy? Fox? Bon Bon? There was a polite knock on the door and Freddy came in.

“Hey Freddy.  Last chance to join in. I noticed you had a few names on your bit of paper”

“Their kind to think of me but I’m still thinking of Goldie and that wouldn’t be right” Freddy chuckled and wiped away a tear “and knowing my Goldie, he would have loved this and probably bribed Mark to set up cameras in the rooms for his personal viewing. Anywho I’ve come to help you get ready for Bonnie. I took the liberty of showing him your list before I gave it to you and steam started to come out of his ears somehow. So I expect when the midnight bell rings out he’d be the first one here!”

“I’m fine Freddy. I’ve already oiled myself up and stretched. So I don’t need….”

“Nonsense! We’re going to drive that bunny nuts and that’s what we’re going to do. Now strip out of everything and then put on your long white coat!” ordered  Freddy as he went back to the door and picked up a bag he left behind. Mike did as Freddy ordered and blushed brightly as the bear instructed him to sit on the long work table. First the bear brushed his long brown/silver hair until it glowed under the dim light. He then loosely handcuffed his hands together but gave him enough room to wiggle out of them if he needed too or panicked. He rubbed a little lip balm onto Mike’s lips, making them plump and kisserble. Then he slipped a black blindfold over Mike’s eyes, pulling the hair out of the way, before getting two small cushions, one for his head and the other to raise his hips.

“Very tempting! Plus like this if Bonnie does just guard your door all night, your at least comfortable to sleep” said Freddy as he helped Mike lay down. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah….I  know I can get out of the cuffs and pull the blindfold off easy, so I’m not panicking, it’s almost midnight right?” there was a touch of anxiety in Mike’s voice but Freddy would not insult him by bring it up.

“It’s four minutes too. I best get to my room otherwise they’ll think I’ve changed my mind. Enjoy tonight Mike”

Mike heard the bear turn off the light and shut the door and mentally tried to keep his mind  from wandering to the bad memories that were threatening to ruin this for him. So he started to count in his head as a way to keep his nerves. When he got to 180 he heard the door  click open. He frowned for a moment and then smiled. Bonnie must of snuck off to get here first! His silly, possessive bunny!

“I’ve been waiting for you” he said softly as he tilted his head “Kiss me”

Yet it wasn’t the smooth fuzz of a muzzle that pressed against his mouth, nor was it the large rubbery tongue that barely fit his mouth that danced against his own, nor was it the smell of oil that he was used too, but the smell of whisky and smoke. The face was clean shaven with hints of stubble. The kiss was a mixture of desperate and worship, as if this kiss was all of this person’s desired. Shaky, rough hands softly pulled him up right, pulling him protectively against his naked chest as he pulled Mike deeper into the kiss. They pulled  back for air and the person moaned softly as if parting from Mike had caused him pain and started to kiss Mike’s neck and shoulders. The large hands slowly went up Mike’s back and with a deep breath, pulled the mask off, to look into Mike’s green eyes.

Mike placed a finger to his lips and gasped as he looked at the person holding him.

“Matt….”

 

To be continued….

 

I need reviews! Feed the writer please!   ANY PAIRINGS YOU WANT TO SEE THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LET ME KNOW!


	4. Debauchery

The Final Fix

By

End of Grace

 

Chapter Four: Debauchery 

 

Bonnie heard the bell go as his systems kicked started. His optics shot open and he paused only for a second and then ran as fast as he could to make sure no one got to his husband before he did.  He had seen Mike’s list and there was no way in hell he was going to let any of those Nightmare animatronics anywhere near his Mike. He was still upset about the twins but that didn’t mean he was about to let everyone else slobber over his husband. He saw Mike’s door and skidded to stop. He quickly brushed down his fur, made sure nothing was sticking in his joints and  went to turn the knob….only to find it wouldn’t move, it was locked. He looked at the door again, this time activating his night vision to see the sign had been turned to occupied. Someone had cheated! He was about to cry out when he decided to check to make sure that it was Mike in there and not some other couple. He dug into the small pocket of fur he used to hold his picks for his guitar and pulled out the spare key Mike had given him. Then ever so softly he opened the door. 

 

In the main hall, the animatronics were slowly pairing off, or wandering off to the rooms that had been cleaned and put aside for their use.  Chloe and Chica went to the security room were Jeremy was. Toni went to find Sooty while Fox and Freazar approached Tony and asked if he would join them, Bon Bon, Blu and Mangle had gone off somewhere and Plush and  Shadow were leading Mangy to the back of the pizzeria. Nervously Adam looked down his list. He had both Tony’s on there, Sooty, Plush, Shadow and Mangy. He also wondered if he could get away with maybe one of the older models, Foxy didn’t seem to mind...though that might upset Mangy though. Something large and heavy clamped onto his shoulder. He followed the dark servo up to the shoulder  joint to the grinning smile of Big Daddy. 

_ “Trick or treat?”  _ The large bear laughed as he pulled Adam closer. 

“Halloween is months away Big D. Do you need to get your processor looked at?” Adam asked cheekly. 

“ _ We have unfinished business you and I. And you didn’t answer me. I said Trick…”  _ The large bear thrusted forward against Adam’s back before reached down and groping him in the fount  _ “or Treat”  _

Adam felt a chill down his back as a lump appeared in his throat. Clearly Big Daddy hadn’t  quite forgiven him for his rudeness the other day, despite how hard he had worked cleaning the toilets. 

“Um...what exactly do you mean by Treat?” Adam was almost too afraid to ask. The large bear chuckled as another shadow loomed over as Freddystein walked up to them and softly petted Adam’s hair. 

“What my mate is wanting to ask is whether or not you're willing to play with us? Of course my mate is determined to punish you in some way but I promise you will not be harmed…..maybe a tiny bit” 

Adam gulped as Big Daddy hooked his servo around his elbow and pulled him towards the employee’s room. There a thin mattress had been laid down as well as pillows, alongside a stash of lubes. 

“Nice of Mike to make sure each room had lube in it. He knows what a randy lot we animatronics are” smiled Freddystein as he knelt down on the mattress. “Last chance Adam. You can say no to this but I’m afraid you’ll get punished either way”

“What exactly is this punishment?”

_ “A good long spanking. You can have it with sucking  Freddystein off and followed by me stretching you so much you won’t be walking straight for about a month”  _

A spanking? Seriously? What was he? A toddler? But then again, sucking someone off  while he got spanked and then fucked, his cock twitched with excitement. 

“Ok, but if I call out stop, will you stop the spanking...you know...I mean...you guys are really strong right? And I’m not really in to the whole pain thing….” 

Freddystein gasped and hugged Adam tightly “Oh baby! We won’t hurt you. Not like that! How about this! Ten spanks and that is it…”

“ _ Spoilsport…”  _ Big Daddy mumbled only for Freddystein to glare at him over Adam’s head. “ _ Fine! Ten spanks for the baby!”  _

“Is that ok Adam?” Freddystein asked looking down at the small human. 

“...Yeah...I’m good with that” Adam mumbled feeling his face light up. Freddystein smiled as he tilted Adam’s head upwards and kissed him, his tongue rolling  over Adam’s lips asking permission to enter, Adam moaned as he opened up and shyly licked back. There was a deep rumble of approval behind them as the large black paws of Big Daddy started to undress the lower half of Adam’s body. Freddystein pulled back from the kiss and gently pulled off Adam’s t-shirt. Adam suddenly felt very exposed in front of the large bear as Freddystein frowned slightly and  leaned in closer. 

“I thought you were a boy” he muttered. 

“Huh? I am!” 

“But you have nipples. I thought only female humans had them so they could fed their young with them” 

“Well...guys have them too...guess its a design flaw or something…” Adam muttered, his face burning with embarrassment. Trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks, he rubbed in between Freddystein’s leg and pelvis joints, trying to remember all the other sensitive areas on their bodies. Freddystein inhaled air quickly as sparks started to fly behind his optics and  a warning screen shot up, saying he needed to release his cock soon, otherwise he would in danger himself with it. 

“So eager to see it young one?” Freddystein chuckled as his panel clicked to the side and his large cock slid out. Adam gasped loudly as he looked at the monstrous cock. It was bigger than Sooty’s, a thick piece of meat with a large bulbous head with a large slit. 

“Er...I don’t think…” Adam muttered as a slight fear gripped him as no doubt Big Daddy was going to be a lot bigger than this and he doubted he could get Freddystein’s in his mouth without dislocating his jaw. Freddystein leaned down and kissed  Adam’s forehead. 

“Do whatever you can baby” 

He tried, gods did he try but it really was to big, so he kissed and teased the slit, pushing his tongue down it, lapping up the pre. Big Daddy giggled  as he unbuckled Adam’s pants and pulling them down to the boy’s knees. He gave the pale cheeks a gentle squeeze before pulling his servo back and gave the right cheek a very firm swat. Adam groaned  around Freddystein’s cook, his eyes watering as he pulled away and glared at the large black bear. 

“Can you put your claws away? Felt like you were trying to puncher my butt like a balloon!” 

Daddy looked down at his servo and retracted his claws as Adam had asked and quickly looked over the redding cheek to make sure he wasn’t bleeding. He wanted to punish the kid not hurt him. Once he was sure that cheek was fine it was time to even things out as he gave the other cheek a  firm hit. This time Adam let out a cute squeak, gripping Freddystein's cock tightly, making the large bear moan. 

“That’s it baby! Squeeze my cock like that! Squeeze all my seed out in that hungry mouth of yours”  

Adam moaned around the large appendage as Daddy smacked his arse repeatedly. His arse now feeling hot and tingly. 

“ _ Now that's over with. I think I’ve earned myself a little snack!”  _ Smiled Daddy as he pulled Adam’s butt cheeks apart showing the small twitching hole and ever so slowly from his ball sac up, Big Daddy slid his long rough tongue, his large servos gripping Adam’s hips tightly as he began to wriggle. Adam continued to pump and lick the large cock in front of him but his own cock was beginning to demand his attention. He lifted his left hand from Freddystein and went  to reach down to pull his own cock when Freddystein pulled it back. He looked up and the frightening bear with a pleading look. 

“Daddy. I think our Baby is feeling a little neglected. Think you can help him out?” 

_ “Sure...but I think I need to get something out first”  _

Adam heard the click and something slid out as he released Freddystein’s cock with a slight pop as he turned his head to look at what Big Daddy was doing. His  eyes bulged as his heart leapt into his throat. 

“There...there’s no way...it won’t fit” he gasped as he looked at  Big Daddy’s monstrous erection. The large black bear laughed and gave Adam’s red behind another slap. 

“ _ Don’t you be worrying baby. Even my Freddystein has trouble with my large friend here, so I would not dream of using it on you, but that doesn’t mean your not getting off the hook just yet”   _ Big Daddy leered and all Adam could do was glup.  __

The large bear leaned over him and lined his large cock next to Adam’s and wrapped his servo around both. Adam was surprised by the heat that was coming off of the large bear, the softness of his fur on his back, it would have been comforting if he didn’t feel so trapped. Daddy licked behind his ear and chuckled. 

“ _ So small. I’m going to have to be careful not to break it. Now why don’t you be a good boy and get back to sucking”  _

Adam opened his mouth to snap at the larger bear but Daddy used his servo to shove his head forward so he almost choked on Freddystein’s cock. Freddystein shook his head as he patted Adam on the head gently, cooing softly as a stray tear fell down Adam’s cheek. 

“Daddy you really shouldn’t be so rough with the boy. He’s young and Mike will not be happy if you hurt him by being overzealous” 

Big Daddy only grunted as he shifted his hips joints as his large body slapped against Adam’s as he stroke their cocks together. It was all that Adam could do to just keep breathing, as Freddystein was not letting him catch his breath and Big Daddy had every intent it seemed of pumping all the sperm from his balls in one go.  Big Daddy smirked a little when he heard Adam whimper, maybe the brat would think twice about being rude to him now, but to show there was no hard feeling, he used his free servo to play with the kids nipples to help forget his discomfort. Adam’s felt his body tremble as the large bear flicked and twisted his nipples but it didn’t change his speed, he felt like he was getting a rug burn on his back. Unlike Sooty and the other younger animatronics, Big Daddy’s fur was short and coarse and felt awful against his skin. Lucky for him, Freddystein’s cock more than made up for it, it was ridiculously sweet. It was like licking the icing off a cupcake, rich and creamy and he was sure he could taste villania there as well, though he was not going to bring up the subject of how the animatronics cock could taste like a cake. He wondered if his cum would be just as sweet so started to  suck as much of the large cock as he could. 

Big Daddy chuckled “ _ Looks like Baby is really hungry love _ ”  

Freddystein mearly grunted, his systems already urging him to release as Adam’s tongue dipped in and out of his slit. Soon a bright warning sign was flashing behind his optics and using his servo he gently pulled Adam’s mouth away just seconds before he released. Thick, white gooey fluid squirted from his cock covering Adam’s face, hair and some of Big Daddy as well. Adam groaned as he licked his lips, tasting that sweet tasting fluid as Big Daddy gave his cock one last squeeze as he cum over the floor. Adam felt his blood semi freeze when Big Daddy practically roared and winced as the animatronic dug his claws in. Then he felt the  warm, sticky sensation of his torso getting covered with Big Daddy’s release. Damn he was going to need a shower after this. 

“Now that’s a pretty sight. A cum covered security guard” said Plush as he came into the room. “Are you finished with him?”  

“Give the poor boy a moment Plush” said Freddystein as he helped Adam to his feet while the young man tried to wipe the cum out of his hair. Adam wobbled on his feet and used his hands to wipe off most of the fluids from his face, his back was itching like hell from what almost felt like rug burns and even his nipples felt sore. A large heavy paw gripped his skull and gave it a slight shake. 

_ “Not to bad Bady! Consider us even now. So go and play with your, hehehe, little friends”  _ smirked Big Daddy as he pushed Adam into Plushtrap.  _ “I’m sure they’ll clean you up” _

  
  


\--Line Break--

 

After Matt had left The Cove, he travelled over a couple of states, keeping his head down. He called his family, told his mom what happened and was surprised to be told that Mike, Mark and Jeremy had gone to see her and spoke kindly of him, despite what he had done. He only ever spoke to her now. His brothers wanting nothing to do with him. He didn’t really care. He stayed in cheap motels and even slept in the car, picking up used papers and keeping an ear out for any news from the pizzerias. He wasn’t happy when Dahl took over but knew Mike and the gang could handle themselves. Yet...he worried. Mike wasn’t a hundred percent safe, not with that devil Net there, he had to protect Mike, it was his reason for living now. Protecting Mike and all that saw the pizzerias as home. He hadn’t lied when he said he loved Mike but it wasn’t like lust or anything dirty like that….sure there had been dreams..but you couldn’t control them, no….his love for Mike was prue. Devosion. Worship even. Mike was all that was good and innocent like the children he guarded. The pizzarias were havens for the little angels, and his fellow security officers and brothers were its knights. Then there was Connie, sweet Connie, his sister, she was like Mary Magdalene, a lost woman who was out to harm the pizzerias, Mike took in her in and helped her as he had helped him. Then Dahl came with his “deal”.  He took great pleasure ripping those old men apart. The filthy, dirty old men that raped his saint, his angel. They would be waiting for him in hell, he was sure, but then since he had been doing some good work and Mike and the others would pray for him, he doubted his stay in purgatory would be long one. At Mike’s wedding, he stayed outside for the longest time, simply watching that wonderful smile until Bonnie went into recharge. He had missed everyone and had missed the warm hugs they covered him in but the only real thing he could remember of that night was dancing with Mike and looking into those evergreen eyes. He would do anything for this man, even lay down his life, hell even be arrested as thanks for all that Mike was doing for him. When he heard the animatronics suggesting to Mike to join in on the night of debauchery, his subconscious began an all out battle with the rest of him over peeking or even joining Mike, which he shouldn’t do, he shouldn’t dirty his angel. He was only going to peek, make sure that the animatronics hadn’t gone too far, make sure Mike was alright and then leave to see if anyone would relieve him for the night. Then he saw him. Laying there in moonlight, naked, helpless, aroused with his long hair down was his angel. His heart thumped hard in his chest as all the blood went to his groin. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the floor when he heard Mike moan. He really should leave now. He shouldn’t be here. It was wrong! 

“I’ve been waiting for you….kiss me….” 

He was weak. He was only a man after all. 

“Forgive me lord! For I will sin” 

He climbed on top of Mike, pulled him close and kissed him with everything he had. To feel the warmth of Mike’s skin, the softness of his lips, his cock hard and pressing in to his, sent his mind spinning. He didn’t want to stop the kiss, but his angel needed air but it was painful to let him go. He kissed Mike’s neck and shoulders, tasting the sweetness of Mike’s skin, his teeth starting to tingle. Then he swallowed as he reached up and pulled off the blindfold. He waited as the green eyes blinked and adjusted to the darkness before looking at him. Mike raised a finger to plump kissed lips. 

“Matt….” 

“I know….Mike….I know” said Matt as he took Mike’s hand and kissed his wrist as he begged  “I know you can’t love me back...but please….please give me this….” 

“Matt….” 

“I know. I know. You love Bonnie. You love everyone and I know I don’t deserve it but please Mike. Let me have a this...let me have just a little bit of your love and your light and I will happily remain in the dark, even hell will be bearble if I have this night.” 

Mike bit his lip, he like Matt, but yet he loved Bonnie. 

“Matt...I…” he looked up and saw Bonnie silently coming in to the room snapped “get behind me now!” 

Matt looked over his shoulder, his heart sinking as he looked up at the large bunny, he went to jump off of the bench but Bonnie was faster and pinned the man down on top of Mike, their cocks rubbing together.  Both human men groaned at the touch as they looked up at the animatronic. 

“You want my husband that badly that you would cheat Matt” Bonnie hissed pulling on Matt’s hair. 

“Maybe...if you were...ahhh...a little nicer  to...ow...Mike I wouldn’t have….” Matt hissed back as he tried to control his body, as his lower half grinded  itself against Mike’s, making the man beneath him shudder. 

“Oh? You think I’m not nice? Mike would to tell you I’m very nice” said Bonnie as he gave Matt’s ass a squeeze. Matt went still and  Mike looked shocked as he looked over his shoulder at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled down at Mike with his ears wiggling. 

“You’ve always wanted this right Matt? I’m sure Mike doesn’t mind, if you don’t mind, if I play with you while you play with my husband just this  **_once_ ** ”  

Matt gulped and looked down at Mike who simply shrugged. He had no idea what Bonnie was thinking...at least it wasn’t about murdering the poor man. He leaned over and kissed Bonnie on his nose making it squeak.  Matt tried to think, which was incredible hard...pun not intended..when he had a man he had been fantasising about beneath him, grinding his naked body against his while a giant robotic bunny was squeezing his arse cheeks and teasing his hole.  He could be with Mike, Once, and only on the condition that Bonnie fucked him. He wrinkled his nose at the thought as he never thought of the animatronics as sexsual, despite having caught them at it across the years and restaurants. Then a soft whimper caught his attention as Mike reached up and licked and sucked on his earlobe. Well...he was hellbound anyway...might as well make it worth it the trip.

“Ok Bonnie. You got a deal….” he panted before wrapping his arms around Mike and kissed him hard, pushing him back onto the work bench. Bonnie watched as the man ravaged his husband and felt his system started to burn dramatically. Why was watching this really turning him on? He had watched and listen as Matt begged, watched as Mike’s body rubbed against the other human, while his systems felt like they caught on fire. He felt surges of jealous and desire as Matt licked and sucked at Mike’s nipples, watching Mike’s response, that was so different from their times together, mostly due to the shape and form of his muzzle. Mike arched his back as Matt licked down his navel as his hand cradled Mike’s cock. 

“I’m already Matt…” Mike panted “ready. Please. Bonnie...prepare him well ok? Promise?” 

Bonnie only nodded as he reached out to pick up the lube, his optics still firmly on the image in front of him, warning lights flashing brightly behind them. Matt hook on of Mike’s legs over his shoulder as he rubbed the head of his dick over Mike’s wrinkled hole. 

“Are you sure I don’t need to do anything?” Matt whispered “I don’t want to…” 

Mike smiled up at him. That same warm smile that stole his heart. “I’m fine. Do it Matt” 

Bonnie gripped his own cock tightly and let out a slight screech as Matt pushed himself in to his mate. Mike’s head tilting backwards, his mouth opened and his neck fully exposed, with the moonlight dancing over his skin making him look like a horny, sexy angel to the killer and animatronic who were both struggling to keep themselves from releasing.  Matt panted for breath as he kissed Mike’s shoulders, his cock felt like it was wrapped in a velvet hot vice that was pulling him deep in, he had to get deeper. He raised himself up to his elbows and was ready to thrust when Bonnie pinned him down hard against Mike, almost knocking the air out of both of them. 

“Don’t forget who is in charge here Matt. I’m the only one that is going to set the pace, your just here for the ride!” Bonnie snarled into his ear as one of his lubed digits pressed itself against Matt’s entrance.  

“Oh shit!” Matt hissed as he felt his rear being pushed open, he  didn’t want Mike to see his discomfort so buried his face in to Mike’s neck, occasionally kissing it. Mike kissed Matt’s hair, softly rubbed his back as Bonnie pushed in another on of his digits. 

“You need to relax Matt. Otherwise Bonnie is going to hurt you….well...more than he needs to anyway…” Mike softly spoke into Matt’s ear, remembering his first time with the large bunny and the need to be scratched, if only to make sure he wasn’t ripped in two. He looked over Matt’s shoulder and  gave Bonnie a sexy grin and winked. “Though I might be a little concerned though. They say once you’ve tasted animatronic, you never go back and my Bonnie here is the best.” 

Bonnie practically “cooed” loudly, his ears wiggle excitedly and was to wrapped up in Mike’s praise when  he pushed an unlubed digit in causing Matt to cry out in pain. Bonnie quickly pulled his digits out and quickly smothered them again with generous amounts of lube before returning them to their task, of scissoring and stretching until they found that little bundle of nerves. Matt gasped and relaxed as Bonnie rubbed his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Bonnie toyed with him for only a while as his systems were now demanding release, so he removed his digits and poured more then needed lube over his enlarged cock, before spreading Matt’s arse cheeks wide for him. 

“I’m going in now. I’ll go slow at first for you Matt so I do not break you but once your use to me…” Bonnie bit Matt’s shoulder as he pushed his cock in, enjoying the shivers of the man beneath him, though he disliked greatly how Matt’s face was buried in Mike’s neck, hiding his expressions. Mike was trying to control his breathing because despite how good this felt, he remembered...he remembered the last time a “man” was inside of him. It had not been good. To be blunt it had been fucking awful and he suspected that nightmares were going to trouble him for a time. He gasped as a soft hand stroked his softening cock and looked over at Matt, who was staring at him intensely. 

“You ok? We can stop….” Matt whispered into the shell of his ear. 

Mike gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. “I’m fine. Besides Bonnie has no intention of stopping”  

Both human men shared a laugh before  both gasping as Bonnie thrusted hard into Matt sending him deeper into Mike and pressing against that place that turned him into a pile of goo. 

“Did I hit that spot Mike?” Bonnie asked as he wiggle his ears “Can you feel me though him?” 

“Yeah Bonnie! That’s it” Mike tried to shift but the weight of both Matt and Bonnie kept him pinned. 

“Hold on to Mike tightly Matt; your both going for a ride” smirked Bonnie as he started to thrust hard into Matt’s arse, making both men cry out as they gripped on to each other. Matt felt as if he was on a drug high, he could hear his heart thumping in his ears, his vision was blurry with tears from the stinging sensation from his butt and the hot velvet suction that was gripping his cock. He covered every part of Mike he could reach with kisses as this was a gift he didn’t deserve and if he died afterwards or more likely Bonnie killing him, he would die a happy man. Bonnie rode him hard, with sharp deep thrusts, pushing and stretching all of his muscles as he cock continued to swell, ready for release. Soon the animatronic released and the rush and filling sensation filled him making him see white as his own cock released inside of Mike. Bonnie fell backwards as not to crush the two humans who laid panting and covered in sweat and cum. His optics zoomed in on the gentle way Matt was cradling Mike to his sweaty hairy chest, making him listen to his heart beating, which was a very different sound to his own pump.  He pushed Matt slightly so the man was more on Mike’s left so he could curl up on his right. Mike smiled up at him and kissed his small black nose. 

“Thank you Bonnie” 

What he was being thanked for he wasn’t sure but he snuggled up closer anyway and said.

“Next time can you be in the middle? I’d like to watch you top Mat” 

“I don’t mind” said Matt but groaned as he tried to move “Maybe in a little while” 

“Maybe” sighed Mike as allowed both Matt and Bonnie to snuggle into him as the three of them rested for a while. After all they had the rest of the night. 

 

\----Line Break---

 

Chloe followed her sister to the security room, her systems screaming at her to run, while another part of her much lower down, demanded she stay. Out of all the Nightmare animatronics, at least the adult ones, she was still a virgin. It wasn’t out of choice, more simply a lack of partner choices, everyone was either too young or already had a partner. So when Captain Foxy suggested this night she had been excited but no one had approached her or even hinted of wanting her. She knew she wasn’t much in the looks department, she had way to many teeth and her optics were not really level, then there were her matted feathers and buckley legs. Sure, she was a favorite at Halloween and many customers complimented her cooking, but that didn’t make her look desirable or sexy. She moaned and cried to her older sister Chica about her problem, thinking she would suggest seeing Mike about changing her look but instead she had  come up with this. She wondered if Chica had talked to him beforehand because if she hadn’t, she was not looking forward to the awkwardness of their “chat”. They stopped at the door and Chica politely knocked before pulling her in. Her systems turned as Jeremy smiled up at them, though she noticed his smile faulted when he saw her. 

“Hello beautiful….Chole. How are you?” said Jeremy as he kissed Chica's servo joint. 

“Well. Thank you” she said nervously as she looked at her sister, who was smiling down at Jeremy. “Chica...maybe this is a bad idea….” 

“What idea?” Jeremy asked looking from Chica to Chole. 

“Well….I thought since you’ve  been with Chi and me….you would like to have a  night with Chole too” Chica smiled “I’ve seen those human porn movies, isn’t all straight human males fantasies to have two girls for sex? So tonight's your lucky night!” 

Jeremy continued to smiled and even got up and kissed Chica on the cheek, while inside he was panicking and his blood was rushing everywhere but where he needed it and right now he needed it to run his brain since he couldn’t come up with anything to say that wouldn’t get him stuffed into a Freddy suit.  He had nothing against Chole, not at all, she had a wonderful personality and was a cook that could rival his Chica and unlike some animatronics was very well behaved and no trouble. Yet...well she couldn’t help how she was made...hell...he felt like a bastard for his thoughts but she was frighteningly ugly and he doubted that even a paper  bag would do the trick. 

“How do you feel about that Chole? You don’t look so sure?” said Jeremy noticing her nervousness and was silently praying she would bottle out. She jumped slightly and continued to twist her servos around each other. 

“Er...well...it’s up to you Mr. Jeremy. I don’t mind” 

SHIT! He had hoped she would make her escape not throw the ball back in his court. Now how was he going to handle this? 

“Right...ok...How about you lay on top of Chica with your port open, you too Love, rub your pelvis  sections together and I’ll lend a hand….or a tongue afterwards. No wait….make it a show...Chica show me how much Chole wants this...”  

Chica giddled excitedly, Chloe cheeped with embarrassment as Jeremy sat down in the office chair and an expecting smile. Chica hugged her from behind, using her fingers to circle around her chest plate, making sparks fly beneath it. Chole shivered with a mixture of plauseure and fear, her optics flickering back and forth between Chica and Jeremy, her pump thumping so loud she was sure they could hear it. Chica pulled Chole down with her, she knelt down while her sister rested against her as she spread her legs, her pelvis on full display. 

“Jeremy loves lapping up fluids, something about them dripping down my thighs parts really gets him hot and bothered, lets see how he likes yours shall we? Open up now…” 

Chloe’s voice box hiccuped as her private panel slid back, displaying her moist insides for both her sister and Jeremy to see, her oil starting to bubble as her pump pounded hard against her chest plate. 

“Oh this won’t do….we need to get you a lot wetter than this” Chica leaned down and licked the outline of her sister’s port. Chloe started to screech but quickly used her servos to cover her mouth. She wasn’t ready for the static fed back, the tingling sensation, the flashing of her warning lights flashing in her optics.  What a rush! And that was just from a simple lick! Her whole body jerked as Chica licked her again, her tongue teasing her wiring as her fluids started flow towards it. 

“Wow...Chole...your really sweet. Just like the icing off of one of our birthday cakes” 

“Is...Is..is that a  good thing?” Chloe moaned as she looked at her sister for reassurance. 

“Lets ask the expert” Chica giggled as she scooped some of her sister’s fluid onto her finger and held it out for Jeremy to taste. Jeremy smiled at his love as he took her servo and sucked on her finger with vigor. After a while he released it with a loud pop, licked his lips and smiled down at younger chicken animatronic. 

“Very sweet. I’m going to have to really brush my teeth hard in the morning” 

Chloe blinked then her systems went through the roof. Her body was almost overheating, her cooling system was in overdrive, her pump was going wild, warnings signs and signals were blaring off in her cpu while all her fluids and oil seemed to be heading down and building up pressure. 

“Chica! Jeremy! Something’s wrong! Everything is flashing! Buzzing!” Chole cried as her body shook, oil leaking from her optics. 

“She’s near overload already?” Jeremy whispered to Chica, who was cooing and petting her sister, making sure she didn’t panic. 

“She’s been needing this for a while love. Please help her” Chica whispered back and then kissed her sister’s cheek. Jeremy looked at the distressed animatronic and sighed. He was being a git! He knew had Chica bought any of the other girls (except Bon Bon) he would probably be cock deep in them by now rather than letting Chica do all the work. He went down to his knees and with Chica’s help pushed Chloe's legs further apart so he could get to her port. He nibbled on her sensitive wires and sucked on one of her hot oil tubes, making her buck up to met his mouth as she pleaded for more. Warm, sweet, wetness flooded his mouth and he tried not to swallow it down, rather let it dribble down the sides of his face and down to the floor. They had most of the night left and he wasn’t really in the mood to go to the hospital to have his stomach looked at again. Chole continued to buck and shake, it was like she had no control, she could see all her warnings signs flashing in her mind and she didn’t care, all that mattered was the wonderful things Jeremy was doing to her port. Then a wave of sensations came over her and she screeched to her voice box compaserty as she released.  

“Woah!” Jeremy jumped out of the way, as her fluids practically shot out, soaking him and his shirt. 

“Poor thing”  said Chica as she watched her sister fall into recharge “She must have been really hurting to have such a powerful surge like that” 

“No kidding” Jeremy muttered as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his face. “So! Are we going to wait for her to reboot or can I ask you for a little help for our large friend here?” 

Chica’s optics zoomed in on Jeremy’s pants, his erection pressing hard against them, making them tent out, the sight of it made her feel all tingly with static.

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Sooty was just leaving his father’s room, wanting to make sure his father was alright and sure he wasn’t joining in, when Toni approached him. She pressed her lips together and quickly brushed down her dress, then her hair before squaring her shoulders and walked up to the tall purple bear. 

“Excuse me...Sooty? May I speak with you?” 

Sooty frowned and told himself to be polite “Toni. How can I help you?” 

Her servo clutched her dress tightly as her cheeks lit up “Um...am I to understand that your joining in tonight's activities? Or are you guarding? Because if you are I’ll leave you to it and go and…” 

“Toni, calm down, no I’m not guarding and yes I’m joining in….though I don’t recall seeing your name on my list”  

Sooty was sure he heard the tiny bulbs in Toni’s cheeks break as the maid’s cheek glowed brightly then went out as she looked down at the floor. 

“I thought….you didn’t like me and so….but I still…..wanted….” Toni muttered her systems thurning  “Master Goldie told us...well bragged that bears were built big, better and best”

Sooty snorted with a smirk, did she really think he was stupid? “Typical Dad. But why? I thought you only belonged to Adam?” 

“I do!” Toni snapped but then took a deep breath “and so do you” 

“Toni. What do you really wanted to talk about?” 

“I love Master Adam as does my twin. You love Adam too. So does Plush and Mangy. Well, I don’t want to fight if you don’t, I’m willing to be open if you are, as long as Adam is happy. If he chooses to be with one of us in the end, then we will wish him well and there will be no ill will between the restaurants” the maid was firm and held out her servo to him for him to shake. Sooty looked at the servo and then back at the maid. She had a point and annoying as it was, he had to agree, for Adam. He took her servo in his and shook it hard, pulling the maid up against him, her hair tingle his nose.  Yet that wasn’t all that reached him, he could feel her heating body against his and the scent of hot oil and fluids, that were no doubt dripping down her thighs sections of her legs. The part of him that he inherited from his dad Goldie, he inherited several of his old bear parts for his adult body as well as a mixture of his and Freddy’s programs, his ego bloated as he smirked and whispered into her cat shaped ears. 

“What a naughty girl you are. You’ve been thinking about it since you turned on this evening” 

There was a plink. One of the bulbs in her cheeks burst as she blushed brightly.  “You really want to see it?” 

Toni nodded and went to touch Sooty’s pelvis section but the larger animatronic grabbed her servos and lifted them above her head. 

“Now that is no way to ask for something you want...naughty kitten…what do you say when you want something” 

Toni’s voice box let out a loud meowing sound as she pouted “Please...pretty please Sooty. Let me see your cock” 

Still holding her up with one of his own servos, Sooty reached down with the other and opened his pevis to slide his cock out. Toni’s jaw dropped as her optics  zoomed out so she could see the whole of the thing in front of her. He was very big...big and thick...thick...she jumped when she heard him laughing.

“Your drooling…” Sooty leaned in and licking her wet chin “You like what you see?”

Toni fantically nodded her head, rubbing her teigh sections together as her lower cericety seged hotly, sending more cooling fluids to her pelvis section, overflowing it till it dripped down them. Sooty lowered Toni to the ground, til she was on her knee joints and her mouth leval with his cock.  

“Think you can take it Toni? I don’t want to hurt you” Sooty spoke with concern as he noticed how small her mouth was compared to his and the others designs. 

“I won’t be able to fully suck it but I will be able to insert it….with some assistance” Toni purred as she licked the thick bulbous head. Sooty let out a small growl of approval as the cat maid licked every inch of his cock and balls. He looked down to see one of her servo’s sneaking under her dress and by the way her wrist joint was moving, she was clearly playing with her now open port.  What a naughty girl. He pulled her up, ignoring her whimpering as he pushed her against the wall and pushed her up until their pelvis units were level. Toni’s body shivered at the predator look in Sooty’s optics. Sooty smiled devilishly and leaned close to Toni’s ears.

“Your going to ride my cock now kitten. I’m not going to help you, your going to show me how much you want my cock just by using your own body weight and the wall behind you. My cock alone is going to be the only thing holding you up and I’m sure it's hard enough to do the job” 

Toni mewed as she shifted her body and lowered it slowly on the large shaft, her port fizzed with static and burned hotly as the oil and fluids inside of her bubbled. Sooty hadn’t known he was a voyeur or someone like that but he was fascinated watching Toni’s small port suck in his cock and release it, leaving it covered in fluids and repeat. He wondered if she looked as wonton and horny if Adam was taking her. The image flashed in his processor and he had to quickly grip his cock to stop himself from releasing too early. Oh dear, what a pervert he was turning in to, his papa Goldie would be so proud. Toni placed her servos on Sooty’s shoulders and bucked as hard as she could, ignoring all the warnings flashing up behind her optics, she needed more of that wonderful static. Her pump belonged to her master, and he would always be number to her, but Sooty’s cock was doing things, pushing deeper than anything Adam’s cock had done. She felt dirty, naughty, hot and was loving every moment of it. It was soon to much for her and her port clutch down hard on Sooty’s, making him cry out as he released inside of her, overflowing, as thick drips of his fluids fell to the floor.  They both panting, as their fans tried to cool their bodies, both had warning lights saying they were short of fluids and oil. 

“Wow….” Toni whisphered “Em...thank you…” 

“Your welcome. Have to  say, this was certainly one of uncle Foxy’s better ideas, but I’d never tell the old fox that” 

Toni giggled as she tried to lift herself off of Sooty’s spent shaft but he pulled her back, hissing at the jamming alert that her processor was screaming at her. 

“Now where do you think your going my naughty kitten?” 

“Er...well we finished and so….I need to refuel and….” Toni spluttered as she felt her systems starting to heat up again as Sooty bucked his body against hers. 

“Well, why don’t we both refuel and then go and see Adam, tell him how we’re such good friends now, that can share” 

Toni blinked and then smiled like a cat who had gotten a bowl of cream, she leaned down and kissed Sooty softly on the cheek. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

  
  


\----Line Break----

 

Foxy was in the kitchen sipping some oil and stretching out a few kinks. Who knew these  younger modes were so limber? Or could hold their fluids a lot longer than he could. Foxy grinded his teeth at that thought. He recalled Mike saying that the younger models had backup storage for their fluids or were able to hold more than the older models, but that didn’t make it alright when he was having to refuel every so often while the younger one kept going. Then he sighed and allowed the memories of earlier to play back. He had joined his mate with Bon Bon and Bonnie Blu. Mangle was taken by Bon Bon while sucking Blu off while he took the snotty blue bunny. He then watched with delight and a bit of dread, as Bon Bon gave Mangle a strap on cock and asked her very nicely for some maintenance, while Blu was ordered by his mate to suck Foxy off. After that he left to refuel when Chole came into the kitchen. She muttered something about needing fuel and Foxy was glad to get her a can of oil. He asked her how her night was going and  chuckled when she blushed and stuttered about her first time with Jeremy and her sister. He looked her over and thought she was quite handsome for a nightmare animatronic. 

“Human cocks are all very well Lass but wait til you have an animatronic one, I assure ye, ya find the diffencene quite enlightening” 

He then took the lovely bird against the kitchen counter. He had been amazed by the amount of fluids that leaked out of her but he put it down to her excitement. She bucked and begged  him in earnest, claiming his cock was the best and was driving her mad. It certainly did wonders for his ego. Afterwards she cleaned herself up, kissed his cheek with pumpful thanks as she carried a couple of cans of oil back with her to the security office while he needed to refuel himself. He was wondering who he should seek out next, as he casually drank his oil, when the back kitchen door swung open and Sooty came in carrying Toni in his servos, her dirty dress barely covering what they were doing. Toni gave loud gasp and hid her face in Sooty’s neck while Sooty’s fur turned almost black with embarrassment. 

“Evening Uncle Foxy. Didn’t think anyone would be in here. Er...do you know where the oil is?” 

Foxy chuckled and pushed two cans down the counter, Sooty catching them and handed one to Toni, who quietly drank it while keeping her face hidden. 

“Enjoying yourself lad? I can say your father Goldie would be really proud of ye” 

Sooty smiled, enjoying the squeak that came from Toni when he shifted her on his lap “Have you seen  Adam Uncle Foxy?” 

Foxy scrolled through his memory “Saw the lad being dragged to one of the party rooms by Plushtrap, though the lad looked like he was in desperate need of a shower to me, and no doubt be needing some rest too, if me son, Shadow and Plush have anything to say in the matter” 

Foxy’s ear twitches when he heard Toni mutter something along the lines of “Bears do it better” and Sooty gave him a nod of thanks before shifting Toni again and walking out the kitchen back door again, with the full intent of finding the young human guard. Foxy gave a chuckle. His cub was getting an education tonight in maintenance and no mistake and he hoped was giving a lot more than he was getting. Foxy knocked back his fourth can of oil and felt the vision in his optics go a little hazy at being overfilled. He had to admit to himself. This was a bloody great idea. Everyone was happy, letting off steam or having their fantasies fulfilled and it was all thanks to the great pirate captain Foxy! Well...not  everyone and it had to be the one animatronic that Foxy was hoping to join in. Freddy had politely declined and was staying in Goldie’s old bedroom for the night to keep out of the way. That was just sad. Goldie would not have wanted Freddy to be lonely and certainly not missing out on such a night as this. With that thought Foxy grabbed a couple of cans of oil and a bottle of fluid and decided to go and pay the bear a visit. While on the way he could check in on everyone and make sure they were ok and not over doing it. He felt himself sway slightly but was able to keep up right as he made his way out of the kitchen, holding on to a few cans as he went, waste not want not as the saying goes. He hadn’t gotten far in the main room where  Big Daddy was breeding Freddystein who was fucking Bonnie Blu without mercy on the main stage. Big Daddy tilted his hat to Foxy as he waved and made his way to the party rooms. He peeked in to party room one, where Fox, Freazar and Tony were resting and sharing a can of oil between them. Fox and Freazar where curled up against Tony’s sides, the poor male cat was covered head to toe in fluids and even his mid section looked bloated. Clearly the fox and the bear had given the cat more than a good seeing too and by the way Fox was looking the poor cat over, was more than ready to give him another. He went past another room, clearly claimed by the youngsters. Shadow and Mangy were doing a 69 on each other. Adam was taking Toni on the floor while Plush fucked him from behind, while Sooty stood back and watched them while he stroked his cock. Fox gave the purple bear a small salute and again thought that Goldie would be a very proud papa. He kept going through the dark hallway when he heard a loud cry followed by a shrill noise that he knew to be Chica. He crept silently up to the security room and grinned at the scene in front of him. Chica had found/borrowed a strap on toy and was now riding Jeremy’s arse hard, pushing him deeper into Chole who was bent over the security desk, knocking over the old metal fan. Foxy chuckled to himself, knowing he could use this to tease Jeremy with, at least as long as Chica wasn’t around, that chicken had a surprisingly strong right hook on her. Foxy continued on his way making a mental note on who he had seen and hadn’t. Bon Bon and his mate were no doubt still playing in the further back rooms and Bonnie should be making it up to Mike in his office. Wasn’t there one other human? He tried to access his memory but his processor just keep popping up that he was over fueled. So what if he was slightly over fueled, he was a grown animatronic, he was allowed to be! 

“Stupid processor! Should get Mike to make it grog proof! Now….now...where is that cutie bear with the nice buns be?” 

Foxy continued to stumble down the dark corridors, randomly knocking on doors, as he couldn’t remember which door was the right one. 

“Need Mike to check me memory, not what it use to be, where is that bloody door? FREDDY!” 

A door behind the fox animatronic opened slightly and Freddy peeked out frowning at the overfilled fox. 

“Foxy? What are you doing back here? Shouldn’t you be with Mangle or one of the other?” 

“Came too see ya Freddy! Thought you would be lonely and needing a drink!” Foxy smiled as he held up the cans by his hook. Freddy looked at the cans, he couldn’t remember the last time he got over fueled if he ever had, and just right now he could really do with a drink. 

“It’s nice of you to think of me Foxy. Come on in” smiled the old bear as he opened the door to let the fox in. The Fox practically swaggered in, grinning from ear to ear as he flung himself on the bed as Freddy closed the door. 

“Um...make yourself comfortable…?” said Freddy as he looked over at Fox laying on his bed. 

“Come and….sit with me Freddy. The oil is cool!” smiled Foxy as he used his hook to open two cans at once and holds one out for the bear.  Freddy took it and sat down about half way on the bed so he could look down at Foxy. 

“Cheers Foxy”  clicking their cans together and taking a large gulp with a sigh. “Good stuff. Though back in the day we used to get the really high quality stuff without all the nonsense that they put in it now” 

“Aye. I remember when times were bad and they gave us the really cheap stuff, might as well as been water in my opinion, at least we don’t have to worry about that anymore” 

“I am surprised to see you back here though my friend. I…” Freddy seemed to fidget slightly with embarrassment “would have thought that you and your first mate were showing the younger ones how its done” 

Foxy crushed the empty can of oil and threw it into the bin “Have been, but the youngsters have a wee bit of an advantage and the sense that they can hold their oil and fluids better than I, they can go about three rounds before needing to refuel unless they were over egear.” 

He then smiled as he sat up and patted Freddy on the shoulder. “Your wee Sooty for example is doing you and old Goldie proud tonight”

Freddy’s smiled “As long as he doesn’t fully take after Goldie. He was perverted enough for two animatronics” They continued to sit in silence for a while quietly drinking, Foxy taking a little slower on his second can as he looked the bear over, his body slowly getting hot as memories of seeing Freddy getting pounded in various positions by Goldie filtered though his processor, his cock pressing against his pelvis plating demanding to be released. 

“Why didn’t you join in Freddy? I know I put my name down for you...as did others” 

Freddy looked down at his oil “I think it’s too soon is all” 

Foxy might have let it go but there was something in Freddy’s tone that gave him pause. “I’m sure Goldie would not have minded….” 

“Oh he would not have minded! Providing he was always on top!”  Freddy said with a snap and drank down the rest of his oil in one go. “I love...loved Goldie. I really do...did...do but he was so boring when it came to mainterence” 

Foxy lifted up his eye patch as his jaw dropped “Huh? But Goldie? The biggest pervert of them all….” 

Freddy waved his servo in fount of Foxy before reaching down and grabbing another can of oil.

“Yes, yes, he was a pervert. Always wanting it in public places so we could get caught. Role playing, dressing up, toys, but it was always his ideas, his way and his dong shoved up my butt!” 

Foxy was stunned to say the least “But I always thought things were….”

Freddy throw the empty can across the room and hiccuped “Oh we loved each other and most of the time I was happy to let Goldie have his way but whenever I wanted to try something….there was always an excuse, he was the alpha bear or he had a processor ache or I’m to set in my ways, I’m an old bear! You know! In the the almost 60 odd years that we had been together as a couple, I was never on top! Not once! Not even on my birthday!” 

“Colour me surprised Freddy, I would have thought an old pervert like Goldie would be down for such things. But now as I think on it….he never liked you being in charge…. even if it was just working the floor during working hours” 

Freddy sniffed and wiped his optics “I really did love him Foxy but sometimes...I guess he was just an old bear stuck in his ways” 

Foxy felt his pump sink and felt lower than a sea urchin, because he more or less came to do exactly what Goldie would expect Freddy to do. Then a thought pass though his processor that sent a surge of static to his pelvis section making it jerk and his tail wag. He  sat up and wrapped his servo around Freddy’s shoulders. 

“Well then me bucko, how about this? Tonight and tonight only, you be on top!”

Freddy blinked, then again, then turned his head to Foxy very slowly as if he thought the fox  had gone mad. 

“Wha?” 

“Ya heard me right enough Freddy! You be the captain and I be ya willing first mate” said Foxy as he stood up and removed his pirate coat, leaving him only in his shirt and pants, making sure to bend slightly with his back turned to Freddy, so the bear got a good look at his rear. Freddy squeaked as placed his servos over his face, completely embarrassed but still too mesmerized by Foxy’s movements not to look away.  

“But Foxy….what about Mangle? Would she be ok with this?” Freddy asked as Foxy stepped out of his pants. 

“Do you honestly think I would not have suggested this night of debauchery if I not have had me mate’s permission? And even as we speak, my mate is using a certain toy that allows her to fuck who ever she wants and should she ask….unlike your mate….I at least be willing to try”  Foxy wasn’t a hundred percent sure on his last statement but if it made things easier on Freddy then it was fine. Freddy grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly as if he was using it as a shield. 

“But...but...but...I don’t know what to do...I could get it all wrong...besides you want a lover who knows what there doing yes? So….” 

Foxy pouched on top of Freddy pinning him down on the bed and pressing their noses together, making Freddy’s give out a cute little nose which he instantly tried to cover  with his servos. Foxy smiled down at Freddy and used his hook to undo his bowtie. 

“Listen Freddy. We’ve been friends since we were both created and there is nothing wrong with a little “maintenance” between friends. Besides like ya said, ya never been on top...well now ya chance”  

“But….I don’t want to hurt you…” 

Foxy paused at the  sweetness of the bear beneath him before kissing his cheeks and his ears. 

“You won’t mate. There be no way a sweet bear like you can hurt anyone. I trust ye. And I want to make ya happy….so what do ya say?”

Freddy looked up at Foxy, his  processor in a mess, as part of him wanted to stay loyal to Goldie while another part, the part that had seen pushed into silence all these years was screaming at the top of its lungs and throwing a tantrum a two year old would be proud of. 

“Will….will you show me what to do?” he asked so softly that he wasn’t sure for a moment that Foxy heard him but then the fox pulled back and smiled down at him. 

“Aye” 

The fox animatronic got off the bed and went over to the desk and started  to search through the drawers and gave a sharp sigh when he slammed the last draw shut. 

“Freddy mate, did ya though away every bottle of lube, toy and other such things?” 

“What? No! We kept them under the bed….he always wanted them close by you see” said Freddy, while he didn’t have the red cheeks to show his embarrassment he certainly felt his face plates getting hot. Foxy knelt down and pulled a brown box out. There was serval bottle of different lubes, toys and magazines. He picked up a green bottle that read “Pleasure gel” and handed to the bear who was so nervous he almost dropped it. 

“Make sure your digits are well and truly covered. There be no such thing as too much”  said Foxy as he knelt down face down on the bed, his rear facing Freddy as his tail wagged seductively. “Ya be ready Freddy?”  

“Er..em..yes...I think...yes” said Freddy as the tube slipped through his greasy servos. 

Foxy lifted  his tail and his back panel opened slowly. He never needed to open it before and Mike only need to use for maintenance reasons. 

“Em...I...um...its very pretty Foxy….very red” 

“Thank ye. Now, ya know to start slow, use one of ya smaller digits before moving on to the bigger ones” Foxy tried to keep the sudden nervousness out of his voice. Up until he walked into Freddy’s room he was more than certain he was going to be on top, after all he was the Captain of Pirate cove, a leader and so on, but seeing the bear so upset about never topping had made  his pump twist. Yet this was for Freddy and not about his pride. Plus he was still getting to be with Freddy. Freddy tried to keep his servo from shaking but it was hard. He was so nervous. In front of him was Foxy’s delicious red rump, with his panel open all dark and inviting, a slight alarm in Freddy went out that he was about to overheat and his fans quickly turned on. 

“Foxy….is it ok if I try something?” 

“Go ahead mate. Tis your show” 

Freddy leaned down, gripping Foxy’s sides, then  stretched out his tongue, mapping the outside of Foxy’s panel. Judging Foxy’s gasp as a good thing, he pushed his tongue in further, enjoying the tingling feedback from the electric current coming from Foxy’s wires, the smell of heating oil and fluids. 

“Are you ok Foxy?” Freddy asked as he pulled away slightly, wishing to make sure his friend was alright. 

“More than ok mate, I always knew you had a way with words but didn’t know you had a tongue to match”

“Am I going to fast?” 

“Nay mate. In truth ya is going a bit to slow. Thrust your digits into me as well as your tongue”

Freddy nodded and pushed one of his digits as he continued to lick around, his own systems heating up as he heard Foxy pant and groan. He added another digit and pushed in and out making sure Foxy was wet enough. Then he found something, was it a bolt? A microchip? He pressed his digits against it and Foxy shook and cried out. 

“Shiver me bloody timbers! What the hell was that?” 

“Goldie called it “The spot”. It a bundle of wires circled around a sensitive chip that sends  signals to our processors about heating and oil and other such things” said Freddy as he continued to rub the spot, watching  Foxy get more heated and twitch. 

“Damn you FazBear! Cease with this torture!” Foxy growled as his processor overridded his body and released his leaking cock from behind its panel.  

“Now I’m sure you know a better way to ask Captain Foxy” Freddy giggled as he pulled his digits out of Foxy’s rear panel. “What’s the magic word Foxy?” 

Foxy’s tail whipped around like a whip, Freddy quickly moving away from it, as he heard the fox grumble and groan making his voice box crackle. After a few moments Foxy sighed loudly as he turned his head and looked up at the older bear. 

“Please Freddy...please bury ya treasure into me”  

“Of course Captain” smiled Freddy as he picked  up the tube again, then he hesitated “I use lots of this right? On my part?” 

“Aye Freddy, use as much as you can, more is better then less” said Foxy as he watched his old friend cover his rather large appendage.  

“Should I go in….slow? I should right?” 

“True but my systems are too hot for it, just slam it in Freddy, Mike will fix anything in the morning” 

“Are you su….” 

Foxy snapped “Are ya a bear or not?  Stop with this delaying and fuck me already!”

Freddy snorted as he threw the tube across the room and dug his sticky digits on to Foxy’s pelvis unit as he lined up his cock with Foxy’s open panel. He tried to push in as much as he could but only half of it went in, Foxy’s insides clamping down tight against the intruder, almost making him release early. Foxy slammed his hook into the bed and grounded his teeth, all his insides felt like they were on fire and his cooling fans were not up to the task. 

Freddy was rocking now, pushing his large cock inch by inch inside of him, making his oil boil. Then it hit the spot and Foxy let out a wail. 

“That be it Freddy! That place! Bury your fluids into me Cove mate! Do it now!” 

Freddy continued to thrust and pant, his own systems screaming at him to release or overheat, but he didn’t want it to end, he was finally on top, he was in change and Foxy would get his fluids when he said so and not before. 

“Freddy my systems are about to mutiny against me! Release and dock your load before I go overboard” Foxy begged as fluids were dripping all down his shaft. 

“I’m going to release…..going….going….and your going to take it! All of it!” Freddy growled as his systems screamed and lights flashed behind his optics as he release so much fluids into Foxy’s pelvis. His body twitches violently as a message about reboot after 6am flashed up before everything including him crashed down. Foxy roared as he released, he should have felt empty but instead felt deliciously full as his body tried to cool itself down before Freddy landed on top of him. After much straining Foxy was able to roll Freddy over and quickly looked him over for any damage. He chuckled to himself when he realized that Freddy had simply fallen in to asleep. His kissed Freddy’s nose and placed a blanket over the sleeping bear before cuddling up next to him. 

  
  


\----Line Break----

  
  


Net sat in the darkness of the warehouse of broken animatronics, trying to think and piece together all the madness that he knew and what he had seen since coming to Critter County. His original master was dead and trapped while another was using his body. The “Other” being the one that originally trapped in the ripped up animatronic that was now the host of dozens of children souls. Also as he travelled around the theme park at night, he could hear them, the other trapped souls, he didn’t know how many but there were a great number of them. Why so many souls? Net tried to reach back as far as his memories would allow to try and come up with an answer. He knew it had something to do with the “Joys of Creation”. It wasn’t just one spell, but a management of very small spells that led to a larger out come but to cast the final spell, you needed over a thousand souls and the spell was considered dangerous not to to the caster but to whatever it brought back to life as well. It was a curse, a dangerous and powerful curse and Net was suddenly feeling very very frightened and very alone. 

  
  


To be continued….

 

(Please review to let me know your still with me) 

 


	5. Critter County

The Final Fix

By 

End of Grace

 

Chapter 5: Critter County 

 

Things had more or less gone back to normal...well as normal as working with the animatronics you could get...besides the younger ones sending dirty texts to each other and the older ones sharing dirty jokes between them when the children weren’t about. Bonnie and Mike were on speaking terms again (providing Mike never bring up the babies) and Bonnie promised not to be so possessive and willing allowed Matt to spend time with Mike, though both humans suspected this change was because Bonnie wanted to have the threesome again. The most changed by their experience was Freddy; who seemed to be a lot more confident and assure of his choices as he was before.  He was firmer on the younger animatronics as well as sticking to his guns with them as well when they use to be able to widdle around him with their big puppy dog optics. His change certainly became helpful when it came time for the events. Usually Mike would oversee most of it, but he had asked Mark and Jeremy to step in, since he had a very important trip to plan. 

 

“Ok! So let get this right!” said Mark as he looked down at his check board “The Captain, Mangy, Bonnie Blu will be coming with me to the orphanage while Mangle, BB and Betty will be holding down the Cove until we get back”

All of the Cove animatronics were sitting around a large table with Donna their manager and a few of the morning staff while Mark stood in front of them.   

“That be right lad” confirmed Foxy with a  wave of his hook “We drew lots to be fair” 

“I don’t think it’s fair!” sluked BB, who had really wanted to go, his sister patted his back. 

“Donna, you, the staff and the remaining animatronics try and drum up money here for them as well. Making sure it goes into your designated green pots”  said Mark holding one up for everyone to see. “Every week for the next month, Mike will be collection your tins and putting up the amounts online against the other stores. So may the best store win….again!” 

Everyone cheered and started to get ready for the day, everyone except BB who was determined to sulk.  Foxy was brushing down his captain’s coat when he saw Mark making his way to the carpark to get the minivan. 

“Ahoy Mark! Before ya go and get the ship, are ye sure it be fully stocked and loaded with our cargo?”  Mark gave him a blanked look “The gifts for the children ya gappy!” 

“Huh? Oh! OH! Yeah! Yeah! There all ready loaded into the minivan, did it myself this morning Captain. Geez why couldn’t you just asked me normally?” Mark continued to moan under his breath as he went to get the van. 

“Blu please swop with me! You don’t even like kids!” BB begged the Blu rabbit who was brushing down his fur in front of a mirror. 

“True but I dislike you even more so I’m going” said Blu haughty as he continued to look over his appearance.  BB stamped his foot and walked over to the ice cream machine while Mangle brushed down Mangy’s outfit and fur. 

“Now remember to do everything the captain tells ya too, same with Mark although I agree that’s a lot harder to do, but still Mike has put him in charge….” 

“Ma I know all this! I’m not a cub anymore” Mangy moaned as he tried to pull away but Mangle held him tight.   

“Really? This coming from the animatronic that got lost with a couple of children last time while playing Hide and Go Seek” 

“It was a good hiding place. It’s not my fault you couldn’t find us!” 

“Aye! But in the large washing machines? Don’t ya use that processor that Mike built for ye?” said Foxy as he came over and kissed his mate on her cheek. “I’ll keep an optic on him love and Blu as well. And I’ll be using the other optic on Mark, the human gods know he needs more than the others”

 

Big Daddy loved these events! Mostly because he got to rub the faces of Foxy and Freddy in the  fact that his store did so much better than theirs but also because they were bringing joy and wonder to people who most forgot still had an inner child still inside of them but also bought all their families together too. Right now, he and his fellow animatronics were handing out teas, coffees, juice along with sandwiches, tiny little cakes and biscuits to the residents of  Eugene H. Bloom Retirement Center. Later they had a couple of small races, dressing up, egg and spoon and the elderly favorite of the scooter race, with their families all lining up to cheer. The prizes were a couple of Freddy bears or money off vouchers for the restaurants and he would hand them to the winner and take a picture with them, all in good fun. He started to walk around to make sure things were fine, leaving Bon Bon and Chloe to continue hosting the drink and food tables. JJ was sitting with an old man playing dominoes, while Baby was with a group of ladies who were teaching her to knit, Jack was talking to the caretaker of the place, who as always looked like a bulldog that had just eaten a wasp and felt that the animatronics  were too noisy and cause too much problems. Yet because of Mike’s connections and the fact the owner was good friends with Mrs Schmidt, the caretaker had to like it or lump it, so just made do with moaning and complaining the whole time they were here. Jack looked up at him and gave a quick wink to let him know there was no real problems. He was about to go back to the tables when there was a sharp pull on his back fur. He spun around to see a worried looking Baby behind him. 

“ _ Baby? What’s the matter _ ?”  

“Big Daddy, there’s a lady down the corridor crying, she’s the one that always calls you Teddy” 

_ “Margret? Where is she?”  _

Baby took Big Daddy’s servo in hers and led him down the main corridor that led to the residence private rooms. He could already hear someone weeping and found the old woman curled up in a ball on the floor by the fire escape doors. 

“ _ Margret?”  _

The old woman in her night dress looked up, tears streaming down her face, a dark purple bruise was covering her lower left jaw, it stood out like a beacon against her pale skin. 

“Oh Teddy! Thank goodness you're here!” she cried as more tears fell as she held out her arms. Baby and Big Daddy held up to her feet, the large bear brushed down her hair while Baby gave her a tissue. The large bear’s optics zoomed in on a bruise on her collarbone, that was mostly hidden by her thin dress and when he held up her arms he noticed that on one of wrists, another bruise but this was in the shape of a hand print. 

_ “Margret? Where did you get these bruises? Did someone attack you?”  _

“I don’t know!” the poor woman wailed “I was sure I was in my room then I was out here” 

Big Daddy gently shhs her and brought her into a hug, gently rocking her in his servos as he looked down at Baby. 

“ _ Baby, your to go back to the main room and get Jack and the Caretaker woman and bring them back to Margret’s room”  _

“Ok, but which one is Miss Margret’s room?” Baby asked looking up and down the corridor at all the similar doors. Big Daddy lifted Margret’s wrist again and showed Baby her  bracelet that had her full name and room number. The small girl animatronic nodded and quickly ran down the hall while Big Daddy walked the old woman to her room. It was a very simple room, half living room, half bedroom with a small bathroom to the side. He walked her over to her chair and looked around. She didn’t seem to have many personal items but plenty of pictures, that covered the walls, most in black and white and framed. 

“Do you remember them Teddy? You used to help me set up the lighting and such for when I  took my photos” said Margret smiling at the pictures. “We traveled all over europe. Paris, Germany, Italy, London...you didn’t like it much did you, you felt the people were to stuffy” 

Big Daddy simply nodded as he optics fell on a picture of a younger Margret and of a large man towering over her wearing a bow tie and black suit. 

“That must be Teddy” Big Daddy thought “Seems like a nice human...wonder what happened to him” 

There was a polite knock on the door and the Caretaker came in followed by Jack and Baby. 

“Hello Margret. These...people say you’ve been hurt. Did you fall down again?”

“Did I? I don’t think so. I’ve been here all morning talking to Teddy about our next photoshoot” Margret smiled, sadly having already forgotten about her bruises, she looked over at Baby and gasped. “My goddess, what a lovely little girl you are, is she yours?” She asked Jack. 

“No madam, she is my employers, I’m just looking after her. Madam, can you remember anyone hurting you or falling down and hitting something hard?” 

Margret looked confused “No...not that I can remember….sorry my memory isn’t what it use to be” 

“ _ It was someone, not a fall, you can see the handprints on her wrists”  _ growled Big Daddy. 

“Old people bruise easily. She could have gotten those from anyone helping her up or even catching her if she was falling” the caretaker waving his accusation away “Margret has a history of falling over….”

Big Daddy growled causing the caretaker to jump back. Jack quickly stepped in between them. 

“Do you have any security cameras in the hallways? Here in the rooms maybe?” he asked “It would be best...just to make sure that it was just an accident” 

“We do but what’s the point? She just clearly just tripped and fell...”

“Yes but it wouldn’t hurt to check, besides….” Jack’s smile became fixed showing all his teeth like Big Daddy was doing. “I have to report to my employer about things that upset the animatronics, which this clearly has, and he keeps records and such that he sometime passes on to his mother who is a top class lawyer and a friend of your boss. I’m sure you don’t want an inquiry looking into your staff, making sure accidents are just….accidents” 

The caretaker went white and muttered about checking the cameras and quickly walked out of the room. 

“Stuck up bitch” Jack muttered under his breath as he looked up at Big Daddy “and you know better than to intimidate people Big D!” 

“ _ Someone is being hurt under her watch and she couldn’t give a crap”  _ Big Daddy snarled. 

“Sadly Margret has no family or anyone to look out for her, otherwise the caretaker would be a lot more interested, upset families complain or sue on behalf of their relatives” 

_ “So your saying she’s being singled out because she doesn’t have anybody…”  _

“Plus with her memory the way that it is, she wouldn’t be able to identify her attack because she doesn’t even remember being attacked” 

Big Daddy growled loudly but it was cut off when he heard laughter. He and Jack turned around and saw Baby sitting next to Margret with a large book on her lap and showing her photographs. 

“Those ladies look like they wearing pajamas in the seas” giggled Baby

“Well in those days it would be considered inappropriate to wear a bikini or even what you call a swimsuit today” laughed Margret.

Jack smiled and patted Big Daddy on the arm “We’ll keep an eye on her as much as we can. Ok?” 

Big Daddy didn’t like the  idea but nodded anyway as he settle down next to the old woman who was happy as a cat full of cream as she showed off her pictures. 

  
  


\----Line Break----

 

The Sister was packed! So packed that the manager had to use some of the staff as extra guards to help Adam out. Outside Fox, Toni and Balloria were entertaining children of all kinds, deft, disable, blind and more. Fox was watching the children on the climbing frames and the swings and helping when he was needed. Toni was doing musical statues while Balloria was in charge of the dressing up, making crowns, and dancing like ballerinas. Inside Freazer was sitting with children that needed quite or simply wanted to draw or do work sheets while poor Tony was almost frying his processor with organising the event as well as waiting tables. 

Luigi came up to him and pulled him to the side “I think you need to go out back and cool your curicits Tony. I can see you steaming”

“Really? I’ve had no warning that I’m over heating” said Tony as he quickly ran a diagnostic. 

Luigi chuckled “I mean, I can see you starting to panic because your over thinking things or taking to much on…..right?” 

Tony looked down cast, his furry ears flat against his head and his tail wrapped around his waist. 

“But the others put me in charge as did the good doctor. I can’t let them down” 

“And your not going too but you’ll be no good to anyone if you burn yourself out. Now, Raji can sign so she can take over from Freazer and he can take over from you so you can have a small break ok? When your back you can help Freazer with the tables until it’s your turn to go outside” 

Tony saw the young indian teen walk over to  Freazer, got smothered by a hug, and told the  bear what the manager had said. The bear quickly nodded and signed to the children that he was going to help his friends and he would be back soon. 

“Thank you sir. I will take a break” 

Luigi gave the animatronic a friendly pat on the back and went to carry the new pizzas out to the fount for their guests. After making sure the human staff were alright and had taken their breaks, he went over to the animatronics, making sure to bring a couple of small cans of oil with him. He could hear Toni’s cooling fans as he approached her, although it was to hot outside for humans he guessed for an animatronic it was boiling.  

“Make this your last dance Toni and have a break. You need to go and cool down” 

“But...but...we’re having so much fun!” Toni cried as did the children that surrounded her. 

“Well like these little ones, you need to rest and have a recharge, I’ve made lots of pizza over there and it needs eating up” 

The mention of food perked up little heads and most of the children, wheeled or walked over to the tables. Toni pouted as Luigi laughed and patted her on her head. 

“Go take a break Toni. I’d hate to have to put an out of order sign on you if you overheated”

“Yes sir” 

He put up the sign that the dancing would start again in thirty minutes and went over to Fox who was helping secure a child in a wheelchair in the hired swing. 

“Everything alright Fox? Any problems?” 

“Only the usual arguments over who is going next but nothing I can’t handle. Why’s Toni gone off in a strop?” 

“She was about to overheat but didn’t want to go on her break. Are you alright Fox? Do you need a break or can you hold on until Toni get’s back?” Luigi asked as he held a can of oil out. Fox took it with a nod of thanks. 

“I’m good. How my hubby doing?” 

“Showing wonderful restrant. He knows not all of the children like  physical contact and has to wait till they come to him but you can see it in his optics that he really wants to hug them all” 

“As long as he happy that all that matters to me” said Fox as he went back to watching the children. 

Luigi was about to check on Balloria when  he saw Adam pressing himself against the wall and watching Balloria at a distance.  Luigi frowned, he knew that Balloria had attacked Adam due to a malfunction but was there any need for the boy to watch her like that. He walked over to Adam waving at him to make sure he didn’t scare the boy. 

“Oh hey Luigi, everything ok? Do you need me for something?” the young man asked his eyes never  leaving the ballerina. 

“No….I was just wondering if you were ok? Or if there was something wrong with Balloria?” 

“Huh? No..no...nothing is wrong with her. Guess I’m just being a little paranoid” 

“If it makes you feel better, the boss shares your concerns and that’s why Balloria has another member of staff working with her, he doesn’t want  to take chances either, so you can relax and get back to watching the kids” Although Luigi’s voice was friendly it was also firm enough for Adam to get the hint. He watched at the boy radioed the security room about his movements as he walked toward a large group of parents in the car park before turning his gaze over to Balloria. He knew the stories and the rumours of all the Fazbear reasurents, many Mike confirmed and denied when he hired him, so he knew the animatronics could act up and cause a lot of harm and he would be damned if that happened here on his watch. He went back to the restaurant with the intent of sending another member of staff out there “to help” Ballora out with the children. 

  
  


\----Line Break----

 

It was time for the monthly meeting, once again held at Freddy, one animatronic for each store and the guards plus this time Connie. Freddy sat down next to Sooty, Big Daddy who held out a chair for Connie and snatched the chair next to her away from Jack, who simply rolled his eyes and sat down next to the large black bear. Mark sniggered as he sat down beside his friend and Foxy on his other side as Tony, Adam and Matt joined them. Mike stood up awkwardly leaning against the table. 

“We’re here tonight mainly to discuss our upcoming trip to Critter County and what your going to do while we’re away. Yet I have a feeling that you want this weeks results that I have yet to put up” The animatronics and guards cheered and whooped as Mike laughed and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. “Ok, I’ve rounded it to the nearest dollar ok? In last place...at the moment...is Foxy’s Pirate Cove with £1099 dollars. Next, Nightmare realm with £1135” 

After some polite clapping, everyone, mostly Adam and Tony were on the edge of their seats while Freddy was sitting up right and holding Sooty’s servo. 

“It was extremely close! In second place….Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria with £1243 and in the lead is the Sister Location with £1250” 

Tony and Adam cried out and hugged each other while the others politely clapped though their faces said they were not really happy. Mike tapped on the table to get everyone's attention again. 

“Now remember this is only the first week and the reason why it’s high is because of various companies making donations, also the Sister was in the limelight as well, so you have plenty of time to catch up, you have until the end of the month. Ok, now let’s get down to the really important reason why we’re here”  Suddenly Mike placed down a large colourful map, with added bits of paper to it. It was a map of Critter County and the added white bits where hand drawn and seemed to be the off site areas including the scrap yard. There were also drawing and writing on the map also, like in the fantasy area, five rides were labeled “accidents” and similar in the other areas. 

“Right, I’ve booked us a three nights and two days in a motel just a couple of miles away from the place. So we have two days to gather as much info and evidence we can”  

“But why only two day dude? That’s not really long” said Mark looking over the map “This place is huge” 

“Because any longer then that, we have the chance of getting caught, besides that I wouldn’t  put it pass them to know who each of us is and have their guards on stand by. Especially after their late night visit to our place. Their going to expect some sort of retaliation” 

“Ok, a quick in and out op but that’s a lot of ground to cover Mike and why have you marked the rides that have had accidents on?” Jeremy asked, pointing to one such ride. 

“That’s why we’re going to split up, Adam, you're going to cover the main high street and the little allies off it. Make a note of every animatronic, the state it is in and how people are reacting to it. Jeremy, you got future land, same as Adam but I want you also to go on the rides that have had the accidents, ask about and see if things have been “Improved”. Mark, you got the wild west part and I’ll be taking fantasy and the castle.  When myself and Jeremy went years ago, a lot of the staff had offices in the building lining the main high street and the actors, staff, engineers all work in a complicated maze beneath the park. I doubt that has change but talk to the staff and try not to ask to many obvious questions. On the third night I want to organise a little tour in the back areas, you’ve drove down there before guys, was there much in the way of security?” 

“Only a security hub before you enter the main grounds. It was manned during the day but whether it is at night is anyone’s guess” said Jeremy “Adam, Mike, I’m putting this out here now, NO rescue missions” Adam blushed brightly while Mike simply glared at Jeremy, while the others laughed. “Don’t give me that look Mike! We all know what your like and you have taught that kid bad habits. Your going to take one look at that scrapyard and want to rescue as many as you can but I’m telling you no! We have enough animatronics here, we don’t need anymore, at least at the moment. Also if we do do this night thing, your not coming and neither is the kid!” 

“What the hell?” Adam snapped and Mike crossed his arms, frowning down at Jeremy. 

“I’m with Jeremy on this one” Matt said suddenly catching everyone’s attention “If you get caught and need to run, Mike you will be a liability, so will the kid, I’m not doubting that you can’t run Adam but do you think you can out ran full grown adults who might be carrying guns or tasers? Secondly you have your whole life ahead of you, best not start it off with a police record” 

“I’m not to crazy about breaking into the place. Seems like sinking down to their level” said Mark “Plus I’m not to crazy about having a police record either” 

“Ditto. I, think it’s safer for all just to scrap the background raid, unless you have a really good reason as to why we should?” said Jack as he reached over Big D and took Connie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. After a moment Big Daddy slapped his hand away making Connie giggle. 

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and sighed “I was hoping to find the place their holding Afton” 

_ “Holding him? I thought he was dead”  _ said Big Daddy.  _ “It was reported in the paper” _

“No, wait, it was a statement released by Critter County about Mr Afton’s death” said Tony as he looked up at Mike. “You believe them to be lying?” 

“I don’t know” Mike said honestly “So much just doesn’t add up right. If Afton is dead why cover it up unless they have something to hide. If Afton is alive then why does nobody knows where he is? Plus more importantly since his so called death why have the accidents increased rather than decreased” 

“Still it’s a risk I doubt think you should take” said Freddy “We’re not strong enough to take on in the courts should you get caught. Best we keep low and are cards to our chest for now” 

“Ok, the night event is scrapped then, but I still want anything on Afton, so with the staff put on a bit of the charm and see what you can widdle out of them. As for what happens here with you guys. Connie, I have no doubt you and the other animatronics can protect Nightmare realm and Matt is here with Freddy but Cove and Sister will have temporary guards, ones that mainly help out during the day so you know them. That  being said, guards have been known to be bribed before, so in that case, I want the inhabitants of the Cove and Sister to sleep in their safety room” 

“Belay that lad! We at the Cove can protect ourselves from any intruder!” snapped Foxy  standing up. 

“No Foxy. Mike is right. Remember what happened to….to my cub...Fred. When you were placed out of order?” said Freddy his voice soft, his optics pleading “If its a guard we don’t know, I would rather you all safe, it is only for three nights” 

The silence that followed was thick and  unnerving as Foxy sighed and slowly sat down back in his seat. 

“Aye Freddy. Ya be right” 

Tony raised his servo “Excuse me Master Freddy but I have no memory of there being an animatronic called Fred….” 

Everyone bowed their heads and refused to make eye contact with the confused animatronic until Freddy leaned forward. 

“Tony, the reason you have no memory of him, is because he was deactivated, no destroyed by a fellow animatronics some years ago but before then in the year of 87. A security guard was paid to mess with our electronics. He cut the wires in our voice boxes that stopped us from directly speaking, only our recorded sayings but with Fred...he did a lot worse. Fred was glitching, becoming more and more violently and before we could remove him from the floor, a man started to beat his son.  In retaliation and due to being messed with Fred bit the man’s frontal lobe off. The guard was arrested and went down for murder. So you see Tony why Mike wishes yours and Foxy’s group to be extra careful” 

“Yes sir. I apologize for bringing up such unhappy memories” said Tony lowering himself in his seat. 

“Getting back to the mission” said Mark “How are we going to record our findings? They check everyones bags before going in and if we have any really expensive tech or even spyware they’ll confiscate it”

“Before we go in, I’m going to give you each a memory card to put into your phones, along with battery boosters, to keep you going all day. People use their phones all the time, they won’t be able to stop you from using yours. I don’t want you calling each other either unless its an emergency, because the signal is bad there but because anyone could be listening in. We’ll arrange for places to met at set times, that way if anyone of us gets nabbed then we’ll find out quickly enough. Connie, your in change, if anyone in the restaurants need anything they will have to contact you. my mum is on standby if you need her for any reason, anything to do with the restaurants or even hospital visits for you, call her” 

“I won’t let you done Mike” said Connie with her head held high. 

“Ok, Adam I’m going to talk to your mother and get her permission for you to go with us. Jeremy, Mark, Jack make sure your packed and ready to go. Freddy, Big Daddy, Foxy, Tony, I am trusting you to protect your homes, the children that visit and yourselves from any dangerous while we’re away. As I said Connie is in charge but Matt and my mom are around too if you need a human you can trust” Mike sighed and refolded the map “Is there any other business to discuss?” No one said anything “Then lets get this party on the road”  

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Mike hired a minivan for the trip, Mark asked why they weren’t using the company ones, until Jeremy pointed out that going into enemy territory with a van that had “Freddy Fazbear and co” on both sides was not a good idea. Adam’s mom was a little confused about the trip, even more since Adam explained about the Critter County’s accidents, but Mike assured her it was a trip for fun and a learning experience for Adam in how not to build robots. Then Mike whispered into his mom’s ear, something about male bonding and being a role model, that his mom agreed to let him go. They took turns driving, Mark got covered in bruises after he tried to sing along with the cds, Mike going though the plan again with them and told them since he paid for everything from the hotel to the park tickets they were paying  for the food. 

“Wha? But we booked a table at the castle for steak dinners and beers for tomorrow’s dinner” Mark moaned. 

“What seriously?” Jack asked as he looked over his car seat to look at Mark.  Mark showed him him the email that had their booking time and everything. “But I thought you had to book that well advanice” 

“They had cancellation when I rang up to ask” Mark muttered as Mike groaned and Jeremy just shook his head. 

“Mark what part about this being a stealth mission didn’t you get?” Mike moaned as he rubbed his face. 

“No, wait, I did think about it! No hear me out, Adam and Jack will back me up, you CAN NOT go to Critter County and not eat in one of their restaurants, it's actually against the rules there”

“Actually it’s against the rules to take your own food in there” smiled Adam watching Mark get flustered. 

“Yeah and we’re going to be on our feet all day, doing all this spying and infor gathering, we’re going to be starving by the end of it…..” 

“I’m sure there are plenty of cheap burger joints there or candy stores you can get food from” said Mike as he looked over the map again. 

“Arg but Mike! We practically live in a fast food place! It's not healthy! We need substance, real meat and veggies, not food that comes out of a little box and the box tasting nicer than the food” 

“Oh lets do it just this once Mike, you know he’ll only moan all the time we’re there if you don’t” chuckled Jeremy.  

Mike sighed dramatically “Fine, but as long as everyone bar me pitches in with the bill” 

“YES!” Mark shouted as the four others laughed at him. 

  
  


The next morning, dressed as causally, the four of them stood with a thousands of other people in front of the large gates to the park. They had quickly gone over the plan again, agreed on meeting times and gone over what was best to ask and not too. Suddenly a loud fanfair sounded out and everyone cheered as four large animatronics appeared on a large stage just in front of the gate.  There was an orange elephant, green frog, a purple hippo and two bears. The first three looked fine but the bears looked like they had seen better days and as they started to sing, they saw just how bad. 

“Ok, do we count this Mike? Cause it doesn’t look all that good” Jack asked looking at them in disbelief. 

Adam quickly snapped  a picture on his phone “The brown one is completely out of time with the others and the black one seems to be doing his own thing and...is he missing an eye?” 

Mike looked closer “No...it sunk in to the endo skull, not like that dangerous at all, not like it can catch serval wires and blow the head clean off” 

“Geez, we haven’t even entered the place and we’ve found two possible lawsuits, how much worse are they going to be?” Mark moaned as he started to follow the crowd.  

“Just remember we’re meeting at the haunted treehouse at twelve. It’s in between the fantasy section and the wild west” said Mike “Don’t leave any corner unturned if you can. See you guys later and don’t get caught”

Jack, Jeremy, Mark all nodded and started to make their way to their areas while Mike waited for a moment to speak to Adam. 

“Adam, I don’t want you to get in to any trouble, if you think your being watched or people start asking you odd questions, make your way straight to the castle and wait for us there. Alright?” 

Adam nodded and tried hard not to salute as Mike gave him a small wave and made his way to the castle and the fantasy section. Pulling out his own map, he looked down to find the ice cream parlor he had marked where he should find the Tony’s little sibling, it was right at the end of the street. Most of the places of the high street were gifts shops, snack shops, the odd restaurants and even odder exhibits that hardly anyone really looked at because they weren’t rides. 

“If I mainly concentrate on this side of the street and then the other. Then I can concentrate on Tomkin after lunch” Adam thought to himself as he slipped the map back in to his pocket. He started off in the far corner that was a buggy and wheelchair lockers and hire. There  was an animatronic of a large pink hippo in an old fashioned nurse outfit holding a board with prices on it. The paint job was a mess and it clearly hadn’t been clean in ages, if the bird poo was anything to go by, let alone the rust. A voice was coming out of her but her jaw was still. Adam knelt down and took her picture, bought out a small pad and pen and wrote a quick note about her, before shoving them back in his pockets. He was about to walk on but something  made him stop. He walked back over to the animatronic, it was really being ignored by the other people, who were to busy hiring or parking their buggies and wheelchairs. He looked over her head before looking at her jaw. The screws were fine and had little rust so it was more of an inside reason. Taking a quick look round to make sure no one was there, he leaned in close and whispered “I’m just going to see inside your mouth miss and see if I can fix it” 

The robotic voice stopped and the animatronic became very still. Adam wondered if it was its way of giving permission. Muttering excuse me under his breath he forcefully opened the jaw just enough to look inside. 

“How the hell did you get a tree branch stuck in your jaw? This is going to be a painful so I apologize in advance but at least afterwards you’ll be able to move right?” Adam gripped the branch tightly and after a  couple of yanks and branch snapped and came out in Adam’s hand. “There you go” 

The animatronic didn’t move for a moment and then it shuddered and its jaw started to move along with its voice. 

“Park your buggies here and let your little ones run and play in this magical land” smiled the nurse hippo. 

“Your welcome” Adam smiled as he took another picture and then waved goodbye. “See ya around” 

The animatronic wiggled on its stand as if it was waving back “Have fun and remember to be safe” 

 

Deep underground, a shiver went up Mr Afton spine, he looked around his prison for a reason but then shrugged it off. 

 

Mark had walked only around the grounds of the wild west section and he was already disgusted. Sure, Freddy and co could be total dicks sometimes, but nothing they did would ever make him neglect or harm the animatronics the way the staff were treating theirs. The staff either ignored what people were doing to the animatronics or bashing the poor things themselves. There was something...something not quite right about the place and it was giving him the creeps. He was just walking past an animatronic band, when the smallest one suddenly started to jerk and stopped playing the drum it had strapped to it. A man selling merchandise from a stall glare at it for a second, sighed, and pulled out a small metal bat and stepped up to the animatronic. 

“Fucking hunk of junk” he muttered as he raised the batter to beat the small animatronic.

“Whoa! Whoa! There Mr. Crabby pants! What do you think your doing to the little guy?” Mark quickly stepped in. The man gave him an odd look  before pointing to the little animatronic. 

“Piece of junk keeps getting stuck. I find giving it a few whacks gets it to work again” 

“Have you ever thought of looking at the little guy to see what is actually wrong with him before beating the shit out of him?” Mark didn’t wait for an answer and pushed the man away and looked the little guy over. “Hey, you got a toothpick? Or a screwdriver? Some kid or kids have shoved so much gum in this poor little guys joints he can’t move” 

The man went back to his stall and came back with a spook and a napkin. Mark thanked him and spent  the next five or ten minutes pulling pieces of gum from the animatronics joints. Soon the little animatronic was happily drumming away, completely in time with the others, and  Mark would have sworn that his smile was a bit bigger. 

 

Jeremy sighed for the upteenth time as he stood in a long cue for the rocket ride. It was a  rather old attraction but still greatly popular but it was also the site of a animatronic attack. From the reports that Mike’s mom was able to dig up this one was one was called “Candy Cadet”. An animatronic with a coin slot that gave out candy and told stories to children while they waited to go on the ride. One day he had ran out of candy, so the child proceed to repeated kick the animatronic, the animatronic used it claw like hands to capture the leg to  stop him kicking but then crushed the kids ankle in its tight grip. The case had been thrown out by the judge as the child’s mother was there and had not stopped her child from vandalizing the property which led to her child getting hurt. Mike wanted to know if the animatronic was still there or had been repaired or anything really. So far it was just tvs in the walls, showing endless cartoons to keep kids minds off of the waiting. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed to teenages leave the cue and ran down the hall taking a left turn instead of right for the ride. The hairs on the back of his neck went up, an instinct he had picked up at Freddy’s, the one that told him something bad was about to go down. He looked around to try and find a member of staff. There was none and hardly any security cameras either. With a heart felt goarn, Jeremy climbed over the rope that kept him in line and ran after the two teens. He followed the dark hallway without bumping into anyone until he heard laughter, nasty laughter, the kind that kids give when their about to be bad and thought they wouldn’t get caught. He turned the sharp corner to see the two teens, having spray painted the walls about to spray an animatronic that stood about their height and had been abandoned in the back of this hallway. It was covered in dust and cobwebs and from its claw like hands, Jeremy guessed this was Candy Cadet. 

“OI! What do you two think your doing?” 

The two boys jumped but then sneered when they noticed it was Jeremy. Kid logic Jeremy thought, one man they out number, not wearing a uniform, therefore not official and can’t chuck them out. Yet he had dealt with kids and teenagers before and he was going to enjoy this. 

“Get lost old man! You can’t touch us! Not unless you want my parents to sue your sorry ass” 

“Kid, I’m a black belt in two martial arts and I’ve trained with a lot of people, so I’m stronger and faster than you” 

“So what?” 

“So I’m legally acquired to tell you that I’m trained, so when you do the stupid thing of attacking me, I can say I warned you” said Jeremy as he continued walking causally towards them “But you know, a dark place like this, hardly visited, no cameras, I doubt anyone will find your bodies anytime soon” 

Maybe it was out of fear or stupidity but the young teen started to swing his arms at Jeremy, who caught it and twisted tightly, making the teen cry out and drop the paint can, the other watching with horror on his face. 

“Now, I’m going to be a nice person and let you go. Then you and your friend are going to leave this ride and go about the park like upstanding citizens. Or you can try and take me on again and I can promise you, the you won’t be leaving the hospital for a couple of months. What’s it going to be?” 

“We’ll go...we’ll go, we promise” said the other kid picking up their spray cans and  edging around Jeremy to make a run for it. Jeremy snorted and let the teen go. The teen gave him the bird and then quickly ran away. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the attempt of being brave and walked up to the animatronic. 

“Damn they really just left you here didn’t they? Assholes”  Jeremy muttered as he pulled out some wet wipes he kept in his inner jacket pocket (useful to have one one of your friends is an engineer who gets covered in oil and grease) and started to wipe away the dust and grime. “You don’t appear to be operational…..but let’s check” 

Jeremy reached into his pants and pulled out a couple of quarters and placed them in the payment slot and then stepped back. For a moment nothing happened, but then lights began to flicker on and a soft whirring noise echoed through the empty hall. 

“Hello. I am Candy Cadet. I always have candy. Candy. Candy. Today I am out of candy so I will tell you a story instead….” 

“No, your good Candy Cadet, I have to get back….” 

“There once was a man who hated naughty children. When ever he came across a child he would punish them. One day a child that should not have been punished died and the man was left to find a way of putting the child back together. So he killed more bad children and captured their souls wanting to use them to bring the child back from the dead but it was all in vain. For you see the child had its own ideas….” 

Jeremy shivered and it wasn’t due to the cold. What kind of creepy arse story was that? It was a story….wasn’t it? 

 

Mr Afton was shaking. Something was happening. Something not right. Something was going on….above….in the park. What was going on? He stalked around his glass prison like a  caged animal about to go on a rampage. Was it the puppet? No. He wouldn’t interfere. He doesn’t know what he was up too. But then if it wasn’t the puppet….who? 

 

Mike’s fingers itched to get to the tools he had hidden out. His heart broke every time he left a broken or abused animatronic but he just couldn’t get caught. He spoke softly to each of them, apologising for not being able to help, stopped several children from climbing on them and had even reprimanded a staff member for turning away when it happened. Damn it all his phone was already at 40% and he hadn’t even done half on the fantasy section yet or the castle. His note pad was full of notes already, but then he may be over doing it. He looked down at his watch, he had 45 minutes before he had to go and see the others. He could check out a couple more animatronics till then. He walked towards a very grubby run down house that was just short of him with two large bears, a papa and mama bear, where waving at a human like animatronic with golden hair….that looked like it had been never washed.  

“Goldilocks and the three bears….but where is the baby bear?” Mike walked to either side of the small house and looked in the windows too. There was a very narrow path between this house and the others and in the gap was the baby bear just left to rot. Using the hook of his walking stick he dragged the small animatronic out from the overgrowth. The baby bear was even smaller than Shadow was when he was a cub but he was in a bad way. Mike looked  the bear over and tried to see what was wrong with it but couldn’t see anything majorly wrong. He looked around, there weren’t many people and he couldn’t see any cameras looking in his direction. So he slid down the wall and got himself comfortable in such a small place and unscrewed his walking stick and pulled out his tools. His stick was made of metal so naturally he couldn’t take it though the metal detector and he took a gamble that the guards wouldn’t check it to carefully at the gate. 

“Oh. Your such a cute little bear. You would still hearts at my Sister location” Mike spoke as he used his handkerchief to wipe off a lot of the mud. Baby’s bear’s fur was white with pink paws, inner ears and tummy with large blue optics. “With a small top hat and bow you could be a new Freddy….no...or I’m sorry little lady I should have noticed. Ah! I see the problem, a couple of wires have come loose is all. Give me a couple of minutes” 

Within an hour, Mike looked down at the wiggling little bear who now and again let out a recorded laugh, making Mike laugh back. He struggled to his feet both legs in pain from being cramped for so long. Then with care carried Baby bear over to the fount of the house were his family was and placed him on the empty stand and securing him down.

“There you are. Your with your family again and hopefully you’ll be functional for a wh….” Mike’s mobile rang loudly making him jump. He quickly flipped it opened “Hello? Mark! I thought we agreed….oh….really? Sorry my bad. No! No trouble here. I was just helping out and lost track of time is all. I’m on my way. Sorry little bear. I’ll pop over later to see you ok?” 

Mike turned quickly and started to hobble away at speed to catch up with his friends, had he waited a little, he would have seen the small bear reaching out to him, his optics begging him to take him with him.

 

After a quick lunch and catch up with the others, Adam went back to the main high street to search of Tomkin, who was no longer outside of the ice cream shop. Adam lied to the shop assistant about liking the small animatronic the last time he was here and wondered where it went. 

“Well, I know the scrap yard is pretty full these days so I doubt he was taken there yet, so he must be around one of the other shops, try down the allies where the less popular shops are, he might be down there” 

Adam thanked them and tried to casually walk in that direction. The allies were mainly used by visitors to cut though the busy park and usually had the odd little beautician and collectible stores. Adam looked in each of the little shops and was about to give up when he heard a sad little voice crackle “Welcome”.

“Tomkin!” Adam ran to the end of the ally and there outside a photoshop was the small sailor animatronic. His paint job was a mess, his paw was waving at an odd angle, even his cat like optics seemed to have sunken in. “I can’t believe I found you! I  was worried you got scrapped” 

“Welcome” said Tomkin sadly as he waved once and seemed to roll his optics. 

“Oh don’t be like that! I’ve got something amazing to show you” said Adam as he bent down in front of the middle size animatronic and pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the Tonys. 

“Wel...come?” Tomkin was saying the same thing but he sounded confused. 

“It’s your older brother and sister, The Tonys, they’re working at the Freddy Fazbear sister location now. They’ve had major upgrades so I’m not really surprised that you don’t fully recognised them” 

“Welcome!” this time it came out like a hiss and the cat animatronic glared at him.  

“Hey! I’m not lying! I’m telling you the truth” said Adam as he scooted a bit closer as more people were starting to walk by and giving him odd looks. “Look I even got them to make you this little video” 

Quickly flicking the video on he turned the phone back to Tomkin, who’s optics widened as he looked at the screen. On the screen sat the two cat animatronics both smiling brightly for the camera. 

“Tomkin? If your seeing this, it means Master Adam has found you and is proving to you that we are not scrapped” said Tony with pride “Master Adam saved us and with the help of the doctor we have been fully upgraded to the animatronics you now see”

“That’s right! And guess what Big brother is in charge of our restaurant! Animatronics and humans all come to him and the manger for what to do any stuff! Isn’t that amazing! I’m in charge of music and helping out with parties” 

“We both hope your doing well Tomkin and please don’t cause Master Adam any trouble alright?” 

“And make sure you take lots of  pictures of our little brother ok Master Adam!” 

“Bye Tomkin” they said together as the video stopped. Adam peeked over his phone and looked at the cat animatronic only to see it crying. 

“Oh...no...no...ah crap...please don’t cry! I’m no good with tears” said Adam as he quickly pulled out of his pocket some paper napkins that he had taken from restaurant they ate in and started to wipe Tomkins face when the door to the shop opened and a very angry looking man  came out of it. 

“KID! What the hell do you think your doing?” the man snapped. 

“I was just cleaning his face is all” said Adam as he got up, showing the dirty napkins. 

“Can’t you read? Don’t touch the animatronics!” the man pointed to a small sign in the window, no bigger than a postcard with the handwritten words “please do not touch the animatronics”.

“Sorry. I didn’t see” said Adam with a shrug and the man snorted.  

“Well let it be a lesson to you because the next time you touch one of the animatronics, you might have a nasty accident and you don’t want that”  

With that the man turned on his heel and stomped back into the dark shop. Adam shook his head and smiled down at Tomkin. 

“Look I’ll try and come over tonight after dinner if not, I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Maybe I can talk my boss and a stick in the mud about performing a tiny little rescue” 

“WELCOME!” 

With that Adam waved goodbye and for the first time in a long while Tomkin smiled. 

 

“You didn’t have to come and get me Jack” Mike grumbled as he put away the last of his notes. Jack simple leaned against the lamp post and smiled. 

“After the large scare you gave us at lunch time I think you have no right to grumble Mike” 

Scare hadn’t been the word, the four of them were having mini heart attacks, and imaging all sorts of things happening to their friend and employer. When Mike final turned up, he received several hard punches to his arms as well as a mini lecher for Jeremy about keep in touch if your running late, then listening to Mark grumble about making his hair go gray and so on, even Adam said he had been really worried. Mike loved his friends dearly but he really thought they worried to much. 

“I just need to make a quick stop before we get to the castle. It’s on the way…” said Mike as he leaned heavily on his stick. He wasn’t use to being on his feet for so long anymore and his bad leg was crying out in pain. Jack must have noticed as he walked a little closer to Mike so he could lean on him if he needed too. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done something you weren’t meant to do?” 

“What do you mean?” Mike asked trying to act innocently. 

“You fixed one didn’t you? Mike!” Jack moaned as he looked at Mike’s sheepish grin. 

“I couldn’t help it! He is so cute and tiny and he wasn’t that bad and...well just come and see him”  

Jack simply rolled his eyes as they walked through the fairytale part of the fantasy section. 

“Damn and I thought the animatronics in my section was bad, these poor guys look like they’ve never been cleaned” 

“I know...ah there he is” said Mike pointing to the Baby Bear sitting on its stand waving slowly to the people walking by. Yet when its optics fell on Mike and Jack, the little bear’s arms and legs started to wave a lot faster and Mike was worried for a moment that the little bear might fall off. 

“Ya know if that bear was attached to his stand I’d swear he was trying to run to you” laughed Jack as they got a little closer.  “And you were right he is a cutie!” 

“What the hell? I only left him a few hours and he’s already got gum on him. Some kids...though it can just as well be adults” Mike muttered as he used a napkin to pull the gum off of the little bear. The hairs on the back of his neck went up and an all so familiar chill went down his and Jack’s spines, as they quickly snapped up and turned to face  whoever was behind them….but there was no one. 

“Just our imaginations?” said Jack his eyes scanning the crowds for anything untowards. 

“No…” said Mike slowly his eyes roaming the shadows “It was here but now pulled back. Best we get moving. Once we’re sudderound by other humans the better. Bye Baby Bear” 

The little bear tried to reach for the kind human again but the stand kept him from moving. He let out a small whine from its tiny processor when a shadow loomed over him. Suddenly he was lifted off of his stand and placed on his tiny feet. He looked up at the white mask with purple markings. 

“You want to go to that human little bear? I suggest you follow him to the castle and hide in one of their bags.  You’ll only get this one chance, cause if you get caught, they’ll put you back here forever” said Net as he pointed the way. “Go” 

The little bear waved and keeping to the shadows made his way to the castle and the kind human that saved him. 

 

Beneath the park, two guards were dragging Mr. Afton to his bed, after having to knock the deranged man out. 

“I’ve never seen him like this. He was seriously freaking out!” said the younger guard.

“What bothers me is the fact he kept going on about people touching his creations” said the older guard wiping his brow “But when I called up to the security block up there, they said nothing had happened, no accidents or anything”  

“Yeah but isn’t this guy the first to know? He goes all silly and giggles when a kid gets hurt and when one dies he practically cheering” 

“Best not to think too much about it kid. Your not paid to think. Your paid to make sure this nut job doesn’t escape and doesn’t harm himself” grumbled the older guard. “He’ll be out for a good twelve or so hours, so at least we get a quiet night for a change” 

 

“See didn’t I tell you this was worth waiting for!” Mark beamed with triumph. Mark had got their table and ordered for the five of them. The large sizzling steak overhung the plate and the chips were barely holding on to the sides while the peas filled in the mini gaps. Surprisingly Jeremy was the last one to show up but he was wheeling a small suitcase with a Critter County princess on it. 

“What’s that for bro?” Mark asked “Is it for Chica?” 

“No you twit! I’m getting this for my niece. Its her birthday next weekend, there is a few other bits in there well, like the princess sally crayon set and such” said Jeremy embarrassed as he  looked down at the dinner “Damn….did they just kill a cow outside?” 

“OH! That reminds me! Connie gave me a list of stuff to get the baby…” Jack muttered as he pulled out his phone to read the text message his wife had sent. 

“There is no way am I going to be able to eat all of this” Mike muttered as he sipped his water. 

“Yes, it’s very fresh and  _ you  _ need to eat it!” said Mark pointing at Mike. “I promised your mom that I would make sure you would eat” 

“Tattletale. Wait a second I’m Your boss! I’m ordering you not to tattle on me” Mike pointed at Mark with his steak knife. 

“Not happening bro. You may be my boss but your mom is a scary lady when it comes to your health” 

“Man this is awesome!” said Adam taking a picture of the meal and posting on it facebook. 

They ate for a while, making comments about the rides they went on and some of the odd shops they had been in to, as well as areas that they hadn’t quite covered. 

“Its like they filled the place to the brim and then forgot about the things in the far corners and such” said Jeremy. 

“There is a lot of things roped off too, a lot of no go areas unless your staff, not only that...did you guys sense it?” Jack asked. 

“Sense what?” Adam asked with a mouth full of steak. 

“I don’t know. The atmosphere maybe? I don’t know...something….something not right...ya know just under the surface”

“There is something aggressive I know between the staff and the animatronics” said Mark “I saw this guy take a bat to this little drummer guy because he stopped working. Who does that?” 

“At  least you found staff. Most of the rides are undermanned and the security...it's almost non existence” said Jeremy “It's no wonder there's been so many accidents”  

“Shh. Not to loud. It could be they have security where we can not see it” said Mike. “Did you find anything out? From guards, staff, the animatronics?” 

“I spoke to a guard. He says a lot of the accidents are from kids being dared by other kids to go into the no go areas or teenagers being teenagers. Says it’s more than his jobs wroth to get involved” Jack shrugged with distaste. 

“I found that Candy Cadet animatronic. He’s just been moved to a restricted area but still in working order. He’s still out of candy and told me a story….I’ll tell you about it back at the hotel”  Jeremy muttered to Mike who he had noticed looking a little gray. “You ok?” 

“Leg...cramp…don’t suppose you got any pain killers?” 

“Ask a stupid question. Do you need the heat pad as well? I’m sure they would heat it up for us” 

“Naw I’m just going to walk a little bit and…” Mike stood and barely took a step when his face went completely white, letting out a cry as Jeremy quickly catched him as he fell. Mark was up getting a chair from an empty table while Jack grabbed Jeremy’s backpack and got the heated pad and painkillers. Adam could only watch, he had little first aid training but knew it was best not to ask about Mike’s leg. He remembered seeing Mike nude being held by Bonnie. The thigh of his leg almost black and looked deep, which meant a lot of nerve damage, he was surprised Mike could walk with it at all. He got up to see if there was anything he could do to help, which gave a certain animatronic enough cover to run over to the table and climb into the small suitcase. They got back to the motel with little fuss and late. Mike quickly retiring to his room, both tried and embarrassed about earlier while Jack and Mark went to the nearby bar for drinks. Adam was bunking in with Jeremy who was downloading everyone's videos to Mike’s laptop for him. 

“Er...Jeremy…” 

“Yeah kid?” 

“Um….you know you said “no rescue missions”....”

Jeremy slowly turned in his seat and glared at Adam “Who have you got?”

“Wha? No! I haven’t got him yet. I mean I need help to get him. He’s the Tony’s little brother Tomkin, he’s about this high “Adam pointed to his waist “He not in great condition but you know what these guys are like, they’ll throw him on the scrap heap just because a newer model is out. Plus the Sister really does need more animatronics and it would be awesome for the twins to have their brother back don’t you think and….” 

Jeremy held his hand up to stop Adam from rambling, a bad habit he had clearly picked up from Mike and sighed.

“Have you spoke to Mike about this?” 

“No…should I?” 

“No! Because if you told him, he would come up with a scheme so crazy it wouldn’t work, or would by the skin of its teeth” Jeremy rubbed his face and continued to glare at Adam. “You do realise that you are asking us to STEAL something don’t you? We won’t be able to  pretend our innocence like we can the twins. If we’re caught we will be arrested! Do you understand that?” 

Adam nodded, he knew it was a lot to ask, but he just couldn’t see that poor animatronic going to the scrapyard. Jeremy rubbed his temples and got up. 

“I need a drink and I’m going to speak to those two about it as well. If I say nothing to you it means we’ve got a plan and your not to get involved but if I say no! Then that’s it Adam. No heroics and no doing it on your own! Promise me?” 

“Promise!” said Adam crossing over his chest. “Can I come to the bar too?” 

“Nope. Your going to finish these downloads for me as thanks for even thinking of helping you and this animatronic” smirked Jeremy as he got up and put on his jacket. 

“Ah man!” Adam moped but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he sat down in front of the laptop. 

 

The next morning the five men stood outside the gate again, four posed for battle while the youngest was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jeremy hadn’t said a word to him this morning over breakfast, Jack asked where Tomkin was and said “You owe me”, while Mark just winked and rubbed his head with his knuckles. They were going to do it! They were going to recuse Tomkin...well steal him but it was the same thing. Of course he still needed to check on the animatronics in his section but he would go and see Tomkin and let him know what is going on. Adam said a quick goodbye to the guys and started to make his way up the Main street, stopping for a moment to check up on the nurse hippo animatronic to see if she was still functioning. He walked down the small alleyway, none of the shops were officially opened yet but you could see the staff running around trying to get ready. He saw the boring photoshop as he turned the corner….but there was no Tomkin. Even the space where he had been standing was a shade lighter than the stones around it. Had he just been moved again? Adam’s heart started to thump hard against his chest as he saw the man that yelled at him yesterday approach the shop.  

“HEY! EXCUSE ME!” shouted Adam as he ran up to the man “The animatronic that was here! Its gone! Do you know where?” 

“Do I look like I care what happen to it?” the man sneered but Adam grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him close. 

“Where is Tomkin? Tell me now before I give you a pair of black eyes!” 

“Sheesh! Fine! Let me go and I’ll see if I can find out!” the man growled as he waved Adam off like he was beneath him and pulled out a radio.  “Maintenance this is Larry from Main st, 4597. I’m inquiring about the animatronic that was outside my store? I think its number was 594.cat.4 or something like that. Use to be part of the old cat cafe. Yeah...yeah...oh? Ok. Thanks for letting me know! Dicks! Geez you work here for years and they never tell you nothing. Turns out the animatronic was well overdue to be scrapped, they just simply forgot where they put him after they replaced him at the ice cream store” 

“SCRAP? But he was fine! He’s not broken” Adam exclaimed.

“Kid, it was over a year old with no fixed abode, it was bound to happen. Now if you excuse me, I’ve actually got to get to work” 

Adam looked at the man in disbelief, didn’t the guy even care? Of course not. Adam pulled out his map and looked down to where he had marked an employee's entrance near the outer fence. If he could get to the scrapyard and get Tomkin back before the guys came and got him then it would be ok right? He had to hurry. Adam ran as fast as he could, but there were so many people around, it felt like he was battling the tide. Eventually he got to the metal gate that had the sign “No entry for non personal”. He thought it was just a latch but it turned out to be a keypad system. He tried punching in various numbers but nothing worked. He looked up and down the fence, but it was too high to climb, to thick to squeeze through and too tough to break. 

“Damn it! Damn It!” Adam punched the door hard in despair, that poor little animatronics was probably scrapped by now just when he was about to be rescued. How could he face the Tonys when he got back to the Sister? 

“Your not going to give up just yet now are you?” 

Adam looked up and saw a very old looking man with a walking stick on the other side of the door. He was in a security outfit with the name “McBear” on the shirt. 

“Huh?” 

“Well…” said the old guard as he tapped his stick on the door “You seem to be in a hurry but just maybe you have forgotten your card key?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I mean yes! I have forgotten it” said Adam straightening himself up “I suppose you wouldn’t mind letting me in”  

“I should really be asking for id you know but you look like a good kid…” said the guard as he pushed his card key in and pushed the door open. 

“Thank you sir” Adam smiled as he went to run but the old man grabbed his wrist “Wha..?” 

“You're going the wrong way kiddo! You go that way, you won’t save your friend in time, you need to go down this ramp here, go past all the warehouses in red, turn left at warehouse nine and that will bring you out to the back of the scrapyard” 

“Pass red warehouses, turn left at nine, got it! Thanks so much!” 

“Just do me a favor kid. Tell Pinkie to stop dying his hair, tell Connie and Jack congratulations, Jeremy, crayon comes out with hot water and soap and most importantly to tell Mike to watch out, there is a storm coming. Got all that?” 

“I think so….but how?” 

“Are you going to stand here talking to me or going to save your friend?” Get going Adam” The old man push Adam down the ramp, Adam quickly started to pick up his feet as he did but after a moment he looked over his shoulder only to see that the guard had vanished. He ran hard, panting for breath as he followed the guards instructions. Soon he found the scrapyard and ran though it like a dog chasing a ball while calling out Tomkin’s name. Then he heard it. It was faint but echoed “Welcome” and it had come from inside the scrapping warehouse. Adam looked around, he could hear people talking but they were only nearby, so he crept up to the warehouse and looked in. There was a long ramp filled with broken animatronics that were being led to a large machine that whine and groan until a body fell into it where it seemed  to howl as it smashed the poor thing apart. He could see Tomkin, he was about halfway up, Adam’s feet moved before the rest of him did. He ran over and climbed up the ramp to where Tomkin was and started to try and pull the small animatronic away but Tomkin was to heavy to lift on his own. The animatronic before Tomkin sent up a river of sparks, forcing Adam to lay down so as not be burned but he refused to let go. He tried to roll Tomkin over the side, he got part of him over, he was nearly there but the machine pulled them both over and Adam looking down into rows of sharp like teeth ready to cut him limb from limb as he wrapped his arms around Tomkin and screamed. High above him a long black tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around his ankle. 

 

To Be Continued….

Chapter Six: New additions and answers. 

Please review. Pretty please X

 


	6. New additions and answers

The Final Fix 

By 

End Of Grace

 

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. It really makes my day. Phoenixturtles85 on Deviantart has drawn a picture of Baby Bear. so please go and look. Also before people think I’ve  added another OC to the lot Bonnet is a member of the Sister location custom night, so she is canon character. 

To my fellow FNAF fans I have a question. We all know about Mike Afton, Elizabeth Afton, William Afton and that Balloria is made to look like the woman William was in love with. But whatever happened to the older brother? You know the one that shoved his own brother into the mouth of freddy in the fourth game? What happened to him? Does anyone know? 

 

Chapter 6: New additions and answers. 

 

The Cove was unusually quiet for a late week evening shift. There was only one party booked and the children had already left. Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook, this was worrying, they had done most of the hard part of the competition but they still needed to raise money from the walk in customers. Being told you were in last place after the main event had not sat will with the captain. 

“What be bothering you Captain?” Mangy asked not liking the look in Foxy’s optics. 

“There be only so many walk in these last couple of days. I be concerned” 

“It is odd” said Mangle as she helped wiped down the tables “It’s the end of the month and that’s when most adults get paid. There isn’t any school holidays for awhile too” 

“It’s just a quiet night” said Blu as he filled the napkin dispensers for something to do. “We’ll be jammed packed by the weekend” 

“Aye but while we wait for customers, Freddy, Big Daddy, and the cubs at the Sister are all fighting for first place!” snapped Foxy as he banged his servo on the table “I will not have it said that we went down without a fight” 

“Captain! We have an idea that might help with sales and the competition” said Betty as she and her brother BB came over from restocking the ice cream machine. 

“Oh..lets be hearing it then” 

“Let’s make a video for the internet. We can show the children all the fun stuff we can do, all the games we can play and say that we’re raising money for charity” said BB. 

“And what’s even better is that the others won’t be able to copy because they wont know how to do it. We were taught how too by Mark and used are pocket money to get a  good camera” added Betty. 

“It will be good advertising for just the cove, unlike that combined advert Mike got us for the television. We could really show off our stuff!” smiled Mangle. 

Foxy smirked “I be liking this idea. Leave with it with me, me crew, I’ll talk to the manger and Connie first to be sure its fine and not against the rules and once we got the all clear we’ll be hosting our sails for first place” 

All the animatronics punched the air and cheered. For the rest of the quiet night both humans and animatronics were coming up with ideas for the video. 

  
  


**\---Line Break---**

 

“Ms Connie, can I ask you a question please?” Baby asked as she helped Connie with the  washing. Connie looked down at the brown haired animatronic and quickly prayed it was about the birds and the bees. 

“Sure. What’s on your processor?” she replied as she folded on of Jack’s work shirts. 

“Why aren’t me, Belle and JJ in school? We’re kids right? Shouldn’t we be in school?” 

Connie paused as her mind flared up an image of the unholy trio sitting behind desks waiting for school to start. She smiled down at Baby and asked her why she wanted to go. 

“Because Ms Margret said that she learnt about the world when she went to school. She learnt lots and lots of things. Then she went around the world and learn even more!” 

“Well, because your an animatronic you can learn alot faster than human children can, plus well, all Mike needed to do is to find the right software and down load it into you and then you would know it” 

Baby tilted her head “Well I would know it but I won’t to learn that way” 

Connie thought about it for a moment and she had to admit that Baby had a point. Just because the animatronics knew things didn’t mean they were good at them or understood them. Like when the triplet bears all had a go at making cupcakes, the mess they made had Chole in a meltdown and refusing to come back to the kitchen until it was clean. She patted Baby on the head and smiled. 

“Tell you what. I’ll get you some school books and help you work through them and if you do well and if Belle and JJ are interested maybe we can talk to Mike about getting you home schooled or something” 

“YEAH!”  Baby cheered as she jumped and danced around not noticing Connie biting her lip. It was moments like these that bothered her. Baby acting so human like or was it childlike or even different from her animatronic counter parts. Just how different would that affect their future? 

 

**\---Line Break---**

 

Adam’s heart was in his mouth, it had to be because it was thumping so loudly in his ears. His eyes felt like they were going to pop as he looked down, dangling form gods knows what, pass Tomkin’s body to rows of sharp spinning metal. His arms were aching as he tried to keep his hold on the small animatronic. Black tentacles slid down his body, holding him tightly, some even wrapped around Tomkin and ever so slowly they were lifted out of the machine to a few inches from the floor before being dropped. 

“OW! Damn it! Shit! Tomkin! You ok little guy? Your not damaged are you?” Adam panicked as he scrambled to up turn the cat animatronic to his feet.   

“Welcome?” Tomkin moaned as his optics spun. 

“Yeah, not good, try and forces on me and reboot your programming one set at a time, that should help” said Adam as he looked over Tomkin’s head to make sure it hadn’t been hit. A black tencle shot out of the dark and wrapped itself around Adam’s lower jaw preventing him for calling for help while another wrapped his hands together holding him still. 

“You’ve picked up some very bad habits of Mike’s young man” said Net as he came out of the shadows. “But I suppose that is why everyone loves him so” 

Adam glared at the puppet and tried to adjust his body so he was between him and Tomkin. Net watched him in amusement. No doubt the others had told him stories about him but the poor little thing was trying hard to be brave despite the sweat dripping off of his brow. 

How adorable. Adam tried to pull Net’s tentelce away from his mouth but this seemed to only amuse the puppet more. So he sighed and poility tapped on it as if asking permission to speak. Net pulled away his tentacle slowly but kept it just in Adam’s line of sight, meaning he could shut the boy up quickly if he needed too and Adam knew it. 

“First let me thank you for saving me and Tomkin Net. Would have been mince meat if you hadn’t. But what the hell are you doing here? Have you been stalking Mike? Did you see how much pain he was in last night because of you and what the fuck yo….” 

Net’s tentacle was back around Adam’s jaw again, muffling the sound of the angry teen, as Net leaned closer to Adam frowning. 

“Watch your mouth little boy. Yes I said boy. Your not a man yet. And we all know the rules set down by Mr. Afton, naughty boys and girls get  _ punished _ ”  

Adam felt as if someone had poured a cold bucket of icy water over him, his vision went blurry and he couldn’t hear anything, then suddenly he was looking down at himself, his body going limp and falling to the floor. He looked at Net who simply waved at him and then suddenly he was back gasping for air on the dirt floor of the warehouse and shaking. 

“Wha? What did you….?” 

“Joys of Creation” said Net “The ability to capture a soul and use it how you see fix. It can work on adults but it's better with children, the younger and purer the child the stronger the soul or remnant will be. I have no doubt that Mike’s soul is still as pure as it was the day I tried to make him one of us. Yours too has a purity too it that Afton would find useful. I suggest you tell Mike that and leave quickly….for your own safety” 

“So your working with Afton? So he really is here! Where! Tell me that at least!” snapped Adam as he tried to make his body move, the sound of men talking and laughing were getting louder as Net pulled himself back towards the shadows. 

“It depends…..Which Afton are you looking for?” smirked the puppet as he disappeared from site.  Adam dragged his body closer to Tomkin, whatever Net had done to him and drained him of all his strength and he felt like he was about to blackout when he heard yelling. He wrapped his arms around Tomkin tightly and then the world went to dark  

 

**\---Line Break---**

 

William Dahl was storming down the halls with a face like thunder. How the hell did a teenager get past all those guards and end up almost killed in the scooping and shedding  machine! To top it all off, the kid was an employee on a joy trip with other employees, from none other the Freddy Fazbear company. Well he had been expecting something to happen after that stupid stunt his father, uncle and the other old gits on the board pulled. He stopped outside his office where two guards were standing by. He straightened himself up, brushed back his hair, took a deep breath and walked in. He had expected to find a sulky teen sitting solemnly in the office chair but instead said teen was on the floor surrounded by dirty tissues and half used water bottle, talking to a middle size animatronic. 

“Ok, I think that the best I can do with the dirt and bugs Tomkin, at least til we’re able to give you a real clean and….oh...er..hi” 

“Hello. Would you mind taking a seat young man?” Willam pointed to the empty seat. The young man  got up and oddly started to move the animatronic closer to the empty seat before he sat in it. 

“Look, sir, I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for going where I wasn’t supposed to, but….I mean look at this guy! He doesn’t deserve to be scrapped, he’s still practically new….well compared to some animatronics I know” 

“Yes I am aware that your from Freddy’s pizzeria Mr….?” 

“Adam Edge”

“Mr Edge. I trust you have contacted your guardian or who ever you're here with”

“Yeah, it's me, three other guards and the boss Mr Schmidt, we just….” 

“Wait a second...did  you say Mr Schmidt is Here! As in, in the park right now, and on his way here?” 

“Er...yeah...Like I was saying we’re just here for a couple days out..you know...like fun….are you ok?” Adam couldn’t help but be concerned as Willam buried his face in his hands and let out a  loud goan. When his hands pulled away Willam was quite pale and folded his hands together in order to stop them from shaking. 

“I really don’t need this today! I really don’t!” he muttered to himself before looking at Adam. “I understand that in your workplace, the animatronics are treated extremely well and highly maintained but that is not how we do business. And since the animatronic is ours to do as we wish….” 

“So you scrap the good ones and leave the ones able to harm, scar, even kill kids left in the park. Really good business plan you got there” sarcasm dripped from Adam and he felt a touch of victory when William was unable to look him in the eye. The door swung open and in came Mark and Jack, both slightly out of breath and looking worried at Adam. 

“Dude, are you ok? Broken bones, hit head, pulled muscles” Mark rambled as he pulled Adam from his seat and looked the boy over and patted him everywhere. 

“No. I’m fine I just...OW!” Adam cried out as Mark slapped him over the head. 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” Mark roared as he gripped Adam’s shoulders and shook him. “You could have died! As sweet as this little guy is, he is not worth your life, he can be rebuilt! You can’t!” 

“I’m sorry Mark, Jack, I  wasn’t thinking….” said Adam suddenly feeling very guilty. 

“You're damn right your sorry but when Jeremy gets here you're going to be seriously regretful!” said Jack before leaning into Mark “Which side of the head did you slap?” 

Mark pointed to the right and Jack quickly slapped him on the left before he had time to brace for it.

“Are you two his guardians?” Willam asked as he closed the door and returned to his desk. 

“No we’re his babysitters and work collages. He’s Mark and I’m Jack. His guardian for this trip however is Mike Schmidt, he’ll be here shortly” Jack turned to Adam “Do you realise what you have done? You’ve trespassed on private property….”

“Is it still trespass if one of the guards let me in?” Adam interpreted.

“What? A guard let you in? Who? Where?” Willam demanded as he picked up his phone. 

“Some old guy with a cane. It was the employee entrance over the west side if main street.” said Adam as William relayed that information to who ever was listening on the phone. 

“Did you break anything?” Jack asked in a quieter voice and his back turned to Willam. 

“No. I only rescued Tomkin form being scrapped” said Adam “I swear” 

“So what are we looking at Jack?” Mark asked 

“Well if the camaras prove that Adam was let in by a guard then they can’t really do him for trespassing. Nothing was broken, so no damages….Best they can do is politely let us leave”

“But we can take Tomkin with us right?” 

“Don’t push your luck kid and pray that Mike allows you to keep your job after this” hissed Mark. 

Adam gulped as the door almost flew of its hingdes after being kicked open by Jeremy who then slammed it shut with the same force right on the guards that were yelling at him. He walked up to Adam and looked him up and down. 

“So your alive...are you hurt?” 

“No...sir” said Adam feeling sweat pouring down his back at the suddenly intimidating man. Jeremy then smiled but it wasn’t a nice smile in fact it was the kind of smile you really wouldn’t want to see. Mark and Jack backed off a bit as Jeremy came forward and wrapped his arm around Adam’s neck in to a tight choke hold. 

“That’s good. Really good! Because I remember somebody promising me that they wouldn’t cause trouble. Do you remember that Adam?” 

“Yes sir….can’t breath!” gasped Adam slapping Jeremy’s arm  “Uncle! Uncle!” 

“Oh? You do remember! Well that just breaks my heart Adam. Well, I suppose a weeks worth of toilet cleaning at Nightmare realm would be the best punishment!” 

“NO! Anything but that!” Adam struggled against Jeremy’s grip but it was too tight. 

“When you are done strangling the young man maybe we can get on with this meeting?” snapped Willam as he got off of the phone. “I take it that your Mr Schmidt?” 

Jack and Mark burst out laughing, even Adam tried to snigger as Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“No I’m not. I’m Mr Schmidt’s bodyguard and carer while we’re out and about and the babysitter to the three stooges here. Mr Schmidt has just gone to make a phone call so will be here in a moment. So what’s the charges?” 

“Well...according to our cameras and computers, someone indeed let the young man in and since nothing was broken and no one was hurt so all is well. All I ask is that you leave here without further trouble” 

“Great. Can we take Tomkin with us?” Adam asked, placing his hand on top of the animatronic. 

“What? No. He’s our property” Willam spluttered looking at them in disbelief. 

“Property you were throwing away” 

“Was being scrapped and recycled” 

“Yeah, but to be fair you won’t get much out of the little guy and you have so many other animatronics to scrap, surely you won’t miss this one that much” said Mark as he placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder.

William took a deep breath “Don’t you have your own animatronics? A dozen of them that were originally owned by us?”

All four of the guards started to speak at once but stopped when there was a polite knock at the door. Jeremy looked at William for a moment before going to the door and opening it. William had heard many things about Mr. Schmidt, none of them good, mostly along the lines of harlot, moneygrabber and slut. Yet a part of him did argue that the man must be a brilliant engineer as well as business man to have made the old rundown pizzerias into the great company it had grown into. So he really wasn’t prepared to meet Mike, who he had been expecting to be a grumpy, bloated, rude man in a wheelchair, instead of the tall, thin, good looking man standing before him. 

“Mr William Dahl? It's a pleasure. I’m Mike Schmidt, I hope other then one employee that the others have behaved themselves since they got here” said Mike as he extended his hand. 

William shook it “Other then watching them beat the lad up they’ve been fine and the pleasure is mine Mr. Schmidt” 

Mike stepped up to Adam and flicked his index finger onto his forehead “I must apologise for this one. He’s picked up a lot of my own bad habits and there is nothing I hate more than an animatronic getting scrapped. I’ll gladly pay for any damages caused…and of course I’ll  gladly pay for the animatronic as well” 

“Oh...there are no damages, everything is fine. Is that why you have come here Mr. Schmidt? Scouting out for our animatronics?” said William as he sat down and gestured for Mike to do the same. 

“Goodness no, just the opposite in fact, we were simply having a guys outing. I use to be a security guard with these guys and Adam is our newest member, so it was a group bonding exercise” said Mike taking a seat and leaned forward on his cane “I must say your park is lovely, your have such wonderful attractions and so many animatronics. It must keep you quite busy” 

“Oh well we do our best….” 

“Really. I’d hate to see you at your worst then considering your park is partially one accident away from becoming a deathtrap” William starts muttering about cost and measures but Mike slams his cane down and looks William in the eyes “Mr Dahl, I told your grandfather and his employees back then and I am now telling you now, skipping out on safety, parts and cleaning of any animatronic is a lawsuit waiting to happen. We had not even walked into your park before we saw two such animatronics. Now, I personally can not speak for most of the park but the fantasy section alone, you have fifty animatronics in desperate need of repair, twenty need removing as soon as possible before an accident or death does happen” 

“And tell your staff that beating the shit out of them with metal pipes is just asking for trouble too” added Mike. 

“Nor is leaving an animatronic that has been known to hurt kids unsupervised in a dark corner with no camaras” said Jeremy thinking of Candy Cadet.  

William could only stare with his mouth open. Were things really that bad?  He knew there was roughly about two hundred animatronics in the fantasy section and if Mr Schmidt was right then about half of them were accidents waiting to happen. 

“Mr Schmidt, thank you for bringing this to my attention but you’ll forgive me for doubting…”

“Mr Dahl. There are few things I can not stand and one of them is putting children in danger which you and this park are clearly doing and I…”

William door sprung open and in walked his father and uncle. Both men were red faced and clenching their fists. 

“We want these men out of here now! They’ve cause major damages to the machines in the warehouse as well as trespassed” Mr Dahl senior ranted as he glared at Mike “And you Mr Schmidt have a bloody big balls to come here after everything you have done to my family”

“But we haven’t done anything” said Mark “Your guy just told us so”  

“What! William how….”

“Nothing is broken and a guard let the young man in and told him where to go. I’ve already checked” snapped William “So don’t start with barging into my office with a load of lies please. Mr Schmidt and I were discussing things and then they were going to leave” 

Dahl senior pressed his lips and sneered at Mike “Come here to try and seduce my son have you? See if you can get your leg over another one of us to have your way?”  

The four guards were practically about to charge but stopped when they heard Mike laughing. 

“Mr Dahl, I am a very happily married man, not to mention I wouldn’t touch any of your family without the aid of a ten foot pole and even then I wouldn’t” Mike leaned back in his seat and smiled “Let’s cut the crap shall we? I know about the engineer that designs and builds dangerous animatronics in the hopes that they punish or even kill  naughty children. More than half of your animatronics in the park at this very moment are in dangerous states and just one wrong move from harming or killing someone. I have enough evidence to support both of my claims and even if the people don't, the board of health and safety will take it seriously” 

The three suited men stared at each other before the oldest one frowned “Your bluffing” 

“I can assure you I’m not. Then there was that little incident about a month ago with four of your employees. Photos and videos are in the care of the Fazbear’s company lawyer” Mike was enjoying himself, he could see them sweating and worrying. “But you know what! Let’s forget about all that. Let's discuss the here and now. I want this animatronic and you want to put me in my place right?” 

“What are you suggesting?” said Dahl Senior. 

“A little contest. Let one of my guys go and get my laptop and you get your best engineers to fix two animatronics while I pick another one and fix this one. Give us say and hour and half and see which group has fixed the animatronics the best with the public as judge. If you win, you have shamed me in public and can boot us out without the animatronics we fix. But if I win, I take the two animatronics I fix and we still leave. What do you say?” 

  
  


**\---Line Break---**

 

It was announced all over the park. Staff were quickly setting up the stage in front of the castle for it.  Mark had gone back to the hotel to get Mike’s laptop while the others set up on their side. Mike had been very quiet as he walked through the scrapyard for another animatronic. He had walked over to several and muttered things, before he stopped and selected animatronic and carried it in his arms gently as if carrying a small injured child. The other team had picked a pig animatronic that looked like it belonged to the group at the gate and the black bear from there as well. 

“Guys I am really sorry…” said Adam for what felt like the millionth time. “But I really need to tell you guys something”

“If you want us to take the rest of the scrapped animatronics the answer is no” said Jeremy. 

“No. You see...I nearly did fall into the scrapper” Mike, Jack and Jeremy looked at him worried “But Net saved me” 

“That’s not something  you should be joking…” started Jack but Adam cut him off with a snap.

“I know! He’s been watching Mike, us, since we’ve been here. He did this weird thing to me. It was like my soul had left my body if only for a moment. Said it was the joys of creation”

Mike fell to the floor clutching his chest. Jack grabbed a chair and Jeremy quickly picked him up and placed him in it. 

“Deep breaths Mike, deep breaths. Look forget this contest. If Net’s here, we need to leave as quickly as possible, its to dangerous” said Jeremy already looking around for the nearest exit. 

“No” gasped Mike “Doing anything now, will only cause more trouble, Adam are you alright? Any side effects?” Mike asked as he pulled Adam forward and shone a torch in his eyes.

“No, I passed out afterwards but I did ask him if he was working with Afton and he said something weird” 

“What?” 

“He said “Which Afton are you looking for? I thought there was only one” 

Mike took a deep breath and Adam could see him shaking though his smile “Let’s not think about it right now, we’ve got a competition to win. Now I’m trusting Tomkin mainly to you while I work on this one ok?”

“Me? I don’t…” 

“I know you can do it. Besides you're the one that wanted to rescue him so badly; he’s now your responserbility” said Mike with a wink. 

Adam looked at the cat animatronic who looked back adorningly with his big optics. He patted him on the head. 

“I’m going to do my best but if I screw up, promise you won’t hold it against me”  

“Welcome!” Tomkin said cheerfully as he tried to wave his arm. 

“Yeah, giving you a better vocabulary is the number one job” smiled Adam as he mentally started to make a list. Mike pulled Jeremy and Jack closer.

“I think it's best to message Connie, Matt and my mom over what we have heard and done.  If there is another Afton about, we need to know now and fast” 

Both men nodded and pulled out their phones as Mark turned up with Mike’s laptop. 

“Welcome everyone! This is a friendly contest between the wonderful engineers of Critter County against the engineers of Freddy Fazbear co” The crowd had cheered for Critter County and polite clapped for them although there was so booing in there too. “Both teams have an hour and a half to fix two animatronics. At the end they’ll present them to you for you to decide who is better! Are both teams ready? On your marks, get set, go!”  

 

Time ticked by so quickly Adam swore that the other team were cheating by putting the clocks forward. Tomkin could now walk about and move his arms and was now downloading the programs from Mike’s laptop. He sanded down the peeling paint to give Tomkin a more neater look since they didn’t have time to paint him and finally washed his ears and tail. Mike had downloaded the programs first and had washed and clean the outer fur as best he could and sewed up the rest. The animatronic was no bigger than an average sindy doll but Adam knew size didn’t matter if the animatronic had a wide personality. He watched Mike from the corner of his eye. Mike was so gentle, he could see him whispering to the animatronic even petting the endo skellington with his finger tips. People came up to the stage and asked questions and the guys were happy to answer anything while the Critter Country guys were keeping to themselves and having William or one of the staff answer for them. 

“Are you ready Tomkin?” Adam asked quietly as he quickly wiped over his clothes again. 

“I’m a little nervous...I think that’s what I am...its alot to take in Master Adam” 

“You don’t need to call me master Tomkin. Just Adam. I’m the guard at the Sister location where your brother and sister work. Mike, there is our boss and doctor to you animatronics, next to him is Jeremy who mainly works in the main pizzeria with Freddy. Jack is the security guard for Nightmare realm and Mark is the guard for the Cove. Think you got all that?” 

“Yep” said Tomkin as he began to purr as Adam petted his ears. “I like that. Are you the only humans I need to meet?” 

Adam chuckled “No. There is Connie, she’s the manager of the Nightmare realm and is the wife of Jack, she is also pregnant. She is really nice. I’m sure you’ll like her. There is Matt….he’s...complicated but if your in a jam you want him in your corner. Then there is the manager of the Sister, Luigi, really nice and understanding guy and it’s his job to look after you and your siblings. The Sister staff from what your brother and sister tell me are quite friendly so you’ll be alright with them too. Your going to be fine Tomkin! I promise!” 

“But what if we don’t win? Their going to scrap me!” Tomkin cried out loudly making a few of the bystanders jump and look at each other with confusion.  Adam started to rub Tomkin’s ears again in order to calm him down. 

“That won’t happen. I pretty sure we have this in the bag. Worse case scenario is us carrying you as we make a run for it”  

Tomkin’s giggles were drowned out by a loud horn that ballowed over the park. The park fell eerily silent like it was holding its breath. It felt as if all eyes were on them, even the ones made out of glass, everything and everyone was watching and waiting for the outcome. William came onto the stage to some polite clapping as he waved and smiled at the large crowd. 

“Now the moment we have been waiting for. I’m sure the Freddy group doesn’t mind if we go first?” Mike shook his head and gave William a thumbs up much to the man’s confusion. 

“R..rright, ok, um, Our two animatronics are Lefty the Bear and Pigpatch the pig. Lets see what these guys can do!” 

The engeriers carried the two animatronics to the center stage and pressed a small button on the back of their necks to active them. Pigpatch jerked to life first and started to wave to the crowd. What was odd was the fact that his optics didn’t match and one seemed slightly bigger than the other. 

“Even Monkeys fall out of trees” he said as he then played a tune on his banjo. The crowd cheered and clapped as the animatronic continued to play. Lefty hadn’t moved, one of the engeriers came out and adjusted the wiring at the back and then smacked the black bear with his wrench and the bear began to move jerky. 

“Shhh It will all be over soon” said the bear in the voice of a small boy as one of its optics popped out on stage, making the people scream. “ _ Shh I’ve been looking for you and now I will never let you go” _

“So sorry about that folks! Seems Lefty needs a bit more work done” said William as the bear was quickly covered in a sheet and pulled from the stage followed quickly by Pigpatch. 

“Now lets see what our friends at Freddy’s have got in store for us. Adam you first please!” said William  as he stepped back as the young man came forward towards the microphone. 

“Er...Hi. Um..I’m Adam and I work at the Sister Location and I would like to introduce  you to my new friend Tomkin. Come over and say hello” 

Tomkin quickly ran over to Adam and hid behind his legs, peeking out of the side of them, as the crowded cooed over his cuteness. 

“Aren't you going to say hello?” 

“There’s too many of them” said Tomkin “I’d have to say hello to all of them”

“I think just one big hello will be ok Tomkin” said Adam as he handed the microphone to the little animatronic. 

The little cat appeared to take a deep breath before shouting into the mike making it squeak “HELLO!” 

“HELLO TOMKIN!” most of the crowd shouted back. 

“Wow! Adam! They said hello back!” 

“I know. Cool huh?” 

“Yeah” 

“Is there anything you would like to tell these guys?” 

“Yes. Can you please not put your gum and your rubbish in us animatronics? We’re not bins you know! There are lots around. Use them please! Thank you very much” said Tomkin as he bowed. The crowd cheered and clapped as Adam walked back to the group with Tomkin holding his hand. Mike walked slowly to the center with his stick and no animatronic in sight. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Mike Schmidt and I am the owner and creator of the second generation of Freddy animatronic and pizzerias. Now, I consider my animatronics almost like my children, so quite a few of them actually start as cubs or babies if you will before I move them up to snotty teenagers. But I’m lucky in that regard because I can turn my kids off when they get a bit much” The crowd laughed “But there is one thing I have noticed and that is most of the animatronics are boys, so I have a lot of sons and only two daughters, so when I saw this little lady all ripped apart, I felt I needed to give her a home, so can you please welcome to the stage, Bonnet!” 

Mike moved the microphone to his pocket and the sound of someone snoring echoed over the stage. Mike rolled his eyes and placed the microphone back on the stand and reached into his pocket as the crowd giggled and watch with excitement.

“OW! Daddy! I wanted to take a nap! That’s not fair and….oh hello!” said the bright pink bunny from Mike’s hand. She had red rosy cheeks with a matching bow tie with lime green optics. “Daddy! They're all staring it's rude!” 

“Well they all want to see how pretty you are” said Mike trying to hold the little bunny steady. 

“Of course I’m pretty! I’m a star! A diva! The best and...ohhhhhh” Bonnet was looking over at the group and waved. “Daddy!” 

“Yes Bonnet?” 

“Who is that? The man in the glasses?” 

“That? That’s Mark, he’s one of our security guards at home” 

“He’s HOT” 

The crowd roared with laughter at Mike’s shocked face and Mark going bright red as the little pink bunny continued to wave to get his attention. 

“Bonnet you stop that. Your only a few minutes old and Mark’s a lot older than you” 

“He might like younger models” said Bonnet as she leaned out of Mike’s hands and continued to wave at Mark. Mike pulled her back and pointed to the audience. 

“Leave Mark alone for now, your meant to be saying hello to all these nice good looking people here”

“And some ugly people. Look at him, he is...” said Bonnet as she pointed over at Dahl Senior,   her voice going deeper “ugly!” 

“Don’t tell him he’s ugly Bonnet” Mike sighed 

“Why does he not know?” 

The audience were in stitches, many were wiping away tears while the Dahl’s looked like they were going to burst a blood vessel. Willam walked over and patted Mike on the back with a strained smile. 

“Thank you Mr Schmidt, if you would like to rejoin your group, we’ll get started on the vote. Now how this works is based on your response, the louder you cheer and clap for the team of your choice is the team that will win, so when I call for Lefty and Pigpatch cheer as loud as you can if you want them too win. If you want Tomkin and Bonnet to win, cheer loudly for them as well, everyone got that? Ok! If you think Left and Pigpatch are the better animatronics please cheer now!”  

There were some cheers but mostly polite clapping and exchanges of guilty looks. William swallow and sighed knowing they had already lost. “And for Tomkin and Bonnet?”  

It wasn’t so much a cheer but a roar! Suddenly around the park the animatronics were clapping, scratching and making as much noise as possible. Staff were running around like headless chickens trying to calm them down. Yet down, deep down, in the basement a comatose man laid on his bed twitching violently as if he was having a bad dream. 

  
  


**\--Line Break--**

 

The Fazbear group sat exhausted in the van as Jeremy drove them back to the motel. Tomkin sat next to Adam, asking him questions about the outside world and about the Sister, while Bonnet sat in Mark’s lap looking up at him adoringly. They had been politely escorted out of the park with William came up to them a bit later as they loaded Tomkin into the van.  He handed Mike some paperwork saying he had signed the two animatronics over to Mike and that Critter County has nothing to do with them if they go wrong. 

“Mr Dahl before you go. I need to ask you what your going to do about Lefty?” Mike asked as the others climbed into the van. 

“He’ll be scrapped most likely why? Are you planning on rescuing him too?” 

“No. Just promise me that instead of scrapping him, you melt him instead, melt him down till there is nothing left” 

William frowned as he crossed his arms “Odd. I thought you were all about saving animatronics”  

“Aniatronics yes, childrens souls too, that’s why Mr Dahl I beg you, burn Lefty down to nothing and do the same to any other animatronics that harms a child from now on”  

William felt a cold chill up his spine “Just what are you implying Mr Schmidt”

“Nothing. Just like your pretending to know nothing when you know everything about what is going on in this park and what Mr Afton is doing. For the sake of the children that come here Mr Dahl, start cleaning up your families act before it’s too late” said Mike as he climbed into the van, leaving William shaken and disturbed. 

“Do you think he’d take your advice?” Jeremy asked as he drove looking only briefly at Mike who sat beside him. 

“We can only hope. Sadly Lefty proved that Afton is trapping children souls in the animatronics. For what reason? I don’t know. But sadly there is really nothing we can do” 

“Your brother welcomes the guests to the Sister Tomkin, so I think you and your sister Toni will be in charge of delivering food to the tables and help with restocking and such. Maybe you can even help out with the parties too” said Adam to Tomkin who was bouncing in his seat with excitement. 

“I bet you're really a superhero under those glasses” said Bonnet as  she snuggled up against Mark. 

“Well lets just say no one has ever seen me and superman in the same room together” swaggered Mark as Bonnet squeaked and her red cheek glowed. 

“Mark! Stop telling my little girl lies please! You're nowhere near that amazing” snapped Mike as he turned in his seat to glare at Mark. 

“Hey!  I’m not the one that programed his daughter to have such good taste in humans” Mark tickled Bonnet under her chin making her laugh. 

“He’s got you there Mike” said Jack from the back of the van. “Though I’m more curious on how your going to introduce her to Bonnie, Shadow, Belle and Baby when you get back”  

“Believe me I’m trying not to think about it” Mike muttered as he slid in his seat. 

“Is Bonnet going to the Sister location with me?” asked Tomkin  

“It would be the best place for her. Plus the Sister does need more animatronics and doesn’t have a bunny either, so yeah I think so” said Mike his eyes feeling heavy. “Can’t wait to get back to the motel. I seriously need some sleep” 

The others are spoke softly as they noticed Mike falling asleep. Jack had messaged Connie about what had happened only to be told it had already hit the internet and making the rounds as such news did and everyone at home was ok and looking forward to their return. Jeremy woke Mike up when they got to the motel and helped him up to his room while Adam walked with Jack and Mark to their room with Bonnet and Tomkin. 

“Do you think Mike is ok? Should he really be that tried out?” Adam asked as he sat on the bed with Jack. 

“His leg causes him a lot of pain lad, so much so some nights he can’t sleep, so he has a small tendency to drop off now and again. Plus with all the stress of the businesses and the animatronics, he’s probably just a little more worn down than usual” 

“Mark is Daddy going to be ok?” asked Bonnet as she snuggled into Mark’s side as they sat on the bed. 

“He’s going to be fine princess. He just needs a nap and a big hug from you when he wakes ok?” 

“Yeah!” 

“WHAT THE HOLY FUCK!” 

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Jeremy’s voice from outside, Mark and Jack were up and out first, leaving Adam and the two animatronics to follow. The door to Jeremy’s and Adam’s room was open and Jeremy stood there like a statue with his jaw dropped. 

“Dude what’s wrong? You’ve been burgled or something?” Mark asked as he looked over Jeremy’s shoulder “Whoa! Holy crap”

“Damn! How?” asked Jack before turning to Adam with a stern look “Adam, did you rescue anything else from Critter County?” 

“No! I swear! Tomkin was the only one! Why?” 

Jack moved aside and allowed Adam to look inside the room. The usual white walls were now covered in childish scribbles. Most where about knee high unless there was furniture near by to climb so that some of the drawings were even higher. 

“Are there any kids here? Maybe they broke in and did this?” said Mark “You know these drawings remind me of the drawings that the kids at the cove draw. So it must be someone very young or a really bad artist” 

“That’s not what I’m mad about! Look!” snapped Jeremy as he pointed to the suitcase that he bought for his niece. Not only had it been drawn on by the crayon set he had bought her but the doll was missing from its box too. “And it's not like I can go back and get a replacement now!” 

“What’s going on?” Mike asked as he came into the room half asleep. He took one look at the drawings and was suddenly very awake. “Oh god! I hate to think what their going to charge me to get this cleaned up” 

“It’s just crayon. A bit of soap and hot water will get most of it off” said Adam remembering what the guard had told him. 

“Well that's a relief at least. With the four of us it won’t take too long” said Mike “But who did it? Adam did you….?” 

“No it wasn’t me nor did I rescue anything” Adam rolled his eyes but paused when the sound of running water came from the small bathroom. Everyone in the room went still and quite as Jeremy quietly walked up to the bathroom door, gave them a quick nod before booting the door open and stepping inside. 

“I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! ADAM!”  

Adam ran forward and look around Jeremy to see a small white and pink bear playing with the dolly in the sink after colouring in the mirror and walls too. The little bear waved at them and continued to play while Jeremy glared at the younger guard. 

“I swear! I never….I didn’t….I have no idea…” Adam exclaimed as Jack squeezed into the bathroom. 

“Oh dear! The boy is telling the truth Jer! MIKE! A little friend of your is here” 

Adam stepped out of the room to allow Mike to get in. When he saw Mike, the bear dropped the dolly and proceed to jump up and down, squeaking loudly and excitedly before leaping into Mike’s arms. 

“Mike…..” Jeremy voice was practically a growl as he glared at his long time friend. 

“Er….it's not what it looks like” said Mike hugging the bear protectively “I swear I just fixed him, that’s all I did, Jack even saw him the other night still attached to his post right?” 

“That’s true but even I could tell the little guy was very attached to you. He must have found a way off his pole and followed us to the castle. There he must have snuck into Jeremy’s case” 

“She” said Mike as he lifted Baby Bear closer to his face so he could look her over. 

“Huh? She’s a girl?”

“Yep and a very sorry little girl for drawing on the walls and ruining uncle Jeremy’s things. Right?” said Mike as he looked down at the little bear who simply shrugged back. Back in the main room Adam and Mark looked over the drawings, most looking like children being hurt by animatronics. The odd thing was this weird blue wiggle that Baby had drawn around the children, along with a drawing with a man with no eyes that seemed to have a crayon line to each animatronic. 

“What do you think it means?” asked Adam as he looked at Tomkin “Any ideas?” 

Tomkin shrugged “I remember that in the park all of us are connected to a main computer. It would prompt us to say our recordings and when to turn off and such things. I don’t remember much now since you gave me the upgrade and deleted their files” 

“Damn, dumb move on my part, should have save or backed them up. Sorry Tomkin” 

“I’m not. I hated that place, I’m glad I’m getting to work with you and the others. I can’t wait to see my brother and sister again” 

“Don’t worry Jeremy, I’ll find a way to replace your gifts, I promise!” said Mike as he carried the little bear in his arms back into the main room. “The four of you, Bonnet and Tomkin clean up here while I go and upgrade Miss little terror here” 

“Oh great give us the easy job” said Mark as he rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll go back to my room and pick up some more towels to help wash these down” 

“Say Adam how did you know about washing crayon out of the walls?” Jack asked as he filled the sink in the bathroom. 

“I didn’t know. The guard that let me rescue Tomkin told me. In fact he seemed to know you guys” said Adam as he took a wet cloth from Jack and started to clean off one of the walls. 

“What do you mean? I’m sure none of us know anyone on Critter County’s payroll” said Jeremy. 

“Well at first he said something really weird. “Tell pinky to stop dying his hair before it all falls out” or something like that. Then he said to congratulate Jack and Connie for him. Then he said about you Jeremy and the crayon on the walls” Adam looked at their faces, they looked slightly confused, pale but serious. 

“Only one person calls me Pinky and he’s been dead for sometime” said Mark as he looked at the others “What did this guy look like Adam?” 

“An old guy, with a cane, big thick glasses and had McBear stuck to his shirt. Wait...do you think he might be a relation to our landlord Mike?” Adam asked. 

Mike pulled out his phone and scrolled through his gallery and stopped at a picture. He turned his phone around and showed it to Adam “Is this the guy?” 

“Yep! That’s him! He’s the one that helped me out” smiled Adam but that smiled faded quickly at the odd looks they were giving each other “What? You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost?” 

  
  


**\---Line Break---**

 

The park was dark and empty, all the humans had gone home, leaving their rubbish and their marks behind. The only real sounds were the hums of many generators that powered the park and the gentle breeze of the wind in the trees. Yet, had someone been there, they would have described it another way. How the clouds looked darker and maincing over the magic castle. How the atmosphere was thick and tense as if something was ready to strike and how if you strained your ears just enough to hear the sound of children crying. 

_ “I want to go home”  _

**_“I wasn’t bad! I didn’t want to do it!”_ **

_ “ _ **_It’s what he built us for! We HAVE to do it!”_ **

**_“Doesn’t make it right”_ **

**_“They deserve it! They treat us so badly”_ **

_ “Please I promise to be good. Please let me out”  _

**_“Not all humans are bad. You saw them. They were kind”_ **

**_“The little ones don’t really mean any harm I don’t think”_ **

_ “I want my mummy! I want to go home”  _

_ “I wasn’t being bad! I only wanted to play with you”  _

**_“The tall sad human fixed our cub. The puppet said he would be safer with him then he would ever be here”_ **

_ “Why can’t you let me go?”  _

**_“The other humans were nice too. They said kind things. The smaller one helped fix some of us too”_ **

**_“I don’t like it but I don’t like what he makes us do even more”_ **

_ “Let us go! We don’t deserve this! It’s not fair!”  _

**_“Shhh He’s waking up. Go back to sleep now”_ **

 

Mr Afton slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright lights of his underground prison, before he slowly sat up. He sat up straight with his legs crossed as if mediating. He could feel it. Something had changed. There had been a great stier. His connection to some of his creations seemed weaker than before and some were gone. Had they been scrapped? No, he would have known, so where had they gone? And what had happened in the park that had railed his creations up so much? 

 

**\---Line Break---**

 

“Ok, I’m pretty sure when you guys were talking about going, you Jeremy insisted on “No Rescue missions” correct?” Connie smiled at the crowded living room at Mike’s apartment. 

“Trust me Connie! I tried! At least Tomkin and Bonnet are well behaved unlike that pink and white mence” Jeremy growled as he drank his coffee. It was the day after they got back from Critter County and they were all due at work that evening, so Mike was running his computers to the max and had Adam help him upgrade all three of the small animatronics. Bonnet was no longer tiny as Mike moved her in to Shadow’s old endo skellington and dyed the fur pink. Tomkin was no longer bulky but a slim cat humanoid animatronic wearing an old victorian style sailor suit for children with long socks and black shoes. Baby Bear had her upgrades and now had a small top hat with a pink ribbon around it as well as a black bowtie. 

“Freddy is going to gush over Baby Bear...er is that going to be her name? Because I don’t think Baby will like that” said Mark as he handed Mike his cup of tea. 

“No, I’m sure Freddy will give her a nice name….once he’s done smothering her” smiled Mike. 

“At least she is going to the sister, otherwise I think Freddystein might get a wee bit jealous, he’s been awfully broady these last couple of months, but I think the unholy trio keep putting him off of having another one” said Jack as he sat on the sofa. “How have things been here love? The animatronics didn’t give you any grief did they?” 

“Nope all very well behaved. Though there was one odd thing. Foxy wanted permission to make a video for the internet to promote the charity and the cove. They said they had the stuff to make it and Donna promised me she was watching them, so I gave the ok. Hope you don’t mind Mike” 

“Huh? No problems from me” said Mike absently as he typed in some code into to Tomkin’s processor. 

“Do you think we’re going to have any trouble from Critter County for a while?” Connie asked as she rested her hand on her large belly. 

“Nah, I think this embarrassment is going to hold them back and make them think twice about their animatronics” said Jeremy as he looked down at the morning edition of the city’s paper. “Critter County’s robot embarrassment” while Jack looked at another with the headline “No Contest! Freddy’s is better”. 

“It no wonder that person head hunted Mike the way he did” said Mark softly so that Mike didn’t hear him “even back then their animatronics were bad but what I don’t get with all the advance tech we now have, why are they sticking with such outdated models?” 

“Cheap and cheerful has always been the Dahl way. Plus it is the main reason why Dahl and Mr McBear fell out. Dahl wanted to make loads of animatronics while Mr McBear wanted to design and make each of them unique” 

“What I don’t get is where Mr. Afton comes into it?” said Jeremy “I feel like we’re missing pieces of an important puzzle. We’ve got all the edges, corners, but missing the faces. And where and when does this “Joy of creation” come into it and why kids?” 

“Well we’re not going to get any answers sitting around here” said Jack “and to tell the truth until Critter County really slip up I doubt we’re going to get them” 

“Let’s just hope that slip isn’t the mass killing spree we’re all worried about” said Jeremy as he made a quick cross sign across his chest as if praying that won’t be the case. 

 

Everyone was cooing and hugging at Freddy’s that night. Freddy was hugging the small  white and pink bear now named Fiona, Bonnie gushed over Bonnet and how cute she was and Jeremy and Chica had a private cuddle in the security room before they got on with their jobs.

“For someone who is only married to a bunny Mike, you certainly breed like one” laughed Matt who quickly ducked from being hit by Mike’s cane. 

“Ha Ha. Has there been any trouble?” Mike asked as he sat down at the large family table. 

“None. It’s been rather boring to tell the truth. Freddy and the gang have tried everything to help raise money for the children’s hospital, even giving first aid lessons to the kids, but most ended up looking like mummies” 

Mike chuckled as Chica came out of the kitchen with a hot pizza for both Mike and Matt to share. 

“You’ve been stressing my Jeremy out Mike. He’s even more tired now then he was before your little vacation” 

“It’s not my fault that Jeremy is a worry wart Chica” She continued to glare at him “Ok I’m sorry. My leg has been really bad the last couple of days and Jeremy been looking out for me”  

Chica instantly softened and gave Mike as peck on the cheek “You really shouldn’t push yourself so hard Mike. You know we all worry about you” 

“Thanks Chica but I’m fi…” 

“DAD!” Shadow shouted as he and Sooty came running into the main hall, both clutching their mobiles and looking furious. 

“Shadow! You know better then to shout here after hours” said Freddy “and the two of you were on stock check” 

“But Dad!” exclaimed Sooty holding up his phone “The Cove is cheating! They’ve made a video to get people to come to them. It’s all over the internet! Mangy just sent us the link. It’s had half a million views already” 

“WHAT?” 

Everyone gathered around Sooty’s phone and looked down at the small screen. The video started off in black and white, old pictures of Foxy and his crew visiting children at various orphanages, with sad music in the background when Foxy’s voice comes over the top. 

“Tis a sad thing when a child has no one to go to and nowhere truely to call home. That is why me and me crew do our best to help bring a smile to their faces and help make their day and you can help too!” 

The picture changed to colour and Foxy and the crew in their pirate best stood outside with Donna and a few other humans dressed up. 

“By coming to The Cove and having a great time! We pirates love to sing and tell stories and nobody does that better than I, Captain Foxy and this be me crew!” 

The screen changed to each animatronic as they introduce themselves and what they did around the cove. The screen changed to Donna and a human serving at a till. 

“Here at the cove we pride ourselves on good service and hot food and all we ask is that you donate what you can in our collection tins to help raise money for the children that need it most” 

The screen changed to Foxy again as did little pictures of Freddy, Big Daddy and Tony. “And you’ll be helping me fight off me old reval Freddy Fazbear, Baron Blackbear and now Commodore Whiskers. So come to The Cove, for fun, adventure, pizza and put a smile on a sad child’s face”

Mike felt a goan in his throat as he remembered what Connie had said earlier but he hadn’t  really been paying attention. Now this. It wasn’t technically against the rules but it wasn’t fair he knew that the other pizzarias didn’t have the known how or the equipment to do the same thing. He looked over at Freddy and wasn’t surprised to see the old bears eyes were black. 

“This means war!”  

 

To be continued…

 

Chapter 7 Three old man and animatronic. 

 

Please remember to review. It helps me write. 


	7. Three old men and animatronic

The Final Fix

By

End of Grace

 

Thanks for all your replies and reviews. Its been wonderful sharing theories with you all. Now on with the chapter. PS I do not own FNAF nor do I own The Cat's Return. 

 

Chapter 7: Three old men and animatronic.

 

“It's Cheating!” snapped Freddy at the round family table. It was the weekly meeting again and Mike was already getting a headache. Freddy’s, Nightmare and the Sister were all up in arms around the internet video, even more so when Mike announced that the Cove had won that week. Foxy sat there looking smug and polished his hook with a handkerchief. 

“It ain’t cheating! I got permission from the lady herself Connie and me own manager Donna. It was all above board I tell ye” 

“The advert itself is just fine,” said Tony with a slight hiss “it was the fact that you dragged our names into it as well…” 

_ “Plus the fact that you guys have the tech we don’t so it doesn’t make it fair!”  _ snarled Big Daddy. 

"Alright that is enough," said Mike firmly "Foxy has not cheated. In fact, I commend Foxy and his team for using their initiative and resources for thinking out of the box and coming up with the video. So instead of whining like the children, you're meant to entertain, why not go back to your groups and come up with your own ideas?"   

“You mean...we can make our own video’s?” said Tony in surprise as he, Freddy and Big Daddy leaned in. 

“Sure, why not? But they must be viewed by your managers to make sure they fit the criteria and mostly mention about the charity your raising money for, once you’ve been given the ok, you may post. Ok? Any other business? Ok, have a nice day everyone, Tony a quick word if you don’t mind” 

The cat butler got up and followed Mike nervously, his processor whirling, trying to think if he had done anything wrong or if there had been a complete put in against him or the sister. Mike frowned at the loud sound and looked at Tony’s anxious face “Tony calm down you are not in any trouble. Nor is the Sister” 

“My apologies sir, my processor seems to run away from me sometimes, how may I be of service?” 

“I want you to get everyone ready to have three new animatronics that is joining the Sister tomorrow and before you get your tail in a twist, it's not Babies”  

“Oh...thank you sir but three? Is there going to be enough space?”  

“I should hope so. Their very small animatronics….well two of them are, the other is about middle high and I’m more than sure that you will want him around” 

“That is wonderful Doctor! We need the help and I’m sure having new animatronics in the store will help bring in customers” 

“Well, I and Adam will bring them around in the morning and introduce them to you all” smiled Mike who was really looking forward to seeing both Tony’s faces when they see the new Tomkin. 

 

Big Daddy walked down the dark halls of Freddy’s and politely tapped on the door of the restroom for the animatronics. The door opened and Matt stood there holding a slice of pizza in his hand and was a pair of sweatpants. 

“Hey, Big Daddy. What can I do for you?” 

_ “How good are you at sneaking around?”  _

“Why do you ask?” 

“ _ I need a favour. An old lady who is a regular at the Realm. We were visiting the home she lives in and found her in great distress and covered in bruises. Because of her illness, she doesn’t remember who is hurting her or if she is even being hurt…”  _

“But you're sure she is…” 

_ “The bruises were in the shape of handprints”  _

Matt smiled, mostly with his teeth “I see what I can do. Orderlies never really get looked at, do they? Tell me about this lady?” 

Big Daddy smiled too and came into the restroom as Matt shut the door. 

 

"Now you need to be a very good little bear at the Sister," said Freddy as he brushed down Fiona's fur. She giggled as the brush tickled her. Freddy couldn't help but kiss her little black nose, hearing it squeak as he did. It was nice of Mike to let him have a few days with her before moving her to the new location. He knew that Fraezar would look after her and Bonnet.  Plus there were always the holidays and the large events that go on throughout the year. Plus he could always visit if he asked. 

“Hey dad, Fiona, looking forward to tomorrow?” asked Sooty as he came and sat down between them. 

“Yes!” Fiona cried out and leapt into her big brother’s arms for a hug. Sooty hugged her tightly. She had wound him around her tiny servo and he was often seen carrying her on his shoulders or sitting down to play patty cake. 

“So Dad any ideas about how to outdo the Cove?” Sooty asked as he looked at his father bear. 

“None. I’m not a high tech bear. When I was made, even owning a computer was considered a sign of wealth and only the really high companies had them. We were considered lucky that we even got them second hand and even then they were cheap. We did all the paperwork mostly by hand too. Not like these days with your spreadsheets and printers and such” 

“So the pizzeria has been around a long time….” Sooty felt his processor starting to whirl “and have you always raised money for charities?” 

“Now and again yes...even back when we were a diner Goldie told me they held parties to raise money for some charity or another. Why do you ask?” 

"It's just an idea. Uncle Foxy has shown that his Cove is fun and exciting right? Why don't we show that we've been fun and exciting for years? Show our history and how we have helped sort of thing. I'm mean Papa bear is bound to have some stuff out the back right?"  

“He may do but not enough for a video,” said Freddy as he thought “I’ll make a call in the morning. See if an...old acquaintance be willing to help us out”

  
  


\----Line Break---

 

William looked over at Lefty who was twitching oddly, more worryingly, was the fact the bear was turned off. Mr Schmidt’s words swirling around in his head. Yes, he knew his animatronics were hurting the odd kid now and again but soul stealing? 

_ “Let me out”  _

He didn’t hear that. There was nothing to hear. His hands were shaking as he tried to brush down his suit as two engineers came into the room. 

“Hello sir, we’re here to take the animatronic to the scrapper, it will soon be out of your mind” smiled the older one as he took the one end of the animatronic. The animatronic jerked violently and seemed to let out a whine as the engineers started to try and carry him away. 

“Wait,” said William with his hand held up and waited for the engineers turned to look at him. “Take it to the furnace instead. Melt it down to nothing and I mean nothing. We don’t need it. And be sure to be back here on time for the morning meeting” 

“Er..yes sir.” the two men looked confused but continued to walk away with the oddly still animatronic. William sighed, feeling a heavy burden fall on his shoulders as he thought about the meeting and what his father and uncle were going to say, but it had to be done. This...embarrassment had gone on for far too long. 

_ “Thank you”   _

William’s head turned quickly to see who was talking but he was now very much alone in the empty room where they had stored the animatronic after the competition. A cold shiver went up his back but he ignored it. He had too much to do and not enough time to think about stupid things like ghosts. In the lower part of the park, Mr Dahl senior was standing outside of the glass prison looking at the weird little man standing in it.  

“I understand you had a bad turn the other day Mr Afton. I trust you are feeling better?” Remember to always be polite, it had been a family warning that came from dealing with this man, do not give him a reason to turn on you. 

“Something happened here. In the park. To my creations. The very atmosphere has moved. Can you not feel it?

“We had...visitors. From the Freddy Fazbear pizzerias. Do you remember? The company that Mr McBear started?”

The strange creature looked confused, its face screwed up in thought, its eyes darkened with anger. 

“What did they want?” It asked, at last, clearly giving up on remembering how he was meant to know them. 

“They were looking at our animatronics. They know they are not quite right. Two of them were even fixing them. We tried to escort them out but their leader challenged us to a contest of who could build the better animatronic and have the people visiting the park choose the winner” 

“We won of course,” the creature said this as a statement of fact, so it’s face twisted when he saw Dahl senior sake his head. “Fools! Simpletons! How can their animatronics compare to my creations! Show me!” 

A large screen came down from the ceiling into the prison. The grey-skinned man walked up close to it and waited for the screen to show him something. Dahl senior had the video played from when the younger man came on to the stage with the cat animatronic. The man leaned in, his eyes roaming over Tomkin before looking at Adam. 

“Yes...I see...hmmm, new legs joints, very well done, large range of vocabulary. Why? How?” The man’s fingers twitched eagerly as if eagerly awaiting a new toy as he watched. Suddenly his breath hitched and he went very still, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He didn’t move an inch till the video ended and the crowd cheered for the Fazbear group. 

“WHO IS THAT?” he screamed at Dahl senior, as he ran to the glass and slammed his bony hands against the glass, frightening the man standing on the other side of it. 

“That is Mike Schmidt. He’s the new owner of Freddy Fazbears and makes most of the animatronics there too”  

“Do you have more? More video of him? Video of him making that bunny animatronic?” 

“Umm...yes we recorded everything but the quality isn’t very….” 

“Play it!” the man snapped as he went back to the screen and sat down in front of it. Dahl senior had the video from the camera that was always facing the Fazbear team played and stood to watch the creature's reaction. At first, he did nothing, simply watched as the one known as Mike talked to his team and looked over his tools, but his voiced hitched as he watched Mike gentle lift the small bunny animatronic in his arms. He crawled closer to the screen as the camera zoomed in on both Adam and Mike. 

“The boy...he’s learning...got the talent...but him….oh...it's coming off of his fingertips. The joy of creation…..but how…? There is no remnet….no soul….HOW? PLAY IT BACK!” 

They recalled the video and played it again. The creature was so close to the screen his nose was almost touching it.  “So beautiful, so pure….is it his? Must be. Only one way. Brilliant. A true magician” 

The Creature turned back to Dahl senior who was perfectly safe on the other side of the glass but still stepped back from the look of madness on the man’s twisted features. 

“Can’t you see it? Don’t you understand! He doesn’t need souls! WHY?! It’s his purity! It must be! Even a sack of shit and organs like you should be able to see that?” Dahl just gave him a confused look the twisted man screamed in frustration and turned his back on him. “Keep the video playing. I must memorise it. Burn it into my memory” 

Dahl senior swallowed but nodded and ordered the guard to keep the video on repeat and to inform him of any developments. Right now, he could use a bath, followed by a shower and maybe another bath. 

 

\---Line Break---

  
  


“Nervous little buddy?” Adam asked Tomkin as Jeremy, drove him, Mike and the three new animatronics to the Sister Location. The reason Tomkin had not joined Bonnet and Fiona at Freddy’s was that Adam was still updating him and making final checks on his new body on Mike’s insistence, of course, that had to be done around his job and college. Yet he felt he had raised to the challenge as he looked down at the small cat animatronic and felt incredibly pleased with himself. He wondered if he bought Tomkin to college and showed him to his teacher he could get extra credit. 

“A little. I’m really wanting to see my brother and sister. Do you think they’ll be happy to see me?” Tomkin asked as he played with the end of his sailor shorts. 

“Trust me. We’re going to have to go through a whole stack of napkins to clean up their tears when they see you. And I know Fraezar is going to love the two of you” Adam said to the other two animatronics. 

“Of course he is! What’s not to love?” Bonnet asked as she puffed up her cheeks. 

“Daddy says he’s my big brother and will give me lots of cuddles!” Fiona giggled. 

“Mike your little girl has got a bigger ego than Bonnie Blu and that is not something I’d ever thought I’d say,” said Jeremy as he looked at the little pink bunny in his rearview mirror.  

I’m starting to think I got Bonnie’s and Blu’s data mixed up on my laptop because I just don’t know where she has got it from” sighed Mike as Jeremy pulled into the Sister’s car park. Outside the doors stood Luigi and a couple of human staff in their uniforms all looking excited as the car pulled in. Jeremy ordered everyone to stay in the car just in case and got out. 

“Luigi! Is everything ok? The animatronics?”

“Mr Jeremy, everything is fine, sorry to make you think otherwise. We just wanted to greet our new friends to their home. Plus I thought if I teamed them up with a human buddy they would get to know the ins and outs better while the others and forces on their jobs” smiled Luigi as he watched Mike, Adam and the three new animatronics get out of the car. “Welcome to your new home. Freddy Fazbear’s Sister location. I’m your human manager Luigi and these are some of the staff that you're going to be working with today”  

While the animatronics introduced themselves to the staff, Mike and Jeremy pulled Luigi to the side. 

“Has Balloria caused any problems?” 

“None sir. We have been keeping a very close eye on her, she is never allowed around children without an animatronic or two of the staff with her, she may be aware of the surveillance but she doesn’t say anything about it. Still best to be safe than sorry”

“Keep up the excellent work Luigi and call if anything happens,” said Jeremy “I take it Tony told you about the video idea?” 

Luigi groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically  “It was bad enough when we all watched Foxy’s video but now we got permission to do so, everyone is going to Tony with ideas and offering to bring in things to help. You think the rivalry between the animatronics is bad, wait till you see how the staff go at it, their worse!”

Adam walked into the Sister holding Tomkin’s servo while Fiona was carried in giggling in a young Indian man’s, Dopinder, arms while Bonnet was carried in by a slightly older dark-skinned lady called Julie.  

“They should have just called you Giggles. You're so cute!” Dopinder exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. 

“The children are going to love brushing your fur and dressing you up Bonnet,” said Julie as Bonnet preened. 

“Of course they are I’m irresistible”  

On the small stage at the back, the four main animatronics slept, while the human staff mainly worked in the kitchen to get things ready. 

“You guys will be sleeping on here too,” said Adam “Your down times six am till eleven thirty. Then seven pm till midnight. You have your own place down that hallway for you to hang out in and have your own personal stuff too. Also down that hall is the ball pit, party rooms 1, 2 and 3 while down the other one is party room 4 and Ballona's room. Your job Tomkin is going to be working with your sister to deliver food to the tables or if Tony is busy taking people to their tables too ok?” 

“That is a lot to take in,” said Tomkin as he started to shake. Adam knelt beside the small animatronic and gave it a hug. 

"You're going to be fine," said Adam "Everyone makes mistakes on their first day. Even your big brother there. He tried so hard to make everything go right and on time, that he even tried to order people to go to the toilet on time"  

Tomkin covered his mouth with his servos to stop himself from laughing too loud but his blue cheeks lit up brightly.  A loud bell rang out and the four animatronics started to shift and move, Tomkin quickly hid behind Adam's legs as Mike came over with the staff, a few of them had their phones put to record the special moment.  

“Oh...Good morning everyone. This is a nice surprise” said Tony as he looked around at the adult audience. 

“It’s too early for surprises” Fox moaned  “So this better be good Doc” 

"Is everyone lining up for their morning hug? Goody! Usually, I have to chase you all down" smiled Fraezar.  

"Well you can start with your little sister Fiona," said Mike as Dopinder held out the small white and pink bear.    

“Ohhhhh! She is so cute and cuddly!” cried Fraezar as he hugged his little sister tightly. 

"Hey Mike, Balloria isn't here, we shouldn't leave her out," said Adam looking in the direction of her hallway.  

"It's alright Adam," said Luigi "I already sent someone to get her...here she is now"  

Balloria was leaning on a young man as her optics were not used to the low light. She smiled as she saw the small bear on the stage and the pink bunny being held by Julie.  

“You finally got around to making new animatronics...or should I say rescued from another place” 

There was a round of laughter as Mike blushed “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Balloria” 

“Their cute and all but do we really need them? I mean they're a bit on the small and delicate side” said Fox obviously not liking the idea of another animatronic having Fraezar attention. 

“It’s either them or the Babies Fox. Take your pick” said Mike firmly.

Fox blinked a couple of times  before smiling and patting Bonnet on the head “As I was saying Doc, these little cuties are going to fit right in” 

Tony looked around the room and noticed something fidgeting behind Adam. “Ah and this must be the third one. Come out and introduce yourself young one. We’re all family here” 

Toni jumped off the stage and knelt down beside Adam. “My brother is right, we’re all family and friends, please come out so we can greet you properly” 

Tomkin stepped around  Adam and smiled shyly at his older siblings. “Hi Toni, Tony, I’ve missed you” 

The two older animatronics froze for a moment before both screeched loudly, Tony quickly joining his sister on the floor as they pulled their little brother into a tight hug. All the humans went “ah” at the sight and some even brushed away tears. Mike tapped his cane to get everyone’s attention. 

"Now I trust I can count on you to make our new family members welcome and to look after them, well mostly Fiona and Bonnet, Tomkin here will be helping his sister and Fraezar with delivering to the tables and any other small chorus you can think for him, Luigi" said Mike as he walked over to Balloria "May I escort you back to your stage Mlady?"  

Balloria giggled behind her hand before giving it to Mike and walking back with him to her room. They walked in silence as they came to her room, it had two long tables set up for a party, a music system at one end and a smaller table for party bags and presents, and finally Balloria’s stage. Mike pulled out two chairs and gestured for Balloria to sit. They sat down and looked at each other as Mike took Balloria’s hand. 

“How have things been Balloria? Ok?” 

“Things are fine other than the constant watching but I understand it. I take it this isn't a social call?” 

"A little of both really. I want to make sure your comfortable but also wondered if you changed your mind. I can easily call a priest…." a hand pressed itself against his lips. It wasn't the metal servo of Balloria but the ghostly hand of Charlie Afton. It was odd seeing her ghostly image over the animatronic but Mike took it in his stride, at least Charlie was an adult, the images of ghost children still haunted his nightmares.  

"Thank you, Mike, but I'm not ready to pass over just yet. I want to know why my family did what it did and make sure their legacy is put to rest. Now, the truth, you haven't come back here to see if I really wanted to move on...did you?"  

Mike rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry. Just didn't know how to start. As you know we went to Critter County and its bad Charlie, really bad. The animatronics there are in such need of repair and TLC but there is something else. An atmosphere if you will. Anger, pain, foreboding, like something, is ready to snap. Also, we came across an animatronic bear called Lefty. I'm not one hundred per cent but I think he has a child soul inside of him. Also Net….I mean the puppet was there. When asked if he was working  with Afton, he responded by asking which Afton did we think he was working for" 

The ghost frowned "Other than my father and my two uncles who you know are both dead, there is no one but me"  

“My mom uncovered some paperwork saying you had a brother….?” 

“I did but he died when I was young. It was then my father became...overly obsessed about children being good or bad and after a year of that I was removed from his care” 

“And no one else? Your mom?” 

“Died when I was born. The only things that were in the house with us were his creations...the ones with...you know…” 

“Wait...there was more than one?” 

“Well there was the one I was locked up with when I was bad and the one father kept secret, locked up in my brother’s old room”  

“Ok. Thanks. Sorry to have bothered you about this but something is just nagging at me. Mostly who is working under Afton’s name or who this Afton it is. Your father went to work for Yen Sid Dahl when he first started his dream of Critter County right?” 

“Yes. I joined him at work when I went  back to him as a teenager and did the voices for most of the animatronics there before...well you know” 

“So your dad must have been quite old then…” 

"Yes, I suppose…."  

“That’s what I mean Charlie. If your dad is the one underneath Critter County than he must be on some kind of life support” 

“I don’t follow” 

“Charlie, when you were first awoken as Balloria where were you? Where you in Critter County?” 

“Yes….at Baby’s pizza world I think it was called…” 

“That’s just it. It closed down some twenty years ago while I still learning the business and Dahl, the first had died from cancer. You were put into storage for twenty years. Now, if your Dad was as old as you say, he can’t be the Afton down in the underground base, mostly due to being over a hundred years old” 

"But if Father is not down there, who is? And why continue his work?"  

“But is he? Afton, your father, was killing kids, not punishing them with bites and accidents. And the souls? Where do the souls come into it?” 

"Father never mentioned souls when he was working," said Charlie thinking "He would mention something called remnant though whenever he was  working on something new" 

“What does that mean?” Mike moaned and pressed his head into his hands and rubbing his face. “Unless Afton joined Critter County a lot later than what I’m thinking he is and he still the man they have locked up, I’ve got nothing” 

“I’m sorry I could not be of any help…” said Charlie before she jumped and looked towards the doorway “People are coming” 

Charlie's ghostly image disappeared as Bonnet, Julie, Tomkin, Fiona and Fraezar came into the room. 

“...and this is Ballora's room. She deals with all the girls and boys who want to dance and dress up” Julie explained to the small group. “Oh! Sorry Mr Schmidt, I didn’t know you were in here” 

“It’s fine Julie. Giving everyone the tour huh? I trust your all behaving” 

“Daddy!” Bonnet stamped her foot “Where is my stage? How am I meant to be a star if I have to share the stage with everyone else? 

“You do what most stars do my little terror, you earn it, by being good and sharing the spotlight until it’s your turn” smirked Mike as he struggled to get up. Bonnet flopped on the floor in a huff while the others laughed at her. 

“That will take forever, I’ll never be a star, I’ll be old and wrinkly by then like you” 

“HEY! You little brat! I have you know that Mark, Jack and Jeremy are both older then I am” said Mike as he picked up Bonnet by the scruff of her neck. 

"Yeah but Mark is my boyfriend and is better looking," said Bonnet with her nose up in the air.   

"Bonnet I've told you already you're too young for a boyfriend and there is no way in the universe than me or your papa will allow you to date Mark" The small bunny puffed up her cheeks as she sulked and Mike put her back down and looked pleadingly at Julie. "You've got little girls, right? Can you talk to her for me?"  

"I'll try boss. Come on you guys. There is a little time left before we open, so why don't you little ones have a go in the ball pit?"  

 

\---Line Break---

 

Plushtrap was walking around the Nightmare Realm during one of their afternoon openings and recording the older people having a good time with their families. Big Daddy wanted to show in their video that their pizzeria was diverse in age groups and it didn’t matter your age as long as you were having fun. 

“ _ Unlike certain pizzerias, The Nightmare Realm is opened for all family members, small and big, young and old" _ said Big Daddy to the camera, wearing a matching yellow waistcoat to his top hat and tie, thinking it made him look smarter, Plush thought it made him look fat but liked being active so said nothing. Mike came in and walked over to Plush and asked if things were alright.  

“Good, we’re getting all our regular customers in and the money being raised is going well too” 

“That’s good. I’m looking forward to watching your video. I’m going to spend some time with my girls. They wanted to watch a movie with me” 

“Enjoy Uncle. I think Connie is back there too….” 

Mike walked down the hallways, waving to Jack on his way, he stepped into the animatronics living room. JJ, Belle and Baby were all sitting around the small table with books open and filling them in while Connie had her feet up with her large belly stretching out of her trousers.  

"Hey, guys…."   

“Mommy!” “Daddy” “Mr Mike” “Hey Trouble!”

Mike had to grab the wall to steady himself as his legs were hugged tightly by the three younger animatronics. He patted them each on the head before hobbling over to Connie and kissing her on the cheek.  

“Love you too Connie. Not long now!” Mike teased as he gave the large belly a rub. 

“Don’t! I moaned about a little cramp I had and Big D was suddenly carrying me to the car with Plush carrying my bags” 

Mike laughed as he imagined the bunny and the large Black bear in the hospital helping Connie with her breathing. He looked down at the table were school books for young children. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We’re learning Daddy” 

“I’ve learnt my numbers Mummy” 

"And I've practised my handwriting," said JJ holding up the workbook with lots of practice scribbles.  

"Yes, I can see you have improved, but why? I can download your software….."  

“We want to learn this way mommy. It’s lots more fun” 

“Ok if you say so, um...but weren’t we watching a movie?” 

"YES!" cried Belle as she ran over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out a film and bought it over to Mike.  

“The Cats Return? Are you sure?” 

"Yeah, Belle won paper, rock, scissors, so it was her choice," said JJ. 

"Stop your moaning JJ and put the film on. Mike sits down before you collapse" snapped Connie as she throws a cushion at Mike. Mike sat down and the girls insistently were by his sides while JJ went and curled up with Connie. Mike wasn't really watching, just listening, his eyes gazing on his twin daughters, his hands brushing through their hair.  

"Oh this is my favourite bit," said Belle as a small light in the small house turned on and a small cat in a suit came out. Mike watched with slight fascination as the stone statue came to life and the Baron gave a slight explanation as to how they were alive. 

"Whenever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul," said the animated cat to the large animated girl, yet for a moment it felt as if those words were being said to him. He looked down at the two animatronic girls and then over at JJ and his heart beating hard against his chest.  

"Mike? You ok over there?"  Connie asked when she noticed the frightened look on Mike's face.  

"Huh? Yeah! Yes, I am fine! Thank you" Mike tried to smile but it was hard. His mind was spinning but he didn't know why. He knew this was important but couldn't fathom why. He pulled the girls closed to him and cuddled them tightly.  

  
  


\----Line Break----

  
  


Thomas jumped at the sound of his landline going off. Most people rang him on his mobile these days. He had kept it as it was part of his TV and Internet package. He walked over to it quickly and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello? Freddy? Why on earth…? Hehe, yes, yes I have seen it. The captain has certainly gotten a bit too big for his boots huh? Oh? Well, I don't know. I may have some from the diner but not of the first restaurant. I can have a look. My father hardly threw anything out. Yes. Yes. I'll try. Goodbye Freddy"  

Thomas put the receiver down gently and thought for a moment. It had been an odd request but a nice one. He wondered if he should start in the loft first. His father was fond of taking pictures of the family, even more so when Freddy...well Golden Freddy came along, followed by the others. He spent the day going through boxes, pulling out old theories and ribbons that Freddy's had won or been given for their charity work and of course the pictures. He must have spent hours happily going through each of the albums, now and again pulling a picture out and putting it aside for Freddy. He finally found the album he was looking for, the one of his father building Golden Freddy, he opened the first few pages when a photo fell out. He reached down and picked it up from the floor carefully. It was a  picture of his father and two other men, one Thomas knew to be Yen Sid Dahl but he didn't know who the other man was. He turned it over and saw it was signed on the back "Best of Friends. Dahl, McBear and Afton" Afton? He could hear the bells in his head ringing but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what for. Well, it technically was the starting point of Freddy's he guessed, Dahl had given his dad the money to build Golden Freddy, so Freddy may want to put it in. After looking through the rest of the album and putting more photos aside, Thomas gathered everything up and put it in a box, before carrying it over to Mike's apartment. He politely knocked on the door and waited for a moment before he heard a large crash, a few cuss words before the door swung open and Mike staggered in the doorway.  

“Thomas….I mean Mr McBear...how can I help you?” said Mike leaning on the door to keep his balance. 

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr Sch...Mike...Are you alright?"  

“Leg has been really playing up this week. Think I might have to go back to the doctor about it. What you got there?” 

“Oh. Right. Freddy asked me to find some photos and things of the old pizzerias and the charities we supported back then for his video on the pizzeria” 

“Sounds like a good idea. I like it. Show that they have been doing good work for years and still great at doing it will sure to bring in customers” said Mike as he went to take the box but Thomas stepped back. 

“Let me bring it in. I’d hate for you to fall over with your leg” said Thomas as he walked past Mike and into the apartment. “Dear lord….have you became paranoid or something?” 

Mike's living room had two large whiteboards one name "Critter County" and the other "Afton" with colour strings going between both boards with dozens of pictures.  

“It’s more of an investigation into Critter County animatronics. There have been far too many accidents there and the animatronics are getting most of the blame and the rest fall to the kids themselves. Could I offer you a drink?” 

"No thank you. I was just passing through. Give my best to Freddy" Thomas nodded goodbye and left quickly. Mike shut the front door after him and went sat down on the sofa to look through the box.  He loved looking at the older photos of the animatronics and wondered if they should put up a cupboard to display some of the old trophies. He just put down a really sweet photo of Mr Fred McBear hugging Goldie when he saw the picture. The room felt like it had frozen over, his body wouldn't stop trembling at seeing that face, that face that haunted his nightmares for so long. He dropped the photo and tried to run to his kitchen sink where he promptly threw up. He quickly cleaned up and took a large glass of water to help ease his stomach before going back to pick the fallen picture up that had fallen face first.  

"Dahl, McBear, Afton. Best Friends…..NO WAY!" he turned the picture around and stumbled over the mess to get to the Afton board and held the picture up to an older picture of Mr.Afton. Although a lot younger in the picture, it would have been hard to deny the two men were one and the same, how did these three men know one another? He checked the date of the picture. It was several months before Mr McBear built Goldie. Suddenly dozen of voices entered Mike's head.   

_ “Whenever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul”  _

_ "If I was desperate to make a buck I would have copied you and made lifeless copies of the same robot under a different name."   _

_ "Yes,... we were old friends back in the day,... before he built Freddy... with my money!"  _

_ "I paid you back, you louse! You only loaned me the money to build him and then you wanted to mass produce him and make millions, like you have done with my idea, with those soulless, heartless animatronics that you have running around that park of yours." _

_ "Wait... the animatronics at Critter County... are based on Goldie’s old designs?" _

_ "I have an army of engineers, but none of them cares for the animatronics like you do…"  _

_ "I just think it's so cute how you talk to them as if their alive"  _

He could see it.  No, he KNEW it...well no not yet. Things were spinning fast, he couldn't breathe, he grabbed the Critter county board and wiped everything to the floor and started scribbling like a madman. It was two lines, running past each other and he had finally been giving the starting line.  

  
  


\---Line Break--

 

Tap and Tin was unusually noise as Mark bought over their drinks. Even though he was old enough to drink, Adam ordered a soda as he was on the afternoon shift at the Sister, while Connie tried to get comfortable despite her pregnant belly, with Jack beside her and Mark eating crisps. Jeremy slammed his phone down with annoyance. 

“Still nothing! It’s been days! He usually only does this when he working on a project. But at least then he would at least answer his phone! Adam. Are you sure he was alright when you last saw him?” 

"Three days ago. He texts me to pick up a box for Freddy for them to do their video" said Adam helping himself to Mark's crisps. "He seemed a little stressed"  

“Plus when he came and spent time with the girls he had….I don’t know...anxiety attack or something. Jeremy...last time he was like this was because of the nightmares he was having over you know who” said Connie her voice full of concern. 

"But Mike's been fine for ages though and he would have told us if the nightmares had started up again," said Mark though he didn't sound all too sure. "You don't think going to Critter County brought it all back to him do you?"  

Jeremy’s phone lite up and vibrated with Mike’s naming flashing. The group breathed a sigh of relief as Jeremy answered the phone. 

"Mike you better….whoa calm down...CALM DOWN! I can't understand you! What? What do you mean you figured it all out. Not all of it but most….Mike, have you overdosed again? No everyone is here except our guest...right. Right. Ok. See you in a bit then" Jeremy looked at them all disbelief "The boss has ordered me to gather you all including our guest and take you all to his apartment where he has supposedly figure most of it out"   

“Figure out what? That he’s lost the plot? He lost that ages ago when he thought it was a good idea of me giving BB and Betty the sex talk” said Mark as he drained his drink and pocketed the crisps. Jack rolled his eyes and helped Connie to her feet. 

“I’ll take Mark, Connie and Adam to Mike’s Jer, you get our guest from Freddy’s and met us there” 

 

Soon everyone was crowded into Mike’s small living room that had clearly seen better days. Mike had slight bags under his eyes, thick stubble on his neck and chin and had a rather musky smell.  

“You guys are not going to believe what I have found” Mike panted “Did anyone bring coffee? I’m sure I asked for coffee” 

"I think you're in need of a shower first mate," said Jack as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge "and maybe something to eat…Ah!" 

Mark looked at the empty fridge “Reminds me of my days at college”  

"Right! First things first! Mike, you are going into that bathroom and scrub yourself clean and come out smelling and looking like a human being instead of an animatronic that's been left to rot in Critter County. Adam and Mark go and do some shopping while I and the others clean up"  

"HEY! This is my place! And I've called you here for an important reason" said Mike "and don't touch the boards! I need them!"  

"That's fine Mike but Connie is right though, you stink and need food, so go in the bathroom with me and I'll help you clean up while Jer finds you something to wear," said Matt as he led Mike to his bathroom. 

“Wait a minute! I’m the boss here!” Mike cried as Matt pushed him into the bathroom. 

“Yep you're the boss!” said Mark as he took a couple of dollars from Mike’s wallet and tugged on Adam’s collar to follow his to the shops to get food and drink while the others cleaned up. An hour later Mike was standing in his living room, munching on sandwiches, looking like his old self, while Jeremy put in the last of his washing and Connie put away the washing up. 

“Can I tell you my discovery yet Mummy and daddies, oh and little Toto too?” Mike said sarcastically as he put down his plate. 

“That plate better be empty!” snapped Connie as she waddled from the kitchen. “I’d never thought my boss would be good practice for having kids” 

“Ok. Ouch!  That one actually hurt Connie” Mike moaned as he got up to his boards. He cleared his throat and smiled.

“Ok troops, what is the main difference between our animatronics and Critter County?” 

“We take better care of them?” said Jeremy

“Yes but not the answer I’m looking for” 

"We actually give a crap about ours while Critter County doesn't," said Matt. 

“That too and its important but still not the answer I want” 

"Ours are really annoying while Critter county is just sad?" said Mark getting him a slap over the head by Connie.  

"Mike just tells us please," said Jack from his seat.  

“Were as Critter County animatronics are very basic and say only a few phases. Our animatronics are as near to alive as possible” said Mike as he looked at their uncomfortable faces. “I know what your thinking “their just machines” but you also know that isn’t true. Machines do not love you back. Machines do not protect because it's the right thing to do. Machines do not love one another and certainly don’t have sex and we all know that ours can” 

"But what has that got to do with Critter County?" Connie asked, "Mike can you start making sense please?"  

“Ok. Think of Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria and Critter County as yin and yang with one thing tying them together. The Joys of Creation” 

Connie went white, while the others fidgeted uncomfortable, as Adam gulped and shivered. 

“But Mike...I thought the Joys of Creation was about stealing kids souls…..” 

"No….I mean yes...I mean I think it's about souls, yes, but depends on how you use it, or in this case subconsciously use it" said Mike as he held out the photo. "This is a picture of Mr Fred McBear, Mr Afton and the devil. Supposedly all good friends, the best of friends, until Dahl wanted McBear to build an animatronic for his soon to be park"  

“Freddy?” Adam asked. 

“Close. Golden Freddy came first, it got turned to Goldie after Freddy was made” said Jeremy “and we knew that Dahl and McBear knew each other but McBear never mentioned Afton”  

"And with good reason, because I think it was him that originally stole the plans for Goldie for the devil when Mr Mc Bear refused to make thousands of Goldie"  

“Ok, so Mr.Afton stole Mr.McBear’s plans most likely on Dahl's orders but I'm not seeing how the Joys of Creation comes into it," said Connie as Mike drew to lines along with the whiteboard.  

“Do you remember that film we watched with the girls the other night?” 

“The anime film about a cat...what about it?” 

"A line from that film really hit me and it rattled my brain and it made me realize how different our animatronics are to the  Critter County ones," said Mike as he put McBear on the top line and Afton on the other. "The line was this. "Whenever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul". Now we all know, that Mr McBear poured EVERYTHING into Goldie, his heart and his soul, into him"   

"Wait your saying he performed the Joys…" started Matt but Mike cut him off with a quick shake of his head.  

"Not intentionally. You guys saw how he was with Goldie, he was practically his other son, and Goldie loved him like a father too. Then there is Afton, he doesn't care about the animatronic, only that it works just enough for him to hide a child's body inside or for the animatronic to do the killing for him, leaving the child's soul or a remnant of it inside to power the animatronic. Now here is where things get a little tricky. When Mr Mc. Bear decided to builds more animatronics, he still puts everything into it,  but he USES Goldie's programming as the main program for each of the original Freddy FazBear animatronics" 

"So whatever he put into Goldie is just being copied over which would include the soul part," said Adam leaning in, listening intently.  

“Right, while Afton, for reasons unknown is still killing kids and harvesting their souls, souls that remained trapped even after their bodies are scrapped and recycled into new animatronics” 

"Wait wait wait. You're saying if a kids soul is or was in one animatronic and was then broken apart and put in a dozen other animatronics then the soul is broken up too. Into pieces?"  said Jack looking horrified as Mike nodded his head. "Mike...those kids would be in torment….pain…" 

“Ok, let's get away from the bad animatronics and get back to our ones” snapped Mark who hated the idea of any living child in pain let alone a dead one “You're saying their all sharing the one soul? The part that Mr.McBear gave to Goldie?” 

"In a way yes but I don't think that's how this Joy of Creation works. Mr McBear may have given his creations the gift of a soul but he didn't teach them how to be good, how to love, how to be kind. That they learnt by watching him but by also watching the children that they were meant to entertain and protect. For years, even without Mr.McBear there, children loved them and kept cheering for them, even when they were falling apart. That love kept them going. Look at Shadow when he was small, he was a loving bunny but that was because we all loved him, I didn't teach him to be good with kids, he learnt that by watching me and his papa at work. Some with Sooty with Goldie and Freddy. I think that is why the devil wanted me so badly. He wanted his animatronics to be just as good as Mr.Bear's ones. He was jealous but also I think he was aware of what Afton was using his animatronics for and wanted to stop it by making me his replacement. To prove to the others at Critter County that I was the best idea he invited me to the park with Jeremy. Where we met The Nightmares. They had very basic programming, they could talk but barely and had no understanding before I put my own programming into them and me and Jeremy befriended them"  

“Mike but you said if Afton built them…” said Connie “oh my god…” 

"NO! No! Connie. The Nightmares and Sister location animatronics do not have remnants of kids souls. We would have found out by now. Animatronics that have remnants inside are like wild animals, dangerous and unpredictable. Besides, I don't think Afton built the Nightmares only designed them. Afton at one point got taken off the building part of it and was told only to designed the animatronics because of the accidents that were happening over the park. Damn it I've gone way too far now! Let me get back on track. Now we know the Mr McBear told the Devil he could shove his thousands of animatronics were the sun doesn't shine. So he turns to Afton who makes them and for half the money too but it is nowhere near as good as Goldie was. You see the thing is, originally, Afton was just killing kids, at this point" Mike slammed the pen into the board. "He wasn't putting the souls into the animatronics or he was but into one specific one that held them all. The one that killed his son and later tormented Charlie Afton when her father was punishing her and before she was removed from his care"  

"So Afton was collecting the kids' souls not experimenting with them. So what made him change?" Jeremy asked, "and when did it change?"  

"I thought about it and I think it's here in the timeline. When the devil took over Freddy's and Afton was asked to build Baby's pizzeria. The main four or five were originally going to kidnap and harm kids. Balloria, Fraezar and Fox never did because they were built by Afton's team but Baby was built by Afton himself. Plus Baby or Belle as she is now named is the one that killed Charlie and stuffed her into Balloria. Also...it was about this time that the "accidents" at the park started to climb and has continued to do so over the last thirty odd years"  

“So what changed? What would stop a killer from murdering kids for the souls to just hurting and maiming them?” said Jack, suddenly in police mode “Because it doesn't make sense or follow his M.O” 

"That's because either before the sister or after it, something happened to Mr.Afton, death, captivity, don't know, and was replaced by someone else," said Mike.  

"Well, it must have been after right? Cause Charlie went back and lived with her dad when they reconciled and that was before the Pizza Baby thing” said Adam. 

"Why though? Charlie hadn't seen her father in years. Why would she know if the man she met wasn't an impostor? A man who hated bad kids, suddenly all smiles and hugs for the bad daughter that got away?" Mike shook his head "It doesn't add up but also sadly I can't prove it either. All I am sure about is that the Afton we're looking for is either an imposter or a relative we don't know about. A close one that must know about the Joys of Creation and enough about the original Mr.Afton to get away with his identity"   

“I still don’t get why it can’t be the original Afton? I mean killers have been known to change their minds right?” said Mark.

“They can but it has to be like a really huge reason. For this guy its been about his moral code, his sense of ethics, bad kids need to be punished namely death. This new guy...he’s vindictive, he wants to hurt the kids and is using the poorly built animatronics as an excuse to do so”

"Plus there is the age thing as well. Mr Afton would be well over a hundred now and nowhere near able to design an animatronic let alone build one" added Mike.  "All we can do now is hope Critter County cleans up their act and takes my advice about burning their more lively animatronics" 

"It didn't work for my brother," said Connie softly, Jack and Matt were instantly by her sides, their hands on her shoulders.  

"That is because he was rescued by the fire department, he was only burnt down to his skeleton, while if he had fully melted the priest that performed his exorcism assured me the soul would have been released" said Mike looking down at the floor remembering that  shaking burnt endoskeleton that cried like a human child. He jumped as his phone rang. "This is Mike. Hey Luigi. What? Oh god! I told her….ok. No problem. I'll come with Adam and have another talk with her about it. Yes. Sorry about this Luigi. Yes. Ok. Bye." 

“What has Bonnet done now” smirked Mark as the others got up and started to get ready to leave. 

"She had taken a table, put it up against the wall, drawing a pair of curtains on the wall with the help of Fiona, covered the table in one of the best party clothes and declared it their stage and is throwing a tantrum whenever anyone tells her they need the table back. She has also stolen Luigi's office lamp for a spotlight"   

The group laugh as Mike sighed dramatically and Adam patted him on the back.

“At least it better then her keep asking Balloria when is it her turn to use her stage and sneaking on when she’s not looking” 

"I just don't get it, Shadow was such a good bunny and she has the same programming as him, so why is she so different?"  

"My mom says the same thing. "I raised you all the same so why can't you all behave for once" or something like that. Besides, it could be worse! She could have built a shrine to Mark instead"  

“Don’t give her ideas. It’s bad enough she carries that picture of him with her. Where did she get it from anyway?”  

Adam glanced over at Mark who simply grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “No Idea”

The monster mash started to ring out in the small apartment and Connie quickly answered her phone trying to be embarrassed by the ringtone that Plush had picked for her for the Nightmare Realm.  

"Yes, Big Daddy. No, we're on….what? They did what! Why wasn't anyone watching them? And Chole? Having a meltdown. Great! How bad? Do I….yep...yes text me the list? I'll tell Mike. Yes. Just do your best and make sure they help! See ya! Your girls Mike are a menace! Somehow they got it in their processors along with JJ to take over the cooking of the pizzas. The kitchen according to Big Daddy looks like something from a horror movie, there are hardly any ingredients left and Chloe is pitching a fit"   

"Hey now wait a minute. I'm sure the girls didn't mean any harm and just wanted to help besides it's not like it's the first time it's happened" said Mike defensively. "If you got to get shopping, keep the receipts for the company to reimburse you"  

"So where are you going first, Mike? Sister or Nightmare?" Jeremy asked "I'll take Matt back to Freddy's before taking you" 

"Take me and Adam to the Sister first and then I'll call a cab to take me to Nightmare," said Mike tried as everyone filed out of his apartment.  

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

William Dahl was standing behind his desk with a look of defiance on his face as he held on to the document he was holding while his father and uncle ranted and raved. 

“You are crossing a line boy! Wiping your feet over years of traditions and smearing the good name of the Dahl family” Sneered Dahl senior. 

“Cut the crap dad! Good Family name? If what our family has done to get where we are, we will go down in history as one of the biggest crime families since The Godfather! We have been humiliated and shown up and the world knows it. The world has seen our “wonderful” animatronics and ticket sales have taken a huge plunge since! We need to clean up, need to be SEEN cleaning up our act. That is why the board gave me permission to go ahead with my plan”

“But to close a whole section for renovations? Especially the fantasy section first! That’s were most of our money come in” moaned his uncle. 

"And why it is being done first! The animatronics are going to be one hundred per cent checked any not meeting safety procedures will be scrapped or melted down. All the rides are going to be upgraded. Hell! Did you know that place hasn't even had a paint job since we opened all those years ago? The sooner it's done, the sooner we can reopen it and pull in new customers and regain the trust of our old ones" 

"Do you have any idea how much it is going to cost us to do this little remodel of yours? Are you trying to bankrupt us?" 

"Yes I am aware of the cost and no I'm not trying to bankrupt us, I'm trying to save us. Without the help of that...thing...you two have hidden downstairs"  

“That thing has been a valued employee since your grandfather’s day….” said Dahl senior “and has brought happiness to many children and a lot of money for us” 

"And for that, you turn your eye to the fact that his designs are actually meant to harm the children they are meant to be entertaining" William hissed under his breath.  

“You have no proof of that!”  Dahl senior snapped. 

“No one does and mores the pity!” William snapped “Dear god is making a quick buck all you think about? It's perfectly fine by you if the money is rolling in that we’re basically hiding a….whatever he is beneath our park and it can continue its sick little hobby of harming or even killing children” 

"There hasn't been a death in ages. We've taken better care since then"  

"Yeah...but when is your care going to be enough? Because you so much as turn your back one of the metal monsters are going to snap and blood will be spilt. I won't be the man responsible for that. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to have a long chat with our engineers. There will be no more cutting corners and a lot more safety checks. Plus Fantasy world WILL be boarded up before morning. Good night gentlemen" with that William stormed out of his office, project restore under his arm and silently praying he wasn't too late to make a change.  

 

\---Line Break---

 

Afton sat on the floor of his cell, the video of the competitions still playing in the background on mute, while he clicked away at a laptop. He looked up Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, Foxy's pirate cove, The Nightmare Realm and finally the Sister location. He's dug his fingers into his head, his eyes boggling at the screens, as he watched the animatronics move and talk as if living beings.  

"How is it possible! I never achieved this….YOU never achieved this!" he yelled at the sorrowful cupcake. "Our...my beautiful creations. I thought they need the souls of children but this man...he brings his creations to life….HOW? It must be his purity! It can't be anything else!" He paused in his ranting and sighed angrily but did not bother to look up. "I know yours there. Come out. Not even the guards are here right now"   

Net slowly slid down from his hiding spot from the shadows and looked down with disgust at the man. 

"Did you watch? The competition I mean? What did you think about that man Schmidt?"  

"I thought he was very beautiful," said Net honestly.  

"An odd observation coming from you," said the man in some confusion. "What does he do?"  

“He protects children. He watches and cares for them. As do his creations” 

The man frowned for a moment and then looked at Net with some clarity. "He is like me but my opposite. I punish and he protects. That's the difference" 

"Mike is nothing like you and if I had it my way I'd make sure the two of you would never meet"  

"But you're not going to have your way are you" the man laughed nastily "He'll be back. The Dahl's will never change. Too tight, to cheap, to make any real changes and when my creations cannot take anymore, all the bad boys and girls better beware"  

“What are you up too?” hissed Net “You do not need immortality, not with your body, so why do you need so many souls? 

The man tilted his head to the side “Because…….I can!” 

 

\---Line Break---

 

“Ms Connie. We’re all clean up now. Can you forgive us now?” Baby asked as she, her sister and JJ peered around the corner of the manager's office. Connie tried to keep her face stern but it was hard when you were looking at three sad looking children animatronics who had meant well even if it turned out a mess. 

“All right you three. Come here” 

The three animatronics came in, Baby and Belle with JJ in the middle all with their optics staring down at the floor, looking very sorry. 

"I understand you wanted to help but cooking can be very dangerous for young animatronics that has never used a kitchen before. Now, thankfully there wasn't any major damages and Fi and Fum have cleaned out the pizza oven so it will be ready for tonight, but I want you three to promise me that you will not go into the kitchen without supervision. Promise me?" 

"We promise Ms Connie," said the three animatronics cheerfully.  

“Good. Now I want you three to be on your best behaviour tonight. Plush is going to be recording you for our video and everyone will see what good animatronics you are and I'm sure Mike will be happy with you again” 

“Are we having lots of oldie people in again?” JJ asked he stood on his tiptoes to look over  Connie’s big desk. 

“Yep. We got the dominos championship tonight and you know how crazy they can get” smiled Connie remembering a lot of shouting matches last year over it. 

“Do you think Ms Margert is going to be here tonight?” said Baby leaning on the desk with a large smile. “She was telling me stories about her adventure with her niece Charlie who used to live with her for a while before she died” 

"I don't know. Hopefully, she does and she can tell you more stories then but if she doesn't remember, don't push her too, cause you might upset her" said Connie as she got up. "Now come on. We need to get this place ready for tonight"     
  


To Be Continued….

 

Please review and let me know what you think. 

  
  



	8. All falling into place

The Final Fix

By

End of Grace

Chapter 8: All falling into place

Mike, like doctors, had taken an oath never to harm or reprogram any of the animatronics in his care. Sure sometimes they would ask him for the odd tweak here and there, or he would advise them about it but it was always done with their consent. Yet at this very moment, he could quite happily go back on his word and reprogram this naughty little animatronic into the sweeties of angels. Sadly he knew even if he hooked the little one up to be reprogramed he wouldn't go through with it, so he took a deep breath and glared down at Bonnet.

"You are one tantrum away from being put "Out of order" young lady!"

Balloria had a medium size chest that had bags of dress/fake jewellery for the children to play with. Long beaded necklaces, shiny tiaras, diamond pin etc. Balloria, during one of the large parties, went to hand the jewellery out only to find most of the really nice pieces were missing. Bonnet was found in the girls' bathroom wearing three tiaras, several necklaces and lots of shiny bangles all up to her little animatronic arms and legs. She could hardly move but didn't seem to care as she peered in front of the mirror, until Fox picked her up by the scuff, carried her out and guard over her until Mike got there. Bonnet sat on a lone stool her head hung low with oily black tears ready to fall as Mike glared down at her.

"I was going to put them back...I promise. I only wanted to borrow them for a little while" she sniffed sadly.

"But why didn't you ask Balloria if you could have borrowed them?" Mike asked as he took off the tiaras and started to work on the necklaces.

"Balloria is a meany! She says I can't borrow them during the day because of all the parties she hosts"

"That's right. The jewellery is for the kids to play with, not you, but you know that right?"

Bonnet rocked gently on the stool "But! But! It's not fair! I only wanted one crown and made one of the shiny bangles to look pretty and Balloria won't share! She won't let me on her stage neither"

"That's because when she is up there dancing, she doesn't want to trip up on you and also a little bear told me about the time you snuck onto Balloria stage and made faces behind her back"

Bonnet's ears fell down around her as she huddled into a small ball of pink fluff. Mike pulled a chair close to the stool and sat down so his face was about level with Bonnet's body.

"What am I going to do with you my naughty little bunny?" he tried to keep his tone firm but he couldn't help but smile at the little bunny's actions.

"Love me?"

It wasn't Bonnet's usual confident tone but a questioning one and with the oily tears, Mike knew he was doomed. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close to his chest.

He could hear the human staff going "ahh" and giggling while Fox was making gagging noises.

"I love you very much but I just don't understand why you're being so naughty" Mike muttered as Tony and Luigi came over, the human manager carrying Fiona with him.

"It partly out of boredom I think boss," said Luigi as he cuddled the little bear. "The only place they can truly go is on the colouring tables and really that is kind of Freazar's job. They're too small for the ball pit or the climbing frames. They're too little to reach most of the arcade game too"

"Also doctor, even though their small, it is awfully crowded on the main stage now, myself and Fox have almost tripped up on them more than a dozen times when we come online" added Tony. "So myself and the manager have thought about it and with your permission why not give Fiona and Bonnet their own little stage? A small one for entertaining smaller girls and boys that come here"

Mike pulled a face "I had really wanted this place for an older age group then what the Cove has but I see your point. Ok. Bonnet, you're getting your own stage but you AND Fiona need to come up with an idea of what you're going to do on there and you have to promise me, that you will not hog the limelight"

"I promise! I'm going to be the bestest, best, greatest, good bunny ever!" cried Bonnet as she hugged Mike tightly.

"For some reason, I don't believe you" Mike laughed as he started to plan where the small stage would go with Tony and Luigi.

-Line Break-

"Who in the name of god designed this piece of crap!" snapped Jack as he threw the large pieces of wood down with frustration. Big Daddy sighed loudly as he turned the large piece of paper around, looked on the back and turned it around again.

" _These designs are worse than mine and the others when we were designed by Critter County"_

"You need a bloody PhD to put this shit together! One screwdriver needed my arse! Slide fucking F into slot fucking C and guess what! There is no fucking slot C!"

_"I don't think this is even in English. Should we call Mike? He's good at putting things together"  
_

"No! I'm going to do this! It's a sort of rights of passage sort of thing. Ya know? When people say that's good craftsmanship and you can hold your head up and say I built that or when your showing photos to your kid and pointing out everything you built for them…"

" _You humans are weird"_

"Gee Thanks! Now pass me that screwdriver there and let's give this another go"

"Hey, you two! I just wanted to see how it was coming alo...What the hell? You haven't even started! And you've been up here hours!" said Connie as she came into the soon to be a nursery. It was painted white with chibi pictures of the animatronics. There were a white wardrobe and changing table with a pile of plushies of the animatronics as well. Yet in the middle of the room was Jack and Big Daddy with large wooden pieces that were meant to be the baby's crib.

"I think we got a really crap one here Connie! Where did we get it? The internet?" asked Jack.

"No, Ikea, and the salesman said it was really easy to put together," said Connie as she looked at the instructions. "What the...is this greek?"

" _No….I think it's in geek. I said about getting Mike to look at it…."  
_

"We do not need Mike to help us build this bloody crib! It's bad enough he built the rest of the furniture" Jack grumbled as he picked up to large pieces and slid them into place. "HA! There you see! I can do this!"

" _That only took you two hours, the way you're going the kid will be in preschool by the time you're done"_

"Remind me to ask Freddystein to bite your arse" Jack muttered.

Connie chuckled and kissed her husband on the cheek "I'm sure you'll be done in time for tonight. Oh! And don't forget Matt is coming over"

Jack's expression darkened and grunted as he looked down at floor trying to figure out what to do next. Connie rolled her eyes and patted Big Daddy on the shoulder. The large black bear had told her about his suspicions and had agreed to his plan of asking Matt to investigate. Connie was all for it though Jack voiced his displeasure but knew such things were often covered up so agreed. They also agreed if the old woman was in danger, Matt was to bring her to the Realm and they would put her up until it was safe for her to go back.

-Line Break-

Matt whistled a happy tune under his breath as he pushed the large laundry basket to the laundry room. Swiping a uniform had been easy, convincing the staff a bit harder, but the old people had taken to him like cows to grass. Mostly because he smuggled things in for them. Mostly it was chocolate but he had laughed out loud when a few of the older men and even the odd lady had asked him if he had any dirty magazines as such things were banned and they couldn't really ask their families to get them. So he went back to the pizzeria and asked Freddy for the magazines that Goldie had put aside. The old bear groaned and said he was thankful that Goldie wasn't active to hear that he was right about the old people. He had been his usual charming self around the other staff too. It wasn't long to find out the bully. She treated everyone like shit and got away it because she was the manager's daughter. Matt had recorded her spilling hot coffee over the staff, belittling them and giving them all the shitty jobs with minimal time to do it. He had also recorded her, smacking the elderly when they struggled to take their tablets or just because she could, taking money from their wallets/purses and even helping herself to some of their personal belongings that she could sell to make a couple of bucks. Damn did she make his teeth itch. He would be more than happy to rip out her throat but it was best to lay low as the police were always looking out for him. Then again there were always other ways, hacksaw, shovel, being shoved into the large freezer overnight. He was just passing through the guest wing where the old people slept when he heard the cry. He quickly looked around and saw Margret's door open. He walked in quietly, his phone ready to record, as he saw the large woman standing over Margret intimidatingly before repeating smacking her in the face.

"Take the fucking tablets, you stupid old bitch! Take them before I shove them down your throat!"

Only the bright flash of a camera made her stop and she quickly looked up at Matt, fear in her eyes that quickly turned into defiance.

"Give me that fucking phone!" she glared at him her meaty hand held out.

"No"

She lashed out to grab it but Matt was ready as he gripped her arm and twisted it behind her and slammed her against the wall.

"Now, if your smart and I'm betting your not, you will go back to your room and start packing, leaving behind all the things you have nicked from the people here…"

"Why the fuck should I….?"

"Because as soon as you're out of here and I've helped this nice lady, I'll be going to the police with all the evidence I have against you, you won't see the light of day again until your old and grey"

The woman shook him off and stomped out of the room. Matt took a quick breath to calm down and turned to Margret. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. She jumped and whimpered as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Your, not the bad one are you?" she whispered her voice cracking with pain.

"No...I like to think I'm one of the good guys... let's clean you up and take you to go and see Teddy"

"Teddy? Is Teddy here? Oh! I can't let him see me like this…" she moaned as she tried to brush her silvery hair with her fingers.

"No, but he's asked me to take you to him, says you can spend the night or two with him, would you like that?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes, please. Oh...I don't have anything for the children…."

"I'm sure they'll be happy just to see you," said Matt helping her up to her feet. He quickly helped her wash and wrapped her in her dressing gown and quickly packed a small suitcase of clothes for her, including her valuables in case that bitch came back. Then he escorted her to his car and drove her the short way to Nightmare Realm. During the ride there, she told him how much she had been looking forward to going to stay with Teddy and his family and how she been planning it for ages, clearly forgetting it had been a spare of the moment thing. The last of the guests were just leaving Nightmare with Bon Bon on the door when Matt drove up. She quickly called for Connie and Big Daddy as Matt helped Margret from the car. Connie looked at the badly bruised woman and calmly pulled her into her home, asking Bon Bon and Freddystein to make up the spare bedroom next to the nursery, while JJ, Baby and Belle gave Margret hugs and asked for stories. Jack came out of the security room, took one look at Margret and then at Matt, who held out the phone, sighed but patted Matt on the back before heading back to the security room to wipe Matt's prints off of the phone. Big Daddy also patted Matt on the back.

_"Thanks, Matt. I owe you one"  
_

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help. Things like this make my teeth itch"

" _Why don't you go back there and have a bite then...I'm sure no one would care"_

Matt smirked but was almost knocked off his feet by the slap on the back of his head by Connie.

"Don't you even dare think about it, Matt! This baby of mine is seeing his uncle in the flesh and not behind bars!"

" _The baby won't even see you behind the bars of his crib the way Jack going about making it"_ Big Daddy laughed.

-Line Break-

Crowds walked along the large painted wood walls that cut them off from the fantasy section of Critter County. Kids tried looking through any little holes they could find. Whispers and exciting chatter over what they were doing, what was being upgraded or replaced or if it was some kind of publicity stunt. Engineers were working around the clock, taking apart rides and carrying animatronics away to be fixed or melted down on Willam Dahl's orders. Once the animatronics were fixed they were to undergo a number of safety checks, any animatronic failing these were either sent back to be fixed or scrapped for parts. There was to be no cutting of corners, much to the engineers' dismay and everything had to be up to code and everything had to be put passed Willam first. The board had been begrudging about the cost but agreed after the embarrassment they had received from Freddy's along with the knowledge that they knew almost all their dirty secrets, had given Willam the go ahead, but continued to grumble about the cost and the time it was going to take. Yet Willam ignored all the moaning and complaining. He was doing the right thing! He was sure of it! He wanted nothing to do with that thing hidden beneath the park nor was he going to allow it to order him about. His uncle and father may think that thing was some kind of magician but it was quite clear to him that that thing was a hack compared to Mike Schmidt. He had been on the stage and he had watched as the Freddy team worked on the two animatronics. They took such care with them, even though they were deactivated, they were treated as alive and somehow...he guessed...that rubbed off on the animatronics themselves. He looked into the Freddy Fazbear and the other animatronics and felt nauseous from jealousy. No wonder his grandfather wanted Mike Schmidt at the park. These animatronics didn't need human guards, they were trusted to do a job, several jobs and they did them without needing humans to order them around. He couldn't believe it, maybe didn't want too, but still...he had some holiday coming up. He hadn't seen his daughter in a while. Maybe a trip to a famous pizzeria would be a good idea. It would only be for a week...his uncle and father will no doubt use that time to try and stop the rebuild but he was sure the board was on his side. He'd be back before they do any major damage.

-Line Break-

Net watched from his hiding place as the so-called engineers went about their work. Engineers, he almost spat the word out in disgust, there were no engineers. Afton was crazy but an amazing engineer, Mr McBear, a kind man and a really good engineer but of course none compared to Mike Schmidt. He sighed as a slight thrill went through his body. Watching him that day on the stage, it had been so long and yet the experience was just the same. Mike was truly something to behold as he created life out of nothing but scrap metal. Like a conductor with a live orchestra of fifty people each playing a different instrument. Net sat back into the shadows as his port began to drip fluids onto the floor. It was always like this when he thought of Mike. Remembering that night so long ago when Mike had pushed him on to a table and fucked him vigorously against it. Mike's dominant display and his dark green eyes caused his oil to boil and his tentacles to whip out of control. Mike's heated skin against his cool body as he wrapped his tentacles around each limb and waist, his arms around Mike's shoulders with his fingers digging into the flesh beneath them. Mike had teased him mercilessly with his fingers before pushing his cock into his tight-fitting port. Net moaned at the memory as the tips of two of his tentacles slipped into his dripping port, teasing everything they could reach. Two more wrapped around his cock, stroking it, the tips of his tentacles teasing the slit. He casually started to suck on one of the larger ones, imaging it was Mike's cock, long, hard and tasty. The feeling of his balls bouncing against his chin as he pushed his cock deeper into his throat. His spare tentacles lashed out here and there knocking things over but he was too far gone in his processor and memory bank to care. He loved Mike. LOVED HIM. He could not remember a time he was happier than when Mike came to them. His beautiful smile, his kind eyes, his soft talented hands and his kind and giving heart. Fluids shot from his port and cock as he cum hard, his screech echoed across the large warehouse.

"What the fuck was that?" shouted one of the engineers as they got closer to investigate. Net tried to move but he was too exhausted, having very little time to recharge and was now low on fuel. Something grabbed him and yanked him back while throwing a large spanner across the warehouse, knocking into some unsteady pile and causing it to crash on the other side of the warehouse. The humans ran to clean up the mess and Net stared in wonder at his saviour.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I hadn't heard of your passing…"

 **"I suppose life on the lamb would keep you out of the loop,"** said the ghostly image of Goldie. The bear looked like he had been in his prime, clean, tall, tidy fur with a smart top hat.  **"Shame really. It was a beautiful funeral. Got to admit the kid gave me a great send-off"  
**

"But why are you here? Why are you not at rest?" Net asked still trying to get his processor around the fact that Goldie was here but also dead.

Goldie shifted uncomfortably  **"Turns out, despite looking after kids for so many years and saving the odd life, doesn't excuse the fact that I have done some really bad stuff while I was functional, you know, the purple guy, his brother, the kids…."**

"Yes. I suppose that would bar you from the pearly gates. I still don't understand why your here though?"

" **Well the big guy in charge of everything is giving me a chance of redemption and I ain't the only one here either, Spring and father are here too"** Goldie then gave Net a firm but accusing look  **"We're here because we're all connected to this Afton business and them messing around with the Joys of Creation. The Big Kahuna doesn't like it when humans use one of his gifts to mess with his work and don't get me started when he mentioned the soul part. Believe me Net, there is a place in hell being reserved for them on his orders and the devil is sharpening his pitchfork"**

"You're here to get Mr Afton and the other then?"

" **Nope"**

"What?"

" **My orders are to wait until the storm hits and then save as many people as I can along with Father and Spring. Then I'm to wait for further instructions"**

Net felt a shiver go through him. All this talk about hell made him uncomfortable. "What storm?"

" **Fucked if I know"** Goldie shrugged  **"But it's going to be bad and by the way, Your to look after the animatronic that has all those souls still trapped inside of it until it's time."**

"And when will I know when that will be?"

Goldie smiled, his white teeth suddenly covered in oil, giving him a frightening look  **"You'll know"**

-Line Break-

"Alright JJ, You have four candies and Baby has two if you gave Baby three of your candies how many do you have left?" Margret asked as she sat in a high back chair with a small living room table in front of her with small blocks on with JJ, Baby and Belle sitting around it with their workbooks.

"Four candies cause I don't share with girls," said JJ as he pulled the four blocks closer to him.

Margret tried not to laugh as she tried again "Alright. You have four candies and Baby steals three of them how many have you got?"

"Four candies and one servo!"

"HEY!" Baby cried out and smacked JJ over the head as Margret covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but life was certainly a lot better now. She had lots of people to talk to, Teddy was here and keeping an eye on her, she had lovely hot meals and no one was hitting her. Also, she got to teach and play with the children. They were odd but lovely, always asking for stories or to play games or like now, helping them with their homework.

"Hey, no hitting, last time you did that you knocked out one of his data chips and your poor father had to come over to fix him," said Connie as she came in carrying to cups of coffee and handed one to Margret.

"Dear, you didn't have to do that. Plus you should be resting. That little one is going to make an appearance soon isn't he?"

"Not for another two weeks. Besides, I don't need to worry because Big D and Plush have everything under control. They know where everything is, gone over every possible event even a zombie apocalypse for some reason, got a bag ready by each door depending on which one I leave by, they have covered all the bases"

"Has Mr Jack finished the nursery yet?" Belle asked as she looked up from her maths sheet.

"Not yet" Connie sighed as she sat down next to Margret rubbing her belly.

"Oh dear. The crib?" Margret asked with a slight smile.

"Yep. You would think it would be easy but Jack swears there are at least three parts missing and then finds he's been sitting on them the whole time. If he doesn't hurry up I swear I will call Mike or even Matt to do the bloody job"

The three animatronics giggled and went back to their worksheets as the two ladies drank for a while in quite.

"I'm surprised you're so good at teaching Margret. Did you teach at a school?" Connie asked.

"Oh. No. I had to homeschool my niece Charlie for a while. Her father had...I'm not sure….well he did something to her and she couldn't be around other children for a while. He was an engineer you know. Made these creepy moving dolls for a theme park. He used them to scare the poor girl out of her wits whenever she was naughty"

An alarm bell rang out in Connie's head as her eyes quickly met with Belle's. She was frowning and her optics looked ready to cry.

"Guys, can you go and see Freddystein and see if he needs any help to please, we're going to be very busy today," said Connie softly.

"But we haven't finished….." said JJ as Belle quickly packed up her things along with the others.

"We can finish later. Ms Connie needs to speak to Ms Margret about something important" said Belle as she dragged her sister and JJ with her to find Freddystein. Connie looked down at her coffee before looking at Margret.

"Margret...Charlie's dad...was his surname Afton?"

Margret's face wrinkled with thought for a moment and then her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Yes, I think...no I'm sure that it was. Afton! Yes"

"Are you related to him? I mean you said you were Charlie's aunt…."

"Huh? Oh no, dear. My sister. Elizabeth was Charlie's mother, she was a beautiful woman. She was a great dancer you know, a brilliant ballerina, use to tour around the world before she became pregnant by him. Would you believe that he refused to believe their first child was his at first? It was such a scandal for my poor sister. Now unemployed, unmarried and a single mother. So she hounded him to accept them, finally getting him to take a blood test to prove it, but he still resented the boy. Then she got pregnant with Charlie. He took a second job at a fast food restaurant as a fryer to try and make ends meet. Sadly there were complications at the birth and my sister died. After that, I had very little to do with Afton and the children. I saw them only briefly when I returned to William's funeral. That was what my sister called her son. I poured myself into my work and travels until I got a call from the social services saying that my niece needed a home. Of course, I wasn't going to say no. She was so quiet at first, like a frightened little rabbit, freezing still when looked at and running if approached. It took a while to warm up to me and tell me what happened. You see the e=neighbours complained to the police about the noises they were hearing coming from his home and when they investigated they found her locked up in a large cage with this monster doll thing in the basement"

"That's awful. Where is your niece now?" Connie asked though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"She….she was killed in an accident at work. She worked at the same theme park her father worked for. No one could tell me really what happened, every story they told me was different, but in the end, it was mostly blamed on the girl herself, saying it was stress and tablets and lord knows what else. I never believed it. I mean how does one get themselves locked in a room with a machine that can only be operated from outside of it and still claim it was suicide" Margret was visibly shaking and tears were falling down her eyes. Connie got up from her chair and held the older woman and softly stroked her hair until she calms down.

"I tried to look into it but kept hitting walls and Critter County just wouldn't answer any of my questions and then Afton….I don't believe it….he was too selfish….to obsessed with living forever to throw his life away"

"Ms Margret...I know you're upset...but I think there is something you need to see and someone you need to meet too. He might be able to get you the answers you want"

Mike was leaning heavily on his cane as the cab drove up to the door. His leg was in a bad way and the painkillers were not helping. He should be resting it but this was too important. They could finally get a bit of insight into Afton and who would have guessed it was right in their backyard. He politely opened the door expecting a delicate old lady's hand to take him but instead, it was grabbed by a heavy servo with grubby gold fur.

"Plush? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to escort Ms Margret. We knew the older models were too scary for this place and the babies and JJ were too young to look after her so Connie asked me to bring her" said Plush as he helped Margret out of the cab and Mike paid the driver.

"Very well. Ms Margret, it's wonderful to meet you, Connie and Big Daddy have told me a lot about you"

"Thank you...Mr Schmidt...is it? Sorry, I'm not good with names" Margret apologize looking rather dazed and confused. "Plush dear, are we here for lunch? I don't have much money for such a fancy place…."

"Lunch is on the house, Mrs Margret. You and Plush are my guests. Connie asked you to come and see me about your niece Charlie?"

The old woman frowned for a moment and then smiled "Yes, I remember now, Connie said you were looking into Afton because you build dolls as he did."

"That's right. I have one of his dolls here. I was wondering if you mind taking a look at her" said Mike as Plush held opened the door for them.

"Certainly. I must say Mr Schmidt your dolls are a lot more lively than any of Afton's ones. When he moved, they seemed to be very stiff and almost in pain, they rather scared me" said Margret as she looked around and seeing Fox, Tomkin and Toni at work.

"Well, the one I want you to see is back here, if you will follow me," said Mike as he started to make his way to the party rooms.

"DADDY!" "DOCTOR!"

Mike almost fell on his face when a small bunny and bear both jumped on his legs hugging them tightly. Plush hissed loudly and quickly grabbed them by their scuffs and lifted them up.

"What on earth are you two thinking? Uncle Mike's leg is badly damaged and he doesn't need you to make it worse"

"We're sorry Doctor," said Fiona as she looked at Mike's strained face as he leaned on his cane.

"We wanted to show you are new dance routine," said Bonnet sadly "Everyone really likes it but you haven't seen it yet"

"Oh my! They are adorable!" cooed Margret as she bent slightly and tickled their chins.

"I'll come and see you in a little while girls and I'll be sure to record it so I can show Freddy for you Fiona" smiled Mike as the little bear cheered. Plush put the two smaller animatronics down and followed his uncle and lady to Balloria's party room. The room was set up for a party later and Balloria was standing on her stage not moving. Mike had given her an advance warning and both agreed that she wouldn't reveal herself to her. Best not to upset the old woman. The old woman gasped as she looked at the ballerina and stared with her hand almost covering her mouth.

"Elizabeth…." she breathed "Oh! She looks just like my sister…"

"His wife? Your Sister…"

"Oh...they were never officially married. He refused" Margret said absently as she continued to look over Balloria. "Does she dance?"

Before Mike could say anything, Ballora started to dance, spinning and twirling with grace. Margret smiled brightly as she sat down and watched happily and when Balloria stopped, she gave a loud round of applause.

"My niece Charlie took up dance too, it made her feel closer to her mother, it was a shame that she never got to know my sister. They would have been two peas in a pod" she smiled at Mike "I'm not surprised he made a doll in my sister's image. He really did love her….well as much as he could love anything….he did love his children too...in his own way"

"Charlie and her brother…"

"And their older stepbrother but he was before Charlie's time"

Mike paled as he looked at Margret's still smiling face. "Older stepbrother?"

"Hhhm? Oh yes. He was previously married but divorced and had full custody over their son. A rather odd boy. Very quiet. Always watching and saying nothing. He always carried around his black and white puppet thing that he uses to talk though…."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Sorry dear. I only met him a few times but one day he disappeared, ran away from home supposedly, this was just a few months after my sister moved in with his brother. The police said he had run away due to jealousy and would come back eventually. He never did. He had an odd name….something...Edward? No. Ernie?"

"Ennard?" Mike said firmly, gripping his cane tightly until his knuckles went white.

"That sounds right...I'm not sure...sorry I can't be of much help Mr Schmidt"

"You've been more helpful than you know Ms Margret," said Mike glancing over at Plush whose optics had turned black.

It made sense. How he was so powerful, his feelings for bad children, his obsessive nature. Yet, did he know who he was? Who he once was?

"Margret...is there anything else? Anything at all you can tell me about Afton?"

"He was a very odd man. Very firm in his beliefs. I think he came from a broken home, because he was so strict about right and wrong and the wrong being punished, something like a father would do to justify being cruel to their children. He was very good looking in his youth but as he got older...I don't know...the last time I saw him was at Charlie's funeral...I would have sworn...he was a different person"

Margret looked up at the stage and smiled at Balloria "Do you think she will dance again for me?"

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind" Mike smiled as Balloria had already stuck a pose and begin to dance for her aunt again. Mike got up and jerked his head to the door and Plush followed him.

"Well….this is unexpected" he muttered as he rubbed his race "I would have never had guessed that Net was actually Afton's oldest son. He always referred to him as his creator or first owner"

"But what about that thing about him not being the same guy that was at the funeral? Do you think that is when the swop happened?" said Plush not wanting to discuss Net.

"Possible. It was after Charlie's death that the accidents became more frequent. Sadly we can't use Margret in a court of law"

"Why?"

"Because as soon as its innocence that she has dementia then she becomes an unreliable witness. They'll claim she doesn't remember event correctly and getting her facts mixed up. Let her be. She's an old lady and I don't wish to upset her" said Mike as he watched the happy old woman watching unknowing her niece dance upon the stage.

-Line Break-

Afton stalked back and forth in his glass cage, gnashing at his lower lip, his eyes practically glowing with rage. He could feel them! The souls! They were escaping! Not only that! His children! His masterpieces! They were being destroyed! He slammed his hands on to the large table causing it to break. He continued hitting things and destroying them until Dahl senior appeared.

"Mr Afton! I ask that you calm down. Your only upsetting and hurting yourself"

"You're killing them! You're destroying my creations! You're freeing the souls of the evil!"

"Sir if you don't calm down I will have the guard sedate you again. As for the machines, we're only getting rid of the ones that no longer work or are beyond repair. That's fair isn't it?"

"So tell me, Mr Dahl. Why should I continue to design my children for you if your only going to destroy them? I know for a fact that the company burns all the blueprints of my creations so they can't be used against you. And the engineers you hirer don't know whether to wind their arses or stretch their watches, let alone build you an animatronic"

"Now there is no need to get upset or make threats. We're all in this together" Dahl's tone was sickly sweet "How about this, I get you something you want, something that I would usually say no too, you can have it. And once you have that, you can go back to designing your lovely little creations for me. What do you say? What is it you want most at this very moment that I can get you?"

Dahl watched the creature for a while, watching as it stroked his chin and tutted under his breath, waiting for it to make up its mind. He only prayed it wasn't something expensive or illegal. A high pitched giggle alerted him to the creature making up its mind. It looked right at him, its body pressed against the glass as it chuckled to itself.

"I want to make a phone call"

"Er….sure...not a problem. Who do you want to call?"

"I want to call the private number of Mr Michael Schmidt" it's smiled before tossing its head back and laughing in complete madness. Dahl Senior's body shook for a moment but brushed it off and he walked away wondering how he could get a hold of the number, while that thing laughter followed him down the dark halls.

-Line Break-

Despite the late hour, Freddy's was buzzing, but not with humans...well some but mostly with animatronics. Each of the restaurants had done their videos and Mike thought it would be a great idea for everyone to see them before giving them some other news but to also met the new animatronics. Fiona had sprinted through the door and leapt into Freddy's arms and was wearing out her voice box telling him of all her adventures at the Sister and how she and Bonnet were now a singing/dancing duo. Bonnet went around introducing herself as the new star of the Sister to everyone while Tomkin stood next to his siblings holding their servos nervously as the larger older models introduced themselves. Balloria aka Charlie had stayed behind at the Sister not wanting to meet her aunt or the babies while Freddystein had stayed behind to keep Margret company. Mark had been brilliant and set up a projector so they could all view the videos but also see what he and Mike have been working on.

"Is everything ready Mark?"

"You bet boss man!"

"OK! Everyone get into your seats and your groups. Now since Foxy's video, The Cove has been the front runner for this competition but all that could now change because everyone else has their videos as well" He waited for the cheers to die down before continuing "But before we watch the videos I thought I'd let you guys in on a little secret. Foxy, you used Mark's account to post your video right, well you no longer need to do that, as of a week or so ago, Freddy Fazbear company has launched their own channel on u-tube"

The large screen behind him showed the website with their page on it and he waited again for the cheers to die down.

"This channel is to promote our restaurants, our charity events as well as try to find new employees. And of course, record the jump scares of all those unfortunate souls that wander these halls at Halloween. You can post your own videos, but they must be seen by your managers and must NOT contain any parties that you host. We don't want angry parents on the phone or anything like that. So be careful"

"Does this mean we could film some of our stories and post them?" asked Foxy a bright gleam in his optics.

"I don't see why not, but only one or two OKs? Now I don't want you guys using this to fight out whose restaurants the best. That is why each group is limited to one video a week and its to be done in the nighttime hours after chores are done or during the day during quiet time with your manager's approval. Now. Let's see your videos! Starting with Freddy's"

Freddy's showed a black and white picture of a young man with a Freddy animatronic. Explaining how it was his dream to have a pizzeria run by animatronics. More black and white pictures followed showing different locations and how the company grew as well as the charity work they did back then too. Then it was the modern day one with Freddy showing off a large case of trophies and certificates for all the hard work they had achieved. Then showing clips of the other animatronics doing their jobs and entertaining with kids. Then it changed to outside with all the animatronics waving.

"Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria! Been entertaining kids for years! Come in for a slice"

Everyone clapped politely while Freddy and the group took a bow. Nightmares and Sister's videos were really good too and both got the same round of applause.

"Ok. Now we know the restaurant that wins the charity run gets bragging rights for the year but this year there is an additional prize. Do you know the city always puts on a parade for Thanksgiving? Well, this year we have been invited to have one of the floats…" Mike paused for a moment to look at their excited faceplates. "That's right. You win and you and your group will be in the City's Thanksgiving parade as well as getting to design the float yourselves"

The animatronics were suddenly all excited and muttering to themselves, coming up with ideas and how exciting it would be to be in a parade.

"The parades at Critter Country were always really good and everyone was always smiling and waving. And everyone is SUPER happy" said Tomkin excitedly practically bouncing next to his older brother.

"We need to win!" said Bonnet to Fiona "We can show everyone in the city how amazing we are!"

"We could be hiding in boxes or something and do jump scares," said Baby to Belle and JJ.

"We could do all our new songs Freddy!" said Bonnie picking up his guitar "We better start practising"

"Connie are you ok?" Jack asked as he looked over at his wife. She had gone quite pale and was rubbing her belly reassuringly.

"Yeah...probably just gas or something...I'm just going to the ladies…" Connie got up markedly and took a couple of steps before groaning loudly. Suddenly there was a large puddle on the floor around Connie's feet. The whole room went silent as jaws dropped and brains stopped working as everyone froze in place.

"Did Ms Connie just wet herself?" Baby suddenly asked Plush who quickly snapped out of his shock.

"No Silly! Her water has just broke! She's going to have her baby!"

Jack and Matt were suddenly beside Connie leading her toward the door while Big Daddy followed carrying the bag he took with him just in case.

"Freddy, have someone clean up right away, everyone will stay here until Jeremy and the rest of us get back. Mark you're in charge and Adam have the night off" barked Mike as he hobbled to the door as quickly as he could.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" said Plush but Mike put up a hand to stop him.

"No Plush, neither you or Big Daddy are going"

" _Like to see you try and stop me"_ growled the large bear.

"Look! Neither of you realises that when babies are born everything must be sterilized and clean because they don't have immune systems. When was the last time either of you had a really strong clean?" Mike asked knowing the answer was a long time ago. "You can't go for the baby's sake. The best thing you guys can do is go home to the Realm and make sure everything is clean and ready for when Connie brings the baby home"

"Ok, Uncle Mike but you will text us and keep us all updated won't you?" Plush asked almost pleading.

"Of course"

 _"Make sure she gets the best treatment, Mike! Don't let anything happen to her"_ said Big Daddy looking out the window and watching Connie climb into the car.

"I promise," said Mike with a big smile as he went out the door.

All the animatronics gather around the windows as they watched Mike, Jeremy, Jack and Connie drive off, the pregnant girl happily waving goodbye from the back of the car.

"Mr Mark? Ms Connie is going to be ok, isn't she? And the baby too?" Belle asked as she and her sister with JJ gathered around the tall human. Mark smiled and patted their heads.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Lots of ladies give birth every day so its old hat to the doctors at the hospital. She'll go in and they'll look after her until the baby is ready to be born"

"How is the baby going to come out?" JJ asked, "Does it come out of her bum like an egg?"

"No stupid! That's what chickens do!" said Belle as she smacks JJ on the head.

"Oh yeah! Then where does it come out of then smartie pants" sneered the smaller animatronic.

"It's obvious!" said Belle proudly "If the baby is in her belly it must come out of her belly button"

"Wow, sis! Your amazing!" said Baby happily.

"Is that right?" JJ asked looking up at Mark who was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, belly button, why not"

"Jeremy said once he dropped them off at the hospital, he'll come back and take you all home, Adam do you mind going with the sister lot? I know Mike said go home but I don't think he was thinking clearly" said Matt as he came back into the pizzeria.

"I don't mind. I'll have to get Ms Connie and Jack a gift for the baby in the morning though. Does anyone know what baby she is having?" said Adam thoughtfully.

"No, they wanted it to be a surprise, I'll go with you," said Mark "Maybe we could all chip in and get something really nice"

"That would be good," said Freddy "Maybe each restaurant other than the Realm should do the same?"

"Tis a good idea. I look forward to seeing the wee one" said Foxy "It has been a long while since our family has had a baby to help look after"

"Ok, guys I know we're all excited, but you still have jobs to do, so who is going to clean up this mess?" Mark asked Freddy pointing to where Connie had stood.

"Chica has already cleaned it up to Mark," said Freddy deadpan pointing to the large yellow chicken who was holding a mop and glaring at him.

"Oh...right...well just remember Mike said I was in charge ok," said Mark trying to save face as the other animatronics laughed at him.

-Line Break-

Mike kept his promise about keeping them updated but it would still take hours before the baby was born. Jeremy drove them the nightmare group back to the Realm all the while promising Big Daddy that he drove sensible and safely with Connie in the car to the hospital. Thankfully for them, it was an off day which meant they're only opened in the early evening. Big Daddy took Mike's words to pump and had the group cleaning everything, from floors to ceilings, everything got scrubbed and then everyone helped one another clean themselves, making sure they were all clean and sterilized for when the baby got there. It was late afternoon and everyone but Big Daddy and Plush had powered down to sleep so they would be ready for tonight. Margret sat with them, answering any questions they asked her about human babies and what they are like.

"Very noisy and unpredictable. Since they can't talk, they can only cry to tell you something is wrong and that wrong thing could be anything from needing a change, I'm hungry, I'm cold, too hot or it could be I just want a cuddle" explained Margret. "It can be really trying too because babies have no concept of time either, they cry day or night so Connie is very lucky to have to all to help"

"But does it usually take this long?" moaned Plush "I mean the baby is already made right? It's not like they need to give it a virus scan or anything is there?"

"It will come when it's ready and not before" smiled Margret at the mopping bunny and petted him softly. "Humans are not really made for rushing you know"

There was a loud ping from mobile and Plush looked excitedly at Big D as he looked down at his mobile and smiled.

"Connie's is fine and has had a baby boy named James. They are being kept overnight just for inspection and will come home tomorrow. He's sent a picture" Big D turned his phone around and showed them a picture of a baby in a little blue outfit with a blue hat covering his bald head.

"Oh what a beautiful boy! So tiny too!"

"I can't wait for him to grow up! I'm going to teach him so much and play with him and everything and protect him and love him" Plush gushed before crushing to the floor.

"Plush?"

"He's alright. Just gone to sleep" said Big Daddy as he picked Plush up "I better get a couple of winks too otherwise I won't be ready for tonight. Will you be alright on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine Teddy. To tell the truth I might go and have a sleep myself. Good night" the old woman stood on tiptoes and kissed the bear on the cheek before making her way to her new room.

-Line Break-

Mike was sitting in his apartment, looking over the business statements and other bills that needed paying. Although he did have an accountant for this job, he still needed to look over things and signed them, plus since he knew people tended to fiddle with the books, he was always very careful when looking things over. Still, he loved his job. He loved his friends, children and family, as crazy and unusual as they were. Now he was an uncle again and a soon to be godfather to young James, who was going to be spoiled rotten, if he knew the Nightmare animatronics well enough. Then he noticed a letter from the local city paper and opened it. It was from Kevin mainly asking if he could do a photo shoot and a private interview with him for the paper since it was a usually asked for request from their readers and even more so now after his competition with Critter County. It sounded like a really big hassle but then again it was also free publicity, plus if he only took the children animatronics too, they wouldn't be much trouble. He was going through his diary to see when he could meet up with Kevin to discuss it when his mobile rang. Unknown. Mike frowned at the screen. No one had this number outside of the animatronics, his family and a few employees, so why was someone else using it? He clicked on the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Good evening Mr Schmidt. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

The voice sounded unearthly and made Mike's skin crawl "If this is a sales call, I want you to delete my number…."

"Oh, I'm not selling anything, Mr Schmidt. I just want to talk to you. I understand you have been looking for me"

Mike sat up straight "Who is this?"

There was a high pitched giggle at the other end for a while before it stopped and sighed "My name is Mr William Afton. It's a pleasure to finally speak to you, Mr Michael Schmidt"

To Be Continued…..

(Yes, I know a lot didn't happen here but this needed to happen before I get to the really good parts. If you have any Disneyland rides that you want to be mentioned in the later chapters (be warned I'm going to warp them like epic Mickey style) then please let me know with your review of the chapter)


	9. The Storm

The Final Fix

By

Fallen before grace

A/N: Well who's been watching the videos on youtube and watching FNAF help wanted? That new bunny gives me the bloody creeps. Well anyway, just a little reminder, when italics are used it is either a ghost child or Big Daddy speaking.

Chapter 9: The Storm

"Mr...William….Afton?" said Mike with some suspicion. "Forgive me but I find that hard to believe"

"I understand. How are my creations by the way? No doubt you noticed Baby's, Funtime Foxy and Freddy's unique features"

Mike sat up straight. Only Afton and He knew about the Sister animatronics blueprints and their added features. Then again...he still referred to himself as William and that was the son's name. He had to play this carefully.

"Yes, Mr Afton, I found them and I must say I was quite disturbed…I'm sure you don't mind me remodelling them and changing their programming. They're quite happy now. Funtime Freddy is still a little clumsy and Fox still swears when he thinks no one can hear but their still model animatronics for MY sister location"

"Yes, I have seen the pictures and videos, it's hard to believe that they were once my dear creations. I must say I am curious though. How do you make them so life like?"

Mike frowned. Why would "The" Mr Afton want to know that? Unless...he was right… "I follow the basic programming that was past down from my mentor Mr McBear but truth be told it's because I love them. The children love them. The staff love them and in return, they learn and return that love"

It was silence on the line for a while and Mike was being to wonder if the person had hung up. "Love?" the voice almost spat the word. "I would much rather you take me serious Mr Schmidt and not waste my time…"

"Alright then but first let me ask you a question. Why have you gone simply from killing bad kids to harming, scarring and causing accidental death? Did simply killing them get boring?"

There was another pause and the answer came back as almost a repeated mantra.

"Bad children must be punished. Bad children that don't follow the rules deserves to die"

"Oh? Is that why your son died? Your second son I mean. The one that got his head bitten off by one of your animatronics?"

" _I WASN'T BAD! I WASN'T TO BLAME!"_

Mike felt a chill down his spine. He knew that tone of voice. Heard it before in the darkness of Freddy's the night it almost burnt down. A child's voice. A trapped child's voice. The person at the other end was panting heavily before coughing to gain control of his breathing. "Mr Schmidt. My second son died due to an accident involving his older brother and an animatronic"

"An accident that led your father to place your soul into an animatronic and Ennard into his puppet?"

There was a long pause as if the person was trying to arrange his thoughts. Finally, he sighed and spoke to Mike as if he was a child not grasping the answer.

"Mr Schmidt. I did not call you to discuss my family dynamic but to discuss the "Joys of Creation" and why your creations are so much more alive despite not have a remnant of a soul"

"Mr Afton, I only know a limited amount of information about the "Joys of Creation" and I most certainly do not practice it nor did my predecessor. If you will not accept my love theory then perhaps you except this. I pour everything into an animatronic, from its blueprints down to its motherboard. I refer to all of my children by their names while being built and even afterwards. Each of them is unique and different from any of the others, unlike the soulless copies you have roaming around the park and for not talking about your family I'm surprised you're not asking about your daughter Charlie…."

"My daughter died in an accident at…."

"No, she didn't. Baby or shall I say Baby two killed her under a sub programming in her main drive that became corrupt due to the shock collar that was placed on her"

"That's wrong. Can't be.  _Charlie is a good girl"_

"Let's cut the nonsense, shall we? You are not Mr Afton. Your William Afton, his son, the one that was killed by an animatronic and had his soul placed into an animatronic body and hidden away in the house"

"I don't know what your…"

"Oh yes you do William and I'm guessing this, so please correct me if I am wrong, that for the last thirty odd years after your father's death, you somehow took his place and have been locked up in Critter Country ever since. After all the Dahl's would not want it known that they employ a walking corpse let alone a child killer"

" _He loved me...but betrayed me...he promised me..._ Does any of this really matter Mr Schmidt? And if you continue with this line of…."

"Oh I haven't finished yet, because I've just figured something out, why your hurting those other children," said Mike trying not to let the anger though despite the fact that he wanted to scream and shout down the phone. "And it's out of sheer spite. Their getting to live their lives, in the sun and having fun while you are trapped, locked away in I'm guessing a rotting body and in a cell. So you found a way to continue your father's work but also adding your own little nasty twist on it. You found a way of punishing children for living the life your not getting to have"

" _No! That's not true! I'm a good boy!"_

"No. Your a devious, nasty, horrible, jealous and spiteful little boy pretending to be a man when your not. It must have come from all the years alone watching your father, mimicking him down to almost the last detail. But that was your father's fault though wasn't it William?"

"Huh? I don't under…."

"You died, in a horrible way, yes, but you still died. But instead of allowing you to pass on, your father bought you back, kept you locked up for years. Why did he do that William? Why keep you locked up for so long?"

" _He was a good man. He loved me. Wanted me safe"_

"Yes William, I'm sure your father loved all three of you a great deal, but that doesn't answer my question William, why did he keep you locked up for so long?"

_"His research wasn't complete. Work kept him busy. He promised me…."  
_

"Promised you what William….?"

" _He promised ME. He did! But when he came home that night. He told me he had to use the souls for something else. FOR HIMSELF! He promised me."_

"What did he promise you, William? You need to tell me so I can help you? Isn't that why you called me? To help you?" Mike knew he was leading the Child spirit along but he needed to know what happened to Mr Afton senor and why he needed those souls.

" _I….I don't….I..._ I did not call you for help Mr Schmidt. I simply called you to speak as one inventor to another. I advise Mr Schmidt, that you keep your nose out of my family's business unless you want to find your own soul removed into a broken body"

The line went dead then and Mike slammed his phone down in frustration. He looked over at his theory board and rubbed his face. Well, this was certainly a turn he hadn't been expecting, but it was something to be concerned about. Critter County had a vindictive, spiteful child soul in an adult body creating their animatronics, which he was using to hurt and even kill other children. Yet he still didn't know why! Mr Afton senior had a motive and a reason. He was going to use the souls for a reason, whatever that reason was, to do something to William but in the end, wanted to use it for himself. Why? And what was the son's end game? Why was he capturing souls? Was it to continue what his father did? Or does he have his own wicked plans in mind? He took a deep breath and decided not to think about it for now. He had more important things to deal with.

-Line Break-

It was unusual to have a party at the Realm during the daylight hours but since it was for James's Christening and the only restaurant with a bar, it was the best place for it. Besides Big Daddy wouldn't have had it any other way. Since James had come home, the large bear not only insisted on upping the security around the Realm but having one animatronic on call for Connie at all times. They were meant to be taking turns but usually, it was Plush that was always by Connie's side or standing near the cot watching over the sleeping baby. Neither Connie or Jack had to worry about late night feeding or bum changing while he was around. Jack's family were loud and friendly and so was most of Connie's save her aunt who always had to have her opinions heard and didn't care who people felt about them, so most people were avoiding her or simply being polite when she was around. The guards and the animatronics had had a smaller party for James earlier that week and good grief the little baby was spoiled with a mountain of presents. Most were soft toys, chew toys, books, but others were a little more them. The Cove had bought him a tiny pirate's outfit, Freddy's had bought him a teddy bear onesie and the Sister had bought him a fox one. Jack was boasting to his family how he put most of the kid's furniture together (Mike politely didn't mention being called by Connie to fix it all) while everyone else gathered around Connie and cooed over the little baby.

"Ms Connie! Do I need to get the baby's bottle yet?" Asked JJ excitedly as he tugged on her trouser leg.

"Not yet JJ, thank you, I think in another hour yet ok?"

"Then after JJ, it's my turn right?" Said Belle equal excited as Margret hugged her.

"That's right dear, then it's Baby's turn and then back to JJ's."

"Well I don't think it's right that these...things should be anywhere near the baby," said the aunt with a sniff.

"Oh, no aunt Gem," said Connie with a brittle smile "I wouldn't be without them. I have an amazing team here and James is going to have many friends too"

To annoy her aunt, even more, Connie walked over to Big Daddy and placed James into his servos.

"I'm going to the toilet. Would you mind watching him for me?"

" _Sure"_ Big Daddy smiled down at the tiny babe in his overly large servos and James looked up at him and cooed happily. The aunt pulled a face and walked over to Big Daddy and demanded he gives her the baby. The Realm went silent, save for the music being played in the background, as all eyes turned to them. Plush rushed forward to stand between her and the baby but Freddystein stopped him. It wouldn't be good if they caused a fuss with Connie's human family. The large bear held the baby closer to his chest plate for a moment before slowly handing him over to the human. James looked at his great aunt and started to cry. The woman tried to comfort him by patting him gently on the back as he rested on her chest. The joyful fun air suddenly became thick as the animatronics started to slowly gather around, but they kept their distance as if waiting for instructions to strike as their optics fell on Mike and the others, Jeremy, Mark and Mike stood in front of them scowling at the woman while Jack started to make his way over, while Adam stood in front of Baby, Belle and JJ, his arm out to stop them going any further forward.

"Honestly I don't know what the girl is thinking! She obviously doesn't care about her poor parents and their feelings. Having the things that killed her brother at her wedding let alone looking after her son? Not to mention living in such a place!" the aunt huffed as the baby cried "Surely you could afford to live in a nice apartment on both of your wages? Oh, what am I saying? Your both living off a fast food restaurant wage, of course, you can't. I suggest a young man that you go back to the police, at least then you could afford to give Connie and your son a decent life"

"Mine and Connie's affairs and lives are none of your business," said Jack as he snatched his son away from the spiteful woman.

"How dare you!"

"Gemma! Enough!" everyone's heads turned to an elderly woman that looked like an older version of Connie.

"Liz! Surely…"

"Shut up. I've told you time and time again, that not only am I proud of Connie and all she has done. I am also grateful to Mike, Jeremy, Mark and mostly Jack, for helping her overcome everything and helping her to become the strong independent woman she is today. I may not like animatronics and I may never do but these ones are not responsible for what happened back then and are as loyal and protective of Connie as loyal guard dogs if not better" said Lizzy as she walked over to Jack and held her arms out. "And I know that my daughter left this young man in the most protective of her friends"

Jack smiled as he handed Jack to her and she carried him over to Big Daddy who stood tall and smiled down at the small woman.

"My daughter puts a lot of trust and faith in you. So I will too." she smiled as she placed the fussy baby into his large servos.

" _Thank you"_ Big Daddy's voice box crackle with the strain of him holding back oily tears and the swelling of his pride. James quickly settled down and gave the large bear a big gummy smile as he was nestled close to the bear's chest plate. The aunt huffed loudly and walked away with her nose in the air. Everyone relaxed and started to mingle about again when Connie came down from the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" she asked Big Daddy and looking down at her son.

" _Everything is fine Connie, though your aunt has just left, I think your mother is outside saying goodbye to her"_

"I better go and do the same then. You mind….?"

" _Don't mind at all"_

-Line Break-

"This has to stop!" said Senior Dahl at the late board meeting. "This whole refurbishment idea is costing us too much money"

"You keep complaining about money Dahl but seem to be forgetting why this refurbishment is happening in the first place. Due to our park and its workers and animatronics being humiliated at the hands of Mr Schmidt and his team. It's all over social media, how their so much better, family oriented and wonderful with children. We need to show the public that we're not going to take this insult lying down and that includes repairing and making changes no matter what the cost" snapped the Chairman "Your son has come up with a great plan, yes maybe a costly one, but one that will pay off in the future"

"A future we won't have if the money stops coming in," said Dahl "Our next animated movie is not ready yet and neither is any of project. Sales are down at our merchandise shops and now people are moaning that they can't visit their favourite part of the park because of this refurbishment and probably won't come back until the whole park is done. Is that what you want?"

There were a couple of moans and the men refusing to make eye contact. Dahl had them, he knew it, all he had to do was push.

"We don't need to keep Fantasyland closed. We don't need to keep all those rides down. Just close the ones that are having maintenance done and we do them one after the other. People will see we're working on making things better while still enjoying themselves"

"I think that is a good idea but what of the animatronics?" said another member of the board. "I'm sure the engineering team has reported that they are only halfway through with the ones that needed fixing up…."

"It can be the same as the rides. We do them when we have the funds to do so"

"I disagree. Your son has pointed out that more than half of the animatronics in fantasyland alone are beyond safe and the others were not in great shape either. I agree about the rides but the animatronics must be fixed first!" snapped a younger member and friend of William.

"And how long will that take? Another month? Two? And while that is happening we're losing our customers by the thousands weekly. We may even have to cut staff in order to keep costs down and in the red"

A few of the younger members straightened up and the older members fidgeted in their seats.

"No one needs to lose their jobs"

"It doesn't have to come to that"

"Let's put it to a vote," said the Chairmen "All in favour of Fantasyland being reopened to the public while repairs are still undergoing say aye"

There were several ayes and when asked only a few nays, much to Dahl delight and the Chairman's dismay.

"Very Well the ayes have it but I warn you, Dahl! Any further accidents involving children and those robot monsters of yours and you and your family will be solely to blame for all that has happened within this park!"

-Line Break-

"Are we there yet Dad?" moaned the little girl Charlotte as she looked out of the car "I'm starving!"

"We just ate over an hour ago…." laughed William, though he had to admit the shared gas station sandwich and crisps were not exactly filling.

"My friend Tam told me about this place. She says it's awesome. She said there is a ball pit deep enough to swim in and there is a climbing frame outside and lots of dancing"

"Did she say anything about the animatronics?"

Charlotte paused for a moment, her face becoming sad as she voiced her disbelief. "Yeah...she said they were lots better than the ones at Critter County. Can you believe that?

"Sadly I can. Your grandad has let a lot of the animatronics go bad and rusty. So people don't like them anymore"

"They're still better though," said Charlotte adamantly, peering out of the window and seeing a signed. "Dad! Dad! It's up to the road on the left! Did you see it! Did you?"

"Yes I saw it. We're nearly there" laughed William as he put his foot down to go a little faster.

He was surprised at how big the car park was and how full it was. He hadn't even gotten out of the car and he could hear children laughing and having a good time. He got out of the car first, quickly noting where he parked, and let his daughter out, taking her hand. He was surprised to see a large swing set for wheelchairs, but he remembered that he had read somewhere that the Sister was specially designed and was holding events for children with disabilities. There was also a large white and pink fox animatronic helping a small boy cross the monkey bars. It noticed them, gave a smile and a quick wave before turning its attention back to the small boy.

"Daddy, can I play in there later?" Charlotte asked, her eyes fixed on the swings.

"Maybe later, besides there is a lot inside to do as well, you might not have time" he smiled as he opened the door and was stunned to be greeted by a large humanoid cat that looked like a butler.

"Hello, sir and lovely young lady. Will, there be only two in your party today?" he asked, his voice sounded very British and posh.

"Er...yes...just us two" William fumbled with his words as the large cat/human animatronic grabbed two menus and asked them to follow him. He had to admit he admired the European castle theme the Sister had, and while some of the girls were dressed up as princesses, there were others dressed up as knights and some even playing with plastics swords. The cat led them to a nice small table and handed them their menus.

"Has sir and lady ever come here before?" he asked, they both quickly said no "Ah. Tomkin or our Sister Tony will be over in a moment to take your orders. Down the left hallway, you will find our large indoor ball pit, which is supervised by our trained staff. At the other end of this room, you can see the arcade, you will need coins for these, I'm afraid. Also in the next fifteen minutes, our newest act is about to go on, on their own mini stage, Bonnet and Fiona singing duo, should you wish to see it. Though if you prefer something a bit more on the quiet side, Freazar is over there on the colouring table with different pictures for you to colour in. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask any of the animatronics or the human staff" With a quick bow, the butler cat went back to the main entrance to greet their next guests.

"This place is amazing" Charlotte looked around, her eyes wide as she took everything in and then she frowned as she looked up at her Dad "But he didn't say anything about the ballerina"

"Well maybe when our server comes up and takes our order you can ask them," said William as he looked down at the menu. Now he was just expecting junk food, so was surprised there were a clear vegetarian and vegan section, salads, fruits and carrot sticks for kids and all at reasonable prices.

"Hello, I'm Tomkin, can I take your order?"

William jumped slightly at the voice but seemed even more shocked at when he looked at the animatronic. The Tomkin he remembered was a short, round cat, sitting on a stomp. Now he looked like a young human boy in a sailor costume with cat ears and tail. Tomkin smiled slowly faulted as he stared back.

"Hello Mr Dahl," he said softly, his small body shaking slightly.

"Hello, Tomkin. I see you've been greatly upgraded since the last time I saw you. Are you happy here?" he asked as his mind boggled over the overhaul the small animatronic had gone through.

"I'm very happy here, thank you, sir, are you ready to order? Or would you like me to come back later?"

"Er...we'll just order drinks for now. I'll have the Fazbear coffee and Charlotte...The Toni strawberry milkshake?"

"Please!" smiled Charlotte as she looked at Tomkin "Can you tell me where the ballerina is, please?"

"Oh Balloria is busy today I'm afraid," said Tomkin "She has a lot of parties today. So she can't come to the main floor. But if you like music and dance, Bonnet and Fiona's show is about to start and later my sister Toni she plays musical statues with everyone on the main floor by the main stage. Excuse me I'll go and get your drinks now" said the animatronic and quickly walked over to the main counter where the humans were filling in orders. William then noticed the smaller animatronic quickly running over to the main door and speaking to the butler cat. The large one suddenly seemed alarmed and patted the smaller one on the head as if reassuring it before signalling a human member of staff to take his place and he and the smaller cat disappeared around the back.

"Ah. I should have known that I would have been recognised but it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, unlike when they came to my park, let's see what they do"

"Daddy, can I have the Fox spicy pizza? With some carrot sticks and fruit?"

"Sure sweetheart. No problem. I think I'll have the Bonnet surprise pizza myself"

Tomkin came back with their drinks and quickly took their orders before disappearing again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Bonnet and Fiona's song and dance is about to start, anyone wanting to watch please make their way to the small stage now," said a voice over the loudspeaker. William heard the giggles and screeches of excitement as small children, some with their parents started to make their way over to the back where the small stage was.

"Daddy, can I go?"

"Just remember to come back when I call you ok?" said William as he watched his daughter run to join the other children. He simply looked around the restaurant, it was simple in design but the small details like the shield and the high back chairs gave it a sense of class. He looked over at the colouring tables and saw the large white and pink bear helping children with their colouring but what puzzled him was there was no guard or staff watching the animatronic, in fact, the human staff seemed perfectly happy to leave the animatronics to their jobs. At home, there would be at least serval guards each one watching the animatronics and the children.

"Excuse me? Mr Dahl?"

William jumped slightly as he turned to see a tall man with a large black moustache and a friendly smile.

"Hello, Mr Dahl. My name is Luigi and I am the manager of the Sister location of Freddy Fazbear. It's an honour to meet you."

"Oh...thank you," said William as he shook the man's hand "I suppose you're here to ask me to leave?"

"Not at all. You are a guest. An important one too. I was just wondering if you and your daughter would like a tour backstage after your meal? And don't worry. Mr Schmidt knows about it and has even asked me to ask you to please come and visit Freddy's tomorrow so you and he can have a little chat"

"Oh...um...sure. I'm sure my daughter and I would love that. And please inform your employer that I will do just that. Did he say a time?"

"Not really but Freddy's opens a bit earlier tomorrow for mothers and toddlers. So I think any time about say...about eleven? Now your dinner is about to be served, so when you're done, just come over to the bar and ask for me and we can get on with the tour" said Luigi as he stepped aside and allowed Tomkin to carry the large tray of pizzas though and place them on the table. "Tomkin, would you mind getting Mr Dahl's daughter for him? She is busy watching Bonnet and Fiona I believe"

"Yes, Mr Manager," said Tomkin as he ran over to the group of children.

"Before you go, Mr Luigi, can I ask you something? Don't you ever worry about your animatronics hurting people?" William asked.

Luigi clocked his head to the side in thought for a moment and then back at William. "There is always that worry I guess. But I use to work at Freddy's before my promotion here and never once in my years there did I see an animatronic harm a human. The animatronics here are very polite and friendly and I have even seen them practising being careful with humans using bags of flour. Believe me, when I say this Mr Dahl, the children are a lot safer here with our animatronics then they would be with any of yours"

William winced slightly at the reminder of what his family's animatronics were like when his little girl came running up to the table.

"Dad! Dad! Bonnet and Fiona are wonderful! Their dancing and singing and then they turn around and wiggle their bums with their tiny tails. They are so cute!"

"Whoa! Hey now! Remember to breathe!" he laughed as his daughter gasped for air and sat down to eat her pizza. "The manager just comes over and asked if you and I would like a tour around the back of the pizzeria, what do you think?"

"REALLY! Cool!"

"Yep, wait, calm down, the pizza isn't going anywhere" smiled William as he tried to stop Charlotte from stuffing her face. After they had finished their dinner and William promised ice cream after the tour. They got up and went over to the bar where most of the humans were busy cooking, taking orders for takeaways and other jobs. Luigi came out and greeted them both polity and gave Charlotte a Freddy Bear plush on the house. His daughter thanked him and hugged it tightly as they began their tour. They walked by the large party room and quickly peered in so that they could see Balloria. William had to admit that she was amazing, he had seen her in her old location and she was nothing like this. At the old place she would only really just twirl about but here she was performing real ballet. They walked on, Luigi pointing out the employee's locker room and rec room with separate bathrooms with showers, a lot nicer than what Critter County had. The storerooms, freezer, they were allowed to go in but Mike's office and workshop were locked up tight much to William's dismay.

"And here we have the restroom for our animatronics. It's where they can wind down, refuel, can get cleaned up if needed" said Luigi as they approached another large room.

"The animatronics get their own room?" William said in confusion.

"Oh yes. A place to put their own personal bits, like Toni's Cds and Freazar's plush collection, you know to stuff like that"

"Where is it! Where is it!"

Luigi frowned as he looked in the room followed by William and Charlotte. There on the floor surrounded by CDs was a cat maid looking slightly frantic as she went through each of them.

"Toni! What are you doing here! You're meant to be serving tables!" Luigi then looked down at his watch and then back at the animatronic "Apologies you're meant to be on stage!"

"I know!" The cat maid moaned "But I was looking for my Spice Girls album but I can't find it. I was going to use it for the opening dance"

"The bunny and the bear were dancing to Spice Girls earlier," said Charlotte.

The cat maid hissed loudly and Luigi groaned.

"She did it again! She knew I was going to use that cd!"

"Toni calm down! There is no need to be upset"

"But this is the third time Bonnet has taken my stuff without permission and has deliberately used my songs before me!"

"I'll deal with Bonnet Toni, but you need to get on stage, just pick a cd and go"

The maid sulky picked one and got up when she noticed William and Charlotte. "Oh! Hello! We don't usually have guests back here"

"Toni, this is Mr Dahl and his daughter Charlotte" Luigi introduced them with a small smile. William went to hold out his hand when he noticed the maid's face. Her golden eyes had widened and her jaw had dropped. Her whole body seemed to shake as the cd slipped through her servos and fell to the floor with a large crash. She looked terrified.

"Toni?" Luigi looked concerned as he waved his hand in front of her. "You ok?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine. Sorry! Got to go!" she mumbled, CDs were forgotten as she ran down the hall.

"Sorry about that. She's not usually so jumpy" Luigi apologise. "Let's go and see our ball pit next. I'm sure you will love it, Ms Charlotte"

The girl smiled as she took the managers hand and followed him back down the hall. William stayed for a moment or two, looking around the room at the over large furniture, childish painting on the walls, a large pile of plushies, a large dresser that seemed over full as well as a TV. These were, at least in his mind, very spoiled animatronics but considering how everyone trusted them and treated them, it was a far cry from what his family animatronics got. He quickly caught up with them and was surprised to see the large white and pink fox standing by the ball pit talking to Luigi and Charlotte. The fox saw him and let out a small growl.

"Fox. Behave" Luigi muttered under his breath before turning back to William "Mr Dahl, this is Funtime Foxy, though he mostly prefers to be called Fox, he looks after are more active children"

"Want to go in little lady?" Fox asked in his normal voice making the little girl jump in surprise but she still smiled and nodded. Fox pulled back the net door and leaned in.

"Another one coming in! Play nicely! Otherwise, I'll bite ya butts!" he called out as he lifted Charlotte into the pen. Loud screams and laughed as kids started ducking, hiding and throwing balls to get away from the fox animatronic.

"Did Mr Schmidt turn you into a male?" William asked "As I was sure you were a girl at the old location"

Luigi covered his eyes as Fox glared at William, snorted loudly, as he stepped closer to him.

"I've always been like this and had you or any other of the halfwits at Critter County gave a half arse about us or anything else under your care you would know. "Let's give Funtime Foxy a controlled shock" do you know how many times me and the others were zapped just for the fun of it?"

"Control shock….I know nothing about that...I swear" said William a hand raised in defence.

"Probably before your time," said Fox backing down and looking back into the ball pit. "Just don't cause trouble here Dahl. We're happy now, really happy and we don't want you screwing it up"

William looked over at Luigi who simply shrugged back. What was there to say? After another five minutes, William called Charlotte to come out, which took a while because she was having to much fun, but soon they were saying goodbye to Luigi and thanking him for the tour. They were walking back through the main hall when William noticed Tomkin and Toni looking at him when they noticed he was staring back, Toni quickly pulled Tomkin behind her, as if protecting him. The large white and pink bear looked upset and a human member of staff was trying to comfort him along with some of the children. The cat butler was waving goodbye to some other guests as they came up to him. His smiled faulted slightly and his body became stiff.

"Thank you for coming to the Sister. I hoped you have enjoyed your stay"

William was quick to note that the butler hadn't asked them to come back but considering how the animatronics were acting it was clear, he or anyone from Critter County were not welcome.

"Daddy…?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Charlotte looked confused as she looked down at her new bear "Why were the animatronics scared of you?"

"I have no idea" he lied. He knew why. Compared to their lives now, Critter Country would have been hell in comparison and they didn't want anything from there to ruin their new lives here.

-Line Break-

It was early morning, the sun was barely up in the sky and the engineers were already working hard to get the large wooden wall down that was keeping Fantasy World from the rest of the park. Papa Bear and Mama Bear were excited. It was their turn to go and get fixed up. Most of Mother Goose corner had been repaired and looked great and they were the last.

There were still a few rides that were boarded up for repairs but everything else looked cleaned up and newish. It was surprising what a lick of paint could do. The two bear animatronics tried to stay still as two engineers came over to them but they couldn't help but shake slightly with excitement. Yet they froze when they simply started to wipe them over with wet cloths.

"I feel sorry for these two. I mean the whole nursery section except these two got the refit"

"So what? It's no skin off our noses. Let the public moan about it. It's not our fault the board are going back on their word. Personally, I think these two should just be scrapped like most of those from the Snow Black ride. Ya never saw so many sorry looking robots ever!" the engineer laughed nasty "It was practically a mercy throwing them into the scrapper. Come on. Let's go. We still got a few of these to do before the let the rabble in"

"Oh come on, you've hardly touched the guy, at least try to get some of the dirt off of him," said his companion as he tried to remove most of the dirt off of the mama bear.

"So what? We're on the clock and we still got half a dozen of these freaks to do!" snapped the engineer but his companion didn't stop, so in a huff, he picked up his bucket and tipped the dirty water all over the papa bear. "There! Happy!"

"Gggeerrr"

The engineer froze as the bear animatronic started to twitch violently until it fell from its post, sparks flying from his body, it's optics red as it glared down at the engineer.

"Noooo. MMorrree" No More" the papa bear growled.

"Listen! You piece of crap. You've just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the scrap heap" snapped the engineer as he grabbed his walkie talkie and was about to speak into it when the bear grabbed his arm and snapped it with ease. The man screamed out in agony and tried to pull away but the bear pulled him closer.

"No! No More!"

The bear opened its jaws and bought them down with a snap. There was an inhuman sound that was followed by a crunching noise. The other man watched as the jaws tightened down around his friend's head, blood pouring down the sides of his mouth. Then the jaws released and something pink and squishy fell to the ground before the man's body followed. The bear roared loudly, so loudly it seemed to echo throughout the park, causing birds to take off in fright. The park went quite. Then all of the animatronics in the park began to shake and move.

"No more" "No more" "No more" rose like a chant as they started to march. Any human they came across became pray, bones were snapped and organs were removed and left splattered on the floor with pools of blood. A young woman, who was dressed as one of the many princesses, twisted her ankle as she tried to run away from the animatronic deer that she always stood next to for photos, its optics glowing red as it lowered its head to impale her on its horns. The woman screamed as she raised her arms to protect herself and waited for the pain. Nothing happened. She dared to open her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall rabbit animatronic wrestling the deer. Its fur was a golden colour and he had a purple bow tie around his neck.

"Go! I'll hold him back!" shouted Spring trap as he struggled to push the deer away.

One of her fellow co-workers helped her to her feet and together started to make their way to the underground walkways to get away. Guards were calling the panicking people over to the doors that led to the lower levels were no animatronics were allowed to go and escape through there.

"Their almost at this door! I'm going to have to close it!" shouted the guard as more people ran past him to get through.

"Negative! Your the only opened door in that area, you lock that and people will be stranded!" said the voice on the other end.

"If I don't these fuckers are going to get in and kill us all anyway!" snapped the guard as he shoved a young man though. "I'm closing it!"

He went to slam it shut but a large purple hand gripped the door and pulled it back open. It was a large purple rhino in a tux, its horn and suit were covered in blood, as it smiled wickedly down at the guard.

"No More!" he spoke as he curled up his servo and raised it above his head, about to bring it down on the guard like some hammer of justice. Goldie spangs out of nowhere and slammed into the rhino, knocking him off of his feet and sent him rolling over the stone path.

" **Shut the door kid and lock it! Then run as fast as you can"**

The guard nodded gave a quick salute of thanks and slammed the door shut and locking it tight.

"Talk to me!" snapped Dahl as he walked into the hive, the computer base of the park, technicians were tapping away at their computers and some were panicking as their screens flashed warning after warning.

"The animatronics sir! They're not responding to us! They have gone on a rampage" shouted someone.

"Most security doors are now locked but there are still people in the park"

"Sir! We have guests waiting at the main gate! We need to tell them to evacuate!"

"Sir! The animatronics are getting in from the south side. It is a matter of minutes before they get in"

"Tell the guards there to start putting up a barricade or something to slow them down!" yelled Dahl. "Put over the PTA that the park is closed due to a major computer failure and will not be opening"

Suddenly the room went black, all the computers went down and everyone held their breath. The emergency lights flickered on and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"One of the animatronics must have cut the power or something to the building," said one of the techs. "Sir, we're sitting ducks here, we all need to leave!"

"Yes...yes..fine! Get out of here!" said Dahl as he started to follow them "Wait! The guests! Which way to the main gate from here?"

A loud friendly bell rang out. It was time to open the park and the gates were opening automatically. Dahl senior felt his knees buck as he fell to the floor. The people were coming in and then there will be a bloodbath. Little boys and girls ran through the now opened gates and cheered and shouted as they approached the main street to see a large group of animatronics dressed as their favourite characters. One little girl was running ahead but stopped when she saw the blood dripping from each animatronic. She screamed loudly and ran back to her parents as the animatronics continued to march forward. Spring trap and Goldie appeared from out of the shops carrying watering cans. They poured, not water but oil, over the ground just slightly in front of the animatronics. With a slight chuckle, Mr McBear lit a match and threw it on the oil. A huge wall of burning flames rose up causing the animatronics to scream in rage. The elderly man turned to the frightened crowd and gave a small smile.

"Now everyone I suggest you turn about and leave quickly. That fire isn't going to hold them off for long!"

Parents grabbed their children and ran back through the large gates, screaming at people at the back to do the same and once they had gone, Spring, Goldie and Mr McBear closed and locked the gates.

" **Well that was bad but most of them are out right?"**

"There is still quite a few in the park hiding I think," said Spring remembering seeing some run into the shops locking the doors behind them.

"Sadly boys there is nothing we can do now," said Mr McBear "From here out we wait until Mike gets here"

" **Do you really think the kid will come?"**

"He will. He has too"

The animatronics were in the lower levels now. A princess racoon slammed a guard's head hard against the metal wall and dragged it for a while leaving a bright red smear before dropping the body. Walking next to her was a rat in a pink bathrobe with blood splattered over its grey fur. There were others but they had all split up in search of more humans. They hated these humans almost the most. They were the ones that ordered them around and when to move. The only ones they hated more were the engineers. They walked down, looking for anyone they could find until they came across a human in a glass cage. At least they thought it was a human.

"I've been waiting for you. Now hurry up and let me out of here. We've got a lot of work to do" smiled Afton as he turned around to pick up his things. The princess and the rat looked at each other and both shrugged. This human wasn't going anywhere any time soon and had nothing to do with them. So they both turned around and walked away not once turning when the human started to shout.

"WAIT! COME BACK! YOUR MEANT TO LET ME OUT!" shouted Afton as he ran up to the glass and slammed his fist into it. "I AM YOUR KING! YOUR MEANT TO DO WHAT I SAY!  _You're supposed to be my friends!"  
_

-Line Break-

"This place doesn't look as exciting as the other place," said Charlotte as she held William's hand, looking around Freddy's pizzeria from the outside.

"Well, this one is the oldest place and rumour has it has the oldest animatronic ever here. He's called Freddy and he is over sixty years old" said William in a whispered voice like he was sharing a great secret. The little girl gasped loudly.

"No way! He's super old! He as old as grandad"

William laughed as he and his daughter crossed the carpark and entered. It wasn't particularly busy and unlike the Sister, here you had to go up and order your food and drink, but there was pleasant music playing and children laughing and having a good time. At one of the large tables were a group of woman, some were new mothers and others had toddlers and such, which Chica filling up their coffee cups and had a tray of bottles filled with milk.

"Hey dad, look, their animatronics are a band! Can I go and see?"

"Well, lets order first and get a table, then you can go and play alright?"

"Do you think they'll give us a tour like the Sister place did?"

"I doubt it besides these places are usually all alike," said William as they came to the counter.

"Welcome to Freddy's! Can I take your order?" asked the polite young man in his uniform with the name badge of TJ.

"Hello, I'll have a coffee, milk, no sugar, a child soda, and an extreme Chica cheesy please"

"Ok, sir may I ask how old your daughter is? If she is under ten, you qualify for parent and child 10% discount and a free refill on your coffee this morning"

"That's good. She is nearly seven" said William as he got out his card to pay.

"Excuse me sir but are you, Mr Dahl?"

William leapt and turned to see a very large brown bear standing next to him. He hadn't even heard footsteps.

"Er...yes…"

The bear took off its top hat and bowed slightly "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Freddy FazBear. Doctor Schmidt informed me you were coming and asked me to keep you company until he gets here. He had to make an emergency stop at the Sister location this , please process the gentleman's order as cash and hand the receipt to Emily. She knows about it."

"Ok, Freddy. Your order won't be long sir, so if you follow Freddy to the dining area, myself or another will bring it over" said TJ as he typed a few commands on him till. William and Charlotte followed Freddy to a table near the stage where Sooty, Shadow and Bonnie were performing. Freddy pulled out a chair and helped Charlotte into in and tucked her in before taking a chair himself.

"Freddy are you the oldest animatronic in the world?" the little girl asked, making the large bear laugh.

"Well….maybe in the USA, but I hear in Japan there could be one even older then I am or even older than Goldie before he passed away, I'm still in my fifties you see"

"Daddy thought you were sixty"

Freddy suddenly looked sad and bowed his head, an oily tear fell down his face "No. That was Golden Freddy. He was in his late sixties before his pump stopped working"

"I'm sorry," said Charlotte as she handed him a napkin

"It's alright. I just really miss him a lot. We were very close" said Freddy "So what is your favourite game, my dear?"

"I like lots!"

"How about an instrument?"

"I'm learning to play the guitar"

"Then you should go and see Bonnie. He's the large purple bunny. He can give you a couple of tips and for games Sooty the bear is at the top of most of the leaderboards here. See if you can knock him down a peg or two for me"

The girls giggled and went over to the stage where the band had just finished playing.

"Sooty or one of the others will bring her back when the food is ready Mr Dahl. You do not have to be worried"

"Sorry? Did I look worried?"

"Yes. I'm guessing because of your own experience with animatronics might have given you an shall we say a bad view of us"

William shifts uncomfortably because the bear had hit it right on the nose. He didn't use to having conversations with any animatronic at Critter County. Hell, their robots could barely stand to say three sentences if they were lucky. Yet here was a bear that was able to cry because his friend was dead, notice his fear and was able to joke about his age. What kind of processor or motherboard did these animatronics have to do that? What kind of program? Or programs? Was it some kind of mimicking software?

"None of the above," said Freddy calmy

"Huh?"

The large bear chuckled "You started rambling and asking about my processor and software. The truth we mostly learnt from example. Our father, our original creator loved us and we intern learned to love back, same with friendship and respect. Do any of your animatronics receive anything like that?"

William shook his head "No, sadly not, their….there. I never thought about animatronics like that"

"Well maybe if you and your staff did, there would be fewer accidents and it would be a lot happier place. Ah, here comes the doctor...oh...excuse me" the large bear got up and was surprisingly quick as he got across the floor to the doors where Mike was struggling to open them.

"Remind me to get electric doors put in" he could hear Mike moan to Freddy. The young man was leaning heavily on his cane, as the bear hovered close by as if ready to catch him.

"Dad! Are you ok? Do you need painkillers? Hot pad?" cried the large black and purple bunny as he sprinted to Mike's side.

"I'm fine Shadow. Just haven't taken my painkillers yet. Go back to playing with the kids. Freddy will keep an eye on me" said Mike as he patted the bunny on the shoulder and kissed its cheek. William noticed that the bunny seemed almost reluctant to do as asked but went anyway but still kept looking over at his creator as he hobbled over to the table with Freddy.

"Sorry to keep you, Mr Dahl. There was a slight dispute at the Sister that need my attention" said Mike as he held his hand out for William to shake.

"Did this dispute have something to do with the cat maid's CDs?" William asked remembering how upset Toni was about Bonnet nicking them.

Freddy laughed as Mike sighed and slumped into his seat "I really don't know what to do about her! She's just so naughty"

"Now you know how I felt when Sooty was a cub," said Freddy "He was a little terror with his water pistol"

"True, but he never took other people's stuff without permission, though I do remember a time when you told him to go play with some toys and he went and got…."

Freddy's large servo covered most of Mike's face as he wrapped it around it to prevent him from talking.

"Mr Dahl doesn't need to hear about that! Ah TJ!"

The young man bought over William's drinks and was politely informed him that his pizza would be another five or so minutes.

"Do you want anything Mr Schmidt?" he asked before returning to his station.

"No, I'm good thanks TJ. So Mr Dahl. I'm guessing this isn't just a pleasant visit, though I'm surprised you went to the Sister Location first instead of here" said Mike as he sat down.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag. You might have heard that we're doing some much-needed refurbishments, mostly on the animatronics, but the rides as well. Much sterner safety protocols and such"

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr Dahl. Though I doubt that the accidents will stop happening as long as you have Mr Afton in your employ or imprisoned" said Mike firmly.

"Mr Schmidt I don't know…" but a snap of Mike's cane stopped William in his tracks.

"Mr Dahl. I'm not a fool. So I would appreciate it if you do not treat me as one. Mr Afton or at least his body is being kept by your family somewhere beneath Critter County. Besides. He called me a few nights ago. Wanted to discuss things and like you wanted to know how my animatronics were so different from your own. He didn't like my answer"

William sighed and leaned forward, speaking as low as he could "Your right. Mr Afton is...in my families "care" as it were. According to my father, Afton was the genius behind the scenes of Critter County while our family took the credit, in return, our family turned a blind eye to...some details in the animatronics or to him disappearing now and again for a few days at a time. Something about a hobby. After his daughter's death, he went quite mad, demanded that we close the Sister Location down for what they did to Charlie but my family just told him to take a much-needed break. When he came back however….he wasn't the same...he was different. Dangerous. He would snap at anyone coming near him. Violent even. So my family decided to take care of him. We faked his death to the public while keeping him hidden. We all thought he was an old man...it would only be a matter of time...only…."

"He didn't die. Or more to the point is already dead"

"Huh?"

"Mr Dahl. I have reason to believe that the person your holding is not Mr Afton but his son. A son who died and was brought back to life through a process called "the joys of creation"

"What? You mean that little book?"

Mike felt the blood in his veins freeze "Book?"

William swallowed as he nodded "It's a small black book that he used to carry around with him at all times. Now it sits on a shelf with a large stuffed cupcake animatronic above his desk"

"Do you know if he showed it to anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Well um before he left the company and came back he was very close to two of our employees that have since left to start their own businesses. Er...who was it...my father said...yeah um...Joey Drew, he runs his own animation studio now and Cave Johnson, who is now running some science company with his wife Caroline. My dad said he use to see the three of them huddled together at a table talking over the opened book"

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at William "The joys of creation Mr Dahl is about the removal of a human soul and inputting it into something else. Like an animatronic"

"But what has that got….please excuse me" William sighed as his mobile rang his father's ringtone "Dad! Now is not….whoa..dad calm down...what do you mean….what? Dad? DAD!"

Suddenly serval parents got up and ran over to their children, snatching them up and running as fast as they could out of the building.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike snapped as he watched more and more of the customers leave in haste. Jeremy came running from the security room, his face white as he panted.

"Mike! The news! You need to see this!"

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Mike struggled to keep up with the larger man as he, William, Freddy and Bonnie followed Jeremy to the employee restroom and pointed to the large TV. The screen showed a pretty woman outside of Critter County, the gates shut and guards standing by them as ambulances were leaving the scene.

"I'm standing outside the once happiest place on earth, wherein the early hours of this morning, a hacker attacked the main computer and caused the animatronics to go crazy and started to kill anything in their path. Many humans have been injured and even more have been killed, though we do not know the exact numbers as if yet. The company's best computer hacks are doing their best but the animatronics have calmed the park for their own"

To be continued…..

(holds up the next chapter with a match beneath it) TEN REVIEWS! Or NO chapter!


	10. Dark Days

The Final Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Hi guys! Wow! Thank you so much for your support and reviews. It means so much to me, thank you. I just realized what big blunder I made. Of course, we have got William Afton in the FNAF series and his son Mike but because my series main character is called Mike I didn't want there to be two, so I decided to call the son William instead. But made the error of calling the grandson of Yin Sid Dahl also William. I'm putting this error down to a lack of sleep and the fact I'm crap with names. Please forgive me. I'll try and be more careful from now on. On with the chapter!

Chapter 10: Dark Days

It was two days after the incident at Critter County and Mike was worried. On the day it was incident that the animatronics at Critter Country has been hacked and had taken over the park, the knock-on effect was customers fleeing from his restaurants in fear of his animatronics doing the same, parties were being cancelled left and right and for the last two days, he had to send staff home unpaid mostly because there was nothing for them to do.

"We've seen worst things off Mike," said Freddy patting him on the shoulder.

"Its this whole "hacking" story I'm not buying," said Mike "I'll willing to bet that something happened and the animatronics just snapped. Had enough of all the bad treatment after being promised that they would be fixed up"

"What I don't understand is why people are avoiding us?" said Shadow "It's not like we're connected by some network or anything"

"Yeah but people remember the old stories and the Bite really did happen here. It may have been years ago but people do remember things like that and put two and two together and make eight" said Jeremy as he sat with Mike on the main floor. Freddy's was heartbreakingly empty for lunchtime, there was a handful of staff doing some cleaning and stock fill up but the animatronics had no one to entertain.

"Well at least Nightmare Realm is still taking in a few bucks but that's because most of the clinical are teenagers or young adults who think it's cool to be in such a potentially dangerous place" Mike sighed as he looked down at the newspaper. There had been nothing new about what was going on in the park, but the media was doing its best to drag up every bit of dirt it could possibly find and twist it into something worse and new.

"Any word on the Sister or the Cove?" asked Chica as she helped one of the staff wipe down the tables.

"Sister is as quiet like us but Foxy has a few customers," said Jeremy ignoring the small growl coming from Freddy. "It will blow over. Give it say a month or two, once Critter County back and running like its meant too"

Mike gave a humourless laugh "The only upside is that despite the loss in our profits, Critter Country is no doubt on the verge of bankruptcy with all the returns it's having to pay out not to mention having to compensate families of those who died. Has there been any word about the people supposedly still in the park?"

"Not a whisper!" said Jeremy as both his, Mike's and the teenage animatronics mobiles started to buzz with a text message.

"It's from Connie! She says to check the news" said Mike as he grabbed the TV remote for the large tv that usually played cartoons for the children and turned it to the news. A woman was standing with a small group of other reporters huddling by a large van.

"...I standing outside the gates of Critter County that has been closed for the last few days due to the animatronics being hacked. It has been impossible for anyone to get in as the ways have been blocked or locked from the inside. The last day or so, sounds of fighting have broken out within the park walls and just a few minutes ago….Oh my god! They're doing it again! DUCK!"

The man behind the camera moved to cover but kept filming as large arms, legs, torsos and even heads of various animatronics were thrown over the gate and wall. It continued for a few minutes as more were tossed over. The woman reporter had clearly seen something and quickly ran out and grabbed a large animatronic head in the shape of a bird.

"Look at this" she hissed at the camera and showed the side of the bird's head. Written in the black pen were the words " **NOT ONE OF US".**

"What on earth does this mean?" said the reporter as she looked over the bird's head "It looks like it's been written on quite a few of the pieces. "Are there two hackers at work here or two groups that are using them?"

"HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! ITS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" snapped Dahl senior who came running onto the screen and snatching the head out of the reporter's hands.

"Mr Dahl! When are you going to answer our questions! Are there people still in the park?"

"NO COMMENT! GO AWAY!" the older man looked like he hadn't slept in days and attacked the cameraman causing the camera to break on the ground.

Mike turned off the tv as it went to commercials and snapped as he got to his feet "Hackers! Seriously! Has the bloody world gone mad! The quite obvious the animatronics are fighting among themselves and the losers are the ones that are getting tossed"

"But why? Why to fight with one another?" said Freddy who was upset at what he had just seen. No animatronics deserved that.

"I have two ideas," said Mike "One, the animatronics are split into two groups. Two, what two groups is it? Is it animatronics vs ghost children animatronics or is it animatronics vs other animatronics that wants to be friends with the humans again. Either way, the losing side is being wiped out and tossed over the side as a warning to anyone that thinks different"

"That doesn't sound good no matter how you put it! And Dahl senior there looks like one step away from losing his marbles" said Jeremy. "I don't get it. I thought William Dahl was putting the park to rights? What happened?"

"His dad and Uncle I'm betting. Along with the board. They don't like spending money do they and repairs must have been costing them a fortune. So while William was away they decided to cut repairs and I'm guessing the animatronics didn't like that"

"So what do we do Dad?" Shadow asked looking up at Mike. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know...I wish I…" Mike paused as he patted his leg and felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a letter and quickly read it. A large smile spread itself across his face as he pulled out his mobile.

"Mike? What are you up too?" Jeremy asked as Mike punched in a number. Mike placed his finger to his lips as the phone rang.

"Hello? Kevin? Yes, I did get it right here, in fact, I was wondering when did you want to do the interview? Because I thought it would be nice to have all the newest members since their main children like themselves. Oh...of course I understand but here is the thing during the interview maybe you could ask me about my thoughts about happened at Critter County and such….yes...yes...of course, I'll wait for you to call me back. Bye" Mike turned his phone off and smiled widely at everyone. "If he gets permission to do this interview I can explain the difference between our animatronics and Critter County's ones and put anyone concerns to rest…"

"While telling everyone that Critter County's animatronics are on the warpath because of bad treatment?" said Freddy with a smile.

"Not in so many words but yeah. Jeremy, I'm going to need, Baby, Belle and...yes JJ as well and Tomkin, Bonnet and Fiona for this photo shoot"

"But you haven't got anyone from here or the Cove," said Chica "plus you have no foxes and you know the Captain won't like that!"

"Good point Chica. So, add to that BB, Betty and Mangy. From here though….Bonnie and Shadow"

"What about me? I AM Freddy Fazbear after all" said Freddy as he got up and towered slightly over Mike. Usually, this would send most people running but Mike simply rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking more about not leaving Chica and Sooty alone to fend for the store Freddy. I wasn't leaving you out"

"Oh...I knew that" said Freddy sounding slightly embarrassed as he sat back down.

"Still it might be a good idea to have an extra adult one with all the little ones there Mike," said Chica with a giggle "We all know they would run circles around you"

"HEY! I'll have you know…." Mike's mobile started to ring and he quickly answered it "Hello? Kevin? How did it….really? She did? When? WHAT? For tomorrow? Ok...um...yes" Mike looked over at Jeremy who simply sighed and nodded his help "Yes. Not a problem. Just send me the address and I'll gather everyone up and see you soon"

"He sounded really excited," said Sooty

"His boss basically booted him out of the office and told him to get it done and it will be in the paper tomorrow," said Mike. "So let's not leave Kevin waiting"

-Line Break-

Kevin was running around like a bee in its hive with an itchy bottom. He had a few hours at best to set up a room for the pictures as well as sit down and actually think about what he was going to ask Mike. When he first approached his boss about his idea as well as Mike's suggestion, he thought his manager would tell him he had better things to do, but when he told her about Mike talking about Critter County she basically took his arm off and yelled at him for not having it done already and to get on with it and to have it ready for tomorrow's paper. TOMORROW! And it was already this afternoon! This was going to have to be quick and tight. Say hour for photos and an hour for questions or do both at the same time. Then a couple of hours to write up before sending it to the editor and pray the tightwad would just accept it for fucking once. He looked around the room and smiled, it was a nice sized room with white or blue backgrounds as well as his equipment. Now, when Mike and the animatronics get here….wait...how many animatronics was Mike bringing? He said the newest ones but he knew the older ones would want to have a picture or be if there was more of one restaurant going then they would kick off about it not being fair. Damn it! He quickly texted Mike and asked how many were coming and prayed it wasn't too many. His phone dinged with Mike's reply. Twelve. Oh great. Ok. No problem. He could work with that. Half an hour later Mike was knocking on the door carrying a small pink bunny in a white tutu, while Mike was in a smart shirt and tie with his doctor jacket on.

"Mr Schmidt. Thanks for your time. Please come in" said Kevin, as he stepped aside and allowed Mike and the animatronics to come in with another human Kevin, had met briefly, a security guard called Mark.

"Daddy, what is this place? I thought we were going to take pictures" said one of the girl animatronics.

"Mummy is this the squishy that is going to ask us questions?" said her twin.

"This place is called a studio Belle and its were humans take various different pictures of families. Baby! I've told you before about calling people squishy. Say sorry right now please" said Mike firmly.

The brown hair twin bowed to Kevin and muttered "Sorry"

"HA! HA! You got told off!" laughed JJ only to be smacked over the head by BB.

"Your not one to talk JJ. You're always getting into trouble"

"I AM NOT!"

Freddy placed his servos on their heads "No arguing! Otherwise, you can go and sit back on the bus and not have your picture taken!"

The large bear smiled and held out his servo for Kevin to shake "Its nice to meet you again Kevin. I hope you are well"

"Yeah...thank you, Freddy. I'm glad you're here. Can't have an interview about Freddy's pizzeria without you" smiled Kevin as he tried not to be nervous about shaking Freddy's servo. He had seen what the servos had done to some of the victims at Critter County. Those things could snap bones like twigs. Freddy smiled with an air of smugness and smartened up his bowtie.

"Ok, everyone! Settle down. Now I explained on the bus that this is to help our business but also to spread the word that you guys are not like Critter County animatronics and you don't hurt people. So, everyone, this is Kevin, Kevin, this is Bonnet, Fiona and Tomkin, from the Sister. JJ, Belle and Baby from Nightmare. Mangy, BB and Betty from the Cove and of course Freddy, Bonnie and Shadow from the original"

"Great! It's wonderful to meet you all. I'm going to take pictures and while I take them I'm going to be asking questions" said Kevin as he held up a tape recorder. "So, the first picture, I would like it to be Mike, Bonnet, Fiona, Belle, Baby, JJ and Tomkin please"

After some arranging, Bonnet was on Mike's shoulder, Fiona sitting in the crook of his good arm, Belle and Baby were on either side of him, with JJ hugging his good leg and Tomkin kneeling in front of him next to JJ. Shadow wiggled slightly. He didn't want to be jealous but it might have been nice to be back in his smaller body so he could ride on his father's shoulders again or be carried. Just a little while. Bonnie patted the black bunny on the back as if reading his processor.

"So all of these animatronics were originally from Critter County?" Kevin asked.

"That's right. JJ came to me when I inherited the company. Belle, Baby and Fiona came with the Sister Location agreement and Bonnet and Tomkin were obviously from our little contest in their park"

"I don't know about the others but I can tell you have done a lot of work on Bonnet and Tomkin from the original video on U-tube. Why is that?"

"Their original designs and metal work were...well not to be nasty about it but cheap. They could break quite easily and around children, this is never a good thing. Plus they needed to be a bit bigger for larger processors, more memory, ram and so on. I do not skimp on parts on any of MY animatronics, only the best will do because I want them to be the best" Mike smirked and rubbed Tomkin's head "And they most certainly are"

Kevin then took individual and group photos of the animatronics asking them questions including ones about Critter County.

"I didn't like it there," said Tomkin "The humans used to put rubbish in my mouth and gum in my joints. The people that were meant to clean us only used a powerful hose for a minute or two and then left. So I could have rubbish and gum stuck inside me for ages"

"The moment I broke I was simply thrown away," said Bonnet "Then Daddy fixed me and the Sister humans look after me too"

Kevin then took a picture of Mike and Freddy shaking hands and standing close to each other.

"What about you Freddy? What do you think of Critter County?"

"I have never been to the place but the children that visit the restaurant often tell me it's a wonderful magical place for other humans. Sadly that is not the case for my fellow animatronics, who I have heard have been treated quite badly and are simply scrapped or discarded once the company finds no use for them. It's rather sad really" said the bear.

Kevin took more pictures and asked more questions about their pizzerias and Critter County.

"Man! I'm sorry I didn't notice the time. I need to wrap this up now otherwise I'm not going to get this to print on time" said Kevin as he had been enjoying himself.

"It's fine. May I ask for one favour though. Just one more picture?" Mike asked.

"Er sure….ok"

"Bonnie, Shadow, Belle, Baby and Bonnet," said Mike as the animatronics came up to him. Bonnet leapt into Mike's arms, with Shadow and Bonnie on either said of him with the two smaller girls in front of him.

Freddy smiled sadly, knowing he couldn't have one "What a nice family picture"

"Ok. I'll email you a copy of the pictures Mr Schmidt and you'll see the interview tomorrow in the paper" said Kevin as he shook Mike's hand.

"I look forward to reading it," said Mike as he started to push the animatronics to the door. "Well, it's rather late. How about all of you crash at Freddy's tonight?"

"We can't do that!" said JJ "We've got to help ms Connie look after Baby James"

"I'm sure she has enough help with Big Daddy and Plush there. Besides, I want to spend a little time with my family" said Mike as he took Baby's and Shadow's servos.

"Yeah!" Baby cried out "Movie night with mummy and Bonnie!"

"I don't mind staying over. It has been a while since I got to hang out with me friends" said Mangy his tail swiping at Shadow's butt, making him giggle.

"We don't mind either," said Betty and BB together.

"I would like Mr Bonnie to teach me the guitar please," said Tomkin.

"Great! I'm going to let you tell Jeremy how noisy it's going to be at Freddy's tonight" said Mark as he laughed at Mike's grimace.

-Line Break-

Jeremy didn't mind babysitting. He did it a lot in his teen years for extra money while working at Freddy's during the day. What he did mind was that it was cutting into his snuggle time with Chica, while Mike went and have a quick snuggle with Bonnie in his office and for some reason Matt decided now was a good time for a shower or something leaving him with Bonnet, Belle, Baby, JJ and Tomkin who were all wanted to watch cartoons.

"Ohhh! I like this one! The dancing demon!" said Baby as she clapped her hands as the black smiling demon appeared on the stage.

"I don't know. I don't like his smile" said Tomkin.

"My smile is better," said JJ showing all his long sharp teeth.

"His creator didn't like the new smile either but had to do what his boss said," said Jeremy as he watched the cartoon.

"How do you know that Mr Jeremy?" asked Tomkin as he looked at the older human.

"My uncle Henry is the head animator for Joey Drew's studios and also his partner….in more ways than one... Jeremy muttered the last bit to himself before going on "He designed Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel"

"Wow your uncle is amazing," said Baby "Can you draw like that?"

"Nope. I can barely draw stick figures. Besides I like my job of looking after you guys and Mike"

"What's that?" Mike asked as he came into the living room, looking a little untidy along with Matt who seemed to be in a good mood despite having a slight limp.

"I was saying you don't pay me enough to babysit for you," said Jeremy as he got up "Now if you excuse me I have work to do"

Mike shook his head but smiled down at Tomkin "Tomkin, Bonnie is on the stage now tuning up a guitar for you, why don't you go and have your lesson?"

The little cat animatronic leapt to his feet and ran to the stage where Bonnie was waiting. The small animatronics were happily engrossed by the cartoons that they didn't hear Mike and Matt speak.

"What are you going to do about Critter County Mike?"

"What can I do? It's none of my business. It's their mess. They're going to have to clean it up" said Mike in a tired voice. "Besides, what can I do? I don't know anything about hacking...if that is really what happened"

-Line Break-

William fought the urge to bang his head against the table for the fifth time as his father ranted and raved about reporters, animatronics, stupid employees and the unfair universe. He hadn't left the small office in days. Once he got back from Freddy's and dropped Charlotte off home he had been trapped here. Answering phone calls to the media, contracting families about their loved ones, dead or missing and of course the police. The cops say they were looking for the hacker but because the animatronics had destroyed the hive, where the main computer was they couldn't really find anything and we're going on about a strike force going in and dealing with the animatronics. He had put them off, for now, saying they had a lot easier way of dealing with the problem. Besides what would have the police go in do? They may have guns but what was that to animatronic? A cop could shoot out his whole round before doing any major damage but once you were in grip range of the robot, it was all over. He looked over at the pile of broken animatronics.  **NOT ONE OF US** glared back at him almost accusingly. Was this about the supposed ghost children? And what about Afton? Was he still alive? He tried to think but his father's rants were driving him mad.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP BLAMING THE FUCKING UNIVERSE FOR YOUR FUCKING MISTAKES!" he roared, slamming his fists down on the desk.

"How dare you suggest that this is my fault!" his father snapped back.

"How dare I? How fucking dare I? I wasn't even gone a few days before you called a meeting to undo all my hard work! The animatronics were expecting to be repaired and the moment you took that away they rose up against us! And I don't fucking blame them!"

"Don't be stupid! We were hacked! I told you…" his father panted as sweat fell from his forehead.

"My God! You're so delusional you're now believing your own fucking lies!" William laughed nasty "We can't be hacked! We have some of the world's best hackers working for us and our systems were all working up until one point in the morning where the engineers were meant to be cleaning the remaining animatronics in fantasy land. So what the fuck happened? Did any of the engineers form that part of the park survives?"

"Two of them I think? One of them is in the secure bunk we have made up for staff" the father sighed as he slumped down in his seat.

"Well, have someone go and get him. I have a few questions I want to ask him"

The father sighed and made the call quickly before slamming his phone down. He looked over at his son both curious and with slight annoyance.

"So where were you these last couple of days before all this?"

"Does it matter?"

"Depends. As long as you were ogling after a certain slut…."

"For fuck sake! Stop calling him that! He's an amazing engineer and surprising a really nice human being. A lot better than us anyway" William snapped "The moment he found out I was there, instead of throwing me out, like we did to him, he treated me like some VIP. Had his manager give me and Charlotte a tour of his "Sister" location and gave Charlotte an expensive plush. Did you know his animatronics had their own break room? With their own personal stuff? They were so amazingly upgraded that I almost hardly recognised them and they were AFRAID of ME. Afraid! That I was going to ruin their new lives. Then I went to Freddy's and actually had a full adult conversation with Freddy Fazbear himself, an animatronic that is over fifty years old, that could display emotions like grief and sadness over the loss of a friend. Another one...Bonnie or something showed panic and concern over Mike when he came into the restaurant in pain. They have learned to be like that because Mike treats them with the same respect he gives other humans and they, in turn, love him for it"

"He's nothing but a filthy whore who sold his body to get his hands on that part of our company!" snapped Dahl Senior "He was nothing but a security guard and first aider when your grandfather met him and started to teach him all he knew"

"So you keep telling me, but now, I'm finding it really hard to believe"

"What?"

"If grandad was as great as you say, why did he have the affair in the first place? He was happily married with you and your sister and brother right? If he was so happy why did he have the affair?"

"William I told you a hundred times, Mike Schmidt seduced him…" Dahl senior started but stopped at the knock at the door. A ragged and tried man stepped into the office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Come in please" said William as he went back to his desk "I hope you're alright. No need for the doctor"

"No sir"

"Good. Good. Now, I know this will be hard for you but I need you to tell me what happened that morning. In your own words. You're not going to get into any trouble"

The man sighed and looked down at his hands. "Me and my partner were assigned to clean the bears in the mother goose section before moving on to the ones in the wild west and so on"

"Did you clean them properly? According to the new guidelines?" William asked

"I was but my partner hardly touched the papa bear. Kept moaning that we were on the clock and didn't have time because of how many we had to do."

"Did either of you mention the fact that they weren't going to be fixed or what was going on?" William asked.

The man looked confused for a moment "Well...yes...I mean I said it was a shame these two were being left out while my partner laughed about how the animatronics from the Black snow ride was scrapped and who the two bears should have been too"

"Right. Then what happened?" said William already guessing and glaring over at his father.

"Well I told him to at least get some of the dirt of the papa bear and he got a little pissed off so he threw the bucket of the dirty water over him and said let's go. I was about to follow him when the papa bear started to spaz out. I thought he was short-circuiting or something. Then suddenly he started to growl and its eyes went red. He grabbed him by the arm when he tried to use his walkie talkie and snapped it like a toothpick. It...he...kept growling the same thing over and over and it seemed to echo throughout the park"

"What was it?"

"No more! Just that! Over and over again. Then...The...the thing just leant down and there was this awful sound. I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't ya know. Then he released him and this thing fell out of his head and his body fell to the floor twitching. I screamed but I still couldn't move as those red eyes gazed down at me. It raised its servo to hit me but…"

"But…" William promoted leaning in close "But what?"

"But another servo stopped it. The mama bear. She...she started to move and she growled at the papa bear for a second. Then she turned to me and said "Run" and that's when I ran all the way back to the main entrance for staff, calling out to anyone I went past, but it was too late, everyone was being attacked"

"I see. The mama bear saved you...right, thank you for your time and thank you again for sticking around, I'm sure we will soon be needing your help again. Go and get some rest until then"

"Yes, sir," said the man as he got up and went to the door but stopped and turned back to William before leaving. "Sir...it was a hacker that did this right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It….just...why did the mama bear spare me if she had been hacked? And I wasn't the only one...there were others that helped us escape too…"

"Maybe they just got infected later…" said Dahl Senior. "Good night"

"Good night sir," said the man still looking haunted and lost as he left the office.

"Well that was interesting," said William pressing his finger to his lip.

"What are you on about? It proves nothing!"

"It proves that if we treated the animatronics right and gave them the respect and treatment they deserved, they wouldn't have turned on us" William snapped "And there are the ones that have souls trapped inside of them…"

"I don't know…"

William had had enough. He couldn't take anymore. He walked around his desk and pulled his father up by his tie and punched him hard in the face. The man fell to the floor, clutching his nose, looking up at his son with tears streaming down his face.

"Stop! Fucking! Lying!" William panted heavily "You, Uncle and Grandad, you all agreed to hide the truth, to sign a contract with the devil himself, for wealth and fame, if only you turned your backs on his actions. Because of this…"Joys of creation" where kiddies souls are being torn apart and put into the animatronics to make them more alive. Is that our family legacy dad? Child killers and tormentors of their souls? We're lucky that fire broke out when it did otherwise we would have more innocent deaths on our hands. YOUR HANDS. I want no part of this! No that's wrong. I'm the one that is going to clean up your mess but sadly I don't think I can do it alone"

William turned around and went over to the coat rack and picked up his jacket and pulled its own.

"Where are you going?"

"To get help from the one person who can help us. Mike Schmidt" said William as he opened the door "Your to do nothing, other than collect any of those parts that get thrown over the wall and see to it that they are burned! Melted down till nothing is left understand?"

William didn't wait for a response as he slammed the door shut and got ready for the long drive.

-Line Break-

The next day business had certainly picked up across the restaurants, kids and parents alike bought in the paper with the pictures inside and asked Freddy or one of the others to sign it for them. The animatronics were also in high spirits as Mike declared he was going to announce the winner of the charity contest tonight and asked that everyone come to Freddy's to celebrate a job well done. A courier had come that morning to Freddy's with a large envelope filled with the pictures taken and a thank you note from Kevin. It was the first time his article had been the front page and the paper had to go into a second print to meet demands. Mike took the picture of his family and pinned it to the main board at Freddy's, after promising to get a frame for it. After the doors were shut and all the chores were done, Freddy and the gang got out the large chairs and cans of oil along with drinks and nibbles for the humans.

"Matt are you sure you don't know anything?" Freddy tried to widdle it out of the human "Come on, you have been my guest for a while now, you can tell me…."

Matt laughed "Freddy! Your acting like a spoiled kid wanting to know what their Christmas gifts are before Christmas. You'll find out as soon as the others are here and Mike gives the announcements"

Freddy crossed his arms and sulked as Jeremy and Chica laughed quietly behind his back.

There was a polite knock on the door and Sooty quickly opened it. Foxy and the rest of the Cove came in, followed by the Sister crew with Mark and Mike.

"Is the baby here yet?" Toni asked as she quickly looked around with Freazar who was equally excited.

"He'll be here in a minute or two. He needed to be changed before coming here" said Mike as he looked down at his phone.

"Mr Bonnie! Can I have another lesson? I have practised all day!" said Tomkin carrying his own guitar as he went running over to the purple bunny only to be gripped by Tony.

"Yes, all day, when you were meant to be serving the customers"

"But there wasn't that many! You guys handled it and Luigi said he didn't mind since it was quite"

"That is not the point" hissed Tony but Fox swung his arm around his shoulders.

"Let the kitten off Whiskers. He wants to explore new things after being trapped in that hellhole. Besides he could be the next big thing for the Sister."

"Really? Do you really think so Mr Fox?" said Tomkin excitedly.

"Why not? But you better practice" Fox smiled as he gave Tomkin a high five before the small animatronic ran over to Bonnie who happily took him further in the back where they could practice before the main party started.

"Freddy!" Foxy called out and placed a medium size barrel on the table. "Here be some of me finest grog for when the Cove wins tonight but I will be a fair captain and be willing to share it with ye"

"When I win I will gladly drink to your health Foxy," said Freddy handing the fox animatronic a normal can of oil.

"Hello, Adam! I've missed you" Sooty purred as he kissed Adam's cheek and nibbled on his ear.

"Hey! Not here!" said Adam feeling himself going red. The Tonys had already taken their share of kisses from him and Mangy had kissed him as soon as he got on the bus.

"Hey, guys! Look! Adam's glowing!" laughed Mark pointing to the younger guard, who tried to duck behind Sooty to hide.

"Guys! No maintenance tonight ok? This is just a simple party and no one is to go silly with the oil" said Mike but the last point was directed to Foxy and Freddy, who tried to look innocent but failed. There was another knock on the door. Chica, Toni and Freazar all ran to it and lined up to see James who was being carried by his mom Connie with Jack close behind with Plush carrying the baby's bag and Big Daddy carrying the portable cot.

" _Mike! Where can I put this?"_

"Um...put it near the walkway to my office Big D! That way everyone can see him and he's away from most of the noise"

The large black bear went ahead and did that while everyone else gathered around Connie and James.

"He's a bigger than the last time we saw him," said Freazar "But he still got such tiny servos"

"He's so cute. When does he get upgraded to talk?" asked Toni smiling down at the little baby wrapped in his blanket.

Connie laughed "He doesn't get upgraded, Toni. We have to teach him to talk. I'd say usually six to seven months he'll manage words like "mama" and "dada" and then grow from there"

"Wow. Humans take a long time to grow up. I think us animatronics have it a lot better" said Chica.

"So how are the diaper changing and late nights?" Mark asked Jack with a slight smirk.

"One of the great things about the animatronics is that they get to him before I do" smiled Jack "Though Connie has told them I need to take my turn now and again. We actually have a chart up now on which animatronic helps on what days because they all want to help"

"At least you're never short of babysitters"

"Bon Bon, how is Ms Margret? Is she settling in alright?" Balloria asked the large nightmare animatronic.

"Oh, she is fine. Freddystein stayed behind to keep an eye on her and the Realm tonight. As for settling in, you would think she has been part of the staff from the beginning, She helps out at the bar and kitchen and everyone loves her"

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy she is doing well. I mean...I heard what happened to her through the good doctor" Balloria quickly covered as Bon Bon looked confused.

"Oh because of that Bitch up at the home. Well from what the old guys tell me at the bar, once the investigation started everyone came forward about how horrible she was and how she hit them and such, she had her home raided and most of the old people got some of their stuff back and she is now rotting in a cell"

"Good. I hope they keep her there for a very long time"

A loud whistle got everyone's attention as they turned to see Mike on the stage. They quickly gathered around him, giggling and sniggering with anticipation.

"Ok, Everyone, I want to thank you for all your hard work these last couple of months, thanks to all your hard work, we have raised over twenty five per cent more than we did last year, this is not including the Sister who has done an amazing job on their first fundraiser, so good in fact that the company that sponsored us having the wheelchair swings have actually bought them now and our giving them to us. So a round of applause please for the Sister Location"

Everyone cheered for the new animatronics who were hugging each other and beaming with pride.

"Alright. Now let's get to the winner of the charity race shall we?" said Mike as he stepped aside and showed a large golden trophy cup. "Now which restaurant will be taking home the cup this year? Will it be Freddy's, The Cove, Nightmare Realm or the newly opened Sister Location? Ok, in fourth place….Nightmare Realm!"

" _WHAT? I want a recount!"_ cried Big Daddy.

"Ya want to go and speak ta Mrs Jane about the numbers Big D, be prepared to have ya audio receiver crushed," said Foxy.

_"Ah...never mind,"_ said Big Daddy who had seen Mrs Jane mad before and did not wish to be on the receiving end of her temper.

Mike continued with a little knowing smile "Third place, Freddy's Pizzeria"

"Damn! I thought we did really well this year" Sooty moaned.

"You guys did a great job and I have to tell you that this year it was incredibly close. The winning restaurant only won by a few dollars. So in second place….The Cove! Which mean…"

"WE WON!" shouted Freazar loudly as he hugged Fox tightly and kissed his cheek as the large Fox spun him around. Toni and Tomkin were jumping up and down, while Fiona and Bonnet were dancing. Tony wiped away his tears with a napkin as Adam pushed him towards the stage were Mike and Foxy were standing.

"Tis tradition lad for the last years winner to present new winner the cup. Well done Lad" said Foxy as he handed Tony the cup and quickly shook their servos before Tony hoist the cup up high as everyone cheered and clapped. The fount doors frantically rattled and someone banged their fists against them repeatedly as if in a panic. Mike hobbled off the stage as Freddy walked over to the door. Big D pushed Connie behind him as Fee took James with Fi and Fum and went to the back of the hall and laid him down in the cot and took their positions on either side of it. The rest of the team automatically formed a wall across the room, should this person attack there was no way in hell he was going near the infant, at least with any limbs attached. Freddy opened the door lightly and quickly had to grab it when whoever tried to push their way in.

"What do you want? We are shut!"

"Mr Schmidt! Is Mr Schmidt here? I need to see him!"

"Is that? Freddy? Is that Mr Dahl?" Mike called out as he stepped forward but was insistently dragged back by Bonnie, with Plushtrap and Shadow suddenly by his sides.

"Yes, it is! And he wants to speak to you…."

"Don't let him in Doctor!" said Tony firmly "The Dahl family are nothing but trouble"

"I'm with Tony lad! He and his family be a plage on the land. Turn him from the door" said Foxy.

"What do you think Jeremy? Connie? Guys?" Mike asked his fellow humans.

"He sounds like he's in trouble Mike and I know you…" Connie sighed "At least hear him out. If it's too much then we can send him away"

"I'm with Connie," said Mark "I don't like the guy but that doesn't mean we should sink to his level"

"I'm with Mark. You should let him in!" said Adam "But he stays away from the Sister animatronics"

"Jeremy?" Mike asked his oldest friend. The man sighed and went to a table and dragged a chair back so it sat alone in the middle of the floor.

"This is as far as he goes! Alright, Freddy! Let him in!" Jeremy shouted as the bear stepped back and allowed the man to fall in. Freddy quickly shut and locked the door, before gruffly helped William to his feet and led him to the chair where Jeremy was standing over. Mike was rather concerned at the state of the young man. He was awfully pale with bags under his eyes and he was visibly shaking.

"Mr Dahl when was the last time you ate?" Mike asked as he stepped forward to get a better look at the man but Bonnie held him tight. Shadow quickly got the first aid bag from the back of the stage and shone a light in the man's eyes.

"He looks like he's going into shock," he said as he undid the man's shirt and tie and pulled out the oxygen mask and small tank from the bag, quickly placing the mask on the man's face. "Deep breaths Mr Dahl."

William didn't know what to think, maybe he couldn't think, he wasn't sure. He was only really expecting Mike and Freddy but instead, he was surrounded by animatronics all looking at him with hated and were clearly on guard like any moment they were going to pounce on him. The oxygen reached his brain and he could feel his thoughts getting clearer as he slowly calms down.

"Thank you," he said as he took off the mask "I just drove here non stop from the park, I guess I'm still a little shaken"

"Chica, would you mind making Mr Dahl a coffee, please? And maybe a plate of sandwiches?" Mike asked the chicken animatronic but she didn't move, just simple glare at him. "Chica? Pretty please?"

The chicken sighed and muttered under her breath as she went to the kitchen. Mike pointed to a chair and Plush pulled it up for him so he could sit down.

"So...Mr Dahl….How can I help you?"

William took a deep breath of oxygen "I take it you have heard all about the hacking incident?"

"Only what has been reported," said Mike "But something tells me that is not the case"

William sighed "I don't know. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I guess I best start at the beginning. You were right about Mr Afton. My family knew about his...hobby and turned a blind eye to it while he built our animatronics and designed a lot of the park. His part of the bargain was that he built the best park ever seen and the best animatronics. Of course for years that was the case. Money was rolling in. But then my family and its advisors started making bad choices, cutting corners and such, picking poor quality in order to get things out on time and such. It was about this time, he tried to hire you I believe Mr Schmidt and had the Nightmare crew built…."

The Nightmare animatronics all roared and hissed loudly making William jump. Mike gripped his cane tightly, himself going slightly pale and short of breath. Plush knelt beside him looking worried but Mike patted him on the servo.

"Best to leave me and the gang out of your story Mr Dahl and stick to your family and Critter County"

William nodded as Chica bought out a small coffee cup and a plate of sandwiches and put them on the table next to William, who quickly muttered his thanks. He took a couple of sips of the coffee and a few bits of the sandwich and felt a little better.

"Well, as I told you Mr Afton changed after the...incident with his daughter. His designs were still good but there was always something off about them, most engineers would complain that certain parts were really needed and could hurt someone but my father who was running the place at the time didn't care, he was more concern about keeping the company afloat and such. As the years past more accidents happened and there were even deaths yet that didn't seem to bother my family because what concerned them was the devil that was still walking around the lower parts of the park. If that thing is the original Afton he is well in his hundreds now but that thing….it looks like it's slowly decaying, falling apart and then there is its weird laugh. Like he is having a joke on everyone. Plus he talks to this weird plush cupcake and is often seen throwing it around and even beating it up"

" _That is all very well and good but what has that got to do with Mike and you needing his help"_ growled Big Daddy.

"I'm getting to that. After you came to Critter County, I proposed we clean up our act, close down the fantasy section and fix and clean up the animatronics. It is….was an expensive undertaking but one that I felt was worth it as did the board. Most of the work was done when I decided to come to visit you and see how you made your animatronics so well. That is when my father went to the board and complained about the cost and how they could do it much slower and do a tiny bit at a time. The board agreed. So that morning instead of being taken for repairs and such, the mama and papa bears in the nursery rhyme section were only washed down. Well, Mama bear was getting clean, the man who was meant to clean Papa bear was...cutting corners due to time restraints. Papa bear had had enough. He attacked the worker, snapping his arm and biting his head….according to the staff the animatronics suddenly went crazy and started to repeat the same thing over and over again"

"And that was?" Jeremy asked.

"No more," said William looking down at the floor. "Just "No more" over and over. Any human that got in their way was killing. A large amount of the staff got away but we believe that there are still some human staff still in the park in hiding. The ones in the shops and such. They might have barricaded themselves in"

"But why would there still be staff? Surely you should have had escape routes? Fire escapes?" said Mike, his eyes going hard.

William closed his eyes, his shoulder shagged as the shame washed over him like a tsunami.

"The animatronics followed the humans to the excited...so they were locked or barricaded up before everyone could get out"

The animatronics hissed and growled and even the humans pulled their faces back in disgust.

"You  _ **LEFT**_ people in there….to die"

"We didn't have a choice!" William cried out "If the animatronics got in they would have killed a lot more! We were only lucky a fire broke out and stopped them from getting to the public that was coming in…."

"YOU LET THE PUBLIC IN?" Mike leapt from his seat and shouted with rage. "YOU LET CHILDREN INTO THAT PLACE!"

William was weeping now "The doors were on automatic. They just opened to let the people in. We watched the security footage. Little kids went running up to the animatronics when they suddenly stopped and started to run back to their parents. Suddenly there was a huge wall of flames stopping them from moving any further forward and the public turned and ran. The last few days we have been trying to regain control of the place but the animatronics we think have smashed all our computer systems there and to make it worse…"

"Afton is still in there, isn't he? He could be in control of all the animatronics" said Mike as he sat back down.

"Plus we know that Net is there as well," said Jeremy "Could those two be working together?"

"Or worse making the animatronics choose sides and are fighting each other. That would explain the broken animatronics right?" said Adam.

"Either answer isn't good," said Mike as he looked at William "So what do you want help with?"

"I want you to go into the park and stop the animatronics," said William softly.

"Excuse me, my hearing must be going, because I'm sure you don't have the fucking balls, to be asking Mike for help" snapped Mark.

"Look your the only person who can help us without there being any more bloodshed. The police are thinking of going in with guns and you know as well as I do that won't do the trick. Our animatronics know about you. Probably have seen you helping out while you were visiting. If you go in, you may be...I don't know….talk to them...fix them...something!" William decided to be a bastard "Besides! Don't you owe my family! My grandad gave you this place! Half these animatronics here are from Critter County…."

A heavy hand gripped his shoulders tightly and yanked him back in his seat. He looked up at Freddy and saw his eyes had gone black. The room had gone silent as William looked around, each animatronic eyes glowed black while the humans looked down at him with disgust.

"Shadow, Sooty," said Jeremy in a voice that brooked no argument "Please take Mike and the children animatronics to the living room, please. The rest of us have to have a chat with Mr Dahl here"

Shadow helped his father up to his feet. William could see Mike shaking as the black bunny helped him down the hallway, followed by the younger generation of animatronics.

"Sister animatronics and Adam. You don't know about this and maybe you have the right to know but….it's quite horrific" said Jack.

"If it involves the Doctor and how he got us than I think we need to know" Said Fox as he took Freazar's servo and the bear nodded.

"Mr Dahl," said Freddy "what do you know about your grandfather and Mike?"

"Only what I have been told. That he seduced him and got written into the will…" said William as flinched as a table was knocked over by the large black bear.

_"SEDUCED! SEDUCED! That snivelling pile of crap! If he wasn't already dead I'll…."  
_

"Big Daddy, please! Calm down! For James's sake! Please!" Connie pleaded as she rubbed the bear on the back. The large bear glanced over at the baby who had started to cry from the loud crash, Jack rushed over to help settle the baby back down.

" _Sorry"_

"It's ok," said Connie as she turned to William her eyes hardening as she came towards him. "Your grandfather was stalking Mike ever since Mike turned him down for a job at your "wonderful" park. Sending him text messages, gifts, touching him, making him uncomfortable. When he became our owner as it were it got a lot worse. He would force Mike to go to dinners with him in exchange for Mike getting parts for these guys and so on. Anything Mike needed or wanted for this place, the cove and the realm he had to go through your grandfather and your grandfather always took a little more than what he gave. When he came here with a copy of his will he offered Mike full control of the Fazbear pizzerias, including the sister location animatronics and the nightmare ones in return for one favour. If he refused, the pizzerias would be closed, everyone would be out of a job, I would be homeless and so would the animatronics save the Sister and Nightmare ones because they would have been scrapped and your grandfather made sure Mike knew that if that happened it would be all his fault. So Mike asked him what this favour was…" Connie had to take a breath and brush away her tears as she continued to glare at William. "Your Grandfather wanted him for the week as a sex slave and if Mike so much as refused one of his requests then the deal was off"

William's jaw dropped. Part of him wanted to call the woman a liar but the way the men were looking at him as well as the animatronics...well...he thought better of it.

"For a week Mike agonised himself overdoing it. He weighed every option and looked over every choice and despite really not wanting to do it, Mike agreed to your grandfather's terms, only when he got there...things were different." Connie heaved and placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. Jeremy patted her on the shoulder and she went over to where Jack was with the baby.

"Before he left, Mike promised us to keep in contact, but as soon as he got to your grandfather's place he was stripped of his clothes and other belongings. It was there he met Dahl but also three of his...friends. Just as old and as wrinkly as your grandfather and twice as sick. Since Mike had insisted on the Sister location being part of the contract, Dahl felt it was only fair that Mike pays for it, by servicing his friends as well as himself. They humiliated, tortured, raped, beat him, degraded him, had him be fucked by the help and even the dog. When they finished, they told Mike if he told anyone what they had done, they would send the pictures they had taken to his mother and other family members"

"My grandfather….your wrong...he wouldn't….couldn't…"

"Then maybe you should listen to this. Mike broke down one evening at the Realm and told us everything," said Big Daddy as he opened his mouth and Mike's voice came out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M DIRTY! YOU'll GET INFECTED! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Baby...you need to tell me….you need to tell us what he did to you...you need to get it out…"

"He….he stripped me, took everything I had bought and hid it, I had to be naked save for the collar around my neck…."

William and everyone else listened to the recording, some had heard it before while the others like Foxy and the rest of the cove, all the Sister location, Sooty and Adam were listening with their mouths slightly opened, some with tears flowing while the others glared at William, who simply sat there in shock.

"Then...he told...he told me….He told me not to tell anyone if I did I'd….I'd lose everything and…..everyone will get scrapped! Then Bonnie….oh gods Bonnie….I'm so so sorry"

The audio ended and the large black bear shut its mouth. It blinked a few times before glaring at William.

" _Mike suffered at the hands of your grandfather and his friends. For years Mike couldn't stand being touched by another adult and even now he gets freaked out by people commenting him on his looks"_

"I...I don't….I can't…"

"Mrs Schmidt, Mike's mother and our company lawyer has in her possession a set of tapes. Each on a recorded confession from your grandfather's friends about what they did to Mike" said Jeremy. "So you see. Mike owes you and your family nothing! So you understand why we're taking great offence at your insistence of his help"

William could only look at the floor, shame and horror trying to swallow him whole, his mind a buzzing mess.

"I know….I know I have no right to ask but I don't know what else to do? I don't want anyone else to die. I just want to fix everything. I want to fix everything my family has done and started again. No more magic, hobgoblins, no skimping out on safety and other stuff. Just a fun, safe place for kids, like we were meant too"

"Would you swear to that?"

Everyone jumped as and turned to look at Mike as he came back into the main room. He was no longer shaking, his face damp from having been quickly washed, but he walked straight over to William despite for human and animatronic pulling their hands out to stop him. He stood in front of the almost broken man who for a moment looked at him and quickly looked away.

"William Dahl, will you swear to me, that in exchange for my help, that you will cut all ties to Afton and his ways. That you will destroy all the animatronics that hold remnants of the children's souls. That from now on, you will treat all under your care with the respect and good treatment they deserve, including the animatronics?"

"I swear it"

"If you go back on your word William. I will bring all the evidence I have and will gather at Critter County and hand it all over to the police and allow the justice system deal with your family" Mike warned as he looked around the room. "I would say I am going alone...but I doubt that is the case"

"You're damn right it's not," said Jeremy "If you're facing this craziness I'm in too"

"What the hell! I'm up for a laugh. If I can beat carebear there in five nights this should be a cakewalk" said Mark with a cocky smile while Freddy growled.

"Mike...I…" Jack looked slightly ashamed as he looked down at his son but Mike shook his head.

"I wouldn't ask you, Jack. You've got a family to look after"

"I'm going with you," said Adam.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" the whole room practically roared by both human and animatronic.

"What? Why the hell not? You need all the help you can get! It's not like Matt can go either!"

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked, looking confused as did the others.

"You...will...you could get recognised...or caught…" Adam muttered quietly so William didn't overhear.

"I could also die or be ripped to pieces, which is the very reason you're not going kid, can you imagine what that would do to your poor mother?"

"Keep her out of this!" Adam hissed, but he knew he was going to lose the fight, but that didn't mean he was going down easy. "I want to go, I want to help, the four of you can't go on your own"

"Who said they were going on their own lad?" said Foxy as he stepped forward and placed his servo on Mike's shoulder and gave his human friend a true smile. "I once swore an oath ta ye, that I would stand by ya side, I can't be having ya run off to danger without me can I?" Foxy then turned to his fellow animatronics "I suggest one animatronic for each human, so one from each restaurant then, which ones will it be?"

"I'll go," said Freddy as he slapped Mark over the head "Someone needs to keep this one alive"

"But Dad…" cried Sooty but Freddy held up his servo to stop him.

"I trust you to keep this place running now Sooty until I get back. I know you can handle the responsibility"

Sooty straightened up as best he could and nodded "I won't let you down"

"I best go with you...for obvious reasons," said Balloria as she came up to Jeremy but Tony took her servo and shook his head.

"If the leaders of the restaurants are going then it is best that I go. Plus I have some previous knowledge of the park. I would be useful"

"Ain't happening Whiskers" snapped Fox "You're needed at the Sister. You run everything and know everyone schedule. Plus you got your sister and brother to worry about. I'll go. I'm faster and stronger than you. I can protect humans and keep an eye on Balloria here"

"But Fox…." Freazar hugged Fox tightly "You could….What will I do...please don't go…"

Fox kissed Freazar's pink fluffy cheeks and smiled down at his lovely love "I love you my lovely little strawberry but I feel I really need to do this, we owe this to the doctor at least"

Freazar nodded but continued to hug Fox tightly. The groups' eyes turned to the Nightmare animatronics, mostly Big Daddy who looked conflicted, he kept looking at Mike and then looking at baby James. He owed Mike a lifetime of debt, though Mike had told him over and over that he owed him nothing, the man had saved him and his family on more than one occasion and they all lived happily and free in the Realm. Yet...his prime coding that Mike had installed said to protect children and it was yelling at him that he could not protect James or Connie (she was his cub after all) if he was in Critter County.

" _Mike...I'm sorry….but I can't….I need…"_

Mike smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way Big Daddy. I'd be more comfortable with you staying and keeping an eye on everything here"

"If Big Daddy is staying then I'll go in his place," said Plushtrap.

"What? No! Plushtrap…." Connie ran over to the golden bunny "what are you thinking!"

"Connie...Big sis...I've got to go. I can't let uncle Mike down now can I?" said Plush softly as he hugged the woman who had raised him for a kit. "I promise you I'll come back ok?"

"You bloody better Plush! I won't forgive you otherwise. Besides, you can't leave teaching mischief to James to the triplets" Connie's voice was heavy as if she was holding back tears.

"So it's me, Jeremy, Mark and Matt, followed by Foxy, Foxy, Balloria, Freddy and Plushtrap, I suggest everyone but the following return to their restaurants and do their best without them. If asked they are out of order for maintenance reasons or upgrades or whatever story you wish. Connie, I know you got your hands full with the baby and all but can I…"

"I'll make sure these guys and the business will be standing until you get back Mike," said Connie wiping her eyes and giving Mike a confident smile as she gripped Plushtrap servo hard. Mike looked around the room, the animatronics gathering in little huddles around the ones that were leaving, while Adam stood in the corner with his back turned his body shaking he guessed with anger. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Adam turned around, his eyes watery and his fists clenched.

"I know your upset Adam and it's not any disrespect from us that we do not want you to go…"

"I know! I know! I'm a kid. You're protecting me. Your thinking of my mom and I get it! It just sucks that your going somewhere dangerous and I can't help!"

"It's not the only reason I do not want you going, Adam. You've done a great job on Tomkin and I know you care about these guys as much as I do. If anything happens to me Adam I need to know there is someone here that I can trust with their repairs. Can I trust you, Adam?"

"That's a low blow" Adam muttered feeling defeated "But...yeah...you can count on me"

"Thank you, Adam. Take the rest of the night off. No doubt you're going to be needed for an afternoon shift."

"You know Ms Connie will be expecting text updates every hour or something. Can you send me one or two...please?"

"Will do," said Mike as he rubbed Adam's head and then pulled a face "Damn Adam how much hair gel do you use?"

"Hey! It fashion! I wouldn't expect an old guy like you to understand" Adam joked and punched Mike in the shoulder lightly. "Just come back ok? I don't want to lose my first job because my employer got his butt eaten"

Both laughed but stopped when they noticed that William Dahl had got to his feet and was walking over to them.

"You're really going to help?" he asked, he sounded both confused but hopeful.

"Yes but I'm not doing it for you or the Dahl family. I'm doing it to save those kids souls and for the animatronics. I have a spare bed set up in my office out the back, you can sleep there, we'll leave in the morning"

"But we should leave now…" William started but Mike shook his head.

"No. Everyone needs a good night sleep and...make any arrangements they need to do before leaving. Don't think about arguing with me" Mike snapped.

"Alright...thank you.."

It was a few hours later that Adam was walking up the stairs to his apartment. The atmosphere had been awful on the bus taking everyone home. Freazar wouldn't stop crying and Mrs Mangle kept twitching, her tail lashing about as if it was trying to tie itself into a knot. When the younger animatronics asked what was going on and why some of their friends were staying behind, they were told Mike had a special mission for them and they had to stay behind to get some maintenance done. He was still pissed he wasn't going, he understood, but still didn't like it. It sucked! In a teenage, bratty way he felt they didn't trust him. Like he was some baby to be cuddled and protected. He knew that wasn't true but it felt right to justify his feelings. He walked past Mike's door and in frustration punched it. Then again and again.

"As much as I feel the same way at times young man, it's too goddam early to be woken up by such noise"

Adam turned around to see Mr McBear standing by his door glaring at him while he was dressed in his night robe.

"Sorry. Just really frustrated and pissed off I guess. It won't happen again"

"So what has Mike done to upset you so badly?"

"Oh, nothing. He said I couldn't go with him to Critter County to help out with the animatronics there"

"What? I think you better explain a bit better than that" said Thomas as he stepped aside and allowed Adam into his apartment. So Adam told him everything, from when they went to Critter County and saw the bad state the animatronics were in, to William's visit and then tonight. The only time Thomas really reacted was when he mentioned the old guard that had let him in.

"I see. Well, if I was in Mike's position I probably do the same thing, it sounds awfully bad. Plus with Net there anything is possible" said Thomas as he sipped his coffee.

"I guess but I still want to go. I feel like I should go. Mike is the only repair guy, he can't fix all those animatronics on his own"

"So what are you going to do? I doubt you'll be able to sneak into the bus or whatever Mike and the others are taking to get there"

"I can't do anything. I haven't got a licence, so driving myself is out and It would be pointless getting a bus or something as I would have to stay somewhere overnight and by that time, Mike and the others will be already in Critter County"

"Well then I guess I better take you myself then"

"Huh? But why? Why would you want to help Critter County?"

"I don't. Let's just say I have my own personal reasons for going shall we? Now go home and get some rest. We only have a few hours before we're going to have to leave"

"Right. Thanks, Mr McBear. See you later!" cried Adam as he ran out of the apartment and made his way to his. Thomas sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to his sideboard that held pictures of his father and of Spring trap. He looked down at the picture of his father and frowned deeply at it.

"I have no idea what your playing at being in Critter Country old man. I'm sure you'll have some cock and ball story to tell me when I get there but first things first…." he said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a gun, checking to see if it was loaded "I have a score to settle with that puppet"

-Line Break-

Net slide through the ventilation as quietly as he could. Since the uprising, the animatronics had been seriously guarding their home and the slightest noise sent them running towards it in a violent rage and him being an animatronic himself would not save him from being ripped apart as some of the others had been. He wasn't sure what was going on out there but he couldn't help but notice that the animatronics had split up into groups and didn't trust or like the others. Nobody trusted nobody and everyone was on edge. Then there were the remaining humans. The ones that got caught...well it didn't bear thinking about...still karma was a bitch and the humans had it coming. He went down further until he saw just outside the event that led to the glass prison. The figure of a man was curled up crying in a corner of the cage while a cupcake plus bounce around on the floor as if it was mocking or yelling at the man for crying. Of course Net could see what really was happening. In the corner, trapped in his father's old body was William Afton a small child spirit curled up sobbing, while standing over him was his father, Mr Afton, pointing and yelling but an unable to be heard due to not having a voice box placed in the cupcake body but still trapped there neither the less and still as cruel as nasty as ever. Net didn't understand why his pump in such a twisted way when he watched them. He hated both of them with all of him pump he knew but still...seeing William crying because of being left alone….made him feel...guilty? Worried? He didn't know and he knew he didn't like it. Best to leave them. They deserved it anyway. He turned around and went back up, the echo of William's cries following him.

" _I only wanted to make some friends. They were meant to be my friends. I was going to be king of this place and we could all be happy. Why? Why don't they like me? Please come back! I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

To Be Continued….Chapter 11: Invasion of the theme park!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
